Gen X6
by Cat Carroll
Summary: When the next generation of Manticore is sent to save the Rouge X5's from the Red Disposables, she finds herself in an unlikely alliance with Zack. As they get closer to each other, the secrets of Manticore begin to come forth.
1. In the Beginning

Gen X-6 by Cat Carroll

Gen X-6 by Cat Carroll

Rating: R for language, violence and sexual situations (roughly the equivalent of an average day at any metropolitan high school, possibly less)

Spoilers:Season 1, Blah Blah, Woof Woof (just pretend the show stopped at that epi)

Disclaimer:I am well aware that I don't own Dark Angel, or any of the characters except for Alicia & the other named X-6.The rest all belong to James Cameron.If he wants compensation for me borrowing his characters, he can have an '86 Corolla with a bad bearing.He can't have my betta fish who is my beta reader.

***************

Alicia stood in front of her mirror, studying her reflection carefully. Her dark blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, eyes still an ice blue. The black dress showed enough to entice, but still left enough to fire the imagination. Eighteen years of military training had left her body in perfect conditioning. In short, she would make Lee start panting from the moment he picked her up, until the moment that he dropped her off, disappointed that she didn't invite him in …again. 

  
They were required to have social interaction with norms. All sixers were supposed to date, have norm friends, and spend time in the open. They were assumed to be Army brats, just like half of the other teens in the area, no different from anyone else. They watched the norms, and learned how to blend in. Alicia could giggle, and flirt with boys at the mall, but in her mind it was part of a mission, no different from the time she had planted a bomb in a hospital. She was under orders to learn how to be a norm, and she would perform above all standards, as usual. 

She knew norm males found her attractive.Once she fixed her hair, and slopped paint all over her face, she easily got second looks from multiple males.She wished she didn't have to act like a norm.Her hair had a natural wave to it that made trying to fix it in a popular style impossible, and she still didn't know what half of the tubes and powders her "friends" said were required for living were actually for.She had to admit as she studied her reflection, that the end results were rather remarkable.

  
"You look nice tonight," came a familiar voice from behind her. She knew him well. There had come a point no too long before that he had ceased being "Sir", and had become Dad. One of the X-3's had told her that when that point came, she would know. 

She turned and smiled, her eyes meeting Donald Lydecker's. 

  
"Thank you Dad," she replied softly.

"Do you have a social function tonight?" he asked. He had just returned from Seattle that morning, and she had not had time to brief him on her actions and itinerary. 

  
"Yes, I am going on a date with Lt. Lee Ackerman." she replied. "We are to go to dinner and then a dance club." She couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. She didn't want to add that they would probably end up at some dead end road with him pawing at her, acting as though she should enjoy his squeezing her body. Lucky for him, she had been briefed on this kind of male-norm behavior, and hadn't removed his spine the first time he'd tried it. 

  
"You don't really like him, but you are going out with him again anyway?" Lydecker questioned, filled with pride at this perfect specimen of Manticore training and technology. His kids were growing up, and despite the problems, were performing above all expectations. 

  
"I should go on a few more dates before ending the relationship," she said coldly. "I have not ended a relationship before, and feel it is a required social event that must be performed." 

  
"Good. When you return home, I need to talk to you. We are leaving at 0600 hours tomorrow." 

  
She perked up at that. We? There had never been a "we" mission before. Even her powerful self-discipline couldn't stop the beads of excitement start brewing in her stomach. None of the other sixers had had a "we" mission with Lydecker. She had gone with him as a showpiece before, but never on a formal assignment.

  
"I can cancel my date," she said quickly, disappointed when he shook his head in the negative. 

  
"No, I think you need to go out and socialize tonight. Actually, you need to make sure Lt. Ackerman has a reason why you do not return his phone calls for the next several days." 

  
He left her alone in her room. A brilliant smile spread across her face. This was her chance to prove that she was better than one of his beloved X-5's. God, she hated them. They had ruined everything, and almost cost her life. 

  
The fivers had broken out and run away ten years before. They were almost two years older than her, but she had been appalled at them. Leave Manticore? It was home. It was family. It was everything. She knew now what the outside was like, and would much rather pretend that it didn't exist. Who wanted norms when she had her brothers and sisters just like her? 

  
Still, they gnawed at her. The X-6 group had to have their genetic changes toned down some to prevent the problems of the fivers. Her seizures weren't as bad, and with the new treatments almost completely gone, and she wouldn't spontaneously age, but she wasn't quite as fast or agile. She knew that when Lydecker looked at her, he wished she were an X-5. She would always be lacking because she was a sixer. 

  
When the fivers had run, there were some who wanted to terminate the sixers for fear of their following the lead of the fivers. Discipline had become even more severe, and all defective sixers were removed and terminated immediately. It had been hell, and it was all the fault of the X-5's. What was worse was that Lydecker somehow respected them more for having the gall to run away. God, she hated them. 

  
But suddenly there might be a way to cast off the shadows left by the fivers. She knew one had been brought back recently, and was being re-indoctrinated. Sixer consensus was that the fiver had run and run, but the moment she got sick, she had come crawling back, begging for help. They thought she should be terminated. Maybe Lydecker was seeing that the sixers were better. If that was the case, she needed to get rid of this stupid norm she had to socialize with, and get back to the important things. Namely the "we" mission.


	2. Mundane Issues

Alicia wasn't surprised when Lee drove her to a secluded area

Alicia wasn't surprised when Lee drove her to a secluded area.He had noticed that she seemed distracted during dinner, and wasn't all that interested in dancing.Dancing was the one norm activity that she enjoyed; it was similar to her training exercises.She just wanted to get this evening over with.She had told Lee that she wanted to leave the club early, and typical norm, he misread her motives.More correctly, he read into them what he wanted to hear.

So now they were at the end of a dead in street, on a bluff overlooking the Army base and the surrounding town.She could easily distinguish what the lights were with her night vision, and see the actual buildings beyond.She contemplated bringing Cole up here.He needed to work on distance viewing.Although the abilities were innate, some were harder to control than others.

"Are you there?" Lee asked softly, bringing her back to the now.He gently touched her cheek and her blonde hair.His hand slid down the side of her face to her neck, and she pulled away from him slightly.He was disappointed with her reaction, but knew not to rush it.He was 23, and she was 18.He suspected that she was on the inexperienced side, no wonder considering whom her father was, but she had wanted him to take her away from the club early tonight.She was still a kid, and he knew that she wanted him to make her a woman.

"Lee," she began as patiently as possible."I told you I don't want to come up here."This seemed to be a good way to lead into an argument.She didn't have much experience arguing with norms.Those who argue stand out, a bad move for those who want to blend in.His constant wanting to touch her was really getting on her nerves.If he saw even a glance at the barcode on her neck, he would understand that she wasn't like him.

"I just want to talk to you," he replied."I can't take you to the barracks, and we can't talk with your dad around."He sounded sincere.Just wanted to talk.She'd been practicing the same technique since she was 6? 7?Make the enemy feel safe.Let them come to you.She thought for a moment on how to bring the situation to a head.It was so much easier to study norm psychology than it was to put it into practice.At least some of their behavior was predictable.

As usual, he misread her hesitation.He leaned towards her, and pulled her close, pressing his lips firmly against hers."Alicia," he murmured against her mouth, "you are so beautiful.I'm falling in love with you."She didn't immediately push him away, and he took that as compliance.One hand tangled itself in her hair, as the other slid down the v opening of the neckline on her dress.

She pushed him away harder than she had before.His head hit the glass window, dazing him for a moment.She jumped out of the car, furious at him, and herself.She actually liked being kissed.It was a weakness with her, no different than Dana's love for chocolate covered caramels.But she knew that a norm male expected kissing to be a prelude to sexual activity, and the preliminaries that Lee had tried now and in the past simply annoyed rather than aroused her.

She heard Lee get out of the car."Alicia, I'm sorry."She rolled her eyes.He still sounded a little dazed.She hadn't meant to hit him hard.Sure she could have put him through the window, but she was a norm girl tonight.At least the break-up argument could commence and she could get back to the mysterious mission.

"I told you I didn't want to come up here," she snarled."I wanted to go home.I'm sick of your constant demands!All you ever want is sex, and I'm sick of it!"

"Get over yourself!" he shouted back at her."You're not some virgin ice queen, you're a little bitch tease!"He came around the car.She could see the fury and frustration in her face.He grabbed her upper arms, his fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to bruise a norm."I'm sick of being teased," he hissed close to her face."You know you want it, stop acting like you don't."

In a second Alicia had evaluated the situation.Her opponents legs were tight together to protect the groin, the place a norm girl would attack.Her fists came up hard into his elbows, tearing his hands off of her arms, and breaking the elbows with a most satisfying crack.She backhanded him hard, flinging him to the ground like a rag doll.

A flash of inspiration.A norm girl had told her about making a crude point when breaking up.She reached up her skirt and yanked down her panties.She stepped out of them quickly, and flung them on the prone, but conscious man.

"You want to get into them that bad, you can have them," she smirked and sauntered down the road.Arguing had been much more fun than she'd been led to believe.


	3. The Mission

"What happened

"What happened?" Cole asked the minute Alicia walked through the door.He had been sitting in front of the computer, doing some ground school training for flying jet fighters when she flung the door open and stormed into the house.Her stockings were ripped; there were leaves in her hair, and mud on her dress.

She looked at her "big brother" for a moment.He had blue-gray eyes, and his hair was a dark brown.Still, enough of their features were similar to ensure that people thought they really were siblings.Although right now he had a rather spectacular black eye as a result of a mission he had just returned from earlier that day, he still had rather impressive looks and build.Enough to keep him busy with the mandated number of social events at any rate.

"Lee decided that we were to engage in sexual relations tonight," she said flatly.A tiny ghost of a smile curved the outside of her mouth."I let him know in no uncertain terms that I did not appreciate such demands, and then I believe that I terminated the relationship."

Cole winced.Alicia probably could tear him apart if she really wanted to, and he pitied the norm solider who thought he could treat her like a norm girl.He hoped she left him capable of getting to a hospital on his own.She knew better than to kill without orders, unless it was her life at stake, but the guy she'd been seeing was no match for a genetically engineered super-solider who was in the mood to slap him around.

"Anyways, is Dad in his office here, or did he go back to the block?" she asked, hoping he was here.She couldn't wait to find out what the special mission was.

The doorbell rang.Alicia slipped around the wall into the kitchen.She didn't want anyone to see her right now.Norms tended to ask too many questions, even the military ones.They thought that since she looked like a kid, someone over the age of 21 could interrogate her at any time.

Cole opened a window on the computer to make it look like he'd been playing a game, and then answered the door.A PFC stood there with a package."I have to deliver this directly to Donald Lydecker," he stated self-importantly."Is he home?"

"I'll get him," Cole replied, letting the young solider in.He left for the office, and Alicia decided this would be a good time to change out of her dirty clothes.She ran up the back stairs into her bedroom.When the sixers were 13, it was decided that they would start interacting socially.They had been taken to a new base, and told to let their hair grow.Alicia and Cole moved in with Lydecker to give a family appearance.Now everyone not associated with Manticore believed them to be Lydecker's blood children by his deceased wife.When she had moved in, her room was decorated appropriately, and changed according to what a norm girl's room should look like.Not that Alicia cared, but appearances had to be maintained for guests.

She stripped, and threw on fresh underwear, jeans, and a sweater.She crouched at the top of the stairs to see if she could hear anything of importance between Lydecker and the PFC. Not much was said; the solider wasn't of importance then obviously.Lydecker looked at the package carefully.

"You can stop the surveillance, and come down now," he called without turning around.The footsteps he immediately heard on the steps pleased him.He knew his kids, and this group knew to always put the mission first.

"My office, please" he said using a pocketknife to slit the seal on the package.He looked inside and smiled coldly.If everything worked…well, with a second X-5, Level 3 could commence sooner than anyone could have hoped.

Alicia knew not to ask questions until fully briefed.She sat quietly while he studied her for a long moment.Her eyes met his and held.He was so pleased with what he saw in her.She was the epitome of the solider he had spent twenty years trying to create.If only she had the X-5 body, she would be perfect.But, she was still strong, and fast, and not prone to the genetic breakdown's as the X-5's.

"How much do you know about the X-5's?" he asked.

Shit, she thought.She and Cole had done plenty of file hacking whenever Lydecker was on trips.They knew much more than they should, but that was the only way to learn how to become better than them.One fiver could hold her breath for four minutes.Alicia had struggled to break that record, and would never forget the look of pride on her father's face when she'd surfaced from the pool 4 minutes and 18 seconds after going under.

"I know the basics," she stated.Never give more information than was required.It was a technique drilled into them.

Lydecker understood her evasiveness.She had done some poking around.It was a sign of high spiritedness.Such things were to be controlled but not destroyed.He trusted in her loyalty to him and Manticore.Her actions had proven that more than mere words could ever do.

"You know that the X-5's ran away ten years ago?"She nodded.He wondered which reports she had read.Some of them used the term "escaped" but he had changed as many as he could find."Good.We know that they scattered, and believe that several stayed on the West Coast.We've been close to them, and even brought one home recently."

It took every bit of training and discipline to keep from breaking in.She was going after the X-5's!He had searched for them for so long, and now felt that she was mature enough to look for them with her.Lydecker could see the gleam in her eyes and understood her excitement.Planting bombs, assassinations, spying on foreign ambassadors, that was merely using their superior training and abilities.But chasing an X-5?Their training wasn't as complete, but their abilities were more.That would be a real challenge to any sixer.

"I am going to have you assist me on a two-fold mission," he continued."We had substantiated reports that an X-5 is in the LA area.Jointly, we are going to try and find him or her."The slight amusement at her eagerness faded, and was replaced by a serious concern."But, we're racing the clock on this one."He handed her a manila folder from the package that he had received.It was amazing how explaining such a serious problem only took a few minutes to explain.

"I want you to memorize that folder.A group of South Africans known as the Red Disposables are also looking for the X-5.They know that they can't get to an X-6, but the 5's are on the loose.Once we find the X-5, I am going to bring him home, and you are going to make sure the South Africans do not get their hands on him.Any questions?"

She thought for a moment."By any means necessary?" she asked quietly.

"Manticore technology must never fall into their hands."

"I understand."She closed the folder."I'll be ready in the morning as ordered."

He rose to indicate she was dismissed.As she turned another thought came into his mind, something he'd thought about before, but didn't want to express.Still, she needed to be reminded.

"Alicia," he called.She stopped and looked back, waiting for further instructions."The South Africans are looking for Manticore technology, not an X-5.They'll be just as happy with your genetics.They have the element of surprise with the X-5.Make sure they don't have it with you."

She nodded, and took the folder to her room.Unfortunately she needed more sleep than some of the others, but she could have the folder in her head and be ready to go by 0600 hours, no problem.She sat at her desk and started to read.

The South Africans were interesting at least, Alicia thought that morning as they flew to LA.They had engineered super soldiers using implants, but the human body would break down after mere months.They wanted a genetic blueprint, and Manticore had made the DNA that worked.They couldn't get their hands on an X-6, and the X-3's remaining weren't updated enough, even if they could get one.

But the fivers were on their own.They had no idea that someone besides Lydecker and her were looking for them.Hell, they had no idea SHE was looking for them.They could take on any norm in the world, and would dismiss her.It was a simple matter of strategy, and she had more years of training than they did.

She leaned back in her seat, trying not to let the smugness show.Once they got this one, Lydecker would let her hunt the others.She knew he had just missed one in Seattle, and another got killed there in a helicopter crash, but that still left plenty of hunting to do.This was the challenge she'd been waiting for, ever since her first real mission at 12.

The helicopter crash.Cole had helped her get that report.Zack.The X-5 leader had died to save another.It was useless really, he merely traded his life for another's, and it didn't help the mission at all.Such a sacrifice went against every bit of training, but then again, that was Zack.Dad still doesn't know, she thought.She supposed she should have told him, but it was…well, she didn't know, but it was something for her to keep.

A few months before they ran, she had met Zack.There was a wall in the obstacle course that you had to climb, grab a rope at the top, swing across, and go down another wall.She just couldn't get it.The first wall was almost 12 feet high.She knew that brute strength wouldn't get her up; there was a technique somehow.At the time, she was smaller than most of the others; she shot up nearly seven inches after puberty when most of the others had stopped growing.But that was years in the future and for a seven year old, the wall was insurmountable. 

She had snuck over to the wall at recreation time.For an hour she kept flinging herself up, and kept hitting the ground.The last time, she stood there quietly for a moment contemplating it.How to get up?A shadow had fallen over her, and she'd turned to see another cadet, but in camouflage staring at her.He was bigger, but then again, so was everyone.An X-5 maybe?He'd hesitated, as if debating on what to say, and then shrugged, more to himself than her.

"You're not climbing right," he finally said."I can show you."

"Won't your drill sergeant object?" she'd asked.His face hardened immediately."I mean, aren't you on maneuvers?"

Another shrug."We're doing escape and evasion," he replied."None of them ever find me when I escape."

He'd helped her master the wall that day.She learned that his name was Zack, and he was an X-5.They had met up several more times before the disappearance, and she recognized a born leader.It wasn't until she was older, that she realized that the qualities she liked in him were ones that he was seeing in her.They were both leaders, strong and independent.His sense of humor only came in flashes, but it was there.Just like hers.

But Zack thought they were being tortured.He'd mentioned other fivers being taken away, and bad things happening to them.She didn't believe it though.Sure, a couple of the sixers had left, but it was all for the greater good, and they were just going to help so that her seizures would be gone forever.And yes, they had done some testing, but that was just part of life.They were different from the others on base, so it stood to reason that they would be treated differently.

But all that was ten years in the past.She would never have the chance to hunt Zack now.She wished she could have brought him home, but there was no use in wishing for a different past.It was time to create a new future.


	4. Discovery

They had flown commercially, so that the South Africans wouldn't know that a couple of Manticore people had just shown up in L

They had flown commercially, so that the South Africans wouldn't know that a couple of Manticore people had just shown up in LA.They would be watching for military flights, not commercial ones.It felt strange for her to fly commercial though.In training, and on missions she went by her designation number, 608.At home she was Alicia.But in public like this, it was Miss. Lydecker.It felt funny to have a last name, even one she was proud to use.

Before leaving they had cemented their plans.One of Lydecker's contacts had found where the South Africans were staying.She was to stalk them, while he looked for the fiver.He wanted to find the fiver first, but if the enemy did, she was to make sure that they left empty-handed.At all costs, he'd emphasized.She had understood.

She had thought about her strategy in capturing the fiver.If the Reds found him, she might let them all fight each other, and then clean up the situation.They would weaken each other, and she could take the rest out with no problems.It had also been noted that out of all of the fivers, only Zack had ever been known to use a gun.That was a flaw she definitely didn't have.

Lydecker had driven her to a military base that had been officially closed several years before.For an inactive base there were quite a few personnel, and an armory that made her mouth flat out water.She'd chosen the equipment herself, and checked it carefully.One of the officers had tried to shoo her out of the armory.Before reading the credentials pinned to her lapel, he'd grabbed her.She felt bad for breaking his wrist, but she didn't have time for apologies.Besides, Lydecker didn't scold her, just warned her to be a little more gentle when dealing with norms. 

She had grabbed a jeep at sunset and driven back to the city.She'd been given a map of the city before leaving, and had pretty much memorized it.She'd been blessed with a natural compass in her head, and between the two was confident that she could find her way around.She loved to drive by herself.It was rare that she ever did, but no matter the vehicle, she enjoyed every opportunity.

She made it to the drop zone with no problems.There was a place for the jeep, as expected.She grabbed her gear, much less than a norm solider would need, and began running over rooftops to get to the surveillance zone.It felt good to stretch her legs after so much inactivity.She went to the place where the South Africans were staying within fifteen minutes of running.

They were at a condemned warehouse.Stereotypical place for the enemy, she thought as she set up surveillance devices.She was able to watch them from relative safety, and hear their conversations.Even if one spotted her, she could be out of there in a flash, and those big oxen would have a hard time jumping 15 feet onto another rooftop.They may be able to put their fists through steel, but long jumps were a matter of technique.

A couple of years before, she had been dragged to a spy movie with a group of norms.They had all been talking about how cool everything was in it, and the gear, and how amazing the hero was.She'd been appalled at his lousy technique, poor timing, and the general idiocy.It was amazing how the bad guy described his evil plans the moment the microphones were in place.She'd done enough recon to understand that surveillance takes more patience than anything else.

Most of their conversation was in their native language anyways.She could kick herself for not doing some sleep tapes on it, but one made due with what one had.Oddly enough, whenever their leader was on his cell, he spoke English.Third party buyer, maybe?Maybe they were planning on selling the genetic code.A drop of Manticore blood itself would be worth a bundle to the right people.

Two of them had gone out once that day.It seemed strange that for a group desperately looking for something, they were staying awful still.She had elected to stay put when they left.Two of these guys couldn't take out a fiver by themselves.She'd gotten a special code from Lydecker once.He was hot on the trail of the fiver, and might have him in custody by that night.Stay put.Listen carefully.Stay alert.The rules of surveillance didn't have much about combating boredom, but orders were orders.

She stayed put for thirty-six hours or so.I could be looking for the fiver, and still not miss anything, she thought irritably more than once.Even worse, her communications device had decided it was a good time to die.She hated being cut off from base.Even when she was under orders not to contact, it was comforting to know that she could call for help if absolutely necessary.

Finally, the leader gave them an order in English."We are to stay here," he told them."Alpha group will be bringing the Manticore technology shortly."She perked up at that.She was looking at the Beta Team?One team for capture, and one for recovery, a standard covert ops technique.Faulty intelligence on our part, she thought, angry with herself for not looking into it personally.Goddamn norms couldn't be trusted to find their own noses in the dark, she thought angrily.

She needed to get back to her jeep.There was a spare comm. device that she could use.Command needed to know.She plotted the time.Fifteen minutes there, five to send the message, fifteen to return.She hoped they would give her that long.She was up and running in the blink of an eye.

She entered the insertion building through a broken window on the second floor.The first floor windows had long been boarded.Despite the daylight, it was pitch black on the first floor, but she could see well enough to navigate.She approached the jeep carefully.Her nerves were screaming warnings, and she was used to listening when they did that.Something else tugged.She stopped suddenly and sniffed.Her nose was far more sensitive than a norm's, and she caught it.Sweat.Blood.She wasn't alone.

With reflexes a thousand times faster than the best athlete in the world, she suddenly dropped to the ground, feeling something pass just over her head.A glance up, and she saw the tranquillizer dart embed itself in a post behind her.Shadows became solid, and then tiny sparks of light appeared in their hands.Electric stunners, she thought.

"Just come quietly," one of them spoke.Your friend is hurt enough for the both of you.There was a punching noise and a groan."You don't want him to get hurt worse now do you?"

The fiver?They had the fiver, but they knew she was there?This wasn't mistaken identity.They had known.Her communications were down, and they said the right thing to get her to come to them.She hadn't been stalking them; they had been baiting the trap for her.Set up, she thought.Somebody set me up.Oh, God, there's a traitor in command.

Suddenly, a car crashed through the service door, bathing them all in the light of day.The car slammed through the door, spraying wood splinters everywhere.Dust that had been caked thick on the concrete floor blew into the air in a blinding, choking cloud.The afternoon sun momentarily blinded the South Africans, and Alicia took advantage of it.Her eyes had adapted to the light almost instantly, and she didn't need to breathe for several minutes, so the dust didn't bother her.

With a powerful leap, she landed on the back of the jeep.One glance told her that the automatic rifle she'd put in the back was missing, but she still had her sidearm.She yanked it out of its holster on her waist, and immediately jumped into the air, avoiding the stunner that had been shoved towards her.She somersaulted over her attacker, landing inches behind his back.He half turned, but she'd already gotten her gun up.She fired twice into his chest, and he collapsed.

"Sorry I'm such a heart-breaker," she drawled with a savage joy at the now still figure on the ground.They may be able to take pain, but nothing can live with their heart ripped into shreds.

She spun around to survey the room.There were five more men in black.One was checking out the car.A crumbled figure was quiet on the floor.She couldn't see anyone in the crashed car.She took a step back as the four formed a semi-circle around her.Crap.Knowing what she knew about them, the odds weren't exactly in her favor.What she knew for certain was that no Manticore technology would fall into their hands.She had four small red pills in a sack on her belt.They wouldn't get the technology by any means necessary.

But there was the fiver to think about.The South Africans seemed to have forgotten him for a moment, but she was under specific orders.They know your orders solider, she thought as the circle began to close on her.They know you can't leave without him.Time for some good old-fashioned ass whipping.

Before she could make the first strike, a blur caught the edge of her eye.She dropped to the floor as a body hurled into one of the Reds.He flew over her and landed in a heap.The odds suddenly seemed to be two against five, and she liked that a lot better.The Reds lost their hesitation as two went after her, and the other three jumped her benefactor.

There was a zapping sound, and she barely avoided another stunner.Those things were starting to annoy her.She had twelve rounds left in her clip, and every shot had to count.She blocked a punch, ducked a kick, and lashed out with her foot, making contact with a knee.There was a brittle crunching sound, and the big guy stumbled, but kept lumbering after her.She couldn't tell how the other fight was going, but from the sound, her partner was still in the game.

A sharp pain wrenched her side as a stunner finally made contact.The force of the current threw her back, and she landed on the ground.They started to grab, and she jumped straight up as hard as she could, launching herself a good eight feet into the air.She twisted as she landed, and immediately kicked one of them in the back, hard enough to break a norm's spine.He was thrown into a pole, and dropped his stunner.The other one managed to backhand her, flinging her into the jeep.

Alicia's head swam for a moment, but it was instinct that told her to drop and roll.She knocked his feet from under him, and in the split second that he was on the ground, she got another shot off, directly into his forehead.He twitched once and went still.From her kneeling position she could see the other fight.He was holding his own, but barely.Time to even the odds a bit more, she thought, and took aim.She got one shot off, dropping another bad guy, before the gun was kicked from her hand.

She caught his ankle as the next kick was aimed at her face, and used his weight to swing him around.He nearly flew across the room.She grabbed the fallen stunner, snapped it across her knee and waded back into the fray.The ones that weren't dead were starting to get back up.No time to look for her gun.This is out of hand, she thought, we have to get out of here.Arms came around her chest and squeezed hard.The first guy that had been taken down had recovered enough to play some more.

She could feel the ribs cracking, and pain ripped into her chest.Both her feet came off the floor, as he lifted her, fully intending to carry her away.In a savage move, she kicked backwards, striking his knees.She shoved back until she felt the bones tear through the skin.He collapsed, unable to stand without knee joints.There was a strangled grunt, and she saw the other fighter snap one of their necks, throwing the body into another opponent.

A black van pulled up to the shattered door.More of them she realized.This was way out of control.Time to regroup.She ran over to the figure on the ground that was still unconscious.Her cracked ribs were already aching with every breath.A quick look told her what she needed to know.He was a norm, not a fiver.What the hell was that?The other fighter was definitely a fiver though.

"Solider, retreat," she yelled, hoping the fiver would obey.She threw the norm over her shoulder in a fireman's carry, and took off up the stairs.She could hear the fiver following her, and the other Reds hot on their heels.They were on the roof in seconds, leaping to the next.The fiver had dropped back a bit, but he was close enough to follow.

Strategy time, she thought.I can't ask for help and give away my position.Where can I go?Inspiration struck.She turned and started back towards where the Reds were staying.The last place you go is deeper into enemy territory.It went against every bit of her training, but the traitor would know that too and think she was headed for command.She had left up the surveillance equipment.Maybe they spoke to the traitor after she had left.Anything as a clue to his identity would be welcome.

By the time she got there, the black van had circled several times, but they'd moved fast enough to avoid being seen.At least she hoped they had.Her chest felt like it was on fire, and she was panting as she collapsed on the roof.She lay for several minutes breathing hard, with her eyes half closed.She hoped she hadn't scratched a lung.That had happened a couple of years ago, and it had been a pain to heal.

The fiver wasn't around.He had jumped onto another roof right before they got to the destination, and was seen by the van.Running interference, she thought.She finally took a look at the norm that she had saved.He better have some answers when he regained consciousness, she thought, wincing as she moved her wounded ribs.

He would probably look decent without the cuts and bruises, she decided.Blonde hair, and, curiously enough, a blotchy black tattoo on the back of his neck.It looked like it had been partially removed.She touched it.The barcodes had a different feel than a regular tattoo.He was definitely a norm.

She heard a gun cock behind her head."Let him go," a hard voice commanded.

She put her hands up."I just had to fight a pack of cyborgs to save him," she said."I'm not going to hurt him now."

There wasn't much time.Pretty quick someone was going to catch on to where they were, and she didn't feel like round two just yet.With every bit of speed and agility she could muster, she spun around, her leg flashing up, catching the gun, and flinging it away.He jumped back, but just not quick enough.

Suddenly they were finally looking at each other.It was easy to see why she'd managed to out maneuver a fiver.He had gotten the worst of the fight.She'd had a hard time doing hand-to-hand combat with them, and had taken one out fast.He'd had three, and they had obviously no pulled punches.His lip was split, and his eye was swollen.There was a black mark from a stunner on his shoulder where his shirt had been ripped.Their eyes met, and she literally felt overloaded with shock.The face and body were a strange man's, but she would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Zack?" she whispered.


	5. Justin & Jhondie

He had jerked back into a defensive stance

He had jerked back into a defensive stance.His eyes were ice cold, and even cut up and weaponless he had an aura of danger around him.She was impressed.But, she was too tired to get into it with him, and she needed to listen to the surveillance tapes.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked.

He ignored her question."Let him go," he repeated.

A slight groan came from behind her."Zack?" he muttered."Where's Jhondie?"He lifted his head slightly, and groaned again.

She was on her feet."Zack," she tried again."I'm not the one that hurt the norm here.But the guys who did it are going to realize where we are any minute."He didn't run, so she continued."They don't care which one of us they get as long as it's Manticore.Unless you're ready to run round two with them by yourself, calm down and help me."

Her hands were out, palms up to show they were empty.At Manticore it was a gesture of truce so embedded, it was unconscious.Knowing Manticore, the gesture could be genetically embedded.

She could see him debating internally."Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Cut off," she replied immediately.His eyebrows rose in question."I am designated 608, don't run!" she snapped in one breath."I can't turn you in without exposing myself to the traitor at command."

Zack seemed to relax an infinitesimal degree."You're lying," he snapped.

She rolled her eyes.This was wasting time."I don't have time for this," she snarled."I got set-up to be turned into a lab rat, and all of the fivers in danger."She knew that he had become the protector of the fivers.Don't go Zack, she thought.I'm going to need help, and I can't call for my own backup.

He paused again.She pointed to the surveillance equipment."I'm going to find out where these guys are headed now," she said."Someone had mentioned Seattle once, and…" she broke off as he whitened.She understood.He was their protector, their leader, and he was so busy trying to help a norm, that he had left one of his charges in the open.

The norm had finally regained consciousness enough to pull himself into a sitting position.He looked up at Zack, his eyes swollen nearly shut."Jhondie?" he questioned again.

Zack looked from him to Alicia.He had promised Jhondie he would help Justin if she would leave LA, but now Max was in serious trouble if these, well, whatever they were had decided to go after her.He knew he couldn't kill Alicia right now, she was too strong, and if he let her go she would inform on his position to Lydecker.

"Jhondie's fine," Zack finally answered Justin.

"Thank God," he muttered, and then collapsed again.

It was Alicia and Zack."We're running out of time," she re-emphasized."My mission is to make sure no Manticore technology falls into enemy hands.That means me, you, and Seattle."Their eyes were locked together.

"Just make sure it falls into Lydecker's hands?" he sneered."Why else do you want to help?"

She thought.He didn't believe that she was cut off, and in his place, she would have her doubts."Let's call it repaying an old debt, shall we?"There was no sign of recognition."Wyoming.Obstacle course.Little girl, big wall."

Comprehension dawned in his eyes."You were jumping like someone shoved lead in your shoes."She nodded, a tiny smile touching the edges of her mouth.

"You helped me then.Let me help you now."He immediately hardened again.This was getting them nowhere."I got set up by one of my own people!You saw my jeep.You think I would lead enemy forces to my route of escape?They were waiting for me.I cannot call for help.I cannot speak to Command because I don't know who the traitor is.I'm cut off Zack, but I will complete my mission."

He could see the fury in her face.She was telling the truth.She wasn't mad at him, but at whoever had betrayed her.A good solider uses all available tools.That had been taught since his infancy.He would use her until she was a liability, and then terminate.She might be cut off now, but she would run back to Manticore at first opportunity.He wouldn't give her that opportunity.

"We have to get him to a doctor first," he said.She didn't reply, just grabbed the surveillance tape, and Zack's dropped gun.Curiously it was the same as the one she'd lost in the warehouse.She threw them into a gym bag that she had left when she had made her ill fated run to her jeep.

Their eyes met again."Move out," she said quietly.

Zack scooped up Justin and they began to move quickly, but with more stealth than getting there.Once she saw the black van, and they waited until it had passed.Zack seemed to know where they were going, so she let him lead the way.She was irritated to be wasting so much time, but Zack wasn't going anywhere with her until he took care of the norm in his care.

He's been outside too long, she thought.Why should he care about a norm?There are many of them, and few of us.Even a fiver should realize that.Our first priority is protecting each other always.She knew that even her father didn't realize how deep the sixer's commitment to each other went.He was part of their inner circle yes, but he didn't know what is what really like to be them.

Zack finally stopped at a run down building that housed a palm reader, and a Chinese herb shop.They had passed the building once before.She grinned internally.Zack had run her in a few circles to throw her off.It would have worked except she had kept the map of the city firmly in her head the whole time.It was good to be underestimated.

"I thought we were going to a doctor," she said as he surveyed their surroundings.Her ribs ached.She could ignore the pain, but she wanted to sleep for a bit to regenerate.

"The guy who runs the herb shop is a doctor," Zack replied absently.It seemed clear of enemy forces.Except for the blonde girl standing next to him of course.Jhondie had told him about this doctor, but he'd never been here before himself.Justin knew the doctor too, but he wasn't going to be much help.

There was an entrance to the building from the roof.They made their way down the steps and found themselves in the back room of the herbal shop.A Chinese man, around forty-five or so, was sitting behind a desk.He looked up in surprise.The trio had obviously come through a rough time, and he didn't want anyone in here that the police might be looking for.

Zack spoke first."Jhondie said you could help."

The man looked confused and replied in Chinese.Zack didn't need to understand the words to read his expression.I don't know you, he was saying.I don't want to know you; I don't know your language, get out.He didn't recognize Justin, and didn't understand that Jhondie had sent them.

Alicia was not amused.Taking care of a norm was a waste of time.She wished the Africans had just killed the guy so they could already be on their way to Seattle.Oh well, only one way out of this.

"Sir," she said in perfect Mandarin Chinese, "Jhondie told us that you could help.We were in an accident, and you know how the hospitals are.My brother and I are fine, but please help Justin."Perfectly pitiful, she thought.She even manages to get a few tears in her eyes.Crying on demand was still tough for her, but from the look on the doctor's face, it was well worth the effort.

"How do you know Jhondie?" he asked suspiciously. 

"She's our sister," Alicia replied.She looked at Zack, and almost laughed at his stunned expression.I guess he didn't get to language skills in his training, she thought.She repeated the gist of what she had told to the doctor.

The doctor seemed to debate for a moment, then gestured for them to follow."I'm Dr. Lee," he told Alicia as they walked down the corridor into an exam room.Zack lay Justin down on the table.He stirred slightly, but didn't wake.In the bright light his injuries seemed to be even more severe.He looks bad, Zack thought; if he dies Jhondie is never going to forgive me.More than anything, he didn't want to let her down.

Dr. Lee looked closely at his patient for the first time, and gasped in surprise."Justin?" he called to the young man on the table.He looked up at Alicia."How did this happen?" he snapped.

"We were attacked by a gang," she replied, actually quite honestly for once.There were so many of them, and Justin was protecting us."She hoped she had him pegged right.The doctors understanding nod reassured her.Well, well, it looked like the norm was another savior of humanity.She wondered what a fiver was doing with him.

While the doctor began treating his patient, Alicia turned to Zack, her voice low."Is the fiver really fine, or is she in danger?"Zack refused to answer.He didn't even look at her.Fine, she thought.We'll play.

Dr. Lee finished his preliminary exam, and said something in a very serious manner.His expression was grave, and Zack could see he was extremely concerned for Justin.Zack finally looked at Alicia for a translation, but she just folded her arms and stared at him.

"I asked you a question solider, and I want an explanation."She had him.She knew it and so did he."Is the fiver in danger, and who is Justin to the fiver?"

"I knew someone was looking for Jhondie, so I got her to leave LA.He's a friend I had to watch out for for her," he snapped, every word sounding like it was being ripped from his throat.His eyes blazed at her, furious that he would have to give up any information to the enemy.

"Dr. Lee says that we need to get Justin to a hospital," she said immediately."He understands that we can't check him in, but he can at County General.His niece is an administrator there and won't ask questions."

Dr. Lee saw their hesitation, and spoke again.Zack saw Alicia's eyes get huge, and she whirled around, her other hand instinctively smoothing her hair.She wished she had her gun out right then."What did you say?" she growled.

"Your barcode begins with 402," he repeated.He continued on, "Jhondie's begins with 223.I've treated her for a long time for seizures, and I know who you are."


	6. The Plan

It wasn't easy to get Zack to just let the doctor take over

It wasn't easy to get Zack to just let the doctor take over.They had to make sure that Dr. Lee got him into the hospital, and that Justin was going to be OK.Alicia wanted to scream at him a thousand times that they needed to get to Seattle, but he refused to budge.He'd made a promise to Jhondie, and he knew Max could take care of herself until he arrived.

Zack had wanted to cut and run with Justin when Alicia had told him what the doctor had announced.It had taken some fast-talking, and a near fistfight, but she had made him agree to let the doctor help.Apparently, he had been bandaging up Jhondie for the last few years, and making sure that she had Tryptophan.Zack was enraged at her for never telling him this part of her relationship with Dr. Lee, but he would deal with it later.

But now, a few hours later, it was growing dark, and they finally could get started.Justin was going to live, but he had a lot of recovery to do.Luckily nothing important was permanently damaged, although the broken leg and arms had to be re-broken and re-set, and his nose was never going to be the same without plastic surgery.His brain and other internal organs were bruised, but Dr. Lee thought he would make a full recovery.

The doctor had questioned Zack about Jhondie several times, but each time had been ignored.There wasn't much Alicia could do about it; she just wanted to get moving.Good soldiers don't stay still, she thought.They keep moving while in enemy territory.Didn't you learn anything at Manticore? 

"What's the fastest way to Seattle?" she asked when they left the hospital.

"You can't charter a plane?" he sneered at her."I'm sure you could get an Army transport."

She stopped walking, grabbing his arm.He was caught off guard, his momentum making him spin to face her."You don't get it at all, do you?" she asked calmly."I can't go back until the traitor is flushed out.Do you understand that?Any contact will get the enemy on me before backup can arrive."

Cut off.Even the sound of that was chilling to her.She was completely alone for the first time.No resources.No other sixers.Her only connection was someone who hated her for not running away like he did.She knew full well that neither of them could take on the Reds again alone.She knew that he understood that much, but his hatred for something she couldn't help was clouding his objectivity.

He pulled away, but less violently than she thought he would have."You'll go back to Lydecker in a second."

She nodded, wanting to be honest."I'll find out who the traitor is, and then I'll go home.Whatever you think about it, it's where I belong."She took a deep breath.If her father ever found out what she was going to do next, he'd be furious.

"Zack, I swear to you that whatever I find out about the fivers, whatever I see or am told by you, I will never repeat.It will never be on a report.I will never say anything about how I completed my mission to anyone.I just want to make sure that the Reds don't get any of you.We're on the same side right now, you have to trust me on that."

Zack was an extraordinary judge of character.He had always seemed to have a built-in polygraph, and trusted his instincts.Despite what his rational mind was telling him, he believed her.She hadn't lied to him about wanting to go back to Lydecker.If she were setting him up, that would be the first thing she'd lie about.Tell him horror stories to gain sympathy and camaraderie, and then wrap him up.Standard tactics.

"Lydecker will want to know everything.Are you going to lie to him?"

"I have authority to do whatever is required to complete my mission," she replied.The phrase 'by any means necessary' echoed in her mind."I can make whatever treaties are needed, any promises that I think would help, and there can be no repercussions against me."

They stared at each other for a long moment in the twilight.Finally Zack spoke."If we drove we would have to go through checkpoints all over the place.Reds could be waiting at any of them.If we took a passenger train, it's the same deal."

"But, you have a better idea."

"There's a cargo train that goes straight to Seattle.The only problem is that there are two delays, one at the California border and one at the Washington border.There isn't that many lines that run now, so it causes a logjam.They use the time to check the trains.The California one isn't bad most of the time; they open the door, and close it again.The Washington one, they'll catch you if you're on it.They'll want to see ID, and then it takes a bribe to get them to let you go."

She smiled."Sounds like you've done this before.How much bribe money is needed?"

"Standard is a grand per person.Plus we have to get ID."

She started to move quickly, ducking into an alley.She unzipped her bag, and rummaged for a moment.She handed Zack a small instant camera, and pulled out two cards.She held one up to him.

"How about becoming Robert Kerr and Lisa Davis for the day?"

"What about the bribe?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a wad of bills just enough so that he could see it."There's more than enough here, trust me on that."

Zack snapped Alicia's picture, and it produced a picture small enough for the ID card.She had a machine that stamped the identifying features onto the card, and then took his picture, repeating the process for Zack's ID.It really didn't matter anymore if she had his picture since Lydecker had seen them.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we see if you can outrun a train too."

She glared at him for a moment.She could run just as fast as he could.Then she caught a small glint in his eyes.Was he teasing her?Maybe it was only a tiny chip in the ice, but anything was a start.

"Race you!"

He didn't reply, he just started running.


	7. Deep Thoughts

Getting into the train was easy

Getting into the train was easy.They had the car to themselves, which was pretty lucky.Zack explained to her that with it being fall, most transients were heading south, not north.She didn't mind being the only ones in the car at all.She had landed hard when she'd flipped herself into the train, and she was hurting again.Sleep, she thought.Yeah, right, like that would happen.

They settled in, the darkness rather comfortable to two people with extraordinary night vision.There was a window opening in the car that let in plenty of light from the full moon.Alicia liked the dark anyways.It was easier to relax at least.

She let her hair down out of the rubber band that had been pulling it back.Sweat made some of the tendrils curl around her face.She flipped her hair over and scratched her scalp lightly.Ahhhh, much better.She wanted to try having long hair, but anything over shoulder length was too much of a bother on missions.She looked up and saw Zack staring at her.He was sitting on the other side of the car with his knees drawn up.She was wearing a military style flight jacket over a tight long sleeve shirt.She pulled off the jacket, and her shirt, amused at Zack's shocked look until he saw the tank top she had on under it.

Digging in her bag, she found the antiseptic cream she knew she'd thrown in there.She had learned there were certain essentials that you never left home without.They could all be packed into a small gym bag, but they should never be out of arms length.She put some of the cream on a few cuts.Her shoulder was scraped, but she couldn't reach that.

She walked over to Zack, and knelt in front of him.He jerked back a little, his eyes suspicious.

"What?"

"I don't think you want any of those cuts to get infected," she replied holding out the cream."Plus, I need you to do my shoulder."

"I'm resistant to infection."

"Resistant doesn't mean immune."She ignored his protest, and gently put some on the cut on his forehead.He didn't try to stop her.Another chip, she thought.Maybe by the time we get to Seattle, he might stop looking at me like I'm a serial killer or something.

He let her take care of the cuts on his face.They weren't too bad, and she was sure they would heal without scarring.

"Do you like being 608, or do you prefer Alicia?" he asked suddenly.He remembered her name after all these years.Zack was certainly full of surprises.

"On missions, it's 608, but I think it would be OK to be Alicia this time."He seemed to relax a little.What had happened to make him so terrified of anything Manticore, even being referred to by one's designation?

"Why did you run away?"She hadn't meant to ask, it just suddenly came out.

He seemed shocked that she would even ask."You were there Alicia. It was a nightmare, and we had to run."She could feel the venom in his voice.

"That's not what I meant," she said softly.She knew she couldn't dissuade him from his opinion that Manticore was evil."Why that night?Was it planned, or did it just happen?"

She really didn't know.Zack wondered if Lydecker had kept them all ignorant of the X-5's this entire time.Maybe they were treated differently.She certainly wasn't a mindless drone like the guards that he remembered.

"One of the others had been having seizures a few days before, and was taken away," he began, wanting her to understand the horror that was Manticore."Max followed them, and saw them dissect her." His voice broke for a moment, but he continued."Then Max started having seizures, and we couldn't hide her in time.The guards saw her and were going to take her away too.She had stopped by that time, but they were going to kill her anyways."

"I wasn't going to let that happen again."There was real pain in his voice, and she understood it entirely.He was their undisputed leader as a child.They thought he should save them, but they had lacked perspective.The loss of one at that stage had benefited the group.Still, she knew what it was like to lose someone close, and it hurt no matter what the reasoning.

"So, I took down a guard, and Eva grabbed his gun, and…" he broke off for a moment.In the dark his face seemed so childlike as he relived the old nightmare.He looked Alicia dead in the eyes."Lydecker showed up and ordered her to drop the gun.She told him Max wasn't going.He killed her.Shot her right there in front of us all.They put us back into the block, and I led our group out.We went through the windows and some of us made it out."He lowered his head."Do you know what happened to the ones that didn't?"She was the first person he could ask about the others.

She took his hand."I'm so sorry, Zack," she whispered."Nobody knew what the tasers would do.With the cold, and the stunners, that's when they learned about the aging genome.It set it off, and they couldn't stop it."Why was it so hard to say that?It shouldn't affect her at all.

He didn't say anything.She held his hand in the silent dark for what seemed a very long time.

It was Zack that finally broke the silence."Why didn't you ever run?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"After you guys took off, there were some who wanted to end Manticore, and terminate all of the remaining X-5's and X-6's.I snuck out one night and heard dad pleading our case.He pulled every string he had, and got them to agree to continue the project.He saved our lives that night, and after that no matter how hard it was, I remembered that I owed my life to him."

"Then I got older, and started to associate with norms.I didn't like the outside.Nobody acts with intelligence.Adults treated me like a brainless piece of furniture, and I could plan a war.I had to play dumb and pretend they didn't make stupid mistakes.I hate acting like a norm.Right now all anyone is interested in is the opposite sex, and they act like idiots trying to attract each other."

She shrugged, more to herself than him."I like my life.I have already done more to change the world than any norm will do in a lifetime.I know I'm not entirely human, but the people closest to me understand me completely."

Silence descended again.She could see him digesting what she had told him.What would his life be like if he'd stayed at Manticore?She wished he had.True, she wouldn't be the leader of them like she was now, but being the leader was a lonely place.Maybe Zack would have moved in with dad instead of Cole.But, what might have been didn't matter.Only the future could be changed.

Zack took the tube of antiseptic cream from her."Turn around," he ordered gently."I'll take care of your shoulder."

She turned, and pulled her hair away from her shoulder.It was nice being around a non-sixer, but not having to hide a barcode at all times.He carefully rubbed the cream on the scrape, which was actually a pretty bad one.He leaned forward to make sure he had gotten all of it, and his breath tickled her neck.

He wasn't prepared for her to leap nearly to the roof of the car.She landed on her feet, holding her neck, her eyes wide.She seemed confused, and Zack had no clue what had just happened.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked hesitantly, standing up.

"N...no," she stammered, still holding her neck."When you breathed it felt…" she broke off looking for the right word."It just felt funny," she finished a little lamely.

She was completely caught off guard by the smile that lit his features.It was the first time she'd seen that phenomenon, and holy God, he was gorgeous when he smiled.First that weird feeling and now a smile, she was contemplating jumping out a window.

"You've never been tickled before?" he asked, still smiling.

Tickled?She knew what it was, but nobody had ever done it to her before.So that's what it felt like.She didn't want to answer him.Her silence was answer enough.

He sat back down, still grinning.What else had she not done in her life?It was a totally whimsical thought, and had nothing to do with saving Max, or any of the others.He shouldn't be thinking about it, but the look on Alicia's face was absolutely priceless.

Her sense of humor returned somewhat."You've never kicked the crap out of a Delta Force team before?" she asked in the same tone he was using.She sat, cross-legged, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Ever eaten ice cream in a park?"Well, well, he did want to play.

"Ever pulled a prank on the President?"

"Ever played with a kitten?"

"Ever gone dancing?"

He didn't reply to her last question.Never danced?Impossible.He'd been on the outside for years, and had never gone dancing?That was the one norm activity that she loved.On impulse she jumped up.Following impulses?What was the matter with her?

"Stand up," she said holding out her hand.

"Why?" he asked, but he took her hand and stood.

She took a deep breath."I don't see Delta Force, the president, ice cream in a park or a kitten around here and if you tickle me again I'm likely to plant my foot where the sun doesn't shine."She smiled up at him."But it's criminal that someone with so much inborn grace has never danced."

He started to pull away, but she held his hand firmly."You have to pretend to hear music since we don't have any," she said.

She took his right hand and put it on her waist, and took his left hand in her right one, her other hand resting lightly on his shoulder."Fast dancing is a lot like hand-to-hand combat except you try not to hurt your partner," she said."Slow dancing takes a bit more finesse."

She showed him a simple box step.He caught on to it but didn't quite have the rhythm.He stepped on her toes twice and had apologized.

The third time he stepped on her, he had tried to pull back, telling her that he didn't want to hurt her.Her eyebrows rose."Zack," she said amused, "In the last twelve hours I've been thrown around, kicked, punched, electrocuted, and had three ribs cracked.Do you really think having my toes stepped on hurts?"He smiled, and tried again, but still had a hard time catching the rhythm.

She started to hum a melody from an old song that she liked softly.It was easier with music.He started catching on, and the steps became a little more complex.She showed him a few turns, a twirl, and then they were moving easily around the car together. 

"What song is that?" he whispered.Somehow speaking loudly seemed very wrong at that moment.

She began singing the words from where she was in the song.Her voice was clear and sweet, and very startling to hear from a genetically engineered solider.

"And now you're all I long to see

You've come to mean so much to me

Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight

You'll be smiling like the night we met

Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer I have

You're the only one I can't forget

"Baby, you're the best I've ever met" 

As the last note died, she realized that his arm had slid around her, pulling her closer.She put her head on his shoulder for just a minute, enjoying the feeling.Why didn't dancing with Lee feel like this?The answer was blatantly obvious.She wasn't presenting herself as a pack of lies to Zack.Honesty.No lies were needed, no deceptions.He was as much a part of it as she was.There wasn't anything to lie about.

She stepped back quickly, needing to get away.Suck it up solider, she told herself firmly."So, ever been dancing?" she said, trying to lighten the moment, her voice seemingly too loud.She wondered if he could sense her discomfort. So what if he was better looking then most, they were on a mission.He didn't say anything, just kept looking at her thoughtfully.

"I think I should sleep now," she said, going to where she left her bag.

"You need to sleep?"She wasn't sure if he sounded disgusted or amused.

"Pardon me for not having the perfect X-5 body," she retorted, digging through her bag.Ah, there it is.Why did everything she immediately goes to the bottom when she looked for it?She pulled the towel out, and rolled it into a pillow.He looked at her strangely when she brought out the faded green towel. 

"I seem to require sleep more than you guys, plus I need to regenerate to take care of these ribs," she continued, ignoring his weird look.

"What are you carrying a towel around for?"That was obviously something he was supposed to learn after age ten, because he didn't remember Lydecker talking about a towel.

She looked at her towel thoughtfully.It had been through so much and still smelled good."It's a tough world," she replied."I depend on myself, and my towel."

"Your towel?"

She rolled her eyes."You show me one piece of equipment more versatile than this, and I'll give it up in a second."She could be mistaken, but she thought she heard him laugh.Oh well, the other sixers had laughed too until they realized she was right.

She lay down, wincing a little.Zack noticed.

"You really hurt?" 

She shrugged."Nothing broken," she replied."A couple of hours of sleep and I'll be as good as new."She lay down, well aware that he was still watching her.He had sat back down, leaning against the wall.

"Regenerate?" he asked suddenly."You regenerate?"

She didn't bother to open her eyes when she replied, "The Powers That Be decided to add a little lizard into the lives of the sixers.We can't grow back a limb, much to their dismay, but we heal very quickly.Healing is faster when you sleep.At least for me."She paused and added, "The surveillance tapes are in my bag.You can listen to them if you want."There was silence for a few minutes.

"Zack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe that you have a soul?"She wasn't sure why she asked that, but she was comfortable, and relaxed, and he was one of the few people that would respond honestly.It was something she had pondered often.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Some philosophies teach that animals don't.We're part animal.We're cats, and I'm a little lizard.Does that take it all?Just a part, maybe?"

Oddly enough, he did believe he had one.After the escape, as he watched the sunrise for the first time in freedom, he had felt something swell within him.There had been this incredible feeling of joy, and that had sustained him during the hard times.Had he stolen his soul from Manticore when he ran?

"I believe that I have one," he said simply.

"Despite the fact you're not really human?"He didn't respond to that.She opened one eye, and could see the stoniness in his face."You don't like being reminded of that, do you?"

"You don't?" he snorted.

"We joke about it."She smiled in memory."One time Lon refused to get into a fight with a norm over a girl.The norm called him a vulgar name that refers to both cats and wimps.We laughed like crazy because he didn't know how right he was.The norm thought we were all nuts."

"Alicia?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't predict the bounce."

"Did you get hit on the head back there?"

She heard him laugh.Definitely a laugh this time."It's something Max told me once.We're more than the sum of our parts."

"Had Max recently been hit on the head?Who is Max by the way?"

She didn't know who Max was?Then it hit him.

"Designation number 502.Otherwise known as Seattle."

"Oh.What does bouncing have to do with anything?"

"She was playing roulette once.She said that she could predict where it was going except for the bounce."

"Are you _sure_ you weren't hit on the head?"

"We were engineered from the ground up right?Everything they did was designing us to be the perfect solider."

"Now you're starting to make sense."

"So where did you get your singing voice from?That's not something you would need in combat.In another life you'd probably be a professional singer.Just because someone played God doesn't make us less human.The bounce still got to us all."

She didn't answer for a while.He was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep, when she finally spoke very quietly from the darkness.

"It's nice to think God still cares about us.Maybe we do have souls."


	8. Dreams & Consequences

She'd been here before

_She'd been here before.She couldn't leave the clearing because there was something evil waiting for her.The Something was even more dangerous than her.She looked across the clearing to their tree.The wreckage was all around, and she tried to yell no, this is wrong, the accident happened miles from here. Her scream was trapped in her throat, and she had no choice but to continue. All around her the trees seemed to whisper it was no accident, you killed her._

_ _

A few steps forward, and she could see the figure at the base of the tree.Their tree.It's back was to her, but she would recognize it at any distance.Dana.She was still wearing her flight suit.Her back was to Alicia.Some of the wreckage was still burning, the smoke burning Alicia's eyes.Her enhanced vision was even blurred from the acrid smoke, but she knew it was Dana. 

_"Dana?" she called to her.The figure didn't turn."Dana, please, I'm sorry!" she shouted, trying to cross the clearing."Climb the tree.Please!We'll talk.I'm sorry Dana!Please, I'm sorry!"_

_ _

_She came closer, and a breeze began to blow.The short red strands of Dana's hair began to blow off of her scalp, and Alicia recoiled in horror.The scalp beneath was blackened and charred.A sudden odor of burning flesh assaulted her, and she tried to ward off the thing Dana had begun.It slowly turned towards her. _

_ _

_The screams were too big to come out.Alicia could still see Dana's features stamped on the thing's face below the hideous burning.The flesh was blackened, and cracked open.But the eyes, the eyes were the most terrifying of all.Their bright green had faded to the color of burned ash, and they glared at her in accusation. _

_"Dana," Alicia heard herself sob."Dana, I'm sorry.I didn't know.I didn't mean it.Please, Dana, I'm sorry!"_

_ _

Its hand raised, one finger pointing at her.The jaw gaped open, and she could see bloody holes gouged into its jawbone, right where the wisdom teeth should be.Alicia turned to run, feeling as though she was moving in slow motion.Its hand reached out, grabbing her wrist.She spun around, and it was there, inches from her.A horrible grating sound came from it, and she screamed, flinging her hand as hard as she could. 

Zack had waited until he was sure she was asleep before getting into her bag.He opened it, and then realized that the "purse phenomenon" in women had to be genetically encoded on the X chromosome.The stupid thing had everything in it.He rooted around for a minute, wondering why a solider would want to have breath mints.Still, it was pretty well stocked with some emergency essentials, he thought as he grabbed an energy bar.He sat down and loaded the tapes.

Zack had noticed she was restless in her sleep.She had been asleep for an hour or so while he had been listening to the tapes, getting worried when one mentioned Max's pager.He should have told her to get rid of the thing, like she would listen.Max always had a hard time taking good advise.He went to switch the tapes when he heard Alicia cry out in her sleep.

"Dana," he heard her murmur.There was a pause."Please, I'm sorry!"Suddenly she sobbed, a cry from so deep within that he felt his heart wrench in sympathy.It was the sound his heart had made when he had to leave Bryn for Lydecker."Dana, I'm sorry.I didn't know.I didn't mean it.Please, Dana, I'm sorry!"

It was enough.He got up and went to her, touching her wrist lightly to wake her up.He didn't care if she'd had enough time to regenerate; she didn't need to suffer in her sleep.That was something he knew far too well.Without warning she screamed, a sound straight from the pits of Hell itself.She grabbed his hand and pitched him headlong into the wall.

It was too wild of a throw to do damage to the likes of him.He caught himself on the wall, and did a low back flip.He spun to see her standing in a defensive pose, her eyes huge with terror.She was panting, still not really seeing him, the memory of the dream burned into her mind.He wasn't sure what to do.

Alicia knew she was awake, but she could still smell the smoke, and the burning flesh, and Dana.With a small sob, her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the ground.She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and tucking her head down.She could feel herself rocking, while her mind kept screaming.Her chest locked, and she could barely breathe.But her eyes were dry.

She could feel strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to a hard body.Zack couldn't believe how hard she was shaking.He worried that it might be a seizure, but it didn't feel like one when he touched her.Her skin was ice cold, and he recognized the symptoms of shock when he saw them.He could feel her body hitching, gasping for air.

"Alicia," he called to her, trying to unknot her body.God, she was strong.Treat for shock, his mind ordered.Calm her down, and then find out what's wrong.Keep her warm.Elevate the feet to keep blood flow to the brain to keep her from passing out.Her skin was turning alabaster.

He pulled her into his lap and grabbed the towel she'd been using as a pillow.With a flick, he unfurled it, letting it rest on her like a blanket.With one hand he pulled off the t-shirt he had been wearing, laying it over her, and pulling her closer to his bare chest, hoping his body heat would help keep her warm.

He thought the trembling subsided a bit, but that could be his imagination.He pried one of her hands off of her knees and took it in his.Ice cold.He put it against his bare skin, trying to warm her.What had she dreamed to do this?

"Alicia?" he tried again.He took his hand off of hers, but she didn't let him go.He caressed her hair and her cheek lightly."What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, but he felt her pull tighter against him.He could feel her jaw clinched tightly where it pressed against his chest.What had she said when she was dreaming?He tilted her chin back to look into her face."Who is Dana?" he asked.

A wordless agony filled her eyes.But still they were dry.Zack knew the orders she was under.Suck it up soldier.Deal with it.You know that others will fall.Acceptable losses are acceptable.They were orders nobody should ever have to live with, but she had somehow.

"You have to trust me too," he whispered."Please Alicia, tell me what happened to Dana."

"I killed her," she whispered, looking into his eyes."She was my best friend, and I killed her.Oh my God, I killed her. I didn't mean to.I killed her and she hates me."She lowered her head, not wanting to see the hatred in his face.She waited for him to push her away, disgusted at her being another soulless Manticore thing.

Zack wasn't sure what had happened to Dana, but he had a feeling that Alicia hadn't murdered her.An accident maybe?But, she was their leader.Whatever they did, whatever mistakes they made, she took the full responsibility.That was something he understood all too well.So, he held her tightly against him, his face pressed into her hair, and tried to offer whatever comfort he could.

It was the feeling of being comforted for the first time in her life that did her in.When you are the leader, you become the example.You can't fall apart.Not in battle, not even at a funeral.You dealt with it to set the pace for the rest of them.For the first time someone else was offering to help shoulder the burden.It didn't matter that he was technically enemy force.He was at least pretending sympathy, and that was good enough for her right now.

She made a strangled sound, and then started to cry against him.For the first time in the nineteen months since the accident, she was able to release the agony she'd carried around every day.Zack didn't try to make her talk.Her head was tucked under his chin, and he cradled her gently as she held onto him fiercely, sobbing against him.

She wasn't sure how long she cried.Her head ached, and her nose was stuffed.The tears finally slowed until all that remained were a few watery sniffles.She didn't want to move from Zack's embrace.She wasn't sure why he had come to her, but she was glad he'd been there.She wasn't used to being physically close to others, even the sixers, but this felt wonderful.Comfort. It was an amazing sensation, and she didn't want it to end.

She could feel his hand cupping her face lightly.His chest was wet from her tears.They were rocking slightly.She was tired, and hungry, and starting to feel incredibly embarrassed.This was not the best tactical move, exposing a major weakness.But she still couldn't force herself to leave the circle of his arms.

"Zack?"She didn't want to ask, but she had to know, and he was the only person she knew that could give her an answer based on experience, not theory.

"I'm still here."

"When your helicopter crashed, were you knocked unconscious?"

What's the right answer, Zack thought.Yes, no, maybe just for a minute?He decided to go with the truth.

"No," he replied."The others were, but I'm tougher than them."He felt her tighten again.Wrong answer obviously."What happened to Dana?" he asked, hoping talking would calm her down.He supposed that he should be disgusted by such a display of emotion, but he had a feeling that whatever had happened, she had kept everything to herself.That was something even he hadn't been able to do when Bryn was taken.

"I killed her," she repeated."That's all that happened.I killed my best friend."

"You were flying the helicopter?"

She looked up at him."Zack, please, I don't want to talk…" her words trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes.Concern?Not disgust or anger, but concern?And understanding.Somehow, without knowing what had happened, he understood her.

"Whoever engineered us forgot a couple of small details," she said hesitantly."We still have dental problems.About a year and a half ago my wisdom teeth came in," she broke off, her mind seeing the holes in the thing's jaw again.Tears began sliding down her cheeks again, but she made herself continue.

"They got impacted and had to be removed.I was supposed to do some training runs, but had to go down for a day so they could do the surgery."She tried to get hold of her emotion long enough to continue."Dana hated the stupid things.But she went because I told her to.She had to get more comfortable on them.I ordered her to go in my place.She didn't want to, but she did because of me."

Zack could feel her trembling again, but she forced herself to continue."When I woke up from the painkillers, Dad told me there'd been an accident.He had the sixers on base get together, and he told us that one of the rotor blades snapped, and the helicopter had crashed.No survivors."

A small sob escaped her as she remembered that moment.She was hurting, groggy from the painkillers, and she was being told that she had sent her best friend to her death.Then the others had looked at her, and she did as she'd been trained to do.She had pushed down the grief, and acted like the commander that she was.She helped plan the funeral.Cole was the only one who had realized the depth of her grief, but he had been too caught up in his own grief to help her.

"But, they weren't too high when it crashed," she continued."They probably would have survived, but it caught on fire.Dana got trapped in it.They found a piece of metal sticking through her leg, pinning her down."The tears began to fall heavier.Zack realized where this was going and cursed himself for not lying."She was one of us.Just as tough physically.She burned alive, and was conscious and died in agony, and it's my fault."

She started to sob again, and Zack pulled her against his shoulder.He had no clue what to say or do.Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he realized that he didn't have to do anything.She just needed him to be there.Her weeping wasn't as intense as before.It slowed quickly, until she was silent.He could tell from her breathing that she wasn't asleep, but he didn't want to let her go.

How long had it been since he'd been this close to anyone?Max in the cabin?That had been nearly seven months before.He had hoped something would happen then, but it had become clear where her heart lay when she tried to kick his ass for getting in her way.He had let her go because he loved her.He let himself get caught because he loved her.Love was a useless emotion that caused nothing but trouble.He knew he wasn't in love with Alicia, but he was starting to like her, and it felt good to be close to her.

She finally pulled back a little, looking embarrassed."I don't always cry," she said."I shouldn't be now.It's not like it matters."

He could almost see her retreating back into the concrete shell that Manticore had built around her."You can't change the past." Her words were speeding up."I know that.Only the future matters, right?"She wiped her eyes, drying the remaining tears."Dana's dead, so how can she hate me?"She let out a small laugh."Pretty funny thought really.Something dead, its ashes scattered, hating the living.It's not like there's anything left."

"What about her soul?" he asked.He wanted her to see it from outside Manticore dogma.It wasn't right them never letting her grieve over such a loss, but that was Manticore.They were just soldiers.

"What soul?" she asked tiredly."We're things, Zack, not people.People might have souls, but we're its, things, not even human."

"Like hell we're things," he snapped.

She pulled back hard from him.He grabbed her wrists to keep her from jumping up.She was on her knees facing him.She wanted to pull away, get away, but he wasn't about to let her.

"Like hell we aren't things," she snarled back."You've been outside so long you've learned to pretend you're a human being.I bet you even sometimes believe that you are.I know better.I've been in the room while generals talk about you like you're the desk or the lamp.I know I'm an "it".We weren't taught to forget what we are.It's always there."She glared at him."We are not human," she enunciated slowly."I don't know how many times I've heard 'can it do this, can it do that'.It, not her.It."

So this was what Manticore did to children.Zack stared at her realizing the X-5's fate had they not run.Their minds would have been as cruelly raped as had Alicia's.They would have the same attitudes, and never realized that there was so much more to being human than having the same DNA structure as the average person.

He let her wrists go.She rose and walked over to where her bag was, plopping down, and putting her head in her hands.Why had she said all of that?He had just been trying to be kind to her, and she went nuts on him.Idiot, she cursed herself.He'd listened to her, tried to help, and she threw it away.Get back to the mission, she ordered herself.Remember the mission solider, and follow your training.

She heard Zack moving around, but didn't look up.Maybe there would be an earthquake or something, and the ground could just swallow her whole.Then she wouldn't have to look up eventually.If a huge crack opened under her, she would let it take her without a peep.

A warm hand wrapped around hers.She looked up, startled at the touch.Zack was watching her, but didn't say anything.She let her fingers intertwine with his, and they sat there for a long moment, no words required.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a few minutes, still looking at their connected hands.It was amazing what a simple touch was doing to her heart rate."I shouldn't have gotten upset with you like that."

Her eyes met his."We're two very different people with very different lives.I know what I am, and there's nothing that can be done about it."

The nearness was getting to be too much for her to handle.In one fluid motion she let go of his hand and jumped up.She walked to the far side of the car.The window opening was over her, and she looked into the night sky.The cool wind felt wonderful on her hot face.Her heart was still pounding from simply touching his hand, and she tried to will it to slow.Things didn't feel like she was right now.They didn't have emotional rushes.She was a solider.Cool, calm, collected, that was 608.

She felt him come up behind her, hesitate a moment, and then wrap his arms around her upper arms, pinning her folded arms to her body.For a moment, she thought she might just pass out.It seemed like a reasonable thing to do.Very gently, he tilted her chin down from the window so that she was looking at the side of the train car.In the bright moonlight, the metal had become a reflective surface, and she could see a ghost image of them standing together.

"What do you see?" he whispered in her ear.

"A reflection.Me, with you behind me."She tried to keep her voice flat.When was that earthquake going to happen?She would run and Swan Dive into the stupid crack.

"Who do you see?"She tried to pull away rather than respond, but he held her fast.He had to make her see.She wasn't a mindless thing.Manticore may have drilled it into her that she was, but he could tell that deep down, she knew herself to be a person.Maybe he had just been keeping people away from Manticore so long it was now habit, but he didn't want to see her go back and become a thing.This was the only time she would have to realize who she was, not what she was.

"I see a couple of genetically jumped-up science projects."She was completely stiff in his arms."I see years of planning, and training.I see tools of undeclared wars.I see…" she broke off unable to continue.

He turned her so that she faced him.She didn't want to look at him.It was easier to let the anger wrap around her, and keep her distant from everyone.Absolute Zero.She had heard a norm solider call her that once when returning from a mission.She didn't want to hear anymore.

"You know what I see?"

"I don't care," she managed to spit out.

He ignored her as he continued, "I see a woman.She's not just beautiful.She's smart, and has a sense of humor, and is a great dancer.She can sing like an angel, and she's not afraid to get dirty to do what she feels is right."

Alicia finally looked up at him, and he saw the note of hope in her eyes.She wanted to believe him.It was many years of having her humanity beaten down that she had to overcome, but he could see that she wanted to.It might be a baby step, but it was in the right direction. 

"I see a woman who has an amazing capacity to feel," he continued."People feel, Alicia.It's what makes us human."

"Please stop," she whispered with no conviction at all.

His hand touched her face gently.She grabbed it, but instead of pulling it away, held it to her.Her eyes closed as she nestled into his palm.Zack wasn't sure as to what his next move should be.He had simply spoken from the heart.Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

"Tell me you don't feel and I'll stop," he managed to get out.Control yourself, he mentally ordered himself.So what if she's incredibly beautiful.Don't lose control of the situation.It was a basic strategy technique.Back off from her.She's Manticore.Either she'll accept your help or she won't, but you need to back away.

Her eyes opened and she looked directly at him.All thoughts of running fled from his mind as her arms slid around his neck and their lips met in a moment of indescribable passion.


	9. Desire & Danger

Alicia had no idea what possessed her to kiss Zack

Alicia had no idea what possessed her to kiss Zack.He had stopped talking, and somehow she knew he was going to back off.She wasn't sure if feeling made her a real person or not, but she didn't want him to go.She remembered feeling the warmth of his body when he held her, and suddenly she had wanted to be that close again.

His lips were incredibly gentle and sweet against hers.Had she ever been kissed like this before?There was no insistence, just tenderness she'd never known in her life.She could feel herself melting against him, and not caring in the slightest.His strong arms were around her, supporting her.If he were to let her go, she doubted her legs would hold her.Their kiss warmed, becoming more passionate as their tongues began a slow sensuous play, but instead of breaking the moment, it became even more incredible. 

Her hands hesitantly left his neck to explore the skin down his back.God, it was like touching silk-covered steel, all soft skin over hard muscle.She'd seen nude males before.Even as they got older, it wasn't a big deal to shower with another male sixer after a training exercise, and not once did she have this overwhelming desire to run her hands over his bare chest and back like she was doing now.From the little sigh Zack made against her mouth, he was enjoying feeling her explore as much as she liked doing it.

His lips left hers to trail up and down her throat.It felt more like he was running a flame down her neck as she leaned back her head to give him better access, gasping as his lips and tongue played across the sensitive skin just below her ear.She felt his hand move from her waist, and hesitantly slid it under her tank top and then began to caress her breast.A day before she had nearly put Lee through a window for the same thing, but now she would probably scream if Zack stopped.A tiny "oh" escaped her as the storm of sensation blew through her at his gentle touch. 

Was she falling?There was a sensation of dropping, but she knew Zack wouldn't let her get hurt.Ah, they were on the floor.She could feel Zack's weight against her, and loved the feeling.Comfort, she thought dreamily.This was an intimate form of comfort.His lips were on hers again, and she could feel her legs intertwining with his, wanting to keep him as close as possible.

Alicia was completely caught up in a whirlpool of emotion and sensation.His kisses and caresses inflamed her as much as hers did to him.She wanted to feel his skin against hers, and then it seemed suddenly their bare bodies were together.Dear God, had there ever been a moment in her life as incredible as this?She needed him like nothing else before.She'd heard of needing a man before, but until then, she'd never understood what that really meant.She needed him to be with her right then, and damn everything else.

Did he say something to tell her?Do something?Maybe it was the look of incredible wonder in his eyes, the look of discovery that mirrored her own.Somehow she knew that he'd never done this before either.She cried out his name as he gently took her.The brief pain was nothing, and quickly turned into incredible pleasure.It built unchecked until the passion exploded, and she heard him sobbing her name.

They lay together, neither wanting to separate even for a minute, still kissing passionately. Neither wanted the moment to end.Finally Zack rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.Her head rested against his chest, his arms around her, and she snuggled close listening to his heartbeat.She could feel him playing with her hair.She drifted to sleep with no problem at all.

Zack knew he should be furious at himself for losing control like that.What if this was part of the trap?Seduction was in the manual as a strategy and control technique.But he could feel her snuggling in his arms as she fell asleep.She was obviously not a seasoned, well-practiced seductress.Mine, he thought, idly playing with her hair.He had been shocked when he realized that this was her first time, but he hadn't been able to stop the passion and desire he had for this woman.She's mine, he thought again.A small smile touched his mouth, and he let himself sleep, his arms tightening around her to keep her close as they slept.

************************* 

Lydecker had paced the office a thousand times.She hadn't checked in as ordered.She ignored all communication attempts.He stared out the window into the approaching sunset.This wasn't like her at all.Alicia knew her duties, and he couldn't recall once being let down by her.Either she felt the mission would be jeopardized by contacting him, or…or…he didn't even want to think of the other possibilities.

He'd finally decided to lead a search party to the insertion point.What he found had terrified him for the first time in a very long time.The place was a mess.One of the walls was caved in.The jeep was still there, but completely ransacked.There were pools of drying blood on the ground.He saw her comm. device in the backseat, but it was broken.He knew that she carried a spare though, but she wasn't using it.

He contacted Cole covertly.Cole said that she hadn't called him.He asked if he should come down, or send one of the others, but Lydecker told him no.The last thing he wanted was for it to get out that his prize pupil had disappeared.Still, he was worried about her.

That night, in his room at the VOQ on base, he stared at the moon as he lay in bed.The reports of an X-5 in the area had been false.He knew the Reds had left the city.Alicia would have been dead before she would have allowed herself to be captured.She knew her orders, and would carry them through.He hoped she was all right.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright.Who knew her insertion point?After seeing the site, it was believed that the Reds followed her there, but he knew his kids, especially her.She was the best solider he'd ever seen.She would never let herself be followed.If she felt threatened, she could have gotten back to the base without the jeep.Was someone waiting for her there?

Cold sweat broke out on his forehead.He'd nearly lost one of the fivers to a corrupt officer.It was only the luck of Max and Zack finding out where she'd been taken that had saved her.Not again, he thought coldly.If I have to tear every person on this base apart, I'll find out who knew, and they'll talk.He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly.He had work to do.


	10. And After

It was the feeling of something moving against him that woke Zack

It was the feeling of something moving against him that woke Zack.He'd been trained not to move when he first woke up, so his eyes opened, and his body remained perfectly still.His internal clock told him that he'd been asleep for less than two hours.A tiny movement again, and suddenly memory came flooding back.

He raised his head slightly looking at the sleeping woman cuddled against him.Her arm was across his chest, her leg wrapped around his.He tried to pull away, but her arm tightened and she let out a little growl before he could escape.She shifted slightly, and then deepened into sleep again.He relaxed.She didn't want to him to move, and honestly, he didn't want to let her go.

Idiot, he mentally yelled at himself.You stupid fool!Didn't you give Max a lecture about sentimentality?And get that stupid grin off of your face right now solider!He gave up on the self-abuse.It was hard to yell at someone who was smiling, and he felt too good to quit grinning right now.

He looked into her sleeping face.She had an almost Scandinavian look to her with her high cheekbones, and blonde hair.There was a tiny spray of light freckles on her nose.She looked so incredibly innocent in her sleep.He couldn't resist any more.He leaned over and kissed her sleeping mouth.

Alicia woke at the sensation of being kissed.She stiffened at the unfamiliar feeling, but quickly relaxed, responding to his lips on hers. They finally separated.Their eyes met, and she promptly blushed to the roots of her hair.She couldn't look at him in the face.Had they really?She didn't even want to think about his opinion of her.Why was he grinning at her like that?

"Zack, I…um…uh…oh, hell," she stuttered.If he didn't stop looking at her like that she was going to kill him.Finally she gathered enough wits to make a coherent sentence."I'm REALLY not usually like this.I mean I don't just…and then…" She couldn't finish.Forget waiting for the earthquake, she was going to get a shovel and dig a crack in the earth.

"That was pretty obvious."She caught his meaning, and if possible, blushed even harder.

"Alicia?"She finally looked back up at him."I'm not like this either."Was he blushing too?"I mean I wasn't intentionally trying to get you to, it just…happened."

A curious mental image rose in her mind.Her necklace.The one with the yin-yang symbol on it.Two halves of the same whole.She had fallen in love with it when she'd seen it.Dana had thought she was nuts, but she couldn't explain how the symbol had grabbed her.Two halves intertwining into one eternal round.She had worn it constantly, until…until.

She sat up quickly looking at Zack.The moonlight illuminated her body, and Zack was so mesmerized by the sight he didn't hear her words at first.Despite earlier, he hadn't really looked at her; he was too busy doing other things.When was the last time he'd seen a nude woman up close?It had been nearly four years ago when he'd shown up to see Tinga unexpectedly, and she'd been in heat.He'd walked into her apartment unannounced, she was in the shower trying to release some of the tension by herself, and well, she nearly raped him. From that point on he was very careful when the females were at sensitive points.He finally noticed Alicia's words when she accented them with a light punch on his shoulder.

"What was that for?"He tried to sound wounded, but was distracted again by her.

"I said I'm mad at you for taking it."

He deliberately misinterpreted her."You weren't complaining then."He ducked the next punch, grabbing her and rolling with her so that he was pinning her with his weight.

"Not that!" she half-yelled, blushing again at his inference. "I meant the SUV!"

Now he was confused."What SUV?"

"You took Dad's personal vehicle.It had something of mine in it."

OK, that made sense at least."What was it?"

"It was a yin-yang medallion on a black nylon cord with a silver clasp.Don't look at me like that!I know it's stupid and silly and there's a million of them, but that one meant a lot to me."She got all that out in one breath.

He kissed her quickly."Stay here," he ordered and got up.She couldn't help admiring his body as he moved.Lord above, he was beautiful.It didn't matter if it was science or nature that put him together so well, she thanked them both for the end result.She saw him rifling in the pocket of the leather jacket that he'd been wearing, and then he came back to her.He opened his hand, and she gasped.

"How did you find this?" she asked, taking the necklace out of his hand.She put it on, and touched the medallion lightly.

"I searched the car before I, uh, made it unavailable permanently."Standard tactics, she'd understand."I found that in the glove compartment, and it didn't exactly look like something Lydecker would be carrying around.I was going to get rid of it, but I…I don't really know why I didn't throw it away, and it was common enough so I kept it."

"Dana gave this to me," Alicia whispered."I was hating myself for what had happened, and she got it to thank me."Her hand wrapped around the medallion, and she gave Zack a brilliant smile."Thank you," she said simply.It was the most heartfelt thanks she'd ever given anyone in her life.He smiled back and kissed her.Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her, and she spent the next while showing him exactly how much she appreciated the necklace's return. 

They didn't sleep afterwards.Their bodies had already had more than enough sleep.They lay facing each other on their sides, heads resting on one arm, their other hand touching each other gently.Neither of them were talkers.They were comfortable in silence, and simply enjoyed being together.Finally Zack remembered something she'd said, and wanted to know more.

"Why were you hating yourself?" he asked.

"What?"

"When Dana gave you the necklace, you were hating yourself.Why?"

She looked away.She didn't even like to think about it, much less talk about it.She'd never felt so low in her life.Sure, they'd won, and she'd saved all of their lives, but in the end, nothing had changed.Could he understand, or would he be angry with her for keeping Manticore going?Had she failed, the sixers would be dead, but the fivers would be home free.She would much prefer that he just make love to her again, and not think about the past or future.

"Alicia?"Why did he have to be so sincerely caring?It wasn't fair.

"It's hard, Zack."He didn't say anything."Sometimes you do what you have to for the good of the group.Even if you hate yourself afterwards, and feel like dirt, you do it."He nodded in agreement.That he understood.It gave her the courage to continue.

"Right after I turned sixteen, there was some changes in the DOD, and some of the new brass wanted to shut down Manticore.It had just started to show promise, but they didn't think we could blend in with norms well enough to ever be successful soldiers or covert ops people.We had barcodes on our necks for crying out loud, how could anyone think we were norms?"

"Dad was told to go to Washington and bring a couple of his genetic soldiers to show off.He said that he would.Then one of his friends said that there was a big function at the White House, and he was invited.He was told that a date was appropriate, and could be provided, but Dad said that he was planning on taking his daughter to Washington because she'd always wanted to see it, and he would take her to the White House.The guy never even associated his daughter with the sixers.Everyone thought Cole and I were his blood children."

"So, I went with him to the White House for this incredible formal dinner.I had read a couple of books on etiquette before we left, and nobody even suspected that I was different.I met the general that wanted to shut down the project, and the senator that was most vocal on ending genetic research and destroying the 'projects' as he called us.They all thought I was the most charming young woman they had met in a long time.They both complimented Dad on having such a lovely daughter."

"General Hepburn and I talked for a while, and he asked me to dance with him once.I had some norm 'friends' that I could talk about, and told him about school, and made up plans for my future.I told him I wanted to go to West Point.He was very pleased, and said he was sure I'd make it there.He told me he thought I was very mature for my age, and was definitely a gem among the young people he'd met."

"He asked me if I had any hobbies, and I told him that I sang.I had to do some time in a high school, and had joined the chorus, so I told him about that.He wanted me to do a song, and I refused, but he insisted, and finally Dad nodded to let me know it was OK with him."

"I brought down the house.I sang a beautiful aria from an opera that I liked, and everyone kept telling me that I should become a professional singer.Even the general said that it would be a tough call if I should give my gifts to West Point or the stage."

"The next day Dad was meeting Hepburn in his office.Then I came in and announced 608 was reporting as ordered.Hepburn almost fell out of his chair.The night before I was just a kid.Now I was wearing an officer's uniform, with the rank that I used when I was on missions with norms, standing at attention.Hepburn could take a joke at least.He started laughing and then…and then he looked at Dad and said, 'Deck, you've certainly outdone yourself.If it can perform in the field as well as it did last night, I'll support you with Senator Martin, and we'll keep the funds coming."

Now Zack understood her remarks about being an 'it'.This general had spent an evening talking with a lovely young woman, and then the moment he realized she had a barcode on her neck, she had become an 'it'.He could see the hardness in her face, and knew it was tough for her to talk about.It would be hard for him to talk about having his humanity stripped from him.

"He wanted to see the barcode, and just walked around me and lifted my hair to look.It was like being an animal being inspected for sale.I was almost surprised when he didn't check my teeth.I had to stand there at attention and let him…" she broke off, shaking with rage."I had to let him," she spit out."If he didn't throw in his weight for Manticore, then Senator Martin would carry the day, and we would all be dead.I couldn't let the others down.They believed in me."

She looked into Zack's face, and was relieved to find what she sought.He wasn't angry with her for keeping Manticore alive.There was a calmness in his expression that let her know he would have done the same for the fivers.

"Later it was arranged that five men from Delta Force would be pitted against me.We were in a gym, and it was all closed off, and they went after me while Dad and Hepburn and a couple others watched.I was under orders not to kill any of them, and I even stuck to my orders when one of them was so angry that they were getting torn up by a girl, he decided to go after me with a knife as I was walking away.The fight had been called to a halt, but he decided to get one more swing at me.I stopped the knife an inch before it hit me in the back, and I got the knife from him.I came within an ace of putting it through his throat, but I couldn't kill him because I was under orders not to kill any of them for any reason.I was so angry that I embedded the knife in the wall to the hilt with a kick."

"Hepburn complimented Dad while I was standing there.He said it was very impressive, and it would be a great weapon for any covert ops team leader.He didn't even contemplate me leading the team myself.I guess 'its' don't make good leaders."

"Then came the meeting with the Senator, and I…"she stopped.She wasn't going to go into that.Not for Zack, not for anybody.Only Lydecker and Dana knew what happened, and only Dana really knew why she had done it."I pulled a stunt," she finally continued."It was cheap, and demeaning, but I did it, and I won.The Senator backed down, and we went home."

"I prostituted myself.I didn't have to sleep with anyone, but I prostituted myself just the same.It was all for a good cause, but…" her words broke off and Zack pulled her to him.

"But you knew what had to be done, and did it regardless of the cost to yourself," he finished for her.She didn't reply.She didn't have to.Two halves of the same whole, she thought.He understands every word, every action.

"You are wonderful," she whispered, cuddling against him.Had she actually said that out loud?

He tilted her face up to his and kissed her sweetly."So are you," he whispered against her mouth.He could see the surprise in her face, and the immediate swell of emotion in her eyes.Had anyone ever given her a compliment that wasn't related to her genetically enhanced abilities before?He doubted it.

She tucked her head against his chest.This isn't real, she reminded herself.It's going to end all too soon, and you'll be back at Manticore, and he'll be somewhere.You're never going to see him again, and you both know it.The thought alone made her feel sick to her stomach.Zack could never return to Manticore.She knew Lydecker would force him to tell where the others were.She felt Zack's arms tighten around her and wondered if he was thinking the same things.She closed her eyes, melting into him.For a few more hours they could pretend reality didn't exist, at least they had that.


	11. The Past and Present

At some point they realized that the first of the checkpoints was coming up soon

At some point they realized that the first of the checkpoints was coming up soon.It would probably be better to be dressed and behind the boxes in the car at the first point rather than curled up naked together in the middle.Alicia's clothes had gotten scattered about, and she wondered how things had ended up all over.She thought about the last few hours and then she stopped wondering and was grateful that nothing ended up out the window.

Zack had just finished getting dressed when she suddenly burst into laughter.The sudden noise startled him, and he spun around in a defensive stance.She was on the floor, doubled over, laughing wildly.The only conclusion that he could come to was that she'd gone insane looking for the other sock that she couldn't find.

She finally noticed him staring at her like she'd lost her mind, and tried to explain.Giggles kept interrupting her.She wiped the tears from her eyes, and finally forced herself to get under control.

"Can you…can you…can you get me a couple of safety pins from my bag?" she asked, and then started giggling again.Zack finally realized what she was laughing at.Her work pants might be made for ruggedness, but they were no match for a genetically engineered solider determined to remove them.He had almost ripped out the zipper.

He had the grace to look embarrassed at least.He tossed her the gym bag.He had already dug through it once and hadn't seen a sign of a safety pin.She reached in, and immediately removed a couple.There had to be something on the chromosome to give women that ability.No man could search a woman's purse without severe frustration.

"My button is missing too," she announced, provoking a laugh from him.It took her a few, but she was able to get her clothes in working order."Next time you want them off," she began provocatively, pressing herself close to him, "just ask, okay?"

She had to back off from him quickly.Boots, she thought, trying to distract herself from thinking about removing her pants again.Find your boots and hope he didn't rip the laces when they came off.She found them, and was very happy to see the laces in one piece.The train had started slowing, and they knew the first checkpoint was coming.Zack settled behind a box, sitting with his back to it.

She wasn't sure where to go.It was strange that she would feel so shy after sharing so much with him.He held out his arms to her, and she didn't hesitate.She snuggled close, annoyed at the fabric between them.She much preferred feeling his skin under her check than a cotton shirt.It was harder to get comfortable.She wiggled a little, and he gave her a little hug.

"Me too," he said quietly.The train had stopped and there were noises outside.She could feel his heartbeat speed up.Nothing should happen, except that anything could happen.The door slid open, and his arms tightened around Alicia.A beam from a flashlight probed the room haphazardly, and then someone shouted the all clear.The door shut, and they both relaxed. 

After a little while the train began to move again.Alicia realized that she had been barely breathing the whole time that they had to be quiet.She took a deep breath to open her lungs, realizing that Zack was doing the same thing.Some habits run deep, she thought amusedly.

"What's Max like?" she asked suddenly.

She was disappointed when she felt him stiffen.Calm down, she ordered herself.You're the enemy, and you're demanding information about allies.What happened earlier doesn't change anything.She sat up.He let her go, but she wasn't expecting the thrill that ran through her when he took her hand in his automatically.

"I was just asking since we are going to Seattle to save her life.I figured we'd probably meet."

"She can't take an order," Zack finally said."She's extremely stubborn, and nobody can make her do anything she doesn't want.She's very different.I could probably spot you as Manticore in a crowd because of the way you carry yourself."

"It's nothing bad," he said quickly, seeing her about to protest."You could probably do the same to me.We're soldiers.She acts like a regular person.She has friends, a life, the whole nine yards."

"If she's so different, why did you allow yourself to be caught to protect her?"Alicia had read Lydecker's personal file, and he'd made the comment that Zack had only gotten caught to protect Max.Zack didn't seem like he liked Max very much, but he had risked his greatest fear for her.

"She needed help," he said."She was in trouble, and I could help, and so I just made sure she was safe.It's what I'm supposed to do."He was stumbling over his words.He's not telling me something, Alicia decided.A norm girl she knew once said that the way you tell if your man has a thing for another chick is to start talking about her and if he can't get out two sentences without looking the fool, he's got an itch for the girl.

"And you care about her enough anyways to take a huge risk?"He nodded, and she saw a somewhat guilty look."You love her enough to take a huge risk."It wasn't a question.You idiot, she snapped at herself.Of course he would be in love one of the fivers.The last few hours were just…well, she'd thrown herself at him, and he was male, what else did she expect?

"That's good," she said levelly.It took every bit of self-disciple she had to keep the tremor out of her voice.Physical lust means nothing solider, she reminded herself.She'd had a bad day, and he'd been there, and he looked good, and it was better way to pass time then most.

"It's good to have someone to care about," she said in the same level voice.He opened his mouth, but she jumped to her feet before he could say anything."Actually, I think I am going to catch a couple hours of sleep before we hit Seattle.Wake me before we get to the checkpoint if I'm still sleeping, OK?"

She pulled the towel out of her bag, and rolled it into a pillow again.She stretched out one her side, her back to Zack, and closed her eyes.Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to let them out.Suck it up, she ordered herself.There's nothing here worth getting upset over.Nothing at all.

Zack was angry at her reaction.She hadn't given him a chance to explain at all, and for that matter why did he owe her an explanation.He sat for a while staring at her back, and building a case a righteous indignation.Why should she assume that he had never had feelings for anyone before?She was the hard-case Manticore, not him.She had no reason to be angry.Just because they'd slept together didn't mean she had any rights to him.

Except that she laid a lot of honesty on you and the first time she asked for a little back you ducked and tried to hide from her, a flat voice said in his mind.Zack felt the fire of his anger dwindle to ashes at that line of thought.She offered you trust, it continued, and you used it to cheapen something wonderful.Max is in the past, Zack fired back, hating that voice of reason and logic.True, but did you tell her that?

He wished the voice were a person so that he could kick its ass.Mostly because it was right.He immediately tried to hide, and what else was she to think but that he still loved Max.If he still loved Max then what had happened between them was just a little lust getting out.Zack knew it meant more to him than just physical attraction.From the moment they first kissed, it was so much more than just physical.He'd felt her relax against him, and offer him trust like he'd never been given before, even from the others.She'd snatched every bit of control that he had, and then showed him a peace he'd never known.

He slid in behind Alicia so that they were laying spoon fashion.She stiffened when his arm circled her waist, but she didn't try to push him away.

"Alicia," he said gently, "I should have told you, but…"

"Zack, don't," she said quickly, cutting him off."It's not a big deal, really.I mean, you got something good with her that's great, it was just sex with us anyways."

A norm might be fooled.Her voice was extremely convincing at least.But, he had the night vision to see the moisture in her eyes.

"It meant more to me than anything I could ever describe," he replied.She didn't respond, so he continued on "Max is in the past.I did love her once, but her heart was already somewhere else.Nothing ever happened between us."

"But you let yourself get caught to save her."

He didn't know how to respond.It didn't make any sense that he could be more intimate with someone he'd only known for a matter of hours over someone who he'd known since birth, but facts were facts.And he knew he cared about Alicia.He hated knowing that he'd hurt her, and wished that he could take it back somehow.

"Zack?"

"It meant more to me too."She rolled over so that they were facing each other."If I lived to be a hundred I will never forget this night."She kissed him briefly, and then settled into his arms.

There sometimes comes a point when a couple realizes that all talking that needs to be done has been done.They lay together quietly, their lips meeting occasionally, but mostly just holding onto one another.In a matter of hours this idyll would come to an end that neither wanted, but for now, they were content just being together.


	12. Meanwhile Back at the Ranch

"Have you found her yet

"Have you found her yet?" Cole asked the minute Lydecker walked through the door.

Lydecker shook his head in the negative."There's no trace of her anywhere."He was furious, and even more convinced of a traitor.That was the only explanation, but it didn't tell him why she hadn't contacted him or Cole at the very least.

"What would you do if you believed command had been compromised?" Lydecker asked Cole.

"Establish secured communications with either yourself or Alicia."

"What would Alicia do?"

"Complete the mission as ordered, using whatever resources are available."

"That's what I thought," Lydecker replied.That's exactly what she's doing, he thought angrily.She found out about a traitor, and an X-5, and is going after the X-5 rather than telling me about the traitor.Was it possible he had trained them too well?

He had not been able to find a drop of evidence of a traitor in LA.He'd resorted to using drugs on the people he was interrogating to get answers, but nobody that should have known the insertion point had betrayed them.He knew he had to be missing something.But, why had she not contacted him directly?She had done so in the past.Unless, she thought he might be the traitor.No, she knew better than that.

"I'm going to the block," he told Cole."Stay here and see if she calls you."

Lydecker left, and Cole got back onto the computer.Lydecker thought he knew his kids, but there were some things even he didn't know.As much as he was a part of their life, he was a norm.When it came down to it, the only people they really trusted were each other.They had established a means of communication through an on-line RPG.Cole played it enough on his own so that if someone else saw it up, it didn't arouse suspicion.

He jumped on-line and left a message.Thou art lacking the map of power, fair Gwendolyn, he wrote.Seekest thee the dark one in whom ye have cast off.Cole hit send, and then settled back for a wait.She would see it, and respond.In the meantime, he needed to get the other sixers ready to jump out on a moments notice.


	13. SNAFU

Getting into Seattle was far easier than anything Alicia had expected

Getting into Seattle was far easier than anything Alicia had expected.The train inspectors were real professionals.They took the two grand and didn't ask any questions.One of them had eyed Alicia appreciatively, and probably would have insisted on a few minutes with her, but there was something in her face that told him that would be a mistake he would regret for years to come.They had wished Alicia and Zack a good day, and left them alone.

With the city nearly in sight, they both had begun to resume their military personas.Anyone looking at them now would never guess how tender and intimate they had been mere hours before.The mission was becoming the focus.Zack knew he had to get Max to safety.This time she was leaving Seattle if he had to tie her up and carry her out kicking and screaming.

"The first order of business is to locate Max and make sure she is secure," Zack said firmly.

"Agreed."It was the most pressing thing.Once Max was in their custody, Zack would get her out of Seattle."Then both of you have to get to a safe location outside of the city."

"What about you?"

"I have to find out who the traitor at command is.It'll mean finding and tailing the Reds for a while, but that won't be a problem."

"Like it wasn't supposed to be a problem last time?"

"This time only you know where I am.Planning on telling anyone?"

He ignored her caustic comment."You're going to need help if you're going to deal with the Reds."

"Zack," she said, quickly running out of patience."I may need to expose myself to the traitor by contacting command.It means the Reds are going to come after me, but so are reinforcements.The Reds won't know where I am here, and I'll be able to keep covered until my people show up."

"You'll need us until they do."

"You don't get it!" she snapped."If I can't find out what I need to know on my own, then I'm calling command and telling Dad that I need help.He's going to be here in a second with a battalion of men, not to mention half a dozen sixers.I will keep my promise to you Zack, but if they see you or Max, they'll go for you in a second, and I guarantee you won't get away this time."

"What if the Reds catch you in the meantime?"His own temper was starting to flare.He was not about to leave her totally exposed like that.

"I'd be dead before they could capture me."

"That wouldn't help, they'd still get your genetic code."Her words had horrified him.It was the exact same thing he would do under that circumstance, but hearing it from her was intolerable.

"No, they wouldn't," she replied calmly."I have pills that contain a very powerful poison.It will kill me in a matter of seconds, and then cause a major upheaval in my cells that will cause the DNA to self-destruct.All the Reds would get would be a useless puddle of goo.Nasty I know, but effective."

She stood and walked to the window.She could almost smell the city, they were that close.She didn't want to think about spending the rest of her life without Zack, but she knew that it was the reality."Zack," she said softly with her back still to him."I know what I have to do in order to protect all of you, and all of the sixers."

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be," she continued."Once I know you and Max are safe, I'm going to walk away from you, and that's it.I have to throw away something that I want more than anything in order to complete a mission.But I will do it because it's the only way to keep you out of Manticore, and to protect us all from the Reds.If the cost is my life then so be it." 

She felt Zack come up behind her and put his arms around her.This was where their real goodbye was going to be, and they both knew it.She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her face against his shoulder.It wasn't fair.It just wasn't fair.

"You're really going to let us go."She was elated to realize that it wasn't a question, but an understanding of her intentions.

"I promised you I would. I won't lie to you.Not now, not ever."

He kissed her, and held her tightly for a long minute.They both had tears in their eyes when they finally parted.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" he asked.

"I swear to you I will."

The train was slowing.It was time to go back to action. 

In retrospect, what happened just went along with all the other events of the last twenty-four hours.It had all been one big SNAFU from start to finish, and it just seemed to keep getting better and better.

They had come through a sector check with their fake ID's easily.The police didn't question them in the slightest.It was the last concern that either of them had, and Zack was leading them directly to Jam Pony.He told Alicia where Max worked and also where his motorcycle was hidden.If they got separated, they agreed to meet there.

What happened next was proof enough for Alicia that the fates were having a really good joke at their expense.There was simply no other rationality.Without warning, she heard a cell phone ring, and then an all-too-familiar voice begin to speak.

"What?" came the unmistakable voice of the leader of the Reds.He listened for a moment, and then responded, "we're on our way to her right now.Don't worry, she'll be there when you get home."He hung up.

One of the other men prodded him for a synopsis."They know whoever gets the girl first will get the cure first," the leader said quietly."They don't know where she works, but we do."

Alicia looked at Zack.He'd heard it too.

"I'll delay them," she whispered urgently."Get yourself and Max out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you," he responded just as urgently.This wasn't covert surveillance, this was suicide.

They might have taken off running, and tried to get to Max before the Reds, but once again the fates decided to have a little fun.A messenger on a bike sideswiped Alicia, knocking her directly into the leader of the Reds.She went sprawling at his feet.He looked at her in stunned recognition.Fucked again.

She didn't give them a chance to strike.With a vicious kick, she swept him at the knees, knocking him back for just a second.She jumped up, looking for an escape route.The other Reds turned to her, and recognized her as well.It was too crowded for a fight here.One of the cops suddenly came running to stop the fight that was right outside of the sector gate.A Red threw him into the other police who decided to join in.

Alicia felt Zack grab her hand, and they both started running with Reds hot on their tails.There were still four of them following, and she didn't have time to get her gun out.They moved fast, but the Reds were still able to keep up.They ducked down one alley, and luck ran out.Dead end.

They turned hard, but the Reds were already on them.Alicia ducked a punch, lashing out with her foot, connecting with air.One backhanded her hard, throwing her into the wall.She backed up, but another one grabbed her from behind. She dropped to her knees, and flung him over her head like a doll into her first assailant.She didn't dare look to see if Zack was okay because they were both on her again like rabid dogs.

She jumped high, somersaulting over their heads.Before they could turn and get to her, she had shoved a dumpster as hard as she possibly could.It literally sailed into them, knocking them down.It gave her the second she needed to draw her gun.She didn't have time to aim for a headshot, so she fired three times into their torsos.One was hit in the chest, the other twice in the belly.

The other two immediately left Zack alone and came after her.Zack grabbed one of them by the arm and threw him into the side of the brick building.There was a splash of blood on the wall as his head made contact.Even pouring blood, he managed to get back up, and the other two were staggering to their feet.It was time to get the heck out of there.

She got one more shot off, and the previously uninjured one went down, the top of his head missing.She made a hand gesture that Zack recognized as an order, and started scrabbling up the vertical incline easily, noting with relief that Zack was following.The Reds didn't have the physical dexterity to climb sheer walls like they did.Sometimes being part cat was a definite plus over being super strong.

They hit the roof and took off running, leaping from roof to roof.The Reds wouldn't be able to follow, and Alicia would have kept running except that Zack suddenly stopped, and dropped to his knees.

She was at his side in a heartbeat.Her entire body suddenly seemed cased with ice when she saw the problem.One of them had a knife, and had cut Zack on the side.It was deep, and very bloody.He was paper white, and breathing harder than he should be.

"Oh my God, no," she squeaked, as he tumbled forward, unconscious.She checked his pulse.It was weak but still there.She yanked off her shirt and wrapped it around the cut, hoping to stop the bleeding.He was going to need stitches and blood.She couldn't give him any of hers.The genetic differences might kill him.It would be like giving an A+ norm a few pints of B-.

She picked him up and started running to where he'd hidden the motorcycle.It wasn't too far, and she knew adrenaline was making her run far faster than she normally could.She wasn't going to lose him like this.She had said that if the cost of the mission was her life, she could deal with it, but she could not deal with the cost being Zack's life.

He was still unconscious, but she thought the bleeding might have slowed somewhat.She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she had to get Max.All she knew was that this girl better be worth the trouble.She kissed Zack on the forehead.

"I'll be back in just a few, ok?Don't you dare do anything stupid like die on me!"She didn't know if he could hear her, but she felt better for saying it.She borrowed his jacket to make herself less conspicuous in her now-bloody tank top, and covered him with her own.The black leather hid the bloodstains far better than hers.There was a rattle in the pocket and she found the keys to his bike.She almost felt bad for taking it, but this was an emergency.She took a moment to make sure Zack was hidden, and then roared towards Jam Pony and Max.


	14. Action at Jam Pony

"So I tell my lickety chick that she needs to lay off 'cause Original Cindy does not go for that freaky male thing wanting a p

"So I tell my lickety chick that she needs to lay off 'cause Original Cindy does not go for that freaky male thing wanting a piece of her action," Cindy was proclaiming to Herbal and Sketchy."Then she says she got a problem with the whole relationship dynamic and…"

"Am I paying you for relationship counseling or delivering packages?" Normal snapped as he tossed a box to Herbal."Hot Run!3rd and Western! Go!"He then made that whistling noise that had replaced the bip-bip-bip.

"So, is your new ex looking for a guy now?" Sketchy asked with some hope on his pitiful face.

She gave him the best you-don't-have-a-chance look she had, which was a pretty good one.Herbal jumped on his bike and looked at the package morosely.

"Dis one is bad for da karma," he intoned, as he started to pedal, still looking at the package.He didn't notice the blonde girl that had just walked in, and headed right into her.

Original Cindy had noticed her though.She was officially now on the prowl, and when you're prowling and a hot blonde walks through the door, you notice.She also noticed that the girl had reflexes like a cat, and leaped gracefully out of Herbal's way.Her hair bounced up for just a second, but Cindy saw a black mark on her neck.Was she?Could she be?Did Max know?

This was the second time today Alicia had been run down by messengers.Had she not been so pressed for time, she probably would have torn the guy a new defecation orifice, but instead she just accepted his apology and went to the guy running about with the headset.Time was short.The Reds could be here any minute, and Zack was getting worse by the minute.

"Hi," she said to Normal, brightly.You're eighteen, she reminded herself.You're just an average eighteen-year-old girl.

Normal eyed her carefully.Black leather jacket over a beige tank top with black pants and boots.He hoped she didn't want a job.She looked like a slacker and he had plenty of those already.

"Is Max here?" she asked with a big cute smile.Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black girl with Afro puffs wandering towards her.A skinny white guy was almost salivating over her.Everyone else seemed busy with whatever they were doing.Good.

"No," he replied, "She is working which is what the rest of you bums should be doing!" he said, directing the comment more towards the couriers."You can come back after hours and see her then."He made a shooing gesture.

"Please, sir," she said, "I'm Max's cousin, and I just got in from LA.I want to surprise her."

Zack had told her that "sir" was Normal's hot button.She could see that he was immediately impressed by her politeness.

"Normal, you know Max never got the family hanging around under the windows so cut a girl some slack," Cindy said.She grabbed Alicia's hand."C'mon, Original Cindy'll give you the full tour till Boo shows."

"Hey, you got a job too!" Normal shouted.

"It's lunch!"

She led Alicia into the women's locker room."So you my home girl's cousin?"

"Yeah, I just got in, and wanted to give her…"

"Original Cindy already tagged that line!"She looked at Alicia hard."Max explained her family situation, so unless you part of her special club, you out the door, you got that?"

She knew.Max was letting norms know about her?What an idiot.And Zack had risked everything to save her?She might as well send a letter to Manticore with her home address if she was going to tell norms what she was.

"Is Max going to be back soon?"She dropped the bright and bubbly.Time was getting away.

"Turn around," Cindy ordered.Alicia knew what she wanted.What the hell, she could easily be eliminated from the equation.She turned and lifted her hair, giving Cindy a glance at the barcode.

"There," Alicia said, "Identity confirmed?Max is in serious trouble, and I need to get her out of here now."

Cindy looked doubtful, and Alicia had had enough.She jumped at Cindy, pulling her gun from her waistband, and pinning Cindy to the wall in one move.Cindy felt a powerful hand around her throat lift her off of her feet.She couldn't scream.The gun was suddenly jammed under her chin. 

"Listen up and listen good because I'm only saying this once," Alicia hissed."There's something very big and nasty coming after Max.There's more to this then you know."She accentuated her words by pounding Cindy against the wall lightly."How do you get a hold of Max?"

A sharp kick sent Alicia sprawling, but she held onto her gun.She recovered in a second, leaping to her feet gracefully.How had anyone snuck up on her?She looked at the newcomer, already in a defensive position.

"You find her by messing with her home girl!" The newcomer snapped.Dark hair.Dark eyes.Had the ability to sneak up on Alicia.Had to be Max.

"Max," she said, grateful to have gotten to her first."Zack's in trouble and so are you."

Max looked surprised at that announcement, but didn't back down."Who are you?"Was it Jhondie maybe?Had Zack brought someone here finally?She had never really thought he'd been killed in the crash, but now she was saying he was in trouble.

"Max, there's a group looking for any of us," Alicia said, ignoring the question."They're called the Red…"

"Disposables," Max finished."I already took care of them a few months back."

She had?No way.Not by herself.

"You didn't get them all.One of them got Zack already.He's hurt bad.The rest are on their way for us."

A loud crash from outside startled them both.There was a loud scream, and another crash.

The two women looked back at each other.The words 'not again' didn't need to be said.They both headed for the main opening, ready for battle.

Alicia and Max both skidded to a halt when they observed the main hall.One of the messengers had been tossed into a rack of bikes, and was lying in a crumpled heap.A Red had Normal by the throat, lifting him up to the Red's eye-level.

"Motorcycle's outside," Alicia said out of the corner of her mouth.If the Red's didn't notice them for a second, they could run and let the Reds get out their frustration on the norms, most of who had already run for their lives.

"Let him go!" Max shouted.Alicia wasn't sure if she should just kill Max herself right there.No wonder Zack said she wouldn't take an order.Did all the fivers care about norms as much as themselves or was she just a weird one?Too late for covert moves, it was time teach a few lessons to some Reds.

Her gun was up and aimed before they could even turn.Max caught the movement, and dropped quickly.Alicia unloaded the rest of the clip into the four men.She missed twice, but one of them went down.The other three were hit, but they kept coming.She heard a zapping sound, and three more with stunners entered.

The moment the last shot sounded, Max leapt into action.Her movements were hard to follow with a flurry of fast kicks and punches.The bullet wounds helped to slow the Reds somewhat, and she was able to hold her own.

Alicia glanced up and saw the sprinkler system overhead.In one jump, she cleared the distance to Normal's desk.One of the Reds had a hold on Max.Alicia kicked him in the face hard enough to break a norm's neck.He let go of Max as he staggered back, and Max was able to go after her next attacker.

Alicia jumped off of the desk, and grabbed the support beam on the ceiling.She yanked out her lighter, and held it up to the sprinkler.To her relief, it went off, soaking everything below.She swung off of the bar, landing directly in front of the newcomers.They were all soaked, but hoisted their stunners menacingly.

"Go ahead," she hissed as the water fell all around."Light it up boys.I can take a little juice, how about you?"

The electricity from the stunners would do more damage to themselves with the water conducting it.They dropped them, and went after Alicia physically.She did a high jump and kicked one in the back of the neck as she got behind him.Without warning, he collapsed and began to convulse.For a second the fighting seemed to seize as they all stared at him.

The Reds looked up at Alicia, and a wicked smile spread across her face.Max had just tossed another one when she realized there was a sudden confused calm.The fallen Red stopped convulsing and went still.Alicia used the second of confusion to do a somersault to get to Max.She landed right beside her.

"Go for the implant," she ordered.The Reds heard her, and knew that they were too injured to fight two Manticores that knew their weakness.Alicia made a quick gesture that Max understood, and they both took off running.The Reds made a grab for them as they bolted for the door.

Alicia had the keys out, heading for the motorcycle.One of the Reds grabbed her, and the keys flew out of her hand.Max snatched them from mid-air, and made it to the door, while Alicia did a few kicks, and took the Red out at the knees.There was a satisfying crunch of breaking bone, and she was moving fast again.

Max had gotten the motorcycle started, and Alicia jumped on the back.They roared down the street, seeing the Reds getting into their van and taking off after them.Alicia told Max the address where Zack was, and then held on for the ride.She had always thought she was good on a bike, but Max made her look like an amateur.

They zipped through side streets, and then down alleys so narrow, another inch and the walls would scrape the bike.Max knew every inch of the city, and used it to her advantage.They lost the Reds, and ended up where Zack was.


	15. Introductions

Alicia was off of the bike before it even stopped, and in the building

Alicia was off of the bike before it even stopped, and in the building.Zack was still there, unconscious, but breathing.She looked up at Max who had just zipped in.She didn't know what to say, but she couldn't deal with losing Zack.Not like this.

Max whipped out her cell phone, extremely grateful that Logan had convinced her to take it.She had told him that her pager was fine, but he'd asked her to do it for him.She had him on speed dial.Bling picked up on the first ring. 

"I need you ASAP," she said.She gave him the address.Fate had decided that enough was enough, and showed them a bit of mercy.Logan was running some errands, and had been planning on dropping by Jam Pony.He was just a few minutes away from there.

Max hung up.She looked at the blonde leaning over Zack and took a shot in the dark."Jhondie?" she called.

Alicia looked up at the sound of Max's voice, but Max misinterpreted it as acknowledgement of the name.Max's face lit up."It's about time he brought you here!"

"Well, he didn't mean to," Alicia said.It would be easier to explain who she was later after Zack was safe."We hooked up in LA, and tracked the Reds to Seattle."

Max's phone rang."Yeah?"She paused."I'm OK, Cindy, all's cool.You OK Boo?"She listened again."Tell Normal it was some of those art guys he played."Another pause."Yeah, I'll be there."She hung up.

Before Max could question Alicia more, a black van pulled up.Not again, Alicia thought as she immediately backed into a defensive stance, but Max ran out to greet the arrival.A lone man got out of the van.Early thirties or so.Definitely not a Red.Max grabbed him by the hand and led him into the building.

Within minutes they were in the van, heading back to the penthouse.There was a back entrance that could be used to get Zack to the apartment without anyone seeing.He had stirred once, but didn't become full conscious.Alicia was scared.She knew Zack didn't have the regenerative properties that she did.He was still bleeding, and getting paler by the minute.When she had something to do, it was easy to push all of the emotion to the side, but now she had to wait and let others take over.

Max had introduced her to Logan as they raced to the penthouse.She had been introduced as Jhondie, but it still wasn't the time for corrections.Logan had called Bling and told him the situation.Bling told him that he would have everything ready.Logan figured he must be one of the few people that kept a trauma unit in his bathroom.Everything from sutures to IV's was kept at the apartment.It took all that to keep Max bandaged up on a regular basis.

They took Zack upstairs.Alicia was shocked at the place.It was huge compared to her own home.She knew some wealthy people lived like this, but she'd associated them with oil sheiks and royalty and the like.It wasn't garish, but decorated tastefully and with a great deal of quality.

Bling was waiting for them.He started to work on getting Zack cleaned up.The wound was deep and bloody, but it hadn't hit any organs.He started to suture the wound while Alicia checked his blood pressure.It was way low.Bling saw it too.

"He's going to need some blood," Bling stated.Max's arm was out before another word could be said.Alicia was grateful she offered before any questions were asked.She hooked the IV into Max's arm, and the other end into Zack.Bling finished quickly as Max's blood flowed into Zack.

Bling only let her give maybe a pint and a half.It was enough to get him out of the danger zone.Max tried to protest, but Bling cut her off.

"If he needs more you got another donor right here, right?" he said firmly.

Alicia didn't say anything.She knew she couldn't give Zack any of hers, but she wanted Zack conscious before she said anything.He would need to back her story.

Zack groaned softly, and his eyes blinked a few times.They opened, and Alicia felt a rush of relief.He tried to sit up, but winced as pain sliced through him, and dizziness swarmed his head.Carefully, she pushed him down again.

"Zack," she said.Max had jumped off of the couch and was standing on the other side."Zack, you got cut, but you're going to be fine, OK?But, you can't move right now."

He lay quietly for a moment trying to throw off the dizziness.He could vaguely see Max standing there, and was glad to see her.He felt something tighten around his arm, and tried to pull away.

"Bling's checking your BP," Max told him. "You chill and let the man do his job."

"It's still low," Bling said."He could use another pint."Alicia could feel all eyes on her.Time for the truth.Truth sucked.

"I can't," she said, hoping Zack could stay awake long enough to verify what she had to say."My blood would kill him."

"Jhondie," Max began, but was cut off.

"Alicia.My name is Alicia."

"There wasn't an Alicia in our group," Max said harshly.Alicia could see her tensing up."Who are you?Who sent you?"

"I'm X-6.Lydecker sent me to keep the fivers safe from the Reds."

"Max," Zack said weakly, "it's okay…"

He didn't get a chance to help explain.Max had already leapt over the table, hands outstretched.She caught Alicia, and they both hit the floor.After that things began to happen very, very fast.


	16. Meow

I probably could have found a better way to break that, Alicia thought later

I probably could have found a better way to break that, Alicia thought later.She lifted the ice pack off of her face, and touched her nose gently.Ouch!Something was poking her, and she was pretty sure it was some glass in her bra.She wanted to fish it out, but that would have been rather inappropriate.Max was sitting in a chair facing backwards while Bling sutured a cut on the back of her head.Alicia put the ice pack back and closed her eyes while she lay on the couch.

Logan came out of the kitchen with a fresh ice pack for Max's head.He was sporting a bandage on the side of his face covering a couple of long scratches.Minutes ago he'd learned a very valuable lesson.When two genetically engineered killing machines get into a catfight, mere mortals should stay the hell out of their way.The coffee table was smashed, a door had a hole in it, and his window was completely shattered.

Zack was sitting up at least.He was still pale, but he had been built to recover quickly.Getting into a fight was still not a good idea, but he could move without falling over.He wanted to take care of Alicia, but didn't want Max to make a guess about their relationship.Instead he explained to Max a very edited version of the events of the last twenty-four hours.With her head being worked on, she was a rather captive audience.Alicia noted that he didn't mention Jhondie or Justin at all.Interesting.

He hadn't been able to stop Max from jumping on Alicia, and from that point it had been a free for all.Alicia didn't want to hurt Max as they went all over the room, and tried to just defend.Max put her fist through the door to another room.Alicia had stopped a kick an inch from her face and had thrown Max into the coffee table.

Logan had tried to grab Alicia at that point, but she backhanded him into a shelf.The distraction gave Max a second of advantage, and she caught Alicia full in the face with a blow.Alicia's temper snapped, and she went after Max in earnest.She didn't mean for it to happen, but she hit Max hard, and well, Max's back had been to the window.She went crashing through it, but Alicia had forgotten that the fiver's had quicker reflexes.Max locked onto her wrist and pulled her though the window too.

The window overlooked an overhang of the building roughly three stories down.Max had jumped it before, but never backwards with another person almost on top of her.

It was the fall that showed the differences in the two women's training.Alicia had immediately gone into a spread eagle position to get as much air resistance as possible and slow herself down.At the last second, she tucked in, and flipped in the air.Her feet hit hard, and she used the momentum to bounce into the air for another somersault.Max hadn't had as much training in uncontrolled falls.She had tumbled hard, and ended up landing flat on her butt.

"If I was going to turn you in, Lydecker would have been waiting for you with Zack," Alicia gasped before Max could attack again.Her vision was blurred from the blow to her face, and if Max had broken her nose, she was going to be seriously pissed.She was trying to help the bitch, and she was the one getting hurt.Who had said no good deed goes unpunished?They were too fucking right.

Max jumped to her feet in an attack position, but hesitated for just a moment."You think Zack would be with me if I was lying?" Alicia said, hoping Max would stand down."Talk to him.We're all in trouble Max, including me."

Max was feeling dizzy from her recent blood loss, and she could feel something warm and sticky oozing down her neck.If Alicia was lying then they had to get out of there anyways.Fighting was just wasting time.Instead of replying, she scrambled up the fire escape on the wall, and Logan helped her in.

Alicia sat down hard, panting for breath.Her face hurt like fire.She was bruised from earlier, and it was very clear she was in hostile territory.She looked up at the window and used her enhanced vision to see inside.Zack was talking to Max.Good.She wearily got to her feet, and stumbled to the fire escape.Her body had taken a lot of abuse in the last day, and it was warning her of what it was going to do if she kept up this pace.

Now she was lying on the couch, wondering what to do next.She was pretty sure her nose wasn't broken, but it still hurt, and she didn't have time to do some sleep regeneration.The plan was to get Max and Zack out of Seattle, and while she still had the element of surprise, track the traitor.Now everything was in turmoil.

Alicia noticed when everything went very quiet.She opened her eyes, and realized that everyone was staring at her.This was getting to be too much.She'd been cut off, attacked four times, pitched through a window, and everyone was looking at her like she'd grown an extra eye.Sickened.Disgusted.A little curious.She was tired of being an object of curiosity.

She sat up, grabbing the side of the couch as dizziness overcame her."Girl, you got a wicked left hook," she said to Max, touching her nose lightly.Max didn't laugh.Alicia gave up.

"You do realize that I am not Satan," she snapped.

"Of course you're not," Max said with sarcastic sweetness."You were just sent by him."

Alicia could see herself walking out.Maybe even with a good door slam that would crack the plaster.One phone call and this place would be swarming with Manticore troops.Max would trade herself for Logan.It was pretty obvious from the puppy-dog eyes they were giving each other that there was something going on between them.She could go home, and let the other sixers help track the traitor.

It seemed like a good plan, except for two minor details.She had a mission to complete and a promise to keep.Honor sucked.

"Fine," Alicia said coolly."I was sent by Satan.He poked my ass with his pitchfork, and sent me on my way.It still doesn't change mission parameters."

Zack had told Max why Alicia had been sent.It didn't mean Max believed it.

"Whatever you want to believe, it doesn't change what needs to be done," Alicia continued in the same cold voice."You need to leave Seattle with Zack ASAP."

"So you can run and tell Lydecker where we are?"Max snarled in the nastiest tone she had.

"So I can get to work on finding out who set me up," Alicia replied just as caustically."The world doesn't revolve around you.I have siblings that I need to warn."She looked at Zack."And so do you," she said but in a much softer tone.

Something hit her suddenly.She sat up straighter, her eyes locking onto Zack."They tried to kill you," she said.

"I noticed," he retorted.

"But I was the one shooting.They still tried to catch me, not kill me."She caught a glance between Logan and Max.Her eyes narrowed."What do you know?" she growled.

"They're," Logan began, but Max kicked his foot.He looked at Max."She needs to know," he said softly, touching her hair."They'll go for her too.It's not something anyone should have happen to them."

Even evil Manticore monsters such as her, Alicia mentally finished the statement.It wasn't just generals and CIA guys that thought of her as an it.She risked a look at Zack, and he seemed to be able to read her thoughts.She had to look away quickly or break into tears.Being cut off was really playing with her head.

Logan turned back to Alicia and started again, this time without interruption."They want the females for their ova.We think they want to breed more soldiers."

Shawna, Alicia thought suddenly.She's in the open.

They could all see the sudden alarm in her face.

"Alicia?" Zack questioned.

"My sister," she said worriedly.He could see the real fear in her face."They can't get me, that should be obvious by now, but the traitor knows she's a weaker link."

Even Max could understand her worry about a sister.It was very plain that she wasn't faking her concern.Zack alone understood how much she didn't want to lose another.

"Do you have a computer that I could use?" Alicia asked.She had to risk a message to Cole.If it wasn't too late already.

"Well, umm…" Logan stuttered.Hesitance was the wrong thing to do at that moment.Before anyone else could react, Alicia was off the couch in the blink of an eye, and roughly three inches from Logan."I will not lose another sister," she snarled, her eyes locked on his."Are we clear on th…" she broke off suddenly.

Logan's eyes widened.Alicia's pupils had, well, twisted somehow, the iris shrinking, become one large black spot.He knew Max had enhanced vision, but he'd never actually seen what happened when she used it.

Alicia straightened up slowly, a cold smile on her face.No one moved."I daresay you would have a computer here," she said drawled.

"What?" Logan gasped, wondering what she had seen.

Alicia sauntered back to the couch and plopped down."The great Eyes Only without an entire data center close by?Come now, that's a little far fetched for even a top secret genetically engineered super solider to believe."

"What are you talking ab…" Logan said, but she cut him dead.

"Don't lie about who you are Logan," she said."It's very unbecoming, and absolutely useless to do to someone who can read your retinal pattern.Now your computer room is where?"


	17. Contact

There was a shocked disbelief in the room

There was a shocked disbelief in the room.Alicia wanted to laugh at Max and Zack mostly.It looked like there was something that the great X-5's couldn't do.Actually, they probably could, but the technique was something she'd been taught.She'd seen the Eyes Only broadcasts before, and had scanned his retinal pattern.It was something she'd done to anyone whose identity may need to be confirmed later.She never thought she'd actually meet Eyes Only, but hey, stranger things had happened, especially in the last day.

"What are you going to do about it?"Logan finally asked.

She shrugged."Nothing really.Exposing you would mean breaking a promise, and my word has always been my bond."They obviously didn't believe her."If I decided to tell, there's absolutely nothing you could do about it.Then again, to expose you would mean exposing Manticore, so I believe the situation is termed a standoff.You keep quiet, and so do I."

It made sense to Logan.Nobody in the room could stand exposure.Even Bling would end up killed for his access to the Informant Net.Max and Zack had their own reason to keep quiet, and this wildcard would not allow public exposure to come to Manticore.Max was incredibly tense beside him, and he didn't want another fistfight in the apartment.

Alicia waved her hand in dismissal."It's irrelevant to my mission in any case.Except that I need to make a contact, and I need a computer to do so."

"Everything I have is built to detect any kind of tracing," Logan said defensively.

"One would hope you would be that smart," she replied in the same coolly dismissive tone she'd adopted.

Logan went to show her the room, and big surprise, everyone followed.She was really getting sick of it, even though she understood.

"Logan," she heard Max whisper."She could be a hacker specialist.She could be able to do a trace, or give the location to Lydecker."

"She would have already contacted Lydecker by now," Zack whispered.Didn't they realize she could hear just as well as they could?

She sat down and logged onto the Internet.Logan was watching her like a hawk, but there weren't any needs for fancy moves.The beauty of this method was its simplicity.Nobody, not even Lydecker, had ever considered it more than a game Cole played occasionally.She logged into the game and started looking for messages addressed to the fair Gwendolyn.

Alicia saw Max move over to the electrical outlets.One word from Logan and she'd yank it all out.Alicia hoped Logan wouldn't panic.Zack had come up over her other shoulder."How does this work?" he asked.

"I know who the others are," she said simply."Then it's a matter of cracking the codes that we've established."She was scanning the messages quickly.Her fingers were racing over the keyboard, hoping to find something.Then she saw them.

Logan almost signaled Max when Alicia suddenly halted.The messages made no sense to him.A tiny smile touched her mouth, and she bit her lower lip slightly.She read some more and then a small laugh escaped her.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Just a few 'where the heck are you' messages from my siblings," she said softly, not wanting to show the emotion she felt from seeing them."They just want to let me know they're worried about me."

She paged down a couple more times, and did a quick search.Another message came up, and Alicia felt relief flooding through her."Thank God," she mumbled.

"Alicia?"Zack.He was still there, waiting for her to find what she needed.

"Shawna left a message about twenty minutes ago," Alicia replied."That means twenty minutes ago she was okay."She hadn't realized how cold she was until relief warmed her.But, there wasn't a minute to lose if Alicia was going to keep her safe.

She scrolled back to the message that Cole sent.He was letting her know that he was going to be online, and under a certain persona.She sat there for a long moment trying to decode the message.Being stared at wasn't helping, but she'd been trained to push away all outside influences.Then it hit her.

She did a fast search, and found a chat area called the Map Room.She jumped over to it, and searched the people in the room.One named Shade was in there.Shades are known for their darkness.She checked the profile.Shade was a warrior, cast off from his own and abandoned by Gwendolyn the fair one.

Everyone could see Alicia visibly relax in her seat.She had logged in under the persona of Frigia the merchant's widow turned tavern owner.Silly, she knew, but it went well with the other personas in the game, and nobody suspected that it was a ruse.She went to make contact, and then realized that she better start doing a little translating before Max pulled the plug.

"Shade is also known as Cole," she said.

"You sure it's him?" Zack asked.She nodded.

"Who's Cole?" Max asked, still not leaving the wall.

"My brother.He can get to Shawna and keep her safe."Please, Alicia prayed, please let him be able to get to her before the traitor can.She'd never felt so helpless except for the day Dana died.It was the first time she knew one of the sixers was in serious trouble, and had to rely solely on the others to protect the endangered one.

She sent a private message to him with a sensual undertone."People like to meet up, and umm…well, get personal on-line," she explained.But we know the words to say to let each other know identity.

The message was returned immediately."Frigia, my angel of the dawn, hast thou come to seekest the watchers of the dark?"

Alicia tensed."There's somebody watching him," she muttered, glancing at Max.Maybe it was an electronic watcher.

Suddenly the private message screen split into two sections.The first one began to type itself, both ends of the conversation.It went at the normal pace of two people in a very erotic conversation.The bottom one was where the real talking was.

Shade:'Leecee?

Frigia:Confirmed. Status?

Shade:Watcher unknown.He's being kept busy now. J

Alicia let out a little snort of laughter."Still the prankster," she muttered.The others had gathered around her to see the conversation.Even Max had ventured closer."He's tricked whomever or whatever is watching him into thinking the top conversation is what's going on," she explained to them."Cole's the best hacker I've ever seen.The watcher won't have a clue."The top conversation was getting VERY heated, and anyone watching would probably be very distracted by this point.

Frigia:Command compromised by persons unknown.All sixers go to ground ASAP.Shawna is to be put on status thee and me.

Shade:Confirmed.Your location?

Alicia felt the oxygen level in the room drop as everyone waited for her answer.Max was tensing to rip the keyboard from her if she hit one wrong key.It was so nice to be trusted after getting your ass kicked a few times trying to help.

Frigia:Undisclosed.Full Sixer Only status on all reports.No time now, I'll contact again soon.

Shade:Understood.We're waiting.No further losses acceptable.

Alicia had a hard time controlling herself at that simple statement as she logged out of the chat.They would do anything to get her back.She missed them.This was the first time that any of them had ever been out of contact in an unknown location.Before, another sixer could always get to them.She was really alone, and that was something no one else in the room understood.

Zack and Max might think they could understand, but they had spent years on their own.She'd always had the sixers.They had a bond far tighter than a fiver could understand, and being separated, not being able to tell them the truth, it was like having a limb missing.

Alicia leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms."You can check it for tracers, or anything else you want."

To Alicia's surprise, she heard Max speak up."Your sister taken care of?"

Their eyes met for a moment, and Alicia could see that it wasn't a prelude to a nasty comment."Cole is going to make sure nothing gets to her," she replied."The others know they're in danger, so they'll be careful."She shrugged."It's all I can do for them."

Zack knew the pain in that.She couldn't take care of them personally, and it was killing her."So now what?" he asked, wanting to hold her and let her know she wasn't alone.

"Now I leave."

They all gaped in disbelief."Zack, you can keep Max safe.Max, you can keep Zack safe.If you need to leave Seattle, Logan can assist.No fivers will fall into Red hands.Mission objective completed."She stood."I've done what I was sent to do. Now I've got a traitor to ferret out.It doesn't concern any of you, so it's time for me to leave."She walked out of the room.


	18. Unexpected Side Effects

By the time she got to the living room she already had the sickening feeling that it was too late

By the time she got to the living room she already had the sickening feeling that it was too late.Well, her body had warned her after the fight with Max.She should have taken care of it then, but she ignored it.The tremors had started to come on very lightly while she was on the computer, but once again she ignored it.It was time to pay.She was just hoping that she could get to her meds before the seizures came on full force.

Her gym bag was still on the living room floor.Sheer luck had kept it from getting crushed during her little melee with Max.Her hands were already shaking, and she knew she had maybe a minute before she would be in the fetal position unable to stop the seizure.She could hear the others coming into the room, but they seemed miles away.

There wasn't time for dignified sitting on the couch and carefully looking for her med case.She dropped to her knees, barely able to stand on her own anyways.She got the bag open.Voices behind her.Unimportant.God, where is it?

"Alicia?" Zack was calling to her.Close to her.Was he touching her?She couldn't explain.Her hands would barely function.The shaking was taking over her whole body.There it is.

She pulled out a flat red leather case, but her hands wouldn't hold it.Dark hands suddenly took it from her.Bling.She tried to protest, to tell him, but she couldn't make the words form.Arms around her.Falling.Too late.

Bling unzipped the case, and saw four pre-filled syringes inside.He pulled one out, looking at the light blue liquid inside.The seizing girl couldn't talk but he could take a wild guess as to what the liquid was for.He pushed the syringe in her arm, and deployed it.Almost immediately the seizure stopped.Her eyes fluttered, and she went limp.

Zack caught her as she fell back.He had thought his heart was going to stop when she had suddenly dropped to her knees.She had walked out of the room like nothing was wrong.Why hadn't he seen it?Because she had been trained very well to hide any weakness.He had knelt besides her, not realizing what she was trying to do until he saw how bad she was shaking.

The seizure was over, but she was unconscious now.Whatever was in the syringe, it was powerful stuff.

"Alicia?" he said loudly, touching her face lightly.He couldn't see Max's eyes widen at such an intimate gesture.Were they?No way possible.

"Mmmm…" she stirred somewhat, and then was gone again.

"There's probably a sedative of some kind in there," Bling said, looking at the empty syringe."The meds kill the seizure, and then something forces them to rest to prevent a reoccurrence."

"Let's put her in the guest room," Logan said hesitantly.Zack looked like a dog guarding a bone over the girl, and he didn't want to anger him unnecessarily.Max's eyes flashed a warning to him, but he ignored it.She obviously wanted to throw Alicia off of the roof if possible.Logan couldn't really blame her.It was hard to look at the nightmare version of what could have happened to yourself.Alicia was very smart and tough, just like Max.She was what a fully trained Max would have been. 

Zack picked Alicia up easily.Had she always been this light?Bling had stepped forward to help, worrying about Zack breaking some stitches, but Zack's look alone stopped him.Kid's got it bad for her, he thought.He backed off.

Zack put her in the bed, and watched her for a few minutes.Max and Logan had gone back to the living room.Alicia's face still showed the tension from the seizure.Zack couldn't help but think about the last time he'd seen her sleeping.She'd looked so peaceful lying on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest.Without even meaning too, he'd gone back to the bed, leaned over, and kissed her softly.She made a small noise, almost a purr, and when he pulled back, the tension seemed to have dissipated.

From the doorway Bling stepped back, and quietly left before Zack saw him.


	19. Dinner and a Show

She'd been here before

_She'd been here before.She couldn't leave the clearing because there was something evil waiting for her.The Something was even more dangerous than her.She looked across the clearing to their tree.The wreckage was all around, and she tried to yell no, this is wrong, the accident happened miles from here. Her scream was trapped in her throat, and she had no choice but to continue. All around her the trees seemed to whisper it was no accident, you killed her._

Alicia woke with a start.Her body remained still as she tried to assimilate her surroundings.She lay quietly for a moment trying to slow her heart rate and remember what had happened.She'd had a seizure.Someone had taken her med case.She was feeling very clear headed and refreshed, so someone must have given her a dose of Blue.

She had some vague memories of afterwards.There were points where she'd been almost awake.Zack had been there.Had she dreamed him kissing her?Probably.Had Max come in at some point?Alicia thought so, but she'd probably have a couple of stab wounds if Max had been here by herself.

God, it was hot in here.Why had she had that seizure anyways?True, she'd been on intense training runs right before she left, and then all the fighting, but she should have been okay.The only other thing was…why was it so hot in here?The only other time she ever had seizures anymore was when she was going into…no, oh, no, not now.It was way too early for that.She had to be in top shape now, and not easily distractible for the next twelve hours or so.She wasn't due anyways for a couple of weeks.

There was a light sweat on her forehead as she got out of bed.Please don't let Zack be alone, she thought, already starting to feel the tension building in her.He'd get hurt.

It was nighttime.It was also very quiet.She paused on high alert, and then there was a familiar voice in the dining room.

"Original Cindy just worried 'cause she was the freaky one, now home girl got the real freak show 24 / 7 'round here."There was a pause."Raise you."

Good.Nobody worth mentioning was around.She grabbed her gym bag, wanting to make sure everything was in it, but not wanting to use the zipper and make noise.Her med case wasn't lying around, so hopefully it was back in the bag.She'd get more if she needed it, though.She did have contacts on her own, she thought proudly.

She turned for the door when Logan's voice stopped her."You might want to have some dinner before you leave," he called, still in the dining room."And I think Zack might want his jacket back."

How had he?A small black camera in the corner caught her eye.Place is probably covered better than home, she thought sourly.A thin odor caught her nose, and her stomach growled in response.Okay, so she was hungry.She'd existed on energy bars and low rations for a week, and had been too distracted when Lee took her out to eat then.What was that smell?Lemon…cream…pasta…garlic…maybe she had time for dinner.

She walked into the dining area with the bag still over her shoulder.Original Cindy was playing poker with Logan who appeared to be losing.Logan's smart-ass look could easily be removed, she thought.Ah well, he got her once.Score one for Eyes Only.

"Where is everyone?" Alicia asked.

"Bling had something to do, and Max and Zack are patrolling the block making sure it's clear," Logan replied, looking at his cards.He threw in another chip.Cindy grimaced slightly.He motioned towards the kitchen."Food's in warmers help yourself."

She went into the kitchen, and found fettuccine alfredo with lemon pepper chicken.Real chicken.She made a plate and went back into the dining room.The least she could do was be civilized.Besides, Logan wasn't hard on the eyes at all…STOP THAT!!Bad girl, she scolded herself.You will be a solider at all times girl, so suck it up.

Logan had noticed her pause when she sat down.He was cute."What's wrong?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic manner."Not used to real food at Manticore?"

Maybe since Max was gone he had to make up for the sarcasm.She adopted the most arrogant tone that she could."I was just wondering what kind of barbarian makes fettuccine alfredo and forgets to top it with nutmeg," she replied."Good thing I'm trained to deal with inhumane conditions while on missions."

She could tell that wasn't what Logan was expecting to hear back.He actually started to laugh, and so did Cindy.She took a bite.Good.Very good, actually.Who was the cook around here?

"You said Zack and Max were patrolling?" she asked suddenly.

"More like sitting on the roof of the next building talking," Logan replied.It was hard to keep his voice steady.He knew Zack felt more than brotherly to Max, and even though he and Max were really together now, he still didn't like it.

"They shouldn't be exposing themselves."

"Boo got it covered," Cindy said."Girl knows what glass to break in case of emergency."

Logan looked directly at Alicia for the first time since she'd woken up."What happened?" he asked suddenly, his voice full of shock.

Alicia was enjoying dinner too much to try and figure out what he was trying to say.Better to think of food then how hot that black turtleneck looked on him.She was in trouble.

"You tell me," she replied placidly."I was asleep."

"Your face!"

Even Cindy was looking at him like he was nuts.

"When you came in today you had a bad bruise on your cheek.Then Max hit you in the face, and it became more bruised and swollen.Now there's no sign of any damage.Even Max doesn't heal that fast."

Well, he finally decided to make sense.She touched her nose.Didn't hurt at all.Good.Hey, she had one up on the fivers.Sometimes her genetics ruled.

"I regenerate in my sleep."

"Regenerate?Like grow a new leg or hand?What are you," Cindy drawled, "some kind of lizard-girl thing?"

"A little."Was the alfredo homemade?Where'd he get fresh cream?Who cared, it was fabulous even lacking nutmeg.

Now both of them were gawking at her.She put down her fork.

"My genetics aren't exactly like the fivers.The doctors wanted to spice up a few things when they were working X-6.Someone decided to see if they could dig the regenerative properties out of a lizard and drop it into us.So they tried with pretty decent results."She stopped talking and resumed eating.It was better to look at her plate.

"So if we're talking biology, what happened to you?" Alicia asked Logan.She hoped he didn't read anything into the question.She sure was.

"Me?"

"Something did.You walk slightly off centered."But your rear still looks good.

"I got shot in the back," he replied."I was in a wheelchair for a while, but…ah…after therapy and the like I was back on my feet."

Why is everyone into telling half-truths today, Alicia thought.One complete and honest answer would be nice.Whatever had happened to cure him, he didn't want to talk about.Maybe it was better not to talk at all.He had a very sexy voice.She went back to her food.

"So you got scales anywhere?" Cindy asked, not quite over the lizard DNA thing.Why must I always be the science project, Alicia thought.

"No," she replied, trying not to get upset.She was different, and they were curious.Perfectly natural, but still annoying."There's not much else in me using that dash of DNA."She thought for a moment."Except this."She stuck out her tongue and curved it up.It touched the bridge of her nose, and she put it back in.She gave them a tight smile and went back to the pasta. 

Cindy looked rather excited.Well, maybe if Logan was off-limits, WILL YOU STOP THIS???Alicia pulled off her jacket.It was incredibly hot in here.From the look on Cindy's face, it was obvious she'd noticed Alicia's subtle glances.KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE PASTA!

"You okay?" Logan asked."You look a little…sick."

"I'm fine," she snapped.This was so much worse than before.At home she would lock herself in her room, and all of the males knew not to approach her until she came out.Now she knew what she was missing, and in about two seconds one of them, maybe both of them, who really cares at this point was going to end up with her all over …COLD SHOWER NOW.

Logan almost fell over backwards in his chair when Alicia jumped over the table, clearing it easily.She had been edgy, and she had looked sick, and extremely fidgety, but he thought it was an aftermath of the seizure.His eyes met Cindy's, and he saw the same confusion in her face.

They followed Alicia's tracks into the bathroom.The door was open, and they could both see her standing fully dressed under an ice-cold spray of water.She had one hand on the wall, bracing herself, and was letting the water pour over her.She was shivering, but not getting out from under the water.

"Alicia?" Logan said hesitantly.

She didn't even want to look at them.They'd been around Max; they should know what was going on.Maybe they thought she was different in that way too.This was way too embarrassing.

"I have the same base biology as Max," she said through clinched teeth.She could see them out of the corner of her eye.They still looked confused."Oh, just shut up and get me a towel."


	20. Heat

"She still sleeping

"She still sleeping?" Max asked when her and Zack walked through the door about an hour later.

"Dino-babe went all trippin'" Original Cindy responded.Her and Logan had given up cards, and now she was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. She was hoping it was Max's magazine.She didn't want to know what Logan was doing with Cosmo.She looked up at Max."She gets up and starts all actin' like a possible new lickety, then goes trippin' out.She on the roof."

Logan gave a quick summary of what had happened.Max understood immediately.She wanted to laugh, but after reading between the lines of what Zack had told her while they were out, she figured it would be a good idea not too.She didn't think they were lovers, but it was obvious he liked the girl.It should have been a relief, but instead it worried her.He didn't have enough practice with sentimentality to be dealing with Alicia.

"She's been up there alone?" Zack asked.Max felt better.He sounded suspicious, and that was the Zack she knew.

"I've checked on her," he replied.He had cameras everywhere, and all she'd been doing was sitting with a battered green towel she'd gotten from her bag around her shoulders.

"I'll go talk to her, make sure she's OK," Max said casually.

"Hey, Max," Logan called as she turned to leave.Max raised her eyebrows in question as she looked back at him."She said it was biological, the same as you.You don't get like that, do you?"

Well, she'd kept herself from him when she did.Maybe it was time.Maybe not.She might hurt him.She smiled wide."I'll tell you all about it later."She noticed Zack was going to follow her, but she stopped him."I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go up there right now," she said, and then sauntered off.

Alicia was still sitting there when Max went out.She had taken off her boots and was staring at her polished toenails.It was better to distract herself, rather than think about going into that apartment ever again.Why did norms put paint on their toenails?She'd done it before her date because that was supposed to be typical behavior; just like shaving various body hair, but she didn't _get_ it.She had to walk around like a penguin for an hour with foam things between her toes just to put on toe paint.Cole had laughed his ass off till she proved she could still kick him in the ass even with the foam.Norms were stupid.

"You going to live?" she heard Max's voice from behind her.Fuck.No, bad term right now.Shit.That was much better, much less arousing.Max was here.That meant Zack was back too.Keep him away from me, she prayed.

"I have before," she replied dryly.Max knew.She had to.

Max came closer and sat down."You didn't tell Lydecker this was bad timing in the girl zone?" she asked.

"It was irrelevant to the mission," she replied flatly.She was still soaking wet, and freezing up here.But the cold was very distracting."It was also way early."

Her eyes were focused on the city skyline, so she didn't see Max blanch.There were certain things that would bring it on early.But that would mean she and Zack, and Max just couldn't see that happening.Zack was, well, Zack.He wasn't into that.Must have happened right before they met up in LA.Yeah, that made sense.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Max said, standing.Max was being nice to her?She must look pitiful.She felt pitiful. 

"I'm just going to freeze for a while before I go back down," Alicia muttered.Where was she?608 does not act like this while on a mission.Maybe it was knowing there was a traitor she couldn't find yet.Maybe it was being cut off.Maybe it was the fact she couldn't get a certain person out of her head.Maybe it was the fact she couldn't get a certain act with a certain person out of her head.Maybe she should just jump off the roof.

After a long while she realized that there was someone else behind her.Was this going to be a tag-team check the unstable, X-6, lizard-girl, freak game?She put her forehead against her knees.A few more hours and she'd get moving.She had a traitor to find before he could get to any of the others.Most of her problem was physiological right now, but that would pass.Everything else, well, she'd deal with it.

Something wrapped around her shoulders, and she jerked back, getting to her feet in an eye-blink.She then realized she was in an attack stance about to kill a dangerous blanket.Zack was looking amused.She was not.

"Get away from me," she snapped.She didn't want him to go, but she knew she'd kill him if he stayed.She sat back down.It wasn't the cold making her shake now.She was in physical pain at this point, and she didn't need him physically close to make it worse.All she could think of was being with him on the train, touching, tasting…stay away from me she thought, hanging on to her self-control by a thread.

"Were you hitting on Cale?" he asked.

"Zack, right now…it's just…everything is interesting, OK?You want a biology lesson, go talk to Max for a few more hours."

Was she jealous that he'd gone out with Max?"I know what's wrong," he said, crouching down and putting the blanket around her again."All of my sisters deal with this."He still sounded amused."I think Cindy thought you were hitting on her too."

He'd been warned.In one motion she spun around, one leg out, knocking Zack off balance.She pushed forward, and her weight pushed him back.In less than a second, Zack found himself flat on his back, and she was on top of him, her nose almost touching his.The motion had been done so gracefully that the blanket had flared out, but not come off of her shoulders.

She had a pretty scathing retort in mind, but it was suddenly not there anymore.She was freezing, and she could feel the heat from his body warming her.This was not a good move.His hand touched her cheek softly.

"Were you really going to leave?" he asked.

"You know I have to," she whispered.She couldn't move away from him if a bulldozer tried to pry them apart."Doesn't mean I want to."

She leaned down and pressed her mouth to his.His arms tightened around her, refusing to let her go.She never thought she'd get another chance to be with him like this when they'd gotten off of the train, but this felt more like a moment of time stolen.She could feel him pulling her tank top up, and broke loose of the kiss long enough to let him pull it off, her hands pulling at his clothes.The blanket was all around them, and as he kept kissing her, tears crept out of her eyes.In the morning she would leave, and she would never see him again.For now, she just enjoyed this one stolen moment.

*************

Logan snapped off the roof camera with an audible click.He sat alone in the computer room thinking.Cindy had fallen asleep on the couch, and even Max had decided to get some sleep.Things were falling into place in his head.Girl was smart, he thought, smart enough to fool me, all of us.Seduce the leader.Max doesn't just do what he says, but she does trust him.Show comradeship by working to defeat a common enemy.Fake a physical weakness to evoke sympathy.Logan was willing to bet the syringe that she had was nothing more than water and food coloring.

He'd noticed Zack grabbing a blanket out of the spare room when Max had gone to bed.Logan was curious, but knew better than try and get a straight answer out of Zack.He'd used the cameras to follow him.There wasn't any audio on the outside ones, but from the video, it was pretty obvious this wasn't their first time.He sat there quietly waiting for them to finish and come back down.

He waited for a couple of hours, occasionally checking them out on the camera to make sure they were still up there.He felt a little creepy spying on them, but he wanted to know if anything happened.Finally they were lying together talking.Logan cursed himself for not having audio put on the outside cameras.Finally they started to get dressed, and he snapped it off again.He wanted to get Alicia alone.Zack would defend her, and Logan knew he needed to let Alicia know that he knew the truth about her plans when she didn't have any backup. 

*************

Alicia didn't want to move.Her body fit with Zack's so well.Yin-Yang, she thought dreamily as they snuggled together.She wasn't cold at all anymore, and she had to admit that physically, she felt much better and more in control of herself.Of course, Zack looked completely exhausted, but hey, he knew the risks when he came up here.He wasn't complaining. 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek playfully."Thank you for bringing the blanket," she said."I was cold."

He groaned."Please don't thank me again.I don't want to explain why the stitches have to be redone."

She laughed.Their eyes met, and her laughter faded.It was coming to a close so quickly.She could see the question in his eyes, and realized that he would never ask her to stay with him.He understood her far too well to even ask.She already understood the question, and he already understood her answer.She wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or cry.

Instead he pulled her back down to him.He knew that very soon he was going to let her go.She'd go back to Manticore, and he'd go on with his life.Was is possible that in a matter of less than 48 hours someone could suddenly mean so much to another person?

"Maybe we should get dressed and go back in," Alicia said.She wasn't sure if she wanted him to say yes or no.

"I could use some sleep," he replied."You probably could use some before morning too," he continued, his invitation obvious.

"Zack…"

"I know what's going to happen at dawn," he interrupted."In the meantime…"

She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss."In the meantime," she said softly.She paused and then looked at him seriously."I'm going to tell you something," she said."It goes against all my better judgment, but I'm going trust you with it.If you ever need to contact me after tomorrow, post a message on the on-line game to the Knights of the Ruby Chalice.Only Cole and I know that name.It's been reserved for absolute emergencies between me and Cole, when there's something that not even the other sixers can know."She didn't say anything else as she got up.

They got dressed, and once again Alicia found herself hunting for socks."Go ahead and go to bed," she told Zack."I'll be there in a few."

Zack looked torn between staying with her, and going to bed.Bed won, he was exhausted.He grabbed the blanket, wondering what Cale was going to say when he saw it, and then dismissed the thought.It wouldn't matter anyways.

Alicia found her things, and went back downstairs.Everything was incredibly quiet.Her stomach rumbled slightly, and she decided to see if there was any pasta left before going to bed.It'd only take a minute, and then she would go to Zack.

As she passed the computer room, there was a slow, mocking clap.She looked in, and saw Logan sitting at the desk sneering at her.

"Brilliantly done," he said."Absolutely brilliant."


	21. Confrontation

Alicia was immediately on the defensive

Alicia was immediately on the defensive.Whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good.He had a remote control, and clicked a button.On the monitor over his shoulder the roof tape started playing.Logan had rewound it, and it was obvious what he had seen.

Alicia shoved down the embarrassment and anger, and wrapped herself in an air of cool detachment.She'd been trained to push away all feeling in a confrontation, and let the other person get worked up.She was very good at it, which is what earned her the nickname Absolute Zero.

Logan stood, and hit the stop button.He had been hoping to rock her with the tape, but she'd remained perfectly neutral.Figures.Cold-hearted Manticore bitch."I don't know how you did it," he said mockingly, "but you set everything neat as a chessboard.I must say I'm impressed.Was all that action taught in Manticore graduate school, or did you just wing it?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously."Fuck you!" she snapped, and turned to leave.

"What, Zack wasn't enough?"

That was the wrong thing to say.She was across the room in less than a second.Logan jerked back, the back of his knees hitting the chair, and he fell into it.She grabbed the armrests and leaned towards him menacingly.

"You think you know me?" she hissed."You think because you've heard the recollections of a nine year old girl that means you know my life?You don't know Jack.What Zack is to me is none of your business."She straightened, looking at Logan like he was something she found on the bottom of her shoe. 

"Zack's your ticket to the other X-5's," Logan snapped, not intimidated by her.He leaned back in his chair casually."You know it, and you were just on the roof proving that you're willing to do anything to get that information.You know, at least the working girls on the street are honest that they're selling it."

"What the hell do you know?" she snarled, and then picked up on her coldest tone possible. "You sit behind a camera without the testicular fortitude to actually show your face, and you pretend to know what the real world is.You think you know what responsibility is because you make it your duty to report on idiots doing piddling crimes?When have you ever had real responsibility?"

He went to respond, but she overrode him easily."Tell me Logan, what was your responsibility at 12?Making the baseball team?No, daddy would have bought you that starting position, wouldn't he?Ever have someone tell you that you're being sent on a race, and losing means the death of you and all of your siblings?" 

"How about at 16?Let me see, your biggest stress was taking some equally rich girl out to an overpriced restaurant in your flashy car and then trying to get her in the backseat later, right?I doubt if stress ever included letting someone put a gun to the back of your head and telling him that if he really thinks you all should be terminated, he should start with you.I bet at 16 you never stood there, knowing that if he pulled the trigger the ones deciding the fate of your siblings would deliberate covered in your blood.You're standing there, knowing that you've won, your siblings will be fine, but the person holding the gun might just pull the trigger out of spite, and you have to let him."

"You don't know me.You don't know what I've had to do to survive, and I will tell you this point blank, if you think I'm playing Zack, then you don't know him either.Tell me o great Eyes Only, what the hell do you know?"

He stood, looking her directly in the eyes."I know you are the genetically engineered killing machine that the X-5's were supposed to be.Except they were obviously born with what you lack.Decency.A conscience.Even a soul."

He suddenly found himself off the ground, her hand clinched tightly around his throat as she lifted him easily.His hands hit at her arm, but it was like trying to break steel."Genetically engineered killing machine?" she said almost conversationally, a feral grin on her face.She suddenly yanked him down so that their faces were maybe an inch apart."You ain't seen nothing yet."

She threw him into the wall, dazing him, and almost knocking him unconscious.In a daze, he heard the front door slam.

He wasn't sure how much time passed when he heard Max's voice."Logan?"He forced his eyes to focus on Max's worried face.Cindy and Zack were standing behind her."Logan, what happened?" Max asked.

His head was throbbing."Alicia," he muttered, trying to clear his head.

"She attacked you?" Max asked, menace in her voice.The X-6 finally showed her colors.Max knew a dead X-6 the moment she found her.

Logan looked up at Zack."I told her that I knew she was playing us all," he said."She got mad at being found out and I ended up in the wall."He paused for a moment."Where is she?" he asked vaguely remembering a door slam.

"Girl went for a hike," Cindy said."She blazed on out of here then we found you."

"She's still got to be in the building," Zack said."It was just a minute ago."

Logan got to his feet with some help from Max.He went to the computer, and began flipping through the different cameras in the building.The stairs were clear.Nobody was in the elevator.The halls on the floors below were clear.Where was she?He switched to the roof camera, not seeing Zack's eyes widening behind him.If he could see the roof now, had he seen it when they were up there?Cale had said he'd checked on Alicia, but never said how.If he had said something to her…

Logan switched to another floor, and they all saw her for a second.She slid out the window onto a fire escape, he cut to the outside, and they watched as she went down the side at lightning speed.She hit the ground, and took off at a dead run.

Logan turned to say something, anything, but Cindy and Max were looking at the empty space Zack had been occupying a few seconds before.The front door hung open, and they could hardly even hear his footsteps as he headed for the outside.


	22. Head Cleaning

Alicia wasn't sure how far she'd run, or she'd even gotten any distance between her and the building

Alicia wasn't sure how far she'd run, or she'd even gotten any distance between her and the building.She'd been moving for over an hour at least, and finally plopped down on a park bench, trying to get her bearings.She was tired, but there wasn't any time for nonsense.She shouldn't have lost her temper like that.It wasn't proper for a solider to do.Fun, but improper. 

She took a deep breath, and tried to clear her mind.Look to the future, she ordered herself.You've done what you set out to do.You'll keep your promise just to keep your honor.Honor sucked.It was going to make her miss out on the ultimate opportunity to bring the fivers' world crashing down.Maybe.

Logan had accused her of playing Zack, but in truth Zack was the only protection from her they all had.He'd gotten to her, she had to admit that.None of the others mattered, but she would keep her promise to him.For him.Maybe he had played her.Who cared at this point?Faked or not, she appreciated all he'd done, and for that fact alone, she would keep her promise.

So she would miss THE opportunity.Why not, she thought bitterly.I'm missing everything else.Missing Zack.Missing the other sixers.Missing the intelligence reports about the Reds being in Seattle months ago.Missing being on a mission she could control.Missing…what, ho, what was that??

She sat up straight as she thought it through."The Reds were in Seattle months ago," she said aloud very slowly, trying to keep everything straight.Max said she had to deal with them awhile back.Alicia's training took over, and all irrelevant thoughts were pushed aside."There was no mention of that in the report.Their first stop in the US was LA," she continued, mentally flipping through the file again. "If they had been in Seattle we would have known.It would have been in the report."

She could feel her heartbeat speed up as it suddenly hit her like a bright light coming on in a dark room."It WAS in the report.It was removed deliberately to get me in LA, not Seattle.Whoever sent the report removed that little fact.Whoever sent the report wanted to set me up.Whoever sent the report IS the traitor."

She jumped up.Personally considerations would have to wait.She needed to contact Cole and find out who sent that intelligence report.Then all of the sixers would have to have a little chat with him.

She had been distracted by thoughts of what had happened in the apartment, then the realization of who the traitor was.She hadn't noticed shadows gathering around her.As she rose, they suddenly became solid.Four of them.Big guys.

"No need to leave so fast," one of them said, thinking she had jumped up to run from them.They had heard her muttering to herself, but late at night in Seattle, people talking to themselves was pretty common.

"Yeah," another agreed."Little girl like you shouldn't be running around by yourself."The others snickered.

Alicia knew she didn't have time for this.She was still too angry to fight with norms, and she knew they weren't Reds.She wasn't in the mood to run from a fight, but she knew killing norms was a bad way to work off stress.One chance, she thought, I'll give them one chance."I'm leaving now," she said firmly."Good night gentlemen." 

"No baby," the first man said, grabbing her arm."This is our territory, and you got to pay the toll.You sat on our bench, so you got to pay."He grinned nastily."Now what you got in the bag worth paying a toll?"

"You shouldn't take her stuff," one of the others said. "There's better ways for her to pay the toll," he continued, his tone full of meaning.

That was it.She was still in a bad mood and they had been warned.She jerked away, and did a fast spinning kick, hitting her assailant extremely hard in the head.He went off his feet as he flew to the side, landing in a heap.She dropped her bag, and did an easy flip to get within an inch of the second one.She head butted him, feeling his skin break under the blow.He reeled backwards, and she punched him heard enough to feel ribs crack.

The other two came after her.She held off one's punches easily, while throwing the other into a tree.She turned to face the last one, and a shine caught her eye.She ducked and barely avoided a knife slashing her face.Was her life in danger?Close enough.She caught his wrist, and snapped it like a twig, easily taking the knife.He tried to take a swing at her with his other hand, but she stepped close, and planted the knife directly into the back of his neck.His movements stopped immediately and he fell to the ground, his spine severed.

Alicia pulled the knife out and looked at it.It was actually very good quality.Too good for him, she thought disdainfully.She wiped the blood off on his shirt, and went back to her bag, dropping it in.She shouldered the bag and stood, looking at the carnage.One dead, three out cold.The one she'd first kicked wasn't moving at all.Probably broke his neck, she thought, unconcerned.

Logan had called her a genetically engineered killing machine.She might not like it, but when push came to shove, it was a very accurate description.She grinned coldly."I am what I am," she said aloud.A serious bout of butt kicking had been just the thing she needed to clear her head.She had a mission to accomplish.She moved out into the night.

************

Cole sat at his desk, waiting for another contact.All of their siblings had checked in with him half a dozen times.All of them were aware of the danger to themselves, and were being very careful.Shawna had been put into a very safe place.Dad was aware that something was up with the sixers, but he was too busy to really discuss it.He thought they were prepping for a rescue mission.In a way they were.

This was the first time that she'd ever refused to tell him where she was.She was acting very strange, and he was worried.Everyone was worried.Dad was questioning everyone he could, but he had to keep everything quiet.Stage three was at stake, and a missing sixer would destroy that from happening.

The watcher had finally left him alone though.Cole had kept playing after his encounter with Frigia and talked to a couple of other girls.He figured that the watcher got disgusted and hung up.He hated feeling so helpless.But, until she told him where she was or what he could do to help, what else was he supposed to do but wait.

A personal message came up on the screen.Frigia.Thank God.He let her know there was no watcher immediately.

Shade:All is well this eve my angel?

Frigia:Good.Do you remember the package Dad received before we left?

Shade:Yes, delivered by courier.

Frigia:Intelligence missing from the report delivered.Important intelligence.I think whoever sent it intentionally removed it.

Shade:The traitor?

Frigia:That's my theory.

Cole quickly went into the base's database.Since the courier was military, there should be a record of who ordered a courier and had the package sent.His eyes raced over the files.He sorted it by day, and then by delivered to.This was impossible.

Shade:No record exists.

Frigia: A PFC delivered it!

Shade:I know, but we didn't check ID to see if he was real.

Frigia:Find who sent the package.Be VERY careful.If he finds out that we're onto him, he'll run.

Shade:I may need Dad's help.

Frigia:I trust your judgment.I'll be back in contact soon.Need to get moving.

She broke off contact before he could say another thing.Cole went into action.He accessed the house's security cameras and got a picture of the delivery boy.It was a start, and he knew they would find who originated that package.

Far away Alicia sat behind a grimy computer at a sleazy little cyber-café.She was drinking a seven-dollar coffee, watching the guys eye her.She almost wished one would come on to her so she could pound him.The worst of the heat was over, and she could control her physical desires now.Since she couldn't go back and beat on Logan some more, any one of these guys would do.She needed a distraction.She easily hacked into the police database and saw that two men had been found dead in the park.Serves them right, she thought.

She would have to wait until Cole got back to her.In the meantime, she needed to keep moving and make sure that neither the fivers nor the Reds found her.Evasion and capture, she thought.I always was the best at that.


	23. The Hunt

Zack was worried

Zack was worried.She was gone before he could get downstairs, and she could have gone in a hundred different directions.He searched for several hours before going back.Logan was using cameras on different buildings around the city to see if he could spot her.It was like she'd disappeared off the face of the earth.

"It's what we were trained to do," Max said, handing him some coffee."She'll keep low and stay in the shadows." She thought for a second about their evasion training."Look for anyone who just broke away from a sector check or an attempted arrest."

Logan went into the police database.There were several attempted escapes, but only one had gotten away in the timeframe that Alicia had been gone.Two hours before, two officers, claiming suspicious behavior, had stopped a lone female.That meant they were hoping she was a prostitute and would give them a freebie.She'd opened a gym bag to show ID, and there was a knife on top.There had been a stabbing death at a nearby park, and they had tried to arrest her.Both officers were currently hospitalized.Her physical details were sketchy because neither officer was coherent enough to remember detail that well.

"Sounds about right," Logan muttered.Out of curiosity he accessed the stabbing death.Two gangbangers had been found dead at the park.One was stabbed through the back of the neck, and the other appeared to have died from a blow to the head that snapped his neck and crushed his skull, but there was no blunt object around that could have done such damage.A kick, maybe?A rival gang was thought to be the culprit.

"Looks like the girl been busy," Cindy commented.

Logan could kick himself.He should have had Max with him when he confronted Alicia.Instead he got a killing machine furious, and she went off and did what she does best.There wasn't anything he could have done to stop her once she made up her mind to leave.

"She's going to leave a trail of carnage," he said softly, feeling guilty.

"Maybe she's angry at being falsely accused by people that were supposed to be allies and isn't letting anyone else assault her," Zack snapped.He had just gotten back, and heard Logan reading the police report out loud to Cindy and Max.They all looked at him."If she was playing us, this place would be crawling with Lydecker's men right now."

He could be right, and they all knew it.She had made contact with someone.If she could do it once, she could do it again easily.All it would take would be a phone call to let Lydecker know about Logan and Max, and in the hours that she was gone, he could have swarmed the place, and she would still be clear of whoever the traitor was.

"What did you say to her?" Zack snapped.

Logan glared back at him.Did Zack really want him to say what he'd seen?"I told her I knew she was faking everything from…concern to the seizure."

"She didn't fake that seizure," Zack protested.He'd been with her.It felt real to him.

Logan held up a flat red leather case.Her meds."If she wasn't faking, you think she would have left without her meds?She doesn't need them, so she didn't think about them."

There was a long pause while everyone digested that information.

"Not telling could be part of her game," Max protested."We don't really know what she's doing or why.But we need to find her fast."

"There ain't that many places the girl can be jumping on-line," Cindy spoke up."She needs a computer to hook up with her peeps."

The other three felt like total idiots for not realizing that earlier.Logan checked a map on the computer.Both assaults had taken place within blocks of a cyber-café.There were only a few left in the city.She was using them.She had to be.

"Max and I will check them out," Zack said firmly."You guys keep checking the cameras and see if you can find her on the streets."

"Be careful," Logan said."The Reds are still out there."

Zack shrugged, he could handle it.He and Max walked out as Logan started looking for buildings with cameras that he could get to around the cyber-cafes.


	24. And the Traitor Is...

Shade:

Shade:We got something.Serious trouble though.

Thank God, Alicia thought.She had gone to a seedy hotel for a couple of hours sleep while waiting for Cole.Getting off of the streets had seemed like a good idea.It was now afternoon, and he was finally getting back to her.

Frigia:You found the messenger?

Shade:He had been staying in visitors.That's why there wasn't record of a courier being requested.He came from off base.

Frigia:Where?

Shade:Pentagon.Directly.

Frigia:Christ.Who sent him?

Shade:Hepburn

Alicia felt herself go into shock.This was not happening.Not at these levels.

Shade:We have more information.

Frigia:Continue!!

Shade:Remember that Delta Force guy that tried to stab you?He's Hepburn's nephew, and not really DF.

Frigia:How did you find that?

Shade:Courier is his younger brother.Found family information while pulling his DOD record.

It made sense to Alicia.When she had gotten into the fight, four of the men were obviously teammates.They had worked together enough to have an almost telepathic bond.The fifth, the one that took a last swing, he wasn't part of their team.It had seemed strange, but so much was going on, she didn't think to question it.

After the fight, two of the other four had congratulated her.They had been incredibly impressed by her abilities.Not just the genetically enhanced ones, but also her hand-to-hand technique.One had asked her to show him a throw.But neither had apologized for the fifth's behavior.She had thought that odd because a dishonor by one DF member would be a dishonor to them all.It had seemed rude to ask though, so she dropped it.

Frigia:Explains a lot.Current location on Hepburn?

Shade:Seattle.

The better to sell you with my dear, Alicia thought.He knows I'm here.The Reds told him, and he's here to sell me to them personally.How was he going to get her to come to him?He knew her orders well.Maybe he was going to say a fiver needed to be protected?That would be about right.

Shade:You're in Seattle aren't you?

There was a long pause.

Frigia:Affirmative.You are not to come here.THAT'S AN ORDER!!Keep all of the others safe.You're the only one I trust to do that.These guys are worse than what we were led to believe.They cannot have the chance to get to any more of us.

Shade:You need help!

Frigia:I'll do what needs to be done.Don't worry about me.Keep the others safe!

Shade:I'll send Dad.

Frigia:No.I've been working with the two fivers in the city right now.

Cole almost fell out of his chair in shock.She'd been working with what??

Frigia:My orders are to keep them safe from the Reds.I PROMISED them I wouldn't tell Dad anything when I was in LA with one of them so that he would take me to the other one in Seattle so we could make sure that one was safe.

Shade:All for one.Promise will be kept.Be careful Leecee.

She logged off.

Far from Seattle Cole leaned back thinking.Lydecker had gone back to LA that morning.He couldn't ask Dad for permission anyways.When one of them made a promise, they all made a promise.She had given him a direct order.She would go after Hepburn herself.

He made the hardest decision he'd ever made in his life.He grabbed the phone and dialed."Lon?" he said."Get Xander and Cray.We're moving out."He grabbed his jacket and went to go get Shawna.Five of them plus Alicia could handle anything.She would be furious at him, but at least she'd be alive to be furious.She'd offered her life up for them so many times without ever asking for anything back; it was time to return the favor.


	25. Tactics and Planning

Max and Zack went to the café nearest where the two cops had been attacked

Max and Zack went to the café nearest where the two cops had been attacked.After a twenty from Zack, and then a show of cleavage from Max when he still hesitated, the owner's memory improved considerably.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the picture of her Logan had printed out from one of the security videos he had around the apartment."I seen her in here a couple hours ago.Nice little thing.Paid cash.No lip.Even said thank you."

"Do you keep logs of the sites your patrons visit?" Max asked.They had missed her by two hours.She knew the city far better than Alicia could.Maybe they still had a chance to find her.

"Nope," he replied."You get total privacy here," he said proudly.

They left, and looked around trying to think of where she might be.What had she been trained to do?Blend into the crowd.Keep moving.She'd probably contacted her people.Alicia had told Zack that she would get reinforcements if needed, but it would expose her to the traitor.If the traitor knew, then the Reds would get to her first. 

Go back to training.The best thing to do would be to get off of the streets.The waterfront wasn't too far off.There were several abandoned and condemned warehouses left after the Pulse killed most of the shipping industry.There weren't many squatters there.The cops kept them run off because the warehouses were still occasionally used for illegal shippers who paid the cops.

Alicia wouldn't know why they were empty, but they would seem like a good place to hide.She could wait until reinforcements had the time to get to the rendezvous point, and then meet them, thus minimizing her exposure to the Reds.It was a sound plan tactically, something that Zack knew he would do.He and Max decided to go with it.They had all had the same basic training, and Max knew Zack was probably onto something. 

They headed towards the warehouses.Both of them were too concerned with finding Alicia before she could get with her people.Max was worried that she would expose Logan.She knew she would probably have to kill Alicia, but she wasn't about to tell Zack that.Her mind was set on how to do it without Zack stopping her.Zack just wanted to make sure Alicia wasn't caught by the Reds.Neither of them even noticed the two men break from the crowd and start following them into the waterfront.

Alicia sat with her back to the wall eating a fairly decent sandwich.She didn't ask the vendor what the meat was in it, but it had a good flavor, and she'd eaten far worse.A seagull flew in the window opening and screamed at her, staring at her sandwich balefully.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Alicia snapped.The bird screamed a reply.She kicked at it, and it jumped back a few feet.

She'd been sitting in the warehouse for an hour trying to think of her next move.Hepburn was in Seattle.He was going to try and get her to come to him.The others went to the ground, she thought smugly.That's why he's after me and not them.The Reds want a female the most, and the sixers protected Shawna.I'm the only one exposed right now.

Should she call Lydecker?She wanted to, but there was a horrible doubt in her.What if he was working with Hepburn?The chances of that were minimal she knew, but still.The only ones she could trust were the sixers.No, Lydecker might bring some of the sixers with him, and that would just increase exposure.She would prevent Manticore technology from falling into enemy hands by any means necessary, but she didn't know if the others could do that.

So, she was on her own for this one.What was the mission?Secure Hepburn and bring him back to the base for interrogation, trial, and execution for treason.How to do that?Find him first.Figure out how to get to him.Disable him.Secure transportation back to the base.Hold him until Dad could get there.How was she going to accomplish her goal?

She could get some resources.Cole could get her in touch with the right people here, and she could get the things she needed.Could she get into a secure place by herself?Easily.She'd done it a thousand times.Hepburn would be easy to deal with physically.One blow, and he'd be out like a light.After she got him out of the city, she could have Cole meet her someplace, and transport them back to the base.With some chemical interrogation, he'd confess to everything.

It was a plan at least.She closed her eyes and started to think on how to find Hepburn.It was a big city.She could really use some help, but the only people she knew she wasn't about to go back to.She didn't know how to get to Zack without seeing the rest of them.Maybe it was better not to see Zack at all.It had only been hours, but she already missed him.Anymore time with him and … there was a tug at her hand, breaking her deliberations.

The seagull had waited patiently, eyeing her half-eaten sandwich.She had stopped kicking at it and making noise.He jumped and flew at her, grabbing the bread right from her hand.His beak closed on it and he headed out the window with his stolen dinner.

Alicia jumped up and grabbed at the bird.She almost went out the window, and got a handful of feathers for her trouble.She caught the sill and almost laughed.She was a cat who had just gotten ripped off by a bird.The irony was too much.She glanced down and saw Max going into the warehouse.

The laughter died in her throat.So, Max was angry that she'd tossed her little boyfriend into the wall?She should have snapped Logan's scrawny neck when she had the chance.That would have made the world a better place in about two seconds.It was tempting to go after Max, but that would be pointless and time wasting.Don't push me girl, she thought fiercely.I made a promise to Zack, not you or your boy toy.

There was no sound from downstairs.Girl was trying to be quiet and sneak up on her.Except Alicia had more years of training in escape and evasion than Max ever did.She grabbed her bag and slid out the window, climbing up onto the roof.She went over it quietly, moving fast, but with stealth. She jumped to the next roof, and stayed low.She crossed the building and climbed down the other side.

Max wasn't in sight.Alicia got moving again fast.She had some distance to clear before Max got out of that building again.Alicia knew she needed some time to think, and then she'd get back to Cole.Maybe they would stake out the cafes.It was a risk she'd have to take.She could deal with Zack.Max, well, she'd probably show Max a few tricks with that knife that she was sure Max hadn't learned at Manticore while she was there.

Alicia never noticed the black van that pulled up in front of the warehouse she had just left.Or the second one.


	26. Caught!

It was the third warehouse they'd been through and there was no sign of Alicia anywhere

It was the third warehouse they'd been through and there was no sign of Alicia anywhere.Not even a footprint in the dust for them to go on.How do you find a person that has the same abilities, and better training, but doesn't want to be found?Max and Zack were both coming to the conclusion that you don't find a person like that.

"She could be anywhere," Max declared, frustrated."She could be getting with Lydecker right now and we couldn't do anything to stop her!"

"If your boyfriend had minded his own business none of this would have happened," Zack retorted angrily.Had Alicia seen them at some point?If she was running from him, did that mean she really was playing him?No, he decided.She's upset, and she wouldn't want to talk to him with Max there.

His comment hit Max hard.She stared at Zack for a long moment as he looked out the upstairs window, seeing if he could spot Alicia on the ground."What did Logan see?" she asked quietly, afraid that she already knew the answer.

Zack didn't answer.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"She was furious with him suddenly."You knew the girl was in a bad time, and decided to make a tactical advantage.You didn't let anyone in on the plan, and Logan thought you were the one getting played."

"It was not tactical advantage," Zack said, his jaw clinched."Cale should have kept his mouth shut and let the soldiers deal with the situation." 

"Not tactical?Then what was it?" Max retorted, "You trip and fall on her?Zack you do know what's going on downstairs not going to have anything to do with what's in her head?Nine years at Manticore got you thinking everything is a sentimental lie, what you think eighteen years did to her?"

He knew what eighteen years had done to her.He looked at Max, his eyes ice cold."It's none of your business," he said coolly.

That was not the face of someone using physical means to get the upper hand."You know she probably uses it as a tool all the time," Max said, far more gently than before."Lydecker never got around to teaching us that part, but you know she learned how to use it."

"Maybe the others do, but she doesn't," he said much calmer as well, and then started to head to the stairs.

"How do you know that?It could all be an act."

"Some things can't be faked."

Max went to push the issue, but what he said hit her."Oh…" she squeaked.They had been alone together awhile before Seattle.Had they then?Probably.She went to follow Zack downstairs but her cell rang.

She answered it impatiently.Logan."Did you see anything?" she asked.

"No," he replied."I was just checking on you."

"We're probably coming back soon," she said.After another talk with Zack, she thought to herself.

There was a sudden crashing from downstairs.She raced down the steps, and saw Zack with three Reds going after him, and one getting back up off of the floor.She dropped her cell, and launched herself at one, knocking him down.She somersaulted off of him, and landed in a defensive stance next to Zack.

"Only four?" she sneered."Tell you what, we'll give you a ten second head start before we start kicking your butts."

The Reds seemed amused by that.Then she realized why.There was four more getting out of another van.She glanced upstairs, and saw another four up there.Two more were at the back windows.Another two were at the side windows.Sixteen to two, she thought.Bad odds.All of them had stunners.Worse odds.

***************

Logan had heard the phone fall, and the sounds of crashing.Max had said something about a head start, and then there was more crashing and thuds.

"Max!" he yelled uselessly into the phone."MAX! ANSWER ME!!"

Bling had come in at hearing Logan's shout.Logan had used the speakerphone when he called Max so that he could keep working.Now, Bling could hear everything.There was some more crashing, and then a single gunshot.

Logan could feel his blood turn to ice when he heard a sound he'd never heard before.Max screaming.He was frozen.She had not told him where she was, and she was screaming.Her cell phone was secured so that its position couldn't be located.He'd made sure of that himself.

There was a long moment of silence.Then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said a man.There was no discernable accent."Hello? Did the phone break?"

"I'm here," Logan said through gritted teeth."If you hurt Max I swear I'll…"

"Hurt her?" he interrupted."No, no, she is quite well, as is her friend.But it seems we have a bit of a problem now.I seem to have the wrong merchandise.It's plenty valuable enough, but I would much rather have the upgraded version."

"I don't have any upgrades," Logan snapped.They wanted Alicia.Damn her.They wanted Alicia but they would take Max instead.

"Hmmm…that's too bad."The man seemed completely unconcerned.His dapper tone made Logan want to pull him through the receiver and rip his head off."Well, I suppose this one will do." Logan could hear him talking to someone else."It's not quite what you had in mind, true, but it's a prototype.Maybe we can take two percent off of my fee?"

"Wait!" Logan yelled."I can get you an upgrade, it'll just take some time."

The man returned to the phone."Really?What a change of heart.You must be a businessman.Since I know you can't call the police, why don't I give you, say, three hours?We'll be at the docks.Warehouse J."

He hung up the phone.Three hours, Logan thought.Why wasn't Max fighting?Was she drugged?Had she been shot?How was he going to set Alicia up to get caught so Max could go free?

"We have to get Alicia to the docks," he said aloud."The Reds want the upgraded model, they can have it."

Bling raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything.This wasn't like Logan, savior of humanity.Of course, Logan was always a little off where Max was concerned.

"We don't have to set her up at all," Bling said."She's supposed to protect the X-5's.All we have to do is tell her."

It made sense.IF she'd been telling the truth about her mission.There wasn't much of a choice now anyways.

Logan turned to his computer, and went to the game Alicia had logged into earlier.She had been looking for messages to the fair Gwendolyn.His computer had tracked her movements, and the messages that she read.

He checked, and neither Frigia nor Shade was on-line.He decided to post a message and pray she would respond.She said they were all encoded.It seemed to be mostly veiled messages.He hoped she would understand and respond.It was all he could do.

Fair Gwendolyn, he wrote.The Red Menace holds thy two charges beneath its claw.Seek ye the one whom ye threw away.It looked stupid enough, but it was all he had.He sent it, and began waiting.


	27. Calvary

Alicia sat at the café staring at the computer screen

Alicia sat at the café staring at the computer screen.She was furious.Cole wasn't there.He was supposed to be waiting for her, but he wasn't there.Hadn't been there for almost an hour.Where was he?Maybe he was with Shawna, she thought.It calmed her.That would be accurate.His orders were to keep her safe, and maybe there was a threat to her.

The coffee was awful.You would think for seven bucks you could get some milk or even that powdered imitation cream stuff.She took another sip.Any stronger and it would jump up and slap her around.Still, she could feel the caffeine buzz.She still had no idea where Hepburn was staying.Cole would be able to find out.Actually, she could, but these computers were far too insecure to even think about hacking into sensitive sites with them.All it would take was one password to be captured and all hell would break loose.

Out of sheer curiosity she scanned the Gwendolyn messages.A little support from the sibs would help tremendously right now.There wasn't anything from them, and was about to flip off the computer when she caught the words "Red Menace" in a Gwendolyn message.She read it.Re-read it.It was so childishly done, Cale had to be responsible.Zack would have done a better job.Even Max could have.

My two charges, she thought.The X-5's.Zack and Max.Did the Reds have them?No, Max knew their weakness.They could have gotten away.Maybe.She groaned and put her head in her hands.She was so busy thinking about personal considerations, she forgot the mission was to prevent any Manticore technology from falling into enemy hands.That meant the fivers as well as the sixers.

Cale could be lying.There was a dangerous hope in that thought.Maybe he was lying.Maybe they were going to set her up to come back.They couldn't find her.Even with all of Cale's toys, they couldn't find her when she didn't want to be found.Even if he wasn't, who cares?You're under orders to care, solider, she thought morosely.And there's Zack.If he got hurt, and you didn't stop it, you'd hate yourself.You would forever.

She turned off the computer and grabbed her gear.She could always do a little recon before going in.If Max or Zack were in the apartment, she would just take off, and never be seen again.You could see Zack again, a little voice whispered in her head.Maybe get him alone so you can say a real goodbye.You don't care if Cale is lying, but you're going to go anyways for one more goodbye.She hated that little voice.It was right way too often.

She walked out the door, and headed for the penthouse.

The cameras were pitifully easy to spot and avoid.She knew Cale would be looking for her.She still had a wad of cash, and had picked up a new t-shirt, jacket, and baseball cap earlier that day.The rule of surveillance was to look for anything out of the ordinary.Of course when you practically wrote the manual, you know how to get around it. 

She boldly walked right into the lobby, and randomly picked a floor when she went into the elevator.She looked like any other teenager.Anyone looking at her would guess she was a friend of someone in the building.Cale would be looking in the shadows, not the windows.She loved being underestimated.It made jobs so much simpler.

She got off of the elevator and went to an apartment.She listened carefully.Someone was home.The hall was still empty.She went down to another.Quiet.She rang the bell.No answer.No security alarms.It took less than ten seconds to break in.She waited for a moment for the static feeling of a silent alarm going off.It was something she'd been trained to feel for.Still quiet.She went out onto the balcony, three floors below the penthouse.

It was an easy climb.She simply used the ledge to get around the side, and then hopped up until she was crouched outside a window.She could hear people inside, but not who.She knew there was a camera near the broken window so she couldn't go to that one.People came closer to the window.The voices became distinct.Bling.Logan.

"Where is she?" Logan snapped."It's been almost an hour and a half!"

Bling didn't know what to say.Logan had tried to leave twice to go find Max, but Bling had made him wait for Alicia.Logan would just get himself killed going against the Reds.He knew that when the three hours were closer to being up, Logan would go after her no matter what.He'd rather be dead than without her, he thought.Big change from 'we don't have that kind of relationship'.

"Anything happens to Max and I'll expose Manticore," Logan threatened."I'll broadcast 24 / 7 until everyone in the country knows.I swear it'll be a household word."

Alicia perked up.He didn't know she was here.Max really was in trouble, and that meant Zack was too.He'd said three hours.There was a tight time frame, and she'd blown half of it already.She could kick herself, but there wasn't enough time.She easily moved to the balcony, and climbed over.

The door opened immediately.Bling was standing there like he was expecting her.She fought the urge to get out of there as fast as possible.You got a mission solider.Complete it.Bling didn't say anything, he just gestured towards the computer room.

Cale had his back to her when she walked in."You jerking me around, and I'm skipping the wall and giving you a fast trip to the pavement," she greeted.

He spun around.Was that relief she saw for a second?He glared back at her as hard as she was to him."They have Max and Zack," he said coldly."Excellent protection job."

"So you decided I'm a good guy after all when you realized that you are hopelessly outclassed and need my help.I'm so touched."Her voice dripped with saccharine sarcasm.

"I didn't ask for you.They want the upgraded version on Manticore."He relished seeing the sarcastic look fall, and a concerned confusion take its place."Of course the seller doesn't mind a small cut in his fee to give them the lower version, but he gave me a few hours so he could get top dollar."

Logan was waiting for a sarcastic reply.He wasn't expecting for her to plop down in a chair, her chin resting on her intertwined fingers, with a thoughtful expression on her face."The upgraded version," she said very softly.

Logan was confused, but it was Bling that caught what she was thinking."You're not the upgrade are you?"

Her eyes flicked up to his face. "The X-5 body type is superior to the X-6," she replied."He knows that," she continued, more to herself."But he wants me specifically."

Logan was realizing what was wrong with this picture.For some reason Max's body was superior to Alicia's.In more ways than one, he thought eyeing the girl.Alicia had said before there was a traitor.She really wasn't lying about that.There really was someone at Manticore that wanted Alicia sold to the Reds.

"You know who the traitor is now?What would he get from having you out of the way?" Logan asked, his investigative skills showing themselves.

She nodded, still thinking.Why would Hepburn want her out of the way?Unless he didn't want Manticore to continue.That made sense.Because of the X-5's, Manticore wasn't allowed to progress, and was on permanent probation."Dad loses his star, the whole thing comes crashing down," she said, not noticing that she'd spoken aloud.

"Zack and Max are bait," she declared firmly."The Reds aren't going to let them go, even if I show up."

She ignored Logan's look of outrage.He thought she wasn't going to go at all.She couldn't take them by herself.Somehow Max and Zack had been disabled.How?At the checkpoint the leader was talking to others in the city.How many Reds were there?More than four, and even two Manticore soldiers would have a hard time, even knowing their weakness.There was only one way to save them.

"You said the leader told the Reds that I was the upgrade, right?" she asked Logan.

Logan nodded and replied, "he told someone that they weren't what was wanted but they would be a prototype." 

"So if the Reds believe it, all I have to do is prove it."Logan couldn't reply.She sounded, well, sad.Whatever she was thinking, she wasn't happy about what she was going to do."I prove I'm better than the fivers, offer the exchange, they let Zack and Max go."

She didn't want to think about it anymore.If she thought, she wouldn't do it.She rose and went to Logan's desk, picking up the med case that was still sitting there.Don't think, she ordered herself.Do it.Complete your mission.Preserve the Manticore technology.You know you can do it.

She opened the case and pulled out the layer that held the syringes.Behind them in a hidden compartment was one more syringe, larger than the others.

"What is that?" Logan asked.She ignored him.If she even thought for a second, she wouldn't be able to do it.She slipped the needle into her arm, and depressed it one-third of the way, paused, and then sent the rest of the dark green liquid into her body.

For a moment she was totally still.Logan suddenly jumped back as her body convulsed sharply, bringing her to her knees.Her breathing became harsh, and she doubled over.Bling was on his knees trying to help.He jerked back when she suddenly calmed and looked at him in the face.Logan had come over and saw what made Bling jump.

Her eyes were completely bloodshot, the skin pale.A single drop of blood ran down from her nose.It was her smile that scared the two men.There was no sanity in it at all.

"What a rush," she purred, floating back to her feet.She picked up the three syringes left, and put them back in the case.She was going to need them later.

"What did you do?" Logan whispered.

"They want the greatest show on earth, they're going to get it," she said mockingly.Bling and Logan followed her as she walked to the door.She stopped."Here's the plan.You drop me off maybe a mile from the warehouse.I'll take a cell.Max will use it to call you when they're out.You pick them up, and get the hell out of there."

"What about you?" Logan asked.

She shrugged."I'm just an soulless whoring genetically engineered killing machine.What do you care?"She walked out before he could answer.

Logan and Bling looked at each other.They weren't sure what she was talking about, or how she was going to get Max and Zack out for real, but one thing was for sure.She had no intention of letting the Reds keep Max and Zack.For Logan, that was all that mattered.They got into Logan's van and drove towards the docks and warehouse J.


	28. Negotiations

Max sat on the floor next to Zack, trying to undo her bonds for the hundredth time

Max sat on the floor next to Zack, trying to undo her bonds for the hundredth time.Whatever plastic they were made of, they weren't breaking.Pulling was just making them tighter.Her arms were pinned to her sides, her wrists behind her back, and ankles bound together.She knew Zack was similarly tied up, and from the look on him, was just as unsuccessful in freeing himself.

She had almost escaped from the Reds.When they had all come into the warehouse she had yelled out their weakness to Zack.Hit them hard in the implant.The fight had been on.She had taken down one, and jumped over another on the stairs.One strong kick in the neck had sent him sailing down the stairs.Then she realized that she was at the top of the stairs, and everyone else was below.

It would have taken a second for her to be out the window.She could be in the water in a flash, and four minutes under the water could have her in any direction.But, where was Zack?She glanced back, and her blood ran cold at the sight.Four of them had nailed him with their stunners at once.His body arched, and was thrown back, sinking down to the ground.

Another man, obviously not a Red, walked up to him, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zack's head.Max screamed "NO!" at him, leaping down the stairs.He smiled and pulled the trigger.She heard a loud noise; not realizing it was her still screaming.He had killed Zack.Right there.She was trying to get away and Zack got killed to let her.

One of the Reds grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off her feet.She was about to fling him off when Zack moved slightly.She went very still and looked at the man with the gun.He smiled at her very charmingly.

"The next shot will be in his head, not an inch above it," he said calmly.She felt hands grab her arms, and her wrists were tied behind her back.While the gun was at Zack's head she wouldn't resist.Zack was coming around, but they got him tied before he could resist.

The man with the gun picked up the cell she had dropped."Hello?" he said."Hello?Did the phone break?"There were a few minutes of conversation.He hung up and smiled widely at Max and Zack."It seems your friend, or partner, another X-5 maybe?He is quite willing to bring in the upgraded version of Manticore for a trade."

One of the Reds looked at him angrily."We have what we need," he snapped.

"No, my boy," he replied cheerfully."Why settle for two when you can have a third delivered on a silver platter.A spare if you will.There are enough of you to take out one measly little X-6."

"You said the X-6 is better," the Red said, unconvinced.

"Not really," he said."Trust me, you'll take her down easily, and then have all that you want."

The Red didn't say anything.He walked away, and they began the three-hour countdown.Max couldn't see any way out.She knew Zack was angry with her for throwing away the chance to escape, but she wasn't going to let him die for her.Their only hope was Alicia.And that was only the remotest chance on the horizon.

They had waited for a couple of hours.The Reds were getting ticked.Max could tell that beneath the slick charm, the seller was getting anxious.How was Logan going to get Alicia?Max had a horrid feeling that Logan was going to try a rescue attempt.They would kill him in a heartbeat.The thought alone made her nauseous.In the months since they'd admitted their feelings for each other he'd become everything to her.

There was a simple knock at the door.No one moved.The door exploded inward, ripped off of the hinges.Two of the Reds jumped at the intruder.Max and Zack couldn't see what happened in the door opening, but the Reds were suddenly flung back like rag dolls.A third jumped in, and a shadow moved around him easily.There was a pounding, and he hit the ground, convulsing.

Alicia entered fully.It was Alicia, but she was different.She moved like liquid, and there was a smart-ass smirk marring her features.She didn't seem, well, human.Another Red tried to hit her with a stunner, but she leapt into the air.Max was shocked.She could get maybe eight or nine feet from a standing still position, but Alicia easily cleared fifteen feet straight up.She hit him hard, sending him flying across the room as she came down.

There was a moment of silence and she easily walked up to the Red leader and the seller.Even the way she walked was strange. Zack stared hard at her.It looked like her, but he knew she couldn't do that.She'd admitted the X-5's were a superior body type before.How was she doing this?She looked like she could take on all the Reds by herself.He'd seen her fight them before.This was not she, but it was.

Alicia knew Zack and Max were on the floor close by, but she didn't dare look at them.If she saw Zack for even a moment, she wouldn't be able to finish what she started.It was too late anyways, but he didn't have to know that.With luck, he'd never know.

"General Hepburn," she drawled to the seller."What could possibly bring you to Seattle?"

Another Red tried to make a grab at her, but she disposed of him easily.The others hesitated.They had been told that they were stronger than a Manticore.But she was tossing them around like kittens.

"608," the general said firmly."You are ordered to stand down immediately and surrender yourself to these men."

"There's your problem," she said teasingly."You never took the time to study our chain of command.Orders come from the Director who gives them straight to Donald Lydecker.I don't see either of them here, so take your order and place it directly where the sun doesn't shine."With a contemptuous wave of her hand, she dismissed him.

She looked at the Red.The others were looking to him for orders.He looked like their leader anyways."I presume you have the authority to negotiate?" she asked him.

"You got me here," she continued."If you want to keep me, all you have to do is let them go."She shrugged."I'm what you've wanted this entire time."

"Take them all," Hepburn said quickly."We don't need anymore of those things running loose."

The Red looked at her.She caught his gaze squarely."The moment they're free you'll run," he said firmly.

"Anything is possible," she replied."But if I do, you'll catch them again.As long as you have me, you don't need them at all, do you?The general told you I have to protect the X-5's at all costs, didn't he?They go.I stay."

The general went to say something, but Alicia backhanded him, flinging him several feet back.She looked back up at the Red."I hate interruptions, don't you?"She held out her hand."Do we have a deal?"

"I think I'll just take all of you," he said, testing her.

"I'll be out of here before you can get a finger on me," she replied airily."You can take them back to your lab and find out what the general already knows.The X-5's are missing a few things that you need.Things that I do have in my genes.You'll waste a few months, and from the looks of some of your men, they don't have months to waste."

"They'll attack the moment they're freed."

She pulled out her med case from her jacket.She opened it and pulled out two syringes."There's a powerful sedative in here.It's specially designed for Manticore.Let me give it to them.They'll be out for hours."

"And you'll come quietly?"

She nodded."With one exception," she said and looked at Hepburn, still on the floor."You even think about making a call to Manticore to have these two picked up, and I'll tear your fucking heart out."

"You have a deal," the Red said.He motioned to two of the others.They pulled Max and Zack to their feet.She walked over to them, trying not to think.Her eyes met Zack's and she was amazed that the rush of feelings could overpower the effects of the drug's influence.She shouldn't feel anything really, but she could.

Max tried to fight to keep her from putting the needle in, but with her arms pinned down, it was easy for Alicia to get the needle in.Within a second, she had fallen forward, dead asleep.Now Zack.Do it, solider she ordered herself.If you don't all else is in vain.She'd been taught to finish what she'd started.But here was something else she'd started, and wanted to finish.Finish a lifetime from now.Your lifetime is very short at this point she reminded herself.

"Don't do this Alicia," Zack whispered."Get out of here.Just go."

Her hands were shaking at the thought of hurting him.She forced them to be steady.

"I have to now," she whispered back, so softly the Reds couldn't hear.She slipped the needle in, and their eyes met.His were full of shock and terror that she really meant to do this.She was going to trade herself for them."I have to," she repeated.She began to press the plunger.Because I love you she mouthed.His eyes widened at that admission, and then closed as the drug took effect.

The Reds lowered them to the floor.Alicia kneeled, and pulled her knife from her boot.She cut them free, and checked their pulses.Strong and regular.They needed to get out of there fast.She stood and looked at the Red leader.

"Lead the way," she said.

They didn't even bother to tie her up. She sat in the van, and crossed her arms tightly under her chest.The power boost from the drug was fading, and she knew what was coming.She'd taken three times what she should have.After the boost it becomes poisonous.In a small dose, an X-6 could deal with it.They'd be a little sick, but could sleep it off.She'd taken way too much so that she could prove herself better than the X-5.Her arms were crossed tightly so that the Reds couldn't see that her hands were beginning to shake.

The poison would take a little while to work.She had the other pills so that when the end came near her genetic code would be destroyed.A few hours, she thought, looking out the window into the night sky.A few hours and this will all be over for good.She passed where Logan was hidden, hoping he would see them and go to the warehouse.She settled back in her seat.The other sixers knew Hepburn was a traitor.They would deal with him.She closed her eyes and thought of Zack.At least at the end of her life she'd learned what caring and compassion really was.She had that now.What else was there?There was nothing left for her to do but wait for it to end.


	29. A Strange Alliance

Logan saw the two vans leave

Logan saw the two vans leave.He had given Alicia a tracking device just in case they had tried to take Max away.She had promised to put it on a van, and from the looks of things, she had done so.The bug was plotting their course.He didn't know if Max was in there or the warehouse.Warehouse first, he ordered himself.Alicia had said they would leave them behind.

He went in, and his heart almost stopped to see Max balled up on the floor.He was at her side in an instant, relief flooding him as she groaned slightly.

"Max?" he called to her, slapping her face lightly."Max, love, wake up now."Her eyes fluttered, and then opened.

"Logan?" she murmured.

Bling was checking on Zack who was also just waking up.Zack blinked a few times, and then tried jumping to his feet.He landed back on the ground, too dizzy to stand.The drug was fading out of his system fast, but it was still pretty strong.

"Where is she?" Zack asked."How long were we out?Did you track them?"

Logan was confused.Zack was acting like they'd been out for hours."Alicia left my van maybe twenty minutes ago," he replied.

Max and Zack looked at each other with the same question on their faces."But she said hours," Max said hesitantly.

"She played them," Zack said mostly to himself.With a sudden rush he remembered the last thing she had said to him.Dear God.What had she done?He wasn't going to lose her now.Not after all this.

"You know which way they went?" he asked Logan.

Logan grinned."Which way?" he said, "the tracer was still running strong when we came in here."

Zack was relieved.He finally stood, feeling much more clear-headed.Logan helped Max to her feet."How did she do that," Max wondered aloud.She looked at Zack."Was she ever like that against the Reds?"Zack shook his head in the negative, pondering the question himself.

"She shot herself up with something," Bling said."She had a big green syringe in her med case and used it all."

Zack visibly whitened.She had told him she had a poison.Was that it?Maybe it was time release or something.She had taken something that made her super strong for a bit, but would kill her.There had to be a cure for it.An antidote.Something. Anything.

"Zack?" Max said, looking concerned.

"The stuff is going to kill her," he said."That's why she wanted to get them from us.When she's dead they won't have us."There was a hush as they all digested the realization of the sacrifice she had made for them.

Zack came to a decision without even thinking about it.Wherever they had taken her, it was going to take more than him and Max to get her out, and then save her life.He knew there was one hope in getting an antidote of some kind to her."You have a laptop?" he asked Logan.

"In the van," Logan said, pointing.

Zack ran to the van, and opened the laptop.The tracking program was still active.The laptop had a cellular modem built into it, and he jumped on the on-line game.He went to the Knights of the Ruby Chalice messages.Only the Dark Knight and the Fair Knight ever posted to each other. He checked who was on-line.Shade wasn't but then he saw it.The Dark Knight of the Chalice was sitting in the Chalice Throne Room.

He jumped into the room.There wasn't time for preliminaries.The game allowed a quick login under his own name, and he used that, not caring if anyone saw him.That was a first.

Zack:Are you Cole?

Dark Knight:Thou art mistaken my Lord, seek ye another mayhap?

Zack:Cut the crap.Alicia is in trouble.Are you Cole?

DK:Who are you?

Zack:A friend of hers.

DK:What happened to her?Is she hurt?

Zack:She's in enemy hands.Assistance will be needed to get her out.She may be sick.Who are your people in Seattle?

DK:We're in Seattle.

Zack:How far from the Space Needle?

DK:I'll be there in twenty minutes.

Zack:Be alone.I'll know if you aren't.

He logged off."I need to get to the Space Needle ten minutes ago," he said to nobody in particular.

Bling got in the driver's seat."Strap in," he said."It's going to be a rough ride.They all barely had time to follow his advice before he was screaming down the streets in the dark.

************

Cole walked up to the base of the Needle cautiously.All of his senses were on high alert.Whoever this Zack guy was, Alicia obviously trusted him a great deal.She had never told anyone about the Knights.It was for communications that were beyond top secret.He knew that nobody could get information out of her no matter how much he or she tried to force it.She had told him willingly about the Knights, and that alone was a scary thought. 

Everything was quiet.Except someone was behind him.He wheeled around in a defensive stance and saw a blonde man standing there calmly a few feet from him.How had he snuck up on him like that?Only another Manticore could move that quietly.Another Manticore.She had been working with two X-5's.

"Zack?" he asked.

Zack had checked the perimeter before showing himself.The guy had come alone as ordered.He was either Manticore or an idiot.Probably both.Zack could see the impression of the butt of a gun against his jacket.Maybe the guy wasn't dumb.

"You Cole?" Zack said.

Neither man spoke for a moment as they sized each other up.Cole could see that Zack had been roughed up pretty recently.Was that when Alicia had gotten in trouble?He should have gotten here faster.An hour might have made a difference.

"Where is she?" Cole demanded.

"She's being taken somewhere for transport.We think an airfield outside of the city," Zack said."What do you know about the green stuff in her med case?"

Alicia had taken Rage?Cole would have laughed if Zack didn't look so serious.She never used that stuff.She only would carry it because Dad had ordered her to.It boosted abilities for a period of time, but made the user sick for a day while they threw off the poison it becomes.She thought it was garbage and threatened all of them about even suggesting using it while they were on assignment with her.

"She took a dose of it?" he said."How long ago?"

"An hour and a half or so."

She should still be keyed up from it.A few more hours and then it might cause a seizure as she came down off of it.Not a big deal, really.She'd just feel slightly hung-over in the morning.

"She was starting to get the shakes forty minutes ago," Zack continued.He felt frozen when Cole's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It doesn't happen that fast," he said distantly, his humor fading immediately.Did she have a low tolerance to it and it was wearing off too fast?He refocused on Zack."How much did she take?"

Zack looked a little confused."She used the syringe."

"The whole thing?"Cole sounded slightly panicked.That realization alone terrified Zack.Manticore soldiers do not panic under any circumstances.

Cole whipped out a comm. device.He keyed it, "622," he said into it.

"622, come back 604," a woman's voice spoke up.Zack was surprised at how his skin crawled hearing them refer to each other by designation numbers.

"How much Rage is dangerous?" he asked urgently.

"One dose is bad for you," she replied."I'd say more than one dose in a forty-eight hour period could be fatal."

"What about a triple dose all at once?"

"What kind of idiot would do…" he voice trailed off for a moment.When she spoke again, Zack could hear the fear in it."Christ, no, she didn't.She wouldn't do that.This is a real bad joke 604."

"No joke 622.Can it be stopped?"

"Maybe," she said, clearly upset."Nobody has ever done this before.604, why did she do it?"

He keyed off the comm. device without answering.His eyes met Zack's."You're X-5," he said simply.

Zack nodded."You know what she is and you still want to help her," Cole asked suspiciously.By rights this guy should be long gone.He had no idea that Alicia's promise extended to all of them.Why should he care anyways?

"I know who she is, that's why I want to help her," Zack snapped.Time was critical now.If this X-6 could help, he'd risk Manticore for Alicia's life.He could deal with the others later.

Cole noted the faint emphasis on "who" when Zack spoke.Alicia awed him.Here was an enemy, wanting to help her.How many times had she lectured, "You have to be able to become the thing the enemy wants you to be.He thinks he's the good guy.He'll want to see you become like him.Once he thinks you have seen the light, he's vulnerable to you."She was the master.

But she had given him the name of the Knights.That was beyond strange.He'd have to ask her about it later.For now, he needed to save her life.

"There's four other X-6's here," Cole said."I'm going to need every one of them.622 is the best medic we have, and the others are going to be needed for the Reds."He had read the file Alicia had left behind.She'd kill him if she knew that he knew the combination to her safe, but that was later. 

Zack grabbed his cell phone, and dialed Logan's number.This phone's tones were off so that even Max couldn't read it's dialing signal."Tell Max not to panic when the Calvary arrives at the rendezvous point," he said and then hung up.

Cole took the challenge.They had the firepower, but Zack knew where Alicia was.They were going to have to work together to get her out.He keyed the comm. device."Pick up ASAP," he said."Have all gear ready." He looked back at Zack.

"What if I try to take you back to Manticore instead?" he challenged.

If you wanted to, you wouldn't have even mentioned it," Zack replied evenly.This guy was forgetting that they had been trained out of the same manuals.

A few minutes later two SUV's pulled up.Cole motioned towards one."Lead the way," he said.Zack got in.Never in his wildest imaginations had he ever thought that he would willingly climb into a Manticore-led mission.He thought he would die first.But for Alicia he would.


	30. Strikeforce

They were still several miles from the base when they all met up

They were still several miles from the base when they all met up.Zack was very glad to be introduced as a contact and not an X-5.His barcode was burned off on a regular basis so there was no way they could tell he was Manticore.Max, Logan and Bling were outside the van waiting when the two SUVs drove up.

Zack got out quickly.Max seemed to relax a bit to see him.

"Alicia's peeps?" she asked him gesturing towards the five people getting out of the other vehicles.Zack nodded."This is insane," she whispered to him.

"So is going back to Seattle when half the world is looking for you," Zack whispered back."Only Cole knows we're X-5.Keep your hair down."

Cole came over to them."Do you know the layout of the installation?" he asked.He looked at the three new people carefully.The two men were norms.Probably just there to drive.The girl was Manticore though.She was looking at him like he was spawn of Satan.

Ironically, Max knew the layout very well.She had been here once before for an Eye's Only investigation.Gerhardt Bronck had been flying young girls from here and she'd had to stop him.Funny how bad guys like this place, she thought as she explained the layout.Maybe they get double frequent-flyer miles.

There was one main building, and a hanger.It was very small and supposed to be unused at all.But, it was a great place to get out of the city fast and to a place where you could catch another plane.Cole thought about it.They would hold her in the building if they were smart.You don't let something like Alicia take a look at your ride for too long.She might just figure out a way to take it apart.

Cole motioned Shawna over to them."How bad do you think it is?" he asked her.

"There's no telling," she replied."It could be too late already.Every second is going to count if it isn't."It was her way of saying stop talking and start shooting.

"We get in, get her and get out," Zack said firmly.His eyes zeroed on Shawna."You stick with whoever has her.Everything in the way is eliminated."

He noticed Shawna's look of disdain.Who was a norm to give her orders?She looked at Cole.He nodded slightly to confirm the order.She went back to the others to give the order to move out.

Cole looked hard at Max and Zack."If it's too late, go," he said evenly."Get out of there and do not look back.Until we get Hepburn this city is going to crawl with sixers and you two will then be fair game."He turned and went back to his troops.

"You want to trust these people?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Considering you're the reason she was running around alone, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you," Zack said.They got into the van and drove to the perimeter of the airfield.There was a mostly deserted dirt road that led to the back fence.There was no gate there, and thankfully no Reds guarding the area.

All of the Manticore people got out and one began unloading some equipment from the back of an SUV.The others approached the fence cautiously.There was some movement at the building, and they all hit the ground.Half a dozen pairs of eyes used their enhanced vision to see the same sight.

Two Reds were escorting Alicia to the hanger.Each one had a hand on her arm, but it was looking like more for support than to restrain her.She was stumbling along more than walking.But she was obviously alive.For how much longer, nobody could tell.

"Change of plans," Cole whispered to his team."We go through the windows at the top of the hanger, all of us together.Everything with metal in its neck gets a bullet in the head." He looked at Zack and Max."We'll cover you.Get her out of there."They broke to the back of the SUV.

There were half a dozen automatic assault rifles with laser sights.Hand grenades.Pistols with silencers.Plastic explosives.It looked like a smorgasbord for any genetically engineered killing machine.Cole picked up a rifle.

"Nobody can see us until I give the signal to attack," he ordered.The others nodded."Move out."

*********

The Reds were worried.She wasn't right.She had not said a word to any of them while they transported her.She had sat so calmly that someone would have thought she didn't know what was going to happen.She had kept her word and sat in the office until they were ready for her to be put on a plane.

When it was time to go to the hanger, she had stood, and then almost fell.Two of the Reds had grabbed her, thinking she was going to make a move to escape.They could feel her trembling and misunderstood.They thought she was afraid.As they escorted her to the hanger, they didn't notice they were supporting her weight somewhat as she stumbled along.

Hepburn was waiting in the hanger.He was going to receive his money when she was put on the plane.There was a helicopter at the back ready to take him away.When she came in, he turned to the Red leader."One Manticore prototype," he announced."Signed, sealed, and delivered as promised."

Incredibly Alicia started to laugh.Her head was down, and the shaking was getting harder to hide by the minute.The Reds realized that something was terribly wrong.They were the only things keeping her standing."You're a fool traitor," she said firmly."You thought you knew our training.When acting as a decoy, get the enemy as far as possible from the protected zone.You thought I'd wait till we got to South Africa."

She looked up, still laughing.Her eyes were bloodshot, and there was blood running from her left nostril."You were just hoping to get your cash and run.How much are you going to get for a corpse?"She chuckled.His stunned expression was priceless.In reality, he didn't understand them at all.He didn't realize she would destroy herself for the others.

"What's wrong with her?" the leader asked harshly.

"It's a trick!" Hepburn half-shouted.

"No games today," she said mockingly."You just didn't think I would do it so fast.

"They have to have a live female, did you know that?Dead is no use to them at all.Max is safe.I'm going to be useless soon.And all of these men know they're going to die because of your greed."

It was getting harder for Alicia to breathe.What else was she to expect?She was so tired.She could see red spots on the walls.They almost looked like laser sights.Still she forced out the words."I proved to you with Senator Martin that I would die for the others.You wanted us to lose then.Martin would have won.You played Dad because you knew we were going to lose.You just weren't counting on me kneeling in front of the council and making him put that gun to my head."

"You knew then," she jeered."You counted on it now.But it's too late for me."

Whatever she would have said next died in an explosion of breaking glass and gunfire.She could feel one of the Reds get jerked away, and the other let go of her arm.Vaguely she could see Hepburn running away with the briefcase of money, but she was too tired to stop him.She sank to the floor.So tired.Her eyes slid shut.


	31. Admission

It was amazing how training can come back to you, Max thought as they got into position

It was amazing how training can come back to you, Max thought as they got into position.Logan and Bling were waiting in the vehicles.She knew Logan wasn't happy about her going, and honestly, neither was she, but she didn't want to leave Zack on his own.They moved easily into position around the building.

There were two Red guards in front of the hanger doors.Cole made a hand gesture, and two of the sixers attached a strange-looking device onto the ends of their rifles.It was an advanced silencer.They took aim, and the guards went down without a sound, the top of their heads missing.They all moved as fast as they could.Max and Zack were to wait by Cole, and then go in for Alicia.Shawna was to keep an eye on them, and do what she could.Everything else was getting shot.

They got to the windows easily, and Cole hesitated for a moment when he saw what was going on.Two Reds were holding up Alicia.She had blood running down her face.Hepburn was there, and was looking very panicky.Whatever Alicia was saying to him had him about to run, and the Reds were looking at Hepburn with murder in their eyes.She said something, and he saw a Red jump towards them, ready to kill.No time now.He gave the signal to fire.

Glass exploded under a hail of bullets.One of the Reds holding Alicia went down immediately, others running and being shot several times.The sixers had been warned to take head shots, but they were doing their best to tear the Reds apart any way they could.Hepburn had disappeared from the hanger.Reds were coming out of the building now, another half a dozen or so, and started taking shots back at the sixers.

Cole glanced beside him, and Max and Zack were already gone.Zack went to the floor almost immediately, and got to Alicia.There were still bullets flying everywhere, and he had to trust that they were aiming at something other than him.He needed to get her out of the way.He rolled with her to the wall close to them, staying low, hoping that the sixers would keep him covered.

He looked at Alicia.Her eyes were closed, and blood was trickling from her nose.She was incredibly pale and cold.He checked her pulse.It was there, but barely.She took one jerky breath, and there was a long pause before she took another.

"Alicia?" he called to her.The gunfire was diminishing, but now there were pops of guns from outside."Alicia, wake up now!Please don't do this," he almost whispered touching her face.Where was Shawna?The blood had stopped flowing from her nose.It stopped because she's dying, he thought.Her heart can't keep enough pressure to keep the nose bleeding."Alicia," he called to her again, feeling the emotion choking him."Please, I love you, don't leave me like this."


	32. Raising the Dead

It was so nice where she was

It was so nice where she was.Somewhere far away there was gunfire, but it was unimportant.She had been hurting a few minutes ago, but now she felt just fine.It was warm and comfortable.She wasn't sure how she got here from lying on the floor, but it wasn't important.She was so relaxed.All around was a nice dark nothing.Nothing was good.No pressure, no fear, no anger, just the peace of nothingness.

She had a feeling there was something more to the nothing.But that was far ahead, and she could stay here forever.She felt like, well, almost like she did after she and Zack had made love for the first time.The only thing that was missing was the feel of his body pressed against hers.Zack.Was he going to be here soon?She hoped so.He would like it here too.

Far away someone was calling to her.It was so distant, and she could feel herself drifting away from the voice.It came again, and she could place it.Zack.Was he here? No, he was there.Calling her to go back.

She tried to tell him, no, it was OK.He didn't need to worry about her.It was so nice here.But she couldn't let him know she was fine.He sounded so worried.She didn't want to go back there, wherever it was.It would hurt again.Somewhere vaguely she heard him again, "Please, I love you, don't leave me like this."

Did he really say that?She'd have to go back to him to know for sure.It would hurt.Suddenly, she wanted to be with him more than this wonderful nothing.If she could just have a minute to feel his heartbeat under her cheek one more time, then she could let go.Just a minute to let him know what he meant to her.One last good-bye.With every bit of strength she turned away from the nothing and towards Zack.

Zack felt his heart start beating again when her eyes opened slightly.She was still barely breathing, but she was conscious.A tiny smile touched her lips when she saw him."Zack," she barely whispered.Her eyes shut again, and he shook her.They opened.

"Stay with me," he ordered."You're going to be fine, just stay with me."

It hurt.Her body ached terribly, and she was exhausted.The gunfire had died, and she thought there were more people around her.What was happening?Zack shouldn't be here at all.She wanted to just go to sleep, but he'd asked her not to leave him.There wasn't any time left at all, but she'd stay as long as she could.

Other faces swam into view close to her.She felt herself being laid back onto the floor.Cole was there.Shawna was behind him.She could hear Cray.Why had they come for her?She told them to stay away.There was something else that nagged at her.Something she'd forgotten.

"Cole," she gasped.Shawna was kneeling next to her.Shawna's words were blurry as Alicia tried to remember what she had to tell him.

"We have to get the poison out of her," Shawna said."But I don't see how, unless…"

"Unless what?" Cole and Zack yelled in unison.

"Rage turns the blood itself into poison!The only way to get it out is to drain the blood.No blood, you die!" she yelled back, frustrated.An idea occurred to her.Maybe it would work.More than likely not, but it was an idea.

"We drain her from one end, and start filling her at another," she said firmly.Cole looked doubtful."It's the only thing I can think of!I monitor, the four of you do three pints each.You might pass out, but it won't kill you."

"No," a firm voice said.Alicia gasped for another breath."Traitor," she gasped.They all could hear a whining as rotor blades started."Get him," she hissed.She groaned as a sharp pain cut through her."All costs Cole," she whispered.She knew that he knew what she meant."Go now!"

Her eyes shut.The sixers were frozen for a second.

"Help her!" Zack half-shouted. 

Shawna looked at him."Our commander just gave us our orders," she said simply.

Now both Max and Zack truly realized what they would have become.Alicia's chest rose once, lowered, and then didn't rise again. 

Zack never realized that losing someone could cause that kind of physical pain.He was sure he was going to throw up as his stomach clinched when she stopped breathing.His eyes met Cole's."Help her," he said coldly, and leapt to his feet.

"Max!" he shouted.She was standing right behind him.She knew what he was going to do.

"Right behind you!"They both headed towards the sound of a helicopter.

Cole unfroze.His commander had given him an order.Well, he seemed to be into breaking orders this week.

"Cray, start CPR!" he ordered."Shawna, start the blood drains!Xander and Lon, help me get needles into her!"Shawna looked at him with hesitation.

"Norms can't go after him," she said."We were ordered to!"

"They're not norms," he snapped.Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

Within a second they were all busy.Shawna cut into her neck to get to her jugular as Cray began forcing oxygen into her body.The other three got the needles set and ready to be turned on.One went into her arm, and the other two into her femoral arteries.Shawna made a long slice in the vein, and a pool of bright crimson began forming beside Alicia.Lon and Xander had Alicia's feet propped on their kneeling legs to help force the poisoned blood to flow out of her body. 

"Don't touch that blood with your bare hands!" she ordered.She had to keep an eye on the amount pouring out.If she lost too much, Alicia would die anyways."OK!" she shouted, turn it on!"

They all released the clamps and let their blood flow into her body.Shawna let her continue bleeding as fresh blood began flowing through her.Finally she used a cauterizing wand to heal the break in the vein, and prevent further bleeding from the incision.

"Cray, start blood flow.I'll take over the CPR!"Cray jumped away, and grabbed a needle and tubing.He slipped it into Alicia's other arm, praying that this would work.Shawna began doing chest compressions, praying the whole time that they didn't make a mistake.If the traitor got away, Alicia might die for nothing.They should have obeyed orders.Alicia had sacrificed herself to protect them, and they had practically thrown it all away.

Minutes ticked by as the four men bled into their sister.Xander and Lon were turning an interesting shade of white."Turn it off," she ordered them.It was either enough or it wasn't.She still wasn't breathing.Cole unhooked and started helping Shawna.Please, he prayed, please don't let her die like this.He was on the verge of passing out himself.The other three had fallen back, too lightheaded to move.

Shawna stopped and took a pulse.Nothing.She got back to work.It's not going to work she thought dejectedly.She's dead and it was all for nothing.She did another set of chest compressions and checked the pulse again.It was time to let go.They had lost another one.Her fingers pressed against Alicia's neck.

The others jumped when Shawna screamed.There had been a twitch under her fingers.She grabbed Alicia's wrist, and there it was.Weak and thready, but a pulse.Cole did two more breaths.Her chest fell with the last one, and the slowly, painfully, rose again on its own.

As if to help celebrate an incredible explosion lit up the night sky.


	33. Complete the Mission

Neither Max nor Zack had any idea as to what they were going to do to stop the traitor from leaving when they ran out of the d

Neither Max nor Zack had any idea as to what they were going to do to stop the traitor from leaving when they ran out of the door.Hepburn was in the helicopter trying to get it in the air.There was a man crumbled on the ground beside him in a flight suit.The front of the suit was soaked in blood.Hepburn had flown helicopters before, but it had been a while.He flipped the switches, and it was coming back to him.

When he had run out, the Reds were after his blood.That vicious little X-6 bitch had made up the whole thing about him knowing she'd kill herself.He had no idea that it would self-destruct.It was supposed to come up with a way to get freed.There wasn't a way, but it didn't know that.He felt vindicated in some ways though.It had proven that it would accomplish a goal no matter what.With this one out of the way, Manticore was going to be shut down.The other X-6 would be terminated.If the Reds didn't kill them first.

Reds outside were starting to shoot at the X-6 still clinging to the walls as he ran to the helicopter.His pilot had started it, but one of the X-6 had repelled to the ground.The stupid pilot went to shoot it, and got riddled with bullets for his trouble.Now Hepburn was going to have to tell his sister that her eldest got killed.Oh well, the kid knew the risks when he agreed to this.

Hepburn felt the helicopter start to leave the ground.He grinned fiercely.Maybe he could show the X-6 had been working with the Reds.He'd be a hero, and 'Deck wouldn't have the slightest chance at saving them.He heard a girl's voice yell something and there was a tug as the helicopter rose smoothly into the night.

He glanced out as he began to move over the water.There was someone clinging to the side of the landing skids.He'd been ten or twelve feet up when the person had jumped on!It was a male, but it wasn't one of the X-6.Only a Manticore could pull a stunt like that.There wasn't any time to ponder who he was.The kid was starting to climb up.

He dipped the helicopter, making it jerk hard.The kid slipped back but didn't fall.He tried a few other moves, but the stupid kid would not fall.He dropped the altitude getting maybe ten feet off of the water trying to shake the kid.Suddenly the kid lurched up, and swung his arm.He looked like he was trying to get hold of the door, but lost his balance, and fell towards the water.

Hepburn grinned.He was rich and free.There was something at his feet.He looked down, the grin becoming a mask of horror.The hand grenade already had the pin pulled.

Zack had grabbed the skid before Max could do anything.But she had grabbed something from an X-6 before they'd run out.Sometimes having a great deal of practice at being a pickpocket helped.The sixer hadn't even noticed.She'd yelled to Zack.He glanced back and she threw the grenade up to him.He caught it easily as the helicopter moved over the water.

Zack let go of the skid when the grenade went into the helicopter.He arched into a dive position, and then the force of the blast around him pushed him down faster.He hit the water, shrapnel streaking after him.He went deep and swam towards shore.He could see the fire in the water above him, and swam till he was out of the inferno's range.

Max had waded out into the water when she saw Zack's head come up.She had seen him fall before the explosion, and could only hope that he hadn't been hit with anything.He started coming out of the water, and she grabbed him, and helped him the rest of the way.He sat down on the sand for a second breathing hard.

They grinned at each other for just a second.They didn't have the number of years of training the X-6 did, but they could still kick some serious ass when they wanted to.

Zack got to his feet and they both ran back to the hanger.Cole glanced up at them and gave a smile for the unasked question.Max was surprised at how relieved she felt.A matter of hours before she thought she'd kill Alicia herself, and now she was glad she hadn't died.

Zack knelt beside Alicia.She was still unconscious, but breathing on her own.He didn't notice the odd glances between the sixers as he took her hand.Her eyes fluttered slightly.He wasn't sure she could see him, but her hand tightened around his.It relaxed as she slid back into unconsciousness.

In the distance they could hear sirens wailing.Cole motioned Zack and Max over to him."We already called in reinforcements," he said urgently."Dad's on his way.In a few minutes this place is going to have soldiers everywhere."

"Zack, we have to go now!" Max said, grabbing his hand to pull him away.

"She's going to be OK?" Zack asked, oblivious to Max trying to haul him off.

Cole didn't want him to ever even see Alicia again.There was something up.He didn't like the vibes he was getting.Still, he owed them one for helping save her life.

"Same way you got a hold of me, I'll call you," Cole whispered.He didn't want the other sixers to know about the Knights.The sirens were getting louder."Go now!"

Zack caught one more glance at Alicia, and then let Max drag him off to where Logan and Bling were waiting frantically.Cole heard the sound of tires grating against dirt, and then the sirens overrode that.


	34. Hospital Talk

Alicia wasn't sure at first where she was when her eyes opened

Alicia wasn't sure at first where she was when her eyes opened.Everything was white.She blinked a couple of times, and then became very aware of a deep throbbing between her temples.Her entire body ached, and the light was blinding.She lay quietly for a moment trying to remember everything.Some things were somewhat hazy.

Then it hit her.She was alive.They had deliberately disobeyed her and now the traitor had gone free.She went to sit up, realized that was an extremely bad idea, and fell back onto her bed.Where was she?

"It's going to be awhile before you're jumping around again," a familiar voice said to her right.

She turned her head painfully.Even her neck muscles ached.Her eyes met with another pair of ice blue ones so much like her own.

"Dad?" she said, not sure if she was dreaming.

Lydecker sat there, relieved that she was awake again.When Cole had briefed him on all that had happened, he wasn't sure if he was going to kill Alicia himself.It was sheer luck that the other sixers were able to get Hepburn and then get back in time to help Shawna give Alicia enough blood to save her life.Alicia knew better than to rely on luck.Still, he was extremely glad to see her moving on her own.

"Dad," she said again, trying to make everything coherent."There's a traitor.Hepburn.He got away, he had to because they saved me instead."

"I know," he interrupted."He didn't get away.They took him out and then took care of you."

They did?No way.How had they found her anyways?Then it hit her.Zack had been there.He had risked the sixers and come after her.Somewhere vaguely she thought he told her he loved her, but that could be a dream.But he had been there.He went after Hepburn while the others stayed.Cole didn't tell Dad about the X-5's.

"What are you doing here?" Lydecker asked coldly.He was still angry with her for not communicating with him.

"I got set up in LA," she said, feeling sleepy again."They said they were going after an X-5 in Seattle.I had to finish the mission.Protect all Manticore technology by any mean necessary.Had to find the traitor to protect the X-6." Her eyes were closing and she was asleep again.

When she woke up it was night again.She was feeling much better.Her body had done a great deal of regenerating, and she felt almost normal again.Cole was sitting by her bed this time.

"Dad had to sleep," he said when he realized she was awake."I figured this would be a good time to synchronize our stories."She could tell that he was angry with her.Well, she was mad at him too.

"I told you not to come to Seattle," she said.

He shrugged."Did you?" he said casually."I must have blinked when you typed that.Didn't notice a thing."

"Cole!" she said warningly.

"Alicia, what was I supposed to do?Let you die?"He leaned towards her."It was suicide and you needed help.We're supposed to be a team, remember."

They were a team.Had been since the moment they were born.They risked so much to come after her.After Dana died, she swore they'd never lose another.One promises, we all promise, she thought, grateful to have family like that.Did Dad really know how close they were?Probably not.Not even Zack could understand really.

She took his hand."Is this where I thank you for saving my life?" she asked softly.

He smiled."It would be a good place."

"Thank you for saving my life."

He leaned over and hugged her.It was very rare for her to accept any kind of physical intimacy from anyone, even another sixer, but this time she hugged him back.There was no way he could have stayed on base knowing what she was up against.He wasn't going to lose another sister if there was anything he could do about it.

He sat back down, and looked at Alicia very seriously."It's clean in here," he said referring to listening devices."Lon checked."

Alicia wished there were a dozen devices in the room.She had a feeling as to what was coming.

"You told him about the Knights," Cole started."I don't think the others noticed, but he went through a hail of gunfire to get you out of the way.I couldn't hear what he said to you then, but when you stopped breathing he about died.What's up with that?"

She had never once lied to Cole.If there were information she didn't want to give him, she'd flat out say so.How could she explain Zack?It made no sense.Saying that it was tactical would be a lie.The truth sounded rather pitiful.It wasn't something a solider would do.It was weakness.

"Things got very complex," she finally answered."They're not like what I thought they'd be.We spent a lot of time together, and…I like him," she finished with a small shrug.

"Like him?"There was more and he knew it.

"Cole."Her tone meant back off.He'd heard it before, and suddenly understood a lot.If someone had told him she had a thing for an X-5, he'd think they were nuts.Alicia was a very unemotional person.When Dana died she didn't need anyone's support.She helped to plan the funeral.Cole knew she was upset, but she didn't act like she needed anything.She was always Absolute Zero.He wasn't sure how or why, but Zack had gotten to her.Maybe the fivers were better trained than he thought.

Well, it would be easy to think Zack was playing her except for the thousand messages he'd left.Cole was going to have to hack into the game and delete them before Alicia saw them.He'd let Zack know she was recovering though.He'd owed him that much for taking out Hepburn so efficiently.

"When are we going home?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow night, actually tonight now," Cole replied."Dad's going to make sure we get home and then he's got to go to DC."Cole chuckled."For some reason there's a lot of explaining to do when soldiers kill off a general."

She smiled back.She had some things to do before leaving the city.

Cole felt relieved that she'd asked.Whatever had happened between her and Zack, she wanted it to be her business.She wasn't planning on staying with Zack, so Cole knew he could drop it.Maybe in time Alicia could bring herself to tell him the whole truth.In the meantime he knew that she would always let logic determine her action as she always had."Why don't you get some more rest," he suggested."You're not 100% just yet."

"I might," she replied.Cole left, and she got out of bed to look out the window.She was obviously in a military hospital.From the lights in the distance, they were still near Seattle.She knew what she had to do, and she knew what she shouldn't do.


	35. Loose Ends

An hour past dawn the sergeant watched as a PFC in the motor pool checked out a civilian-looking SUV to a young woman

An hour past dawn the sergeant watched as a PFC in the motor pool checked out a civilian-looking SUV to a young woman.She showed him some credentials that the sergeant couldn't see, and the young man nearly snapped to attention.She was in an expensive looking civilian suit, so he couldn't tell what was so important about her.

The PFC had her sign some forms, and handed her a set of keys.The sergeant finished his coffee and wandered over to where the PFC was finishing with her.

"Good morning, ma'am," he said.If she were twenty, he'd eat his boots.Pretty little thing, but her eyes were very old and tired.She had the look that he'd seen on men coming back from battle.He had never seen her around here before, that was sure.

"Good morning," she replied, and picked up the keys.She went to the proper vehicle without another word and drove off into the early morning.

"You giving out military vehicles to civilians now son?" the sergeant asked the PFC.

"She had A-1 clearance, sir" the PFC replied, still awed.

A-1 clearance was reserved for extremely high-level security clearance.You might never know if an A-1 was military or civilian, but when one showed up, you paid proper respect.In truth, even the President didn't have A-1 clearance.The sergeant watched as she drove away.Normally it was known if an A-1 was going to be on base.He wondered who would give A-1 to a kid like her.

Alicia drove fast towards the city.She had made her plans.None of which included seeing Zack.It would be best if she didn't see him ever again.So what if the thought of spending the rest of her life without him made her want to cry all over again.It would pass in time.She had to tidy up the lose ends, then she would go back to the base, and fly home, and make plans for later.

First stop was to Logan's.She hoped Max would be there so she could thank her in person.They had gone on a major limb for her.She went up to Logan's penthouse, and paused.It would be easier to go through the broken window, but she had borrowed one of Shawna's favorite suits, and knew the penalty for messing it up.Glamorous entry would have to be saved for another day.

Logan woke with a start.He thought someone had said his name.He sat up and put on his glasses.Everything went from blurred to distinct.Alicia was standing at the foot of his bed.He blinked a couple of times thinking he was dreaming.There was no way she could be here so soon after everything.

"Sorry to wake you," she said."I don't have much time left here though."

He was going to ask how she got in, but he already knew the answer.He had always liked his privacy, but now he was actually getting used to his place being a free for all for any Manticore strays wandering about.He was probably going to have to get a new lock for his door, and have the security system re-activated."You look better than the last time I saw you," Logan greeted.

She smiled softly."I suppose I do.I feel better at least.I just wanted to tell you and Max thank you for doing what she did.I know she wasn't hyped on the idea of saving my sorry butt, but I appreciate what you all did."

"Thank you for going after Max." Logan was actually sincere.He never thought an X-6 would be willing to go so far for another person.

"I can't really say it was my pleasure," she said, "but I'm glad things ended up good."

She turned to leave."Alicia," he called suddenly.She turned back to him."You've read their files, right?"She nodded."Do you know who their mothers are?"

Alicia mentally flipped through the file on Max."If I ever call you and tell you something involves Manticore, Eye's Only won't do a broadcast on it?"

He had to grin.Maybe quid pro quo was genetically bred into them."Deal," he said firmly.

"There aren't any names mentioned in the report, but the gestational for Max's designation number was taken to Brentwood Institute for the Criminally Insane in South Carolina after Max was born," she said."There isn't anything else in Max's file at least.The full records are harder to get, even for us.If by chance I stumble across something, I know your number." 

"Thank you."

She shrugged."It's worth it to keep Eye's Only off of our back."She stood there quietly thinking about what he'd agreed to."You love her that much to hurt Eye's Only so she can have something she wants.Does she know how lucky she is?"

"I'm the lucky one," he replied.Logan debated for a moment, and then decided to tell her anyways."Zack went to Hightop Suites Hotel.My uncle's got a room on permanent reserve there, and Zack decided to crash there."He let out a little laugh."For some reason he doesn't like staying here."

Alicia nodded and left quickly before he could see the tears in her eyes.Why did he have to tell her?She had a feeling Cole had let Zack know she was OK, so there was no reason for her to see him or talk to him.Everything else will pass she reminded herself as she went back to the car.You have other things that you have to do.

**********

Sketchy was fixing his bike at Jam Pony when he saw the blonde girl walk in.The place had been closed for two days after those guys had come in and messed up the place.Sketchy's bike had gotten banged up during the fight.Normal nearly gave birth to a kitten when they had been sorting out the soaked mess of packages.He had sworn he'd fire Max the next time he saw her for having her cousin bring in those maniacs.

Sketchy thought about making a play on the girl, but then recognition entered his dim mind.She was Max's cousin.Better dressed now, she looked, well, rich or professional or something.The kind that would expect him to carry her packages on his hands and knees.He could live with that.

He was going over to her when she walked directly up to Normal.He got a good look at her and nearly dropped his clipboard."Out!" he ordered, pointing frantically to emphasize."This is private property and I should have you arrested and if you dare to show up again, you or your cousin…"his tirade ended abruptly when she pulled a set of credentials out of her jacket and showed him.Sketchy couldn't see what they were, but Normal almost fainted.

"May we talk for a moment?" she asked.It was more of an order."In private," she clarified.Normal took her into the storage closet.It was the only reasonably private place around.Sketchy tried to listen, but they were talking too quietly.In a few minutes they emerged.She was calm and cool as ever.Normal was sweating.She thanked him and left.

When Max came into work a couple of hours later, Normal immediately took her aside.He didn't even yell at her for being late.She was sure she was getting canned."Listen, Max," he stuttered, not sounding like Normal at all, "your cousin explained everything, and I just wanted to let you know I don't blame you for anything."

"She said what?" Max asked.Alicia had been there?She would never have told Normal the truth, would she?

"It was a CIA thing, I understand there's things going on there, but all is well," he said then took his post back at the desk. 

"Hey Boo, what be the haps?" Original Cindy yelled.

"I think Alicia was here," Max replied quietly."I don't know what she told Normal, but he's making the nicety nice now."

Cindy grinned.There was a way to use this.She just had to think of it.


	36. Goodbye

Alicia left Jam Pony not thinking of anything in particular

Alicia left Jam Pony not thinking of anything in particular.She had done what she had planned on doing.She wanted to make sure everything was right before she left.She'd shown Normal a CIA badge and he almost fell over.She told him that the guys were after her, and Max was innocent.His government would be happy that he didn't hold any grudges against Max.Normal might be the manager of a two-bit operation, but he was smart enough to get the message.

She was going to go back to the base.She had a flight to catch and she wasn't going to think about anything.So what if the on-board navigation system showed directions to where Zack was.She was just curious.It was something amusing to do at a red light.Zack was in the past.It was good to know when a moment had passed and go on with your life.She was driving into the hotel's garage.

So she was at the hotel.She was going to put the car in reverse and leave immediately.It was a firm decision.She was full of firm decisions now.Go back to the base.Go home.Get things ready.Go to South Africa.Kick Red butt.Live successfully.Die happily.Why was she asking the receptionist for the Cale suite?She didn't notice the receptionist picking up the phone as Alicia left and dialing the suite's number.

She went to the room in a daze.She stopped at the door.No key.She'd have to knock.She stood there, wanting to go in, wanting to run like hell.No, she wasn't going to knock.She'd done enough to Zack.She was going to have to go back, and this was just going to make things worse.

The door opened, and he was standing there.His eyes devoured her standing there in front of him.She couldn't move.In a second, she wouldn't be able to stand.It seemed every moment with him flashed by in a second.Standing under a huge wall.Meeting with him on a roof.Being comforted in a train.Fighting Reds.Seeing him hurt.Making love on the roof.Knowing he'd come for her when she needed help.

He opened his arms to her, and she walked into them without any hesitation.Her arms wound around his neck, and she started to cry when his tightened around her.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you," she said tearfully.She pulled back so she could look in his face."I tried, but I couldn't.I love you Zack.For now and for always." 

He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching."I love you," he said in an emotion-choked voice."I've never prayed so hard in my life that I would see you again."His eyes locked onto hers."Whatever happens, you are mine forever."

She kissed him hard.She felt him pick her up, and he carried her into the bedroom, still kissing.

She woke up before Zack.It was afternoon, and she needed to go quickly while she still could.She got up and dressed quickly.His hand stretched out, looking for her.She stared at him, memorizing everything about him.When had she fallen in love with him?When he'd been captured looking for her?On the roof?When he'd comforted her when she had a nightmare?Or was it when she was six, and had met someone she instinctively knew was a kindred spirit?

Soul mates, she thought.That's what we are.Two halves of the same whole.Her hands reached up and undid the yin-yang necklace she was wearing.She tucked it in Zack's outstretched hand; glad to see his fingers tighten around it.It's still mine, she thought.But I want you to have it until I see you again.She would see him again.Maybe not even in this life, but they were soul mates.There were some things even Manticore couldn't separate.

She left the room and went down to the car.Cole was leaning against it.His face was perfectly neutral.He took in her appearance, and the tearstains on her face."Staying or going?" he asked.

She handed him the keys."Would you mind driving?" she asked."I really don't feel up to it anymore."

He took them, his relief plainly showing.On impulse, he hugged her tightly.She let him, trying not to start crying again."You are insane," he said into the top of her head."You're either marvelous or a madwoman, I can't tell."

She laughed and looked up at him."Both," she said firmly.She let go."Come on," she said, feeling more in control of herself."We still got some clean up to do."They got into the car and headed back towards the base.

*********

Alicia boarded her flight that night.Lydecker sat beside her, and her sibling were scattered about."Dad," she said."The Reds are down right now, but they're not out.Me, Cole, Xander and Lon should be able to rectify that situation."

"Setting your own missions now?"

"No, sir," she replied."Just wanting to see a given mission through to the bitter end."

He thought about it.This was the Alicia he knew.Was she intimidated by nearly dying?Hardly.She was planning a little raiding in South Africa.His kids were incredible.Loyal.Fierce.Capable.They had fulfilled the expectations that Manticore had been given over twenty years before.

Stage three he thought with something close to glee.Hepburn was probably doing his part to keep Manticore from going into stage three.With him out of the way, he should be able to convince the director that stage three should happen soon.Even with the X-5's running around, he had one, and that was enough for a start.

The plane took off smoothly into the night.Alicia leaned back and thought about what she had to do next.There was intelligence to be gathered, and plans to be made, and a long flight, and…" Lon's exclamation broke her from her thoughts.

"What the fuck is that!" he almost shouted, staring out the window.

The plane had to bank over a dirt field on it's way out.A fire had started burning in the field.But it was controlled.Two lines began arcing in opposite directions to make a circle, while a third went down the center in a waved line.Yin-Yang.

Alicia couldn't breathe for a moment.Oh Zack, she thought.Thank you.You do understand.I meant what I said.And someday, somehow, we will see each other again.I know it.I feel it.I love you, and when we meet again, it will be for keeps.I promise you that.

She leaned back in her seat.Lydecker noticed the smile, but decided not to ask.It was the wrong time and place to find out what that smile meant, but he would.Someone said it was probably a gang symbol or something.Alicia didn't correct him.She knew what it was, and in her heart, that was all that mattered.


	37. A New Beginning

5 months later…

5 months later…

Bling sat in the empty penthouse downloading some information for Eye's Only from a disk he'd picked up a couple of hours before.Logan had taken Max out for the evening, so Bling had volunteered to get the disk.Logan and Max.He had to smile thinking about them.Max swore they weren't living together, but there was now a place in the living room for Max's Ninja.She'd gotten good using the service elevator without waking up a single other tenant.Her clothes were in the closet and feminine products were all over the bathroom. He'd had plenty of relationships, but he still didn't know why one woman needed seventeen different powdered substances.Still, he supposed "we're not living together" was a nice change from "we don't have that kind of relationship". 

The doorbell rang.He debated getting it, but then decided to when it rang again.It was probably Mrs. Moreno again.She kept forgetting her keys now and would ring the doorbell waiting for her maid to open the door.He opened the door with a smile on his face; ready to tell her she had the wrong apartment again.It wasn't Mrs. Moreno

Girl.Blonde.Alicia?She looked bad.There was a bad bruise on her too-thin face, her lips were swollen and cracked, and there were black smudges beneath her eyes.She was wearing an overcoat way too big for her, and was holding onto the doorframe for support.

"Max," she said. "Max needs to get her out…" her words trailed off as she collapsed to the floor.Bling caught her before she hit the ground.

He picked her up to take her to the couch.Her coat opened, and he could see half of the problem.She was wearing an oversized army camouflage fatigue top over hospital scrub bottoms, but it couldn't hide the fact she was obviously pregnant.

He laid her down and went to the phone.Date's over guys, he thought as he dialed Logan's cell.


	38. Escape

72 hours previously…

72 hours previously…

"I'm going to make my final round!" Megan called to the guard at the front nurse's station.She knew she was supposed to check in with him before she left, but the locker room was clear on the other side of the building, and that would mean it would take forever to get out.She only had half a dozen patients left to give their medicine to, and then her shift would be over.

She saved Lisa for last.Lisa was always so easy to take care of.In a home for mentally disturbed young people, an easy charge was a blessing.They had all been warned about her when she was admitted six weeks ago.She had been in an institution for the criminally insane.That's why there were two armed guards at her door at all times.She had been raped by a guard at the institution, and had become pregnant.Poor thing.They had transferred her here until the baby was born.

She was diagnosed as paranoid schizophrenic.Since she'd been attacked, she'd slipped away into a twilight world.Her room was more of a cell.There wasn't even a bed, just a floor pallet and a pillow.They said anything she had would be a weapon.The window had heavy bars across it. Megan didn't know how she could attack anyone.Lisa just sat in the corner of the room, staring straight ahead.Megan could walk up to her and put food in front of her, and she would eat mechanically.She never fought taking her medicine.She never spit, or cursed, or did anything nasty.If all patients were like Lisa, her whole day would be so much easier.

She smiled and nodded to the guards as she approached.The dark haired one, Kellman, was so cute.She'd seen him eyeing her before.She hoped he would ask her out before Lisa left and he was gone too.She unlocked the door to Lisa's room and opened it, her best nurse smile beaming.The room was empty.

"She's gone!" she squeaked in a strangled voice.The two guards rushed in immediately.One reached for his comm. device, but before he could even get it out, she was there.

Megan watched in horror, too terrified to scream as Lisa leapt down.She had been balancing on the door jam, holding the ceiling for balance.Her pregnancy was just starting to become obvious, but it didn't slow her a bit.She spun and kicked the one guard in the head, knocking him out cold.The other one grabbed his comm. device, but she was on him before he could do a thing. 

She kicked the comm. device out of his hand.He went to punch her, but she caught his fist easily.She spun into his arm, breaking his elbow.He gasped with the pain, but true solider that he was, grabbed her around the neck and squeezed tightly.Megan knew no pregnant girl could get away from such a big man, but Lisa easily tossed him over her shoulders.He landed on flat on his butt, and she snapped his neck like a chicken bone.

In one motion she rolled to the unconscious guard, and had his sidearm out.The muzzle looked ten feet wide to Megan when it was pointed at her.She was hitching her breath for a scream when she heard Lisa speak for the first time.

"Screaming is a very, very bad idea right now."Her voice was as deadly cold as her eyes.Megan did the only sensible thing she could think of.She fainted.When she came to, she was locked in the room.From her watch, she could see she'd been there for a couple of hours.Lisa's medicine cup was empty.She simply put the sleeping pill in Megan's mouth.

Lisa was gone.Megan crawled over to Kellman to wake him up, and finally the screams came out.Blood from a gunshot wound made a bright crimson circle around his head.Lisa's pillow had a hole in it from being used as a silencer.His shirt, gun, and knife, and cap were missing.There was a note carved on his back.

"He knew better," it said."You all did."

Escaping was easy for Alicia.The director put her in there six weeks ago, and expected to keep her in a drugged quiet for months.It was amazing how little the "leaders" really knew about Manticore.Dad would know that place wouldn't hold her for a month.She'd disabled security within the first week.She could get in and out of her cell easily within two.She was watching the nurses and guards carefully, looking for the right target.Megan left without checking in.

Alicia followed her around one night through the ductwork.She was going to have to leave very soon.She was getting too big to be crawling around.She hadn't let herself think of the baby while she was in there.She had to be a solider.Later she would be a mommy.She memorized Megan's locker combination.She watched her go to her car.

Now, she easily got into the locker.Megan was about three sizes larger than Alicia, but her skirt wouldn't work with the plan.Oh well, she'd have to wear her scrub bottoms that had been issued.In the dark, they could be issued military trousers.She pulled on the fatigue shirt, and tucked her hair under the cap.It was a little too large, but it would do to the untrained eye.Plus at three in the morning, who cared?Megan's shoes were a little large, but that was fine.She grabbed Megan's overcoat, grateful to see it.It was early spring, but still cold.

She had Brewster's credentials.His first name was Cary.He was thin, and very young.She scratched the picture a couple of times to blur it.He was rather new on the watch, so the guards probably didn't know him yet.If they did, that was what the 9 mm was for.It could go either way.She didn't give a damn about killing another person that night, but the guy in the guardhouse would probably be noticed too soon for her taste.

There was nothing to worry about.The guard didn't look inside the dark car and notice her pants.He hadn't been on shift when the two guards for "Lisa" had arrived, so he didn't no that Cary was a male.He asked where Kellman was, as Kellman had been there for the entire six weeks, and she used her best men-are-pigs tone."Flirting with some nurse.Little redhead?Megan or something like that."The guard laughed, and waved her on through.

As she left, she felt a slight movement within her.She rubbed her swelling stomach lightly.She knew it was a boy, and he'd just started wiggling around a few days before."Don't worry," she said, feeling teary at the thought of him."We've miles to go before we sleep, but I promise you'll be OK.Even without your daddy, we're going to be OK."


	39. The Stages of Manticore

Logan's Penthouse…

Logan's Penthouse…

When Alicia woke up, Max and Logan were there already with Bling.They had obviously been called in from a night on the town.Max was drop dead gorgeous in a dark green cocktail dress, and Logan's suit sure as hell wasn't off the rack.Alicia was still on the couch, and she sat up carefully.There was a tugging on her arm, and she noticed an IV.

"You were severely dehydrated," Logan said when she looked at the IV and then them with one eyebrow raised in question."It's just saline."

"Makes sense," she said with a shrug.After the last three days playing hide and seek in the desert, she should be dehydrated.She felt better now though.Her body didn't hurt anymore.Her face felt healed, and the light burn on her arm was mostly gone.

All four of them sat there not talking for a moment.Coming here had seemed like a good idea, but now Alicia was starting to wonder.Maybe she should have just called Max and then headed somewhere else.Florida would be nice this time of year.Maybe even Europe.No, she had to come here in person.Embarrassing, yes, but required. 

"Zack's?" Max finally asked.Max had to know for sure.

"Mine," Alicia replied firmly."And no, Zack doesn't know anything.He doesn't need to."

Max had a few choice names for Alicia, but she decided to keep them to herself for a bit.Max knew what Zack went through over Alicia.When he left Seattle, he didn't say anything, but she knew it was killing him.Now Alicia shows back up pregnant with a kid that isn't his?Was it Cole's?Alicia had acted like they were pretty close.Maybe.

"This doesn't matter to you anyways," Alicia said firmly, touching her stomach.She wished the baby would move.It made her feel better when he proved he was still strong and healthy."It's my problem.But I had to get to you and tell you what's going on.It involves Bryn, and you have to get her out before they do to her what they tried to do to me."Her eyes met Max's.

"Three days ago I escaped from a mental institution where I was being kept prisoner.I accidentally initiated stage three, and they were keeping me there, thinking I would be like our mothers.Complacent.They could do what they wanted, and I'd just let them."Her words were full of the bitterness only one betrayed could have.

Logan winced as Max's hand tightened reflexively around his.She'd heard of stage three a thousand times, but nobody ever knew what it was.She knew Lydecker wanted them back for stage three, but it had always been clouded in mystery.

"What is stage three?" Logan asked, mostly to get Max to ease up.She forgot sometimes that she could break his bones without trying.

"Did you ever noticed there's no active X-1, 2 or 4, around Manticore?" she asked Max."There were some X-3, but nothing else."

Max thought about it.She knew some of the guards were X-3, but Alicia was right.There was nothing below that.Well, there were the 'nommilies, but none that were useful.Who cared about early Manticore?She wanted to choke the information about Bryn out of Alicia, but she had to be patient.Patience was not her best quality."I never thought about it, but no, never saw any."

"That's because they're all dead," Alicia said."Except for a few kept for research and observation."She'd learned all this from pieces she'd gathered over the last few years, but it never came together until she found out she was pregnant."The X-1 group never even managed to get born.The doctor's learned that you can only tinker with genes so much before the embryo self-destructs.X-2 had several live births, but they were so severely deformed and retarded that the group was terminated.Some were kept alive, but they were…well, you've been in the pits, you know what I'm talking about."The pits was the basement areas where the 'nommilies were kept.Alicia noted Max and Logan's look of horror at the thought of killing babies.Even if this baby had problems, she wouldn't terminate it.Funny how you could be willing to keep something flawed just because you created it.Explained a lot about Lydecker.

"The X-3 group was better.They went way back on the genetic engineering and got a group to be born live.Within two years they showed enough promise to get more funding for Manticore to take it to stage two.X-3 wasn't all they wanted a Manticore solider to be.They had maxed out what they could do with plain human DNA, and now it was time to add animal."

"The X-4 group was a flop.They had tails and whiskers and fur and constant seizures.They were terminated, the mistakes corrected, and then X-5 was born."She paused for a moment, thinking of how to continue."X-5 was exactly what they wanted but for the seizures.X-6 was much better with seizures, but not as perfect physically.But we still aren't the solider Manticore was supposed to create."

This is what she'd learned since her pregnancy.Stage three. "Stage one," she said, was to make a super human.Stage two was to add animal DNA to the mix, and create a solider with better than the best human abilities.Stage three is what the doctors tried to do with the X-1 group.They did too much, and it destroyed the embryos."

"The perfect solider would have both physical and mental abilities beyond human.The doctors got the physical down, but doing both was too much.But, what if the embryo, by nature, is genetically enhanced because both of his parents are?Then you do what you want to it genetically, and behold, the stage three solider."

"What do you mean mental abilities?" Max asked, thinking about her own.She had a photographic memory, and would probably be a genius if her IQ were tested.They all would. 

"Telepathy, telekinesis, any ESP ability really," Alicia replied."Think about it.You send an assassin who can read his target's mind.There's no way the target can hide.Add our physical abilities, and there's no way to stop an assassin like that.How about the solider that can put things behind enemy lines without leaving command? That's the perfect weapon, and that's what Manticore is supposed to create."

Both Logan and Max stared in horror, as they thought of the possibilities for a stage three solider.It would be unstoppable.How do you fight something that knows every move you're going to make before you do?Why use a bomb timer when you can just detonate it mentally from a safe distance?The possibilities were endless.No wonder Lydecker practically salivated thinking about stage three.

"What are they doing to Bryn?" Max asked.She had an idea of what was coming, but needed to know for sure.

"I think at some point they tried to initiate stage three," Alicia said."Only three X-6 females made it to maturity, but there were several that passed puberty.I think they used their ova.Their seizures were getting so bad nothing would stop them, and I guess the director didn't want anything to go to waste."The hatred in her face was obvious.

"A norm female cannot carry a stage three child.I think that's what they discovered.I mean, a regular baby can dislocate its mother's rib.Can you imagine what the product of two genetically engineered parents could do to its mother's insides?As of now, there are only two X-6 females left.We were both useful.Bryn isn't."

"Oh my God," Max whispered.

"I found out right before I was incarcerated that they were going to force an in vitro pregnancy on Bryn.They could probably get eight or nine babies.It'll probably kill her, but they don't mind losing her.She's not cooperating with them anyways in being re-indoctrinated."

Alicia's eyes filled with tears.Pregnancy was making her extremely emotional."My baby was going to be the control.What happens with no further engineering?At least that's what I was told.Six weeks ago they put me in an institution.They tried to make me take drugs.I think they were to alter my baby."She snorted disdainfully."Idiots actually thought I was taking them.Stupid norms."

She looked up at Logan and Bling."No offense, but norms do not know how to handle us."

"Have they already done it to her?" Max asked, her voice harsh.Logan could see the light of battle in her eyes already.It was going to take everything to get her calmed enough to think this through before she was charging into Manticore.

"I don't know.They were planning it when I was taken away."She looked at Max, her eyes pleading for belief."I would have stopped it, Max.I would never have let it happen to her if I hadn't been put away."

Max was on her feet."Where's Bryn now?" she asked, ready to go right at that moment.

"An old Air Force base in the Salt Lake Valley," Alicia replied."That's where all the medical equipment was taken when Gillette was closed."

"Gotta blaze," Max said.Logan grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You are not running out like this," he said firmly."Nothing has been checked out yet.You don't even know where this base is, or even if Bryn is still alive."

Alicia was on her feet, albeit more slowly than Max or Logan."He's actually half-right for once," she said.She had caught the insult towards herself, but ignored it for now."You can't go after her alone.I can tell you how to get on and off the base, but you're going to need help."

"Max," Logan hissed."You're just going to trust her?"

"My sister could be dying!" Max shouted."I'm not going to let that happen!"

"She's using this pregnancy thing to scare you!" Logan shouted back."It could be a trap."

"Logan," Alicia said quietly, with a deadly calmness.She had a very sweet smile on her face."Did you ever fix the wall from the last time you accused me of something similar?I wasn't lying then, was I?"Even pregnant she could flip him into a wall again.As a matter of fact it might be fun.

"You just said you're carrying around the start of stage three, and they just let you walk out of Manticore?" he retorted hotly.

"It wasn't Manticore, and for your information I drove out of there," she replied."If Dad had been keeping me, I would have never gotten out."

"And nobody tried to find you?" Logan asked, still angry with her.A few words, and Max was ready to run out the door.

"Of course they tried to get me!" Now she sounded disgusted."They went right by the book.Except I wrote the book they're using.I should be offended I suppose.The director actually thought norms could catch me."

"So you left just like that," Logan said snapping his fingers.

"Not just like that.I never said it was easy.I nearly got killed a couple of times, but I got away."She looked at Max.

"You're going to need help," she repeated."I'll give you what you need before I leave.The rest is up to you.If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom."She disconnected the IV drip, and made her way to the bathroom.She really did have to go.The bigger she got, it seemed every five minutes she had to go.

"At least let me check it out," Logan pleaded."I can find out if there was an escape from an asylum.They'll have broadcasted her picture in the area."

Max wavered.She wanted to go right away, but she had no clue where Bryn was or how to get her.But she was going.She really didn't care that Alicia had run around on Zack.She just wanted Bryn back."I'm going to call Zack," she said finally.Before he left, he'd finally given her his contact number.She dialed, and left a message telling him she knew where Bryn was and they were doing something to her that might kill her, and hung up."Zack will probably be here soon," she said."Within a day or two at most," she continued.

Alicia had come out of the bathroom as Max said that.She wanted to see him.But he couldn't see her.If he knew what had happened…no, she wasn't going to ruin everything good that had ever happened to her.He couldn't know about the baby.It would just be too much for him to deal with.

"Good," she said."You two should be able to do it.Let me give you what I can before he gets here."

"You don't want to see him?" Max said.Ha!It wasn't Zack's.If it were, she'd want him to know.

"That's irrelevant," she said.A sudden dizziness over came her, and she grabbed a chair for support.She knew she needed to get somewhere stable for a while so she could rest.The last couple of months had been flat out grueling.The last thing she wanted was to hurt her baby.

An arm came around her shoulder.Bling.He helped her sit down.She was glad she hadn't eaten in a while.She'd just throw it up.Lately, she was throwing up everything again.Maybe it was just stress.Not like she'd had any of that in her life recently.She didn't realize that her arms were wrapped around her stomach.She didn't look like the battle-hardened solider they remembered.She looked like a scared kid.

"Logan," she said a little unsteadily, "I'm sure you can get the plans for the base.I'll map out what I can for Max, and answer whatever questions she has, and I'll get out of your way."

Logan glanced up at Bling still standing behind Alicia.He gave a small shake of his head in the negative.She shouldn't be running around.Whatever the truth really was, she had just come through a bad time.

"It'll take some time," Logan said smoothly."I'll have it in the morning," he added, ignoring Max's stomp on his foot.She was ready to go now.

"That should be OK," Alicia replied.It wasn't, but she'd finish what she started.She started to stand, but immediately sat back down again.Her head was swimming.

Max got the hint."You just hang here till Logan gets the 411," she said.Alicia started to object, but Max easily overrode her."'Sides, it gives him another excuse to whip up a Cale culinary masterpiece."


	40. Zack's Back

Alicia wasn't sure why she stayed

Alicia wasn't sure why she stayed.She supposed it was because she couldn't even stand.Max and Logan had gone into the kitchen.She didn't even try to listen in.She was too tired to make sense of anything.She just had to get out of there before Zack showed up.There hadn't been a day in the last five months that she didn't think about him.She should have stayed with him.No, she shouldn't have.It was better this way, she reminded herself.

Bling helped her to the couch and had her lie down."No more needles," she said firmly when he looked at the IV.She'd been poked enough in the last few weeks.What had they given her?Please let him be OK, she prayed as she had countless times before.Whatever happens to me just let him be OK.

She might have dozed for a while.Her eyes opened, and Bling was still there, but she could smell something wonderful.Real food.She sat up carefully.Bling was reading a book on Yoga.It went well with the gun holstered on his hip.He looked like he should be wearing flowing robes and chanting.He was enigmatic to say the least.

"Normally Logan doesn't like food being eaten in here," he said, "but he made an exception for you.They already went to bed."There was a TV tray with a covered plate.Just like a fancy dinner, she thought.Where's my furs, we're off to Cale's to dine.

Bling helped get her situated.He uncovered the tray revealing a bowl of soup.She had an idea it was Bling's suggestion.Anything heavier and she wouldn't be able to tolerate it.She played with it for a moment, knowing Bling was watching her.He had a very peaceful aura to him.She knew he wanted to ask, but was trying to be respectful.He'd been nice at least; she could answer a harmless question.

"It's been a while since I was able to eat and not wonder what they're putting in my food," she said still looking at the soup.She took a bite.It was a seasoned chicken broth.Lovely.The first bite was staying down.That was a start.She ate slowly, glad to not have to worry that the black flecks in it were anything but pepper.

"Your siblings aren't looking for you, are they?" Bling asked.

She shook her head."I think…no, I know Cole knows I was going to go to Seattle."After what she'd found, yeah, he knew she was going to make a run for it."If they wanted to find me, they would.But, they know what happened was wrong regardless of my mistakes."

He wanted to question her further, but she didn't want to be pushed.Being involved in medicine, he understood that getting problems out was healing, but like any recovery, pushing it too far too fast could make it worse.She finished her soup in silence.

She was feeling much better now.Still tired, but keeping some food down was helping.Bling showed her to the guest room.She was much more stable on her feet.There was a large t-shirt on the bed.Good.These clothes were pretty rank.Not much she could do about that after the last few days.

"If you want to take a shower or anything else, the bathroom connects through that door," he said, pointing.

She smiled, a real one.First time that had happened in a while."Thank you," she said.Bling left her alone.She got cleaned up and put on the shirt.It felt wonderful to be clean again.The shirt came almost to her knees and that was perfect for now.It was tight over her stomach, but she could live with that.

She looked at herself in the mirror.Except for her stomach she was way too thin.The dark circles were still under her eyes, but everything else was healed.She rubbed her tummy and felt a movement under her hand.Tears overflowed her eyes.He was still in the game.She crawled into bed and was asleep instantly.

A few hours later a loud crash had her running into the living room.She was nearly mowed down by Max flying past her.By the time she and Logan could get in there, Max had already pulled another body off of Bling, jerking her fist back for a punch.

Max froze."Zack?"

If she could have moved her feet, Alicia would have run the moment she heard Max say his name.She didn't know how he'd gotten here so quickly.She felt paralyzed from the neck down.

Max let him go, not knowing what to say.'By the way, your girl is here, but she's knocked up' seemed wrong somehow.Bling was getting to his feet behind Max.He'd seen someone on the balcony opening the door.He'd grabbed the intruder, but found himself immediately pinned against the wall.Then Max had hauled his attacker off.

Zack glanced over at Logan to give him the usual sneered hello.He did a double take.Alicia was there.He had to be hallucinating.She was standing there.Her hair was longer, and her face was thinner, but it was her.Nobody was saying anything.Why did she look so terrified?

His eyes zeroed on her stomach.She looked…no…that was impossible…there was no way…well, ok; there was a way, but no.His eyes met hers.She looked like she was about to cry.Oh my God, he thought.She is.

He couldn't stand it a moment longer.Answers would come later.He took two steps towards her, and she felt her paralysis break.She was in his arms in a second.He pulled her against him as tightly as her condition would allow.Her arms wrapped around his neck.She didn't care who was there or what anyone would think as their lips met.For five months she had dreamt of seeing him again, praying for it, and now nothing was going to spoil it.

"Cole said you needed me," he said when they finally pulled away from each other enough to speak."But he didn't say that you were…I mean, I didn't know …I can't believe this…is it…" he didn't get any further in his stumbling.

"Don't you dare try and say it's not yours!" Alicia shouted at him, jerking back.Her eyes blazed angrily."You know damn well you're the only possibility!I might not know which time but I do know who got this baby started!"He didn't say anything, just stood there with a stupefied expression.She hit him.It was that or do something that would prevent him from ever fathering any more children.

He stumbled back from the blow, but didn't let go completely.He pulled her back into his arms.She couldn't fight him.Not like she really wanted to get away anyways."Baby damn well better be mine," he whispered into her ear.

She started to cry.Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she'd been tough.She couldn't let herself weaken for a moment.There'd been a few moments where a tear or two had fallen, but she'd gotten control of herself quickly.In the institution, she couldn't show any expression ever.But now she didn't have to be tough.Zack was there to protect her.He held her against his chest, stroking her hair and back while she cried.

Zack didn't even notice that they were suddenly alone.Max, Logan, and Bling had slipped out of the room.Max wanted to stay, but Logan nudged her out.Max was still in a little shock.This was Zack's baby?Alicia was too emotional about it for it to not be true.It was funny in a strange way though.Zack was their fearless leader.Mr. Ice.It was funny to hear him stammering in utter shock.It just wasn't Zack.

Alicia didn't think she'd cried very long, but she found herself sitting on Zack's lap on the couch when the tears finally slowed."Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"If you knew, you would have come after me in a second.It's what they wanted to happen," she said simply.She sat up a little so they could see each other."I didn't realize it until I was three months along.Then Dad found out, and we talked, and decided on what to do, but I was really just being given time to contact you.They were waiting for you to show up.You're the gateway to the X-5's.But I surprised them.I didn't call for you."

She thought about something he'd said."When did you talk to Cole?" she asked suddenly.

"Three days ago there was a message to your special address on the game," he replied."It just let me know that you needed me, and you were probably going to come here."

Cole, you idiot, she thought.You could have gotten yourself killed over this!Cole was almost scary sometimes with the way he did things.She knew that he had covered his tracks well.If by chance another sixer knew what he was doing, they'd never betray him.Hell, he'd probably done it all himself, and still made it seem he was home the entire time.

Zack could see that physically she looked fine, but he knew that was just because her body healed fast.He could see the stress in her eyes though, and he knew her.He knew there was a lot more going on then she'd said.She probably hadn't told Logan and Max everything that had happened to her.Whatever it was, it was severe.He could imagine Lydecker's response at hearing she was pregnant with his baby.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

She didn't even think about lying or evading.The others were gone."About three months ago I started getting sick.You know how rare that is for us.I couldn't keep anything down, and I was feeling horrible all the time.Cole knew what had happened between us and he's the one who said I might be pregnant.I didn't want to believe it, but then we got an EPT, and I took it, and the stupid thing showed two lines instead of one."


	41. A Manticore Baby

Three months before…

Three months before…

"This is not happening," Alicia said sitting on the couch in the family room, staring at the little stick."Oh shit, this is not happening," she said again.She compared it to the box a hundred times.Still positive.This was just not happening.

"Leecee, you knew to be careful!" Cole raged as he paced the room."We all have had the little safety first talk.We all know what to do and what not to do."He plopped down next to her.

"I just didn't think," she said, still stunned."I mean, I thought X-5 and X-6 genetics couldn't mix like that.Blood can't.We were told it wouldn't work."She put her head in her hands."How am I going to tell Dad I'm pregnant with Zack's baby?"

The sound of glass shattering behind them answered that question.Neither of them had noticed that Lydecker had come home early.He caught her last sentence, and the glass he'd been drinking from just slipped through nerveless fingers.Alicia and Cole looked at him.In their entire lives they'd never seen him speechless before.It was something none of the sixers could even imagine.Well, now they knew what it took.

"You're what?" he asked with a deceptive calm.She didn't even know how to begin.He knew that she'd run into an X-5 while dealing with the Reds.She'd reported that she had to trade herself for the fiver that immediately left the city.It was the only way to complete the mission.He'd been disappointed to miss the X-5, but she'd done what she had to do.Besides, now he knew for sure Zack was still alive.That alone was worth a great deal. 

I was a little late to lie now."I'm pregnant," she said.Her voice caught for a moment, but she got control of herself.Suck it up, she ordered herself.You're still a solider.She decided some creative retooling of the facts were in order."While on Mission Red, I thought that initiating an intimate relationship with the X-5 would help establish trust.I believe that it did, as he accepted my assistance in the Red matter."Lydecker was buying it.Good.

"We were told X-5 and X-6 couldn't mix.I never thought that this biologically could happen," she continued.Well, that was true.

"It still might not be able to safely mix," Cole said sharply.She looked at him in question. "You don't know if it's healthy Alicia," he continued in a much gentler tone.

"You're sure this is the X-5's child?" Lydecker asked, standing.The question angered her, but he wouldn't understand.He was looking oddly at Cole.Well, they had spent almost all of their time together since Seattle.It was a reasonable possibility.Either Dad was taking this well, or he was still in shock.She was willing to bet the former.Dad and shock weren't well acquainted.

"There's no way it could be anyone else's," she replied firmly.

"You're going to go to the hospital now," he ordered."Once you're checked out, we'll discuss."He turned and left the room.Neither Cole nor Alicia saw the glee in his face.If this baby was healthy, if it was, welcome to the world stage three. 

The baby was fine.The technician, dragged from home, couldn't see anything special about this kid.It was about twelve weeks according to the mother, and had everything where it was supposed to have it.The heart rate was strong."You want to know the sex?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly.With the improvement of medical equipment, she could clearly see the baby's features.It more or less resembled something closer to a fish than a human, but she could mentally stamp Zack's features on it.

The tech did some things, fiddled with a computer, and then declared, "looks like a boy you got in there."

She couldn't say anything.A son.It seemed so real now.She was going to have Zack's son, and he would never know about it.That was disheartening.She could never let Zack know.He had enough to do with the other X-5's.There was no way he could handle her and a baby too.He would try though.It would get him caught, but he would try.

Driving home, she could vaguely hear Dad on the phone getting a flight arranged.She was still in a daze.She'd sworn she was always going to keep Zack in her heart, and now she'd have proof of what they'd had together with her always.Later she realized that she should have left at that point.Her mind was so clouded by the fact of the baby, she didn't think of the reality of the baby.Had she looked at Cole, she would have been able to tell that he was.

Two weeks passed while she underwent a thousand tests at a base in Utah.Every one of them confirmed that the baby was a boy, and developing normally.An amniocentesis showed no serious problems were on the horizon.It appeared this baby was going to be just fine.

Alicia had started to think about her future with this baby. Were they going to try and take it from her?That would make sense.There weren't any other Manticore children.But still, who better to train this kid than her?It wasn't like she was being locked up or anything.Dad had asked her to stay on base and keep either him or Cole with her.That was just a reasonable safety request.

She finally went to Lydecker, unable to stand the uncertainty any longer.He was staying with Cole at the VOQ while she was in the medical facility.She knew Cole was looking into some things that he didn't want to talk about, and she wanted to talk to Lydecker alone.

"Dad?" she said, entering the room.He jumped and spun around.He'd been sitting at his desk reading a communiqué from the director.Sometimes he hated the sixers' ability to sneak up on a person.

"What is it?"He sounded a little impatient.He knew nothing bad had been found.The doctors were reporting everything to him long before Alicia.

"What's going to happen next?"She sounded so uncertain.He'd never heard his cool, confident 608 sound unsure of herself."I know I'm probably overstepping my boundaries, but I want to have some input on what's going to happen."

He motioned for her to sit down.Part of the communiqué stated that the director was not interested in any hysterical nonsense about "it's my baby and I want to keep it".608 was not be released in any way.If required, incarceration would take place.

"Dad, I want to be the one training him," she blurted.He didn't respond."I know how important he is to Manticore.This is totally new to all of us.But I don't know anyone more qualified than me to teach him how to be a solider.Manticore bred, Manticore born, Manticore taught."

And people wondered why Lydecker liked this girl so much.She wasn't babbling on that she wanted her son to be raised differently.She wasn't wailing that she was secretly in love with Zack and wanted to be with him.She recognized that her plan to trap Zack had backfired, but wanted to turn it into a triumph for Manticore.She thought of Manticore first.Even when her own child was involved, Manticore came first.He wished the director understood his kids better.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," he said slowly, noting the look of relief on her face.It was a good idea.

She had to ask."Are they going to do anything to him?I mean, more engineering?"

"No," he replied.The director wanted things done, but it would be better to see what comes out."The only thing is that in another couple of months we'll have to make sure he has a barcode.That's not dangerous at all to him.We want to see what will happen without any further adjustments."

She smiled.She felt so much better."Thank you."She stood up, and her eyes fell on the letter from the director.She could read a page and memorize it instantly.It was the blessing and curse of a photographic memory.It took every bit of her training not to show any changes as she assimilated what that little letter said.

She left quickly to find Cole.


	42. Betrayal

"The director wants me imprisoned and the baby taken, but they're only hoping I'll get a hold of Zack, and they're all wonderi

"The director wants me imprisoned and the baby taken, but they're only hoping I'll get a hold of Zack, and they're all wondering why I haven't done it yet and the director is getting very impatient," Alicia said to Cole in one breath.They were walking outside together.Nobody was following them.They sat down on a bench checking out the people around them.All was clear.

"There's something more going on," she continued."The communiqué mentioned stage three.Twice.What if the product of two altered parents is stage three?Dad said me training him is good, but I don't know if I can trust that.I know I don't trust the director."

Cole didn't say anything for a long minute."Do you remember that favor you asked me to do?" he said.She nodded.She'd asked him to find the name of Max's mother."I found some weird stuff.I've been looking into it, and I think you might be right.I think they tried to do stage three before, but it blew out.There's a bunch of maternity records from about six years ago.And there's a bunch of death records.I think they tried to put boosted kids into norms, and it killed them."

Alicia was a lovely shade of white.What was so important about stage three?OK, having a doubly jumped up kid would be neat, but this was something that she knew Dad had lusted over for years."X-5's are required for stage three though," she said, thinking."For some reason, they want an X-5 and an X-6 for the parents."

"X-5's have better bodies," Cole ventured.

"So what do we have to offer that's better than an X-5?They have the body…" her words trailed off as it started to dawn on her, "we have the mind?"She paused thinking hard about why this would be a big deal.An image of their DNA came into her mind.Lights suddenly switched on."Junk DNA," she murmured.

"What?"

"Everyone has parts of their DNA that isn't being used.It's supposed to be stuff we don't need anymore.It's there, but useless.Junk."

"So?"

"Some people theorize that junk DNA is where ESP abilities are kept."

"And this relates to us how?"

"Even though we're engineered the same, we still have some slight variations.Different hair color, eye color, racial mixes, that kind of thing, right?"He nodded."But all of our junk DNA is exactly the same.Everything is in the same place, same set-up, same everything.What if…"

"What if it just needs to be reactivated?"He was starting to pick up speed on this."The X-1 group had too much done, and the embryos couldn't survive.We know that.What if they tried to do both at once, and that causes the problem."

"But if they already have the physical, all they have to do is activate the mental."

"Christ," he muttered."Can you imagine your abilities, with trained telepathy thrown in there?"

She settled back on the bench.Stage three.She was carrying stage three.No wonder the director wanted her locked up.Talk about the ultimate solider.Nothing would be able to stop him.They were going to take him regardless of what Dad said.There was no way they would let her keep him.

"Dad said mine was going to be the control.Maybe the abilities are latent in us, and they want to see if it'll come out in progeny," she said softly.If hers was the control that meant there were more to follow.How were they going to do that?The only females were she and Shawna, and if she was down, they weren't going to take Shawna down too.There weren't enough sixers and besides, Shawna was an excellent medic, and the guys needed her when they went out.She sat straight up as the realization hit her.

"They have a female X-5," she whispered.It dawned on Cole too.They looked at each other, shock and horror intermingled.

"The first child has to be the control," he said.

"They couldn't waste time on her having it, then waiting almost two years for another crop to be made," Alicia continued.

"Because there's funding issues after the first attempt at stage three got a bunch of norm women killed," Cole went on.They had often worked out problems like this, continuing each other's statements in rapid fire.

"But then I announce I'm having the control," she said.

"So they get the go ahead to make the X-5 have a multiple pregnancy."

"I can't let that happen Cole," she whispered."That's why I was supposed to get a hold of Zack.He's the gateway to the other X-5's.There's several females left there.Enough to get a huge crop of X-7."

Cole stood, and helped her up."Let me do some more research.The X-5…"

"Bryn," Alicia interrupted."Her name is Bryn."Zack had told her that.

"Bryn," he clarified, "is probably on this base.When Gillette shut down, everything was brought here.If she's anywhere, it's here."He paused, thinking of the next step."I'm taking you to your room.Lie down.If anyone asks, you're just tired and not feeling well, blah blah blah.Let me have some time to run around."She tried to protest, but he stopped her."They're watching you, not me.Let me handle this part Leecee."

She'd gone back to her room and waited.

She didn't get a chance to see Cole again.Lydecker popped in later and said there was a minor emergency back home, but he'd be back within a couple of days.Cole was staying if she needed anything.She said she'd be fine.He seemed genuinely worried about her, but she couldn't help but think it was stage three he was worried about.This was worse then when she knew there was a traitor loose.Now she didn't know whom she could trust.

A couple hours after Lydecker left, a guard came in and said that he was supposed to escort her to an interview.Another psychologist, she thought with a groan.They all thought that getting pregnant was going to make her crazy.They were going to drive her crazy, not the baby.

Still she went with him.When she stepped outside, there was another guard waiting, but she knew him."Hey John," she said with a smile."Whose daughter you get caught with to pull guard duty in Utah?"

John Kellman laughed."Lydecker hauled me here to make sure you stayed safe."He blushed slightly."I…uh…got some of the details on why 'Deck's so stressed about you right now."

"It's OK," she replied as they walked down the hall."Another few months and everyone's going to know anyways.Not something even I can hide."

"Well, while you're here, I'm pulling personal guard duty."

She had to laugh at that."John, I know you're good, but even now you're no match for me.There's not much you could protect me from that I couldn't stop long before you."

She didn't flinch at the other guard being behind her.Kellman was guarding the front; the other guy was guarding the rear.When the sharp pain struck her neck, it came as a total surprise.She wheeled around hard, grabbing at her neck.The dart came out easily.She went to beat the guy into a pulp, but the drugs were too strong.She dropped to the floor and everything went black.

She awoke once into a semi-conscious state.Her body stayed still as she heard voices in the room.One was a strange woman, but the other was somewhat familiar.He spoke again, and Alicia placed it.He was the right-hand man to the director, and would give Dad orders for the sixers.She'd seen him and Dad together a few times, but she always ducked low.The guy got the creeps when he saw a sixer acting normal.He'd said something like "it's like seeing a Pit Bull lying on the ground.When it's snarling, you know it's going to bite.When it's looking nice and quiet, you don't know what's going to happen until you get teeth marks all over you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he was saying.

"We've no more time to waste," she replied."She's not going to lure the others back to Manticore.We're only getting one shot at this, we have to make it count."

"What about Lydecker?"

"If he protests, he's gone," was the cold reply.

Alicia wanted to get up and tear them apart, but her body refused to respond to her commands.She blacked out again, and when she came to, she was in a padded cell in a mental institution.


	43. A Real Family

Logan's Penthouse… 

Logan's Penthouse… 

Max waited until the talking in the living room stopped before going back out.Logan had fallen asleep on the counter and Bling had left for home.Well, it was really late, or really early, depending on one's point of view.Still he looked kind of cute sitting on barstool, dead asleep with his head on the counter.

She couldn't really hear what Alicia was saying, but Max had a feeling Zack was getting all the dirty details.So Cole had clued Zack that Alicia needed some help.She really hoped Alicia had been on the level about Cole's trustworthiness.Now that she knew why Lydecker was so desperate to get his hands on the X-5's, she knew exactly how high the stakes were.Maybe she should leave Seattle.It'd keep Logan safe.

She went into the living room.Zack was standing by the balcony door talking on his cell phone.Alicia was nowhere to be seen.

"OK," Zack was saying.He listened for a minute."You sure?"Another pause. "OK, good.Later."He hung up.

"She told you about Bryn?" Max asked softly.Zack didn't turn around, but he did nod.Alicia had told him everything about stage three.This was bad.Real bad.

"You going to pull that "we don't expose ourselves" crap, or you going to help me get her out of there?"

"Op sec says we have to get her out of there," he replied."X-7 would be able to track us down in a heartbeat."He sounded just as hard and cold as he had before the helicopter crash.It wasn't a matter of saving Bryn; it was protecting the other X-5.

Who cared why he was going to do it, he was going to do it.That was the important thing.Alicia said she knew how to get them onto the base and back off.They just needed to grab Bryn and make a run for it.Not a problem.No big dealio.As long as there weren't any sixers around.Yeah, like there'd be any of those guarding Lydecker's only chance to make stage three real.They were in trouble.

"Where she go?" Max asked.

"Bathroom."Well, it looked like he was just as talkative as before.She would have thought finding out he was going to be a father would mellow Zack a little.No wonder Alicia hadn't wanted to see him.Max could see Alicia spilling her guts, and getting a grunt in return.

Alicia came out of the bathroom.She looked mostly exhausted.Max guessed recalling the worst month of your life could do that to a person.

"I know you want to get started immediately," Alicia said, addressing them both."But it would be best if you waited until Logan gets the base plans.I'll help you in any way I can.If you go in blind, you will get caught."

"We have to wait until tomorrow anyways," Zack said."Transport's been arranged, but it can't get here until in the morning."

Max looked upset.She didn't like to wait for anything.She was going to protest that Logan could get the plans tonight, and they could be ready to go in a matter of a couple of hours.But, Alicia looked like she couldn't form a coherent sentence, much less come up with an attack plan.Logan was already dead asleep, and Zack…Zack looked plain messed up.She supposed discovering you were going to have a kid played havoc with the mental equilibrium.

"I'm going to go back to bed," Alicia said.She looked a little unsteady on her feet.Zack could see the question in her eyes, and he nodded almost imperceptibly.Max caught it too.Heck, they were having a baby together, there wasn't any reason to protest them sleeping together.

She went into the guest room."I'm going to get Logan to bed," Max said to Zack's back.He was already staring out the window again.Alicia was really attracted to this?She had thought Logan had problems with communication, but Zack was the master.Oh well, to each his own.

She went into the kitchen again, and Zack followed Alicia.She was about to get into the bed when he walked in.They stared at each other for a long moment, and then walked into each other's arms.Alicia snuggled against Zack's chest, loving the way he felt so familiar even after being separated.

"I missed you so much," she said softly.

"I missed you too," he replied in the same tone.He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her."There hasn't been a day that I didn't think about you."

She didn't want to start crying again.She thought she might.She kissed the side of his neck, delighted when she felt him shiver.That's when she noticed the nylon cord.She traced it with her finger, and pulled the yin-yang medallion out from under his shirt.She looked back up at him with a beautiful smile.

He returned it, and she could feel herself melting.Did he have any idea what his smile could do to her?"I knew what you meant when you left it," he said."I've kept your promise with me ever since."

"I love you Zack," she managed to choke out.He hugged her as close as he could.

"I love you Alicia."

They lay down together.For the last few months she'd barely slept at all, even for her.She didn't want to let her guard down for a second.Now, with his arms around her, she knew nothing could get to her.He'd go to the ends of the Earth to protect her, and their son.

Zack wasn't expecting her to push him away slightly and roll onto her back.He'd been cuddled tightly against her spooning and was drifting, when she moved quickly.He was certainly not expecting her to grab his hand and slide it under the shirt she was wearing.She rested his hand on her stomach, and before he could ask if she'd lost her mind, he felt the slight movements.

Even in the dark, she saw his face light up as he realized what the fluttering under his hand was.She had to grin at the sheer delight.He looked like a little kid or something.

"He sleeps about as much as you do," she said, amused."Plays havoc when his poor mother requires more sleep."

"Alicia…" he said, unable to go any further.He had never even imagined himself as a father.He had too much going on to ever seriously contemplate a family.A real family.One where kids were raised by people who love each other, and want their kids to be regular people.He knew he visited Jhondie so often out of a slight jealousy that she had the family he'd often wished for in his weaker moments.

She put her finger against his lips.The look on his face said enough.He kissed her finger, then her lips, and then leaned over to kiss the swell of her belly.They snuggled back against each other, but this time his hand stayed pressed against his son.


	44. Coffee & Friends

Zack woke before Alicia

Zack woke before Alicia.It was probably only an hour or so past dawn, but he was reenergized.He was still wrapped around Alicia's body.He was glad that she was still there.Five months before he'd fallen asleep with her in his arms, and when his eyes had opened, she'd been gone.A solider does not cry.But he'd wept into the pillow that still had the impression of her head.She had given him a gift before she left, a promise that she would see him again.He'd put the necklace on, and had not removed it since. 

Now here she was again, and this time he was going to have to leave her.He understood why she hadn't been planning on seeing him.It was the right decision really.He hated himself for agreeing with her.Lydecker knew she would be going after him.They'd be looking for a young couple, not a single female.Once they got Bryn out, it would be obvious to even the other sixers Alicia had turned against Manticore.If they found her, it would be better not to have any X-5's around.They'd just get captured too.

He rubbed her stomach lightly, and she purred in her sleep.Did pregnant women like that or did she just like him touching her?He had to make himself stop.He had to admit that she was still incredibly attractive to him, and God knew he wanted her.He had not touched another woman since her, even though it had been sworn to him that all he needed was to find a girl that looked like Alicia, use her and dump her and he'd feel better.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.She rolled over, her eyes blinking away sleep.She looked so much better.The dark smudges under her eyes were gone, and she seemed so much happier.She kissed him lightly.

"Good morning, my love," she said with a small smile.She knew she looked awful, but the way he was looking at her made her feel like the most beautiful and desirable and wanted creature on the face of the earth.They lay together simply smiling at one another happily.For a moment the future didn't loom like a black spot, and they could enjoy the sensation of being close again.

"Can I get you something?" Zack finally asked, needing to get away from her.He was thinking way too much about things he shouldn't be.He didn't want to do anything that could hurt the baby.

"Actually," she replied, feeling a little silly, "there's got to be coffee around here.I would kill for a cup."She inwardly cringed at her choice of words.She had killed to get here.It wasn't like she had gone on a wild rampage, but she hadn't cared in the slightest what happened to anyone in her way.

"I think I could manage something."He gave her a quick kiss and got out of bed.He threw on his clothes and went into the living room quietly.Bling was just coming through the front door, carrying a bag with him.

Zack went to say something, but Bling put his finger against his lips in a shushing gesture.Zack went into alert, but Bling seemed really amused by something.He motioned for Zack to follow.They approached the kitchen, and then Zack could hear Max's voice.

"All right, you don't like me and I don't like you, but we're going to work together and get the job done," she declared firmly.They edged around the corner.Max had her back to them, and was talking to the coffee maker.It was made to grind the beans and then make the coffee.Logan had gotten it after being told that a child could use it.Of course most children had better culinary skills than Max.She was determined to master the thing though.

She was approaching it like she would a minefield.The bag of beans was in one hand, a pot of water in the other.She opened a lid and went to pour the beans in when Bling stopped her.

"Wrong end Max," he called.

She jumped and spun around, causing the water to splash on her.All it would have taken was the tiniest of chuckles and they would have both been dead.Bling kept enough control over himself to take the beans from her, and get the machine working himself.Max stalked off to her room to dry off.

"She may be a dangerous as a solider," Bling commented, "but she's deadly in a kitchen."He nodded towards the bag he'd brought in."I stopped by my sister's before coming over.Alicia can't exactly borrow any of Max's clothes, and my sister had some stuff left over from when she had her baby."

"Thanks," Zack said, picking up the bag.The coffee would take a few minutes anyways.He took the bag to Alicia.

She sifted through it and found a dress that she could wear.It felt very disconcerting to be relying on other people for help right now.Admittedly she wasn't worried about money in the future, but for now she couldn't exactly run out and pick up personal items.That would have to wait.

By the time she'd cleaned up and dressed, Zack was back with hot, fresh coffee.It smelled like Heaven.She took a small sip.It was Heaven.

"I think I'm getting jealous," Zack said looking at her.She looked like someone had handed her a cup of liquid bliss instead of plain coffee.

"Try going six weeks without the stuff," she said drinking some more.It burned her tongue, but she didn't care.Someone else had declared caffeine bad for her, and the rules had been followed strictly.Was this what freedom tasted like?

They went into the living room.Max was there, and looking rather angry at her coffee.Max was weird no matter what, so Alicia didn't even want to question what the matter was.Logan stumbled through heading towards the kitchen.He looked like he was still asleep, and being led only by his sense of smell.It was a typical morning at the Cale residence.

After a little while, Logan woke up enough to present them with a copy of the plans for the base in Utah.Alicia looked at them and groaned.They were made before the base underwent renovations.They were still usable, but would need some work.She wished she could call Cole.They could redo these plans together in less than an hour.He always had a better head for maps than she did, but oddly enough he had the worse sense of direction.He could draw the map freehand, but couldn't follow one to save his life.

They spread them out on the dining room table, and she started to make corrections.Max and Zack watched her, asking questions about different points of entry.Logan went into the computer room to see if he could come up with anything more current.They had been at it for an hour or so when the doorbell rang.

Bling answered the door to see a young woman standing there.He'd never seen her before, but she acted like she was supposed to be here.

"Hi," she said brightly."Is Zack here?"Bling didn't say anything."He told me to meet him here when he called me yesterday," she continued.

Zack had come up behind them."It's OK," he told Bling."She's one of us."The girl's bright green eyes flashed with warning at hearing him so casually giving out security like that.He addressed her."They know everything."

"You told someone?" she asked, sounding absolutely shocked that he would ever do such a thing.

"I didn't have to," he replied."Someone else already did."He glanced towards the table, and Max looked up at him sensing that she was being watched.He motioned for her to come over.She rose and walked towards him and the strange girl, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.She knew her, and from the expression of the girl's face, she was getting that feeling too.

Suddenly the girl's eyes widened."Max!" she squeaked."Oh my God!You're really here!"

Comprehension dawned on Max."Jhondie?" she said, unable to stop the huge grin from spreading over her face."You're the transport?"Neither of them said anything else as they both hugged wildly, thrilled to be reunited.


	45. Directive

Project Manticore's Director's Office, Location Unknown…

Project Manticore's Director's Office, Location Unknown…

"You've done nothing of value!" the Director raged at Lydecker.Cole was next to him, standing at attention.She had torn into Lydecker for over an hour about insubordination, his failure to control "his kids", not finding 608, and basically everything else that had gone wrong.Cole was waiting for her to say that Lydecker had run her stockings that morning.

She finally slowed to a stop.Every motion displayed outrage the likes they'd never seen.All it would take was the slightest word and she'd kill them both without a second's hesitation.Cole wanted to remind her that it was all her fault, but he rather liked living.It was her fault though.Alicia wanted to stay.He knew that and Dad knew that.Dad had handled her the right way because he knew Alicia.Then the director had to screw it up.

She sat down in her high-backed leather chair."What exactly have you done to capture this rogue, 608?"

"She'll be heading for the Canadian border," Lydecker said firmly."Unfortunately we lost three days," he continued, glad to see her flinch slightly with that sting, "but I believe we can still get to her in time before she can get out of Canada."

The Director had not notified Lydecker about Alicia's escape until two days after the fact.She'd been sure that capture was imminent, but then the slippery sixer had easily dispatched about twenty of her men.Only half a dozen had survived the explosion, but four would never be able to return to duty again.The girl was fabulous, the Director had to admit that.She'd written most of the training manuals that her men had learned from, and when they followed their training, she'd stomped them flat.Lydecker's people hadn't caught the scent of her yet.

"I want her in a cell yesterday," the Director snapped.She looked at Cole."The reason that you are in here is because I want to make sure you understand your orders.608 is to be brought back here by any means, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Cole said.He paused."Permission to speak?"

She leaned back slightly."Don't waste my time.Speak."

"X-6 will capture 608 and bring her home," he said firmly."But she is just as well trained as we are, and it may take some time to do so.She's very good at not being found, and has proven that she will do anything required to accomplish a goal.She is not afraid of death," he continued, emphasizing the last sentence strongly.

"When she left custody, she left a very strong message," he stated.

"I'm aware of all of this," the director snapped.This sixer was just wasting her time.

"The message was specifically for you."That stopped the Director."She once told me that Kellman was one of six norms that she respected in this world.She did not have to kill him.She did so to let you know that there is nothing that she will not do."

His eyes met hers."If I may make a suggestion ma'am?From this point on I would never be without a contingent of bodyguards.Until the day she's captured, pregnant or not, she's going to hold you personally responsible for breaking her faith in the one thing that she believed in."

"Is that what you believe I did?" she snapped.

"I believe that you did what you felt was proper.But I know 608.I know how she reacts.I know how she thinks.She believed in Manticore with everything.When she was given an order and told to complete it by any means necessary, she was willing to kill herself to complete it.She almost did.Right now, she's thinking that she was lied to, betrayed if you will, by the one thing she held as a constant.She's very upset, and angry.Most people make mistakes when they're angry, but she doesn't."

The Director took that in, keeping herself neutral."Dismissed," she said as an answer.As they left, she thought of the X-5.They'd been on the run for eleven years now.Could 608 stay on the run that long?As much as she didn't want to admit the possibility, it could happen.The girl was very well trained.The director wasn't sure if she could stand spending the rest of her life guarded, waiting for a maniac X-6 to show up.Lydecker better catch her.That was all there was to it.


	46. Jhondie

"Zack said there was something going on with getting Bryn back and asked me to come up here but he didn't say you were here

"Zack said there was something going on with getting Bryn back and asked me to come up here but he didn't say you were here!" Jhondie said, blinking back tears.She had been closest to Max at Manticore and missed her more than anyone else.She hugged Max again."I can't believe that you're really here."

Max was teary too.The only escapee she'd seen besides Zack was Bryn, and that had only been for a few minutes.Zack had been determined to keep them all separated, and had done an excellent job of it.She'd missed them all so much.She wanted to know everything that was going on in Jhondie's life.Especially if the diamond on her left hand meant what Max thought it did.

"We can catch up later," Zack said."Right now there's a mission to accomplish."

Max and Jhondie grinned at each other.Same old Zack.They were ready to chat for hours about everything after he'd casually reunited them, and all he wanted was to get to the mission.

"So, what's going on?" Jhondie asked.Zack had told her a few months before the circumstances around Bryn's capture, but she had no clue on how they had discovered how to rescue her.Between Max and Zack they managed to get out about stage three and Bryn's role in it.Max noticed that Zack didn't mention the control child or his part in creating it.

"So this X-6 just told you everything?" Jhondie asked suspiciously.She knew Zack was far too careful to just believe in something someone told him, especially someone fresh from Manticore.Jhondie looked over and saw the blonde at the table still looking over some plans, making marks on the paper.Alicia was sitting, and Jhondie couldn't see that she was pregnant.She was far too engrossed in what she was doing to notice them anyways.

"She was going to stop them from doing this to Bryn and got locked up.She's the X-6 that helped me with the Red Disposables, and knew I'd get Bryn out when she escaped," Zack answered.Max glared at him for a second.Jhondie was going to notice that Alicia was pregnant.Why was he evading the truth?Maybe that was just Zack.Who was Justin anyways?

"You believe her?" Jhondie asked Max.Max nodded.

"She's telling the truth," Max said.

Jhondie took a deep breath.If Max and Zack believed her, then she was just going to have to trust that they were right.Even if the person was fresh from Manticore.A disgusting, robotic, slaving, killing, Manticore solider.She shuddered.She'd spent years hiding from the very thing that was right in front of her now.

"So, whose place is this?" Jhondie asked Max as they approached the table.A time wasting question Zack would say, but she wanted to know.

"Logan's," Max replied with a little smile that let Jhondie know that Logan was someone special."He'll be out in a few.You can meet him then."

"So, who's Justin?" Max asked as they sat down.

Jhondie held up her hand."My fiancée," she replied."We're getting married in like six months, and oh my God, you can come now."She almost squealed out the last part of the sentence.It suddenly hit her who she was saying this in front of."If…if you're even in the country then," she finished.

"I have absolutely no desire to talk to Don Lydecker for the rest of my life, so chill," Alicia said absently, not even looking up from the diagram.She flipped to a map of the surrounding area, frowning."I take it your boyfriend is all healed now?" she continued, staring at the map.

"You know Justin?" Jhondie asked sharply, glaring at Zack.Why did he tell her about Justin?

Alicia finally looked up."It is the same Justin that I decided not to leave for the Reds to make mincemeat out of, right?" she asked Zack.

"Wait a second!" Max almost yelled."You knew the Reds were after Jhondie, and you didn't tell me?"

"They weren't after Jhondie," Alicia answered for Zack."They were after me, remember?It was just coincidence there was a X-5 running around the city.We were supposed to think that she was there so that I'd get put out in the open.Hepburn didn't know he was actually right."She went back to the map.

"You haven't seen any other Reds around?" Zack asked.He was constantly concerned that the Reds would come back.They all noticed the little grin on Alicia's face when he asked that.She looked up again as they all stared at her.

"I said I've been down the last two months," she said."I was rather busy before then.I wouldn't worry about any Reds."

"They can make more in a second," Max snapped."As many as they want."

"Not without implants."

"You went after them?" Zack asked angrily.Alicia knew why he'd be angry.

"I didn't know then," she replied, looking at him."Besides, most of their forces were down, and all we had to do was take out facilities.We're really good at that.It'll be hard for dead scientists to make implants with facilities whose shrapnel is spread over about a mile."

Jhondie was a little confused at that by-play.There was definitely something else going on.She'd find out later what it was.So this was the person that saved Justin.Zack had told her that the Reds thought Justin was working with the X-6, and had no idea she was really in LA.Well, she wasn't in LA at the time, but that was another story.All she knew was that there weren't going to be any solo assignments for Eye's Only anymore.Every time she and Justin separated for a story, something had happened.This time he'd almost gotten killed.

"Okay, I got the satellite images that you needed of Antelope Island, but there's nothing like what you're talking about," Logan said, emerging from the computer room.He was looking at some papers Alicia had asked for.Logan was thoroughly confused at how an island in the middle of the Salt Lake could have strategic value, but she seemed to know what she was talking about.

Jhondie turned to see who the new speaker was."Logan, meet my sister Jhondie," Max said brightly.She'd told him a thousand times about Jhondie.Why was he looking at her like that?

Jhondie knew him.There was something very, very familiar about him.They'd never met, but still, there was something familiar.She didn't think they'd met, but there was something in his voice, and his…no…no way…there was no way he was who he sounded like.A regular person would be fooled by the way his voice was slightly distorted during broadcasts, but they didn't have her hearing.She could pick up on the undertones of the voice.It was him.

They never used their names when communicating.He'd never been told about her past.No wonder he was looking at her like he was going to scream or laugh.

"Eyes," she greeted with a smirk.

"LA," he returned with the same smirk.

Jhondie glanced at Zack."Please don't tell me you knew," she said.He didn't say anything.It was enough of an answer.

"You're part of the Informant Net?" Max asked her sister, furious at Logan.How dare he not tell her that he knew Jhondie.

"I didn't know her name," Logan said to Max quickly.He knew her well enough to see what was brewing in her mind."I don't check all of my operative's necks you know.My guy in LA said he had a partner, and then they started turning out real results.I didn't think to ask if his new partner was genetically enhanced.It's not something you normally have to ask."

He looked at Jhondie and held out his hand."Logan Cale," he introduced.He might as well.It wasn't like she could expose him.

"Jhondie Harris," she replied, shaking his hand firmly.Justin would die if he knew she was getting to meet his idol.He had wanted to come with her so bad, but she'd made him stay in LA.

"How long has this been going on?" Max asked, still angry.

Jhondie looked back at her with an embarrassed little smile."Almost three years," she said."Justin was already working for him, and I accidentally got involved with Justin and then Eye's Only, and just never got un-involved."She glared at Zack."And you knew and didn't tell me!"

"You didn't need to know," he replied coolly.

"I didn't need to know!" she exploded."I didn't need to know that my boss was hooked up with my sister?You know…" Alicia cut her off her tirade.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said firmly, rising to make an emphasis.Jhondie realized she was pregnant and had to sit down in shock."This is all touching, but I don't really care.All it's doing is wasting time that Bryn does not have.I am going to the bathroom.When I come back all of you better be ready to listen closely so you can rescue her.Any questions?"There was something in her tone that made them all shut up and not want to ask questions.She calmly left the table and headed towards the bathroom.

Jhondie's mind quickly put together a few facts.Zack had shown up a couple of weeks after Justin got hurt.He had been really bummed about something.He even listened to her about leaving Manticore behind.He acted rather human.Plus he was wearing a weird necklace that was definitely not his style.He'd been working with a female X-6.One who now was very much pregnant.And she caught how his eyes followed Alicia as she moved.

"Zack?" she questioned, feeling slightly nauseous.He nodded."Zack!"

"Just drop it," he ordered in his best CO voice."It's my concern."He paused.It's also why she can't go back to Manticore ever.They locked her up and were going to take him from her."

She looked at Max who shrugged."All of you are crazy," Jhondie finally said.

"You going to stay or blaze?" Max asked.

Jhondie thought about heading for the door for the briefest of seconds.Anyone else and she would have."I'm still in," she said firmly."Ruining Lydecker's hopes and dreams is always a good way to spend the weekend.Least in my opinion."


	47. Mission Plans

Alicia came back in and sat down

Alicia came back in and sat down.They all looked ready to get to work.Good."All right," she said."We know where she is, now it's just getting to her."

"What kind of transport are you?" she asked Jhondie.Jhondie was spooked by her tone.It was eerily like hearing Lydecker speak.She felt herself straightening into a sitting attention like at Manticore.

"Aerial.Four-seater twin engine.Room for extra gear behind the passengers."She almost added "ma'am".

"Excellent."Alicia had thought that she had a plane, but it was nice to have it confirmed.She displayed the satellite images and had the map of the Salt Lake Valley handy."This is Antelope Island," she began pointing to the island sticking up out of the middle of the lake."Eight years ago there were some torrential rainfalls and the only bridge to it was destroyed.Nobody had the cash to rebuild it, so the island has been inaccessible ever since.It was made formally off-limits about six months later and now only government personnel are allowed on the island."

"Doesn't get us on the base," Max commented.Alicia gave her a hard look that quieted her.She hated being interrupted during a briefing.None of the sixers would dare.

"In 2002 a tunneling project began between Antelope Island and the Air Force base in the valley.It was completed in 2006.The base had been shut down, but for some reason they decided to finish the tunnel anyways.It's still there, and not many people know about it.The island was a tourist spot, so there's plenty of old roads that can be used as a runway."There was a satellite image of a close up on a road."It's not the best condition, but it's usable I'd say."Jhondie nodded.She'd used worse.

"Why was the tunnel completed?" Logan asked.It didn't make any sense.Alicia mentally groaned.It was obvious who here was trained in strategy and tactics.

"The base was going to be the new home for Manticore," Max answered.She glanced at Alicia who nodded."They had a base to stash all their medical equipment and the kids had an entire island to play escape and evade on."

"And it's far enough out for people to not hear gunfire," Jhondie continued."Far enough to keep kids from swimming to freedom too."

"I think by then they were realizing the potential of Manticore," Alicia said.You guys were two, and we were being born healthy.Gillette wasn't the most secure base, just remote.That's why you were able to make the perimeter when you escaped."

"Anyways," she continued, "The tunnel entrance is here," she said pointing to the map."It goes straight into the base, and should come out about here," she said pointing to a spot on the map of the base itself."Bryn is being held here in the research facility, probably in the underground area.That's where they do most of their intense work at least."

"The entire surveillance system is going to have to be disabled, and you're going to have to figure out how to get through the security doors." She flipped to a map of a building."Here's the research lab.I've made the corrections to where remodeling has been done, at least the stuff I saw.When you get into the main secured area there's a guard station where the patient record are.You should be able to find Bryn from them."

"Then all we have to do is get her out of there and fly home?" Max asked a little dubious.It sounded too easy.Jhondie had been a master at the art of disabling security; no wonder Zack wanted her up here.

"It's not going to be quite that easy," Alicia said."Bryn is going to be useless.She's been heavily drugged I'm sure, and there's the possibility that she's four to six weeks pregnant.Those tunnels are long.We're talking a good ten miles.You're going to have to figure out how to get her back from there."

"We're going to need a few things before we leave," Zack said, looking at the plans.Alicia could almost see the attack plans forming in his mind."I know where I can get some weapons and explosives pretty easily."

"What about magnetic badges?" Jhondie asked."I can do the programming on the fly, but it's a pain to get them in a pinch."

Alicia got up and went to her trusty gym bag that she still had.She reached in and rummaged for a minute, pulling out a black badge case.She took it back to the table and showed Jhondie.There were two swipe cards, several ID's for Alicia showing her to be A-1, CIA, two branches of the military, and a member of the NRA.

"Use whatever you want," she said sounding sad.I'm a traitor she thought.I can say it's not like Hepburn because I'm trying to do the right thing, but in the end, I'm a traitor to my own kind."I'm not going to need them anymore," she said, and then quickly left before she started to cry in front of them.

Traitor, traitor, traitor her mind jeered at her.She went out onto the balcony trying to get control over herself.The people she'd cared about the most were going to be betrayed by her.They weren't the ones who'd lied to her, but they were the ones who were going to suffer.Maybe she should give herself up and go back.If she did, what was going to happen to her son?Maybe she could have him, and then give herself up.She could make herself forget anything.She'd been trained to do that.She wouldn't be able to tell them anything.

A pair of arms swept her against a familiar chest.She clung to him tightly, the only thing she was sure of anymore in this world."Thank you," Zack whispered."Thank you for giving us Bryn back.For everything you've done."

"I've never let them down before," she said tearfully.

"You're not letting them down," he said."You're fixing a mistake."

He wasn't sure if she could accept that, but she didn't let go of him.He kissed the top of her head, and held her against him.

She knew he couldn't stay out there too long with her.It was wonderful that he'd come after her at all.There wasn't any time to waste on her hormonal outbursts.He should already be out the door getting the things he needed for the mission.Jhondie should be getting her plane prepped for take-off.There were a thousand things that needed to be done, and he was making sure she was all right.This was not proper protocol.It still felt lovely though.

Her mind started going over the mission.She was going to have to go.She could still move faster than any norm.She'd proven that to herself since her escape, and nobody knew that base's medical facility as well as she did.Not to mention that chances are only a few people would question her A-1 clearance.Most military personnel would have no idea what an X-6 was.Nobody was going to broadcast that they had a very angry rogue genetically engineered killing machine on the loose to the "unenlightened".Then what Zack had done hit her.

She stepped back."You set it up," she accused."You knew the transport Jhondie would bring, didn't you."

He nodded.He had known it was a matter of time before she realized what he'd done, but there was no way he was letting her go.

"Four seats," she snapped."Jhondie, you, Max, and then the spare has to be for Bryn.Zack, there's no way you're going to pull this off without me."

"There's no way I'm attempting it with you."

"You think I'm going to sit here while you go off and commit suicide?"

"You didn't give me a choice when you did the same thing."

She went to say something and her mouth snapped shut.She knew why he was being so obstinate.But they were both soldiers and knew that they had to do whatever possible to complete the mission.She needed to be there.

"We can stay in radio contact," Zack said."Cale's got the equipment.I want you here monitoring communications, and making sure we get out of there safely."

"I can do more if I'm actually there," she insisted.She was not used to having someone disregard her when discussing tactics.Normally they followed their leader.From the look of frustration on Zack's face, he was feeling the same way."You don't know the place and the people like I do."

His hand grabbed the side of her face, his fingers tangling in her hair.His eyes blazed into hers."Whatever happens to me, you are the one responsible for keeping our son safe," he said, his voice harsh."You're the only person I can trust with that.Promise me you'll wait here, and keep him safe."

She wanted to say no.She needed to be there.She wouldn't be a liability.But she needed to think about her…no, their son."I promise I'll keep him safe," she said softly.The relief he felt was evident.

He hugged her again."I will come back," he said much softer.She nodded against his chest.They stayed there for a few more seconds and then separated.There was something in Alicia's promise that made Zack uneasy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.Still, she wouldn't try to go, and that was what mattered.As for him, he had a sister to go rescue.


	48. Insertion

"We're on final approach to the insertion point," Jhondie said a matter of hours later

"We're on final approach to the insertion point," Jhondie said a matter of hours later.She'd been running low enough to avoid detection by radar, and with her vision was able to go without lights as soon as they got into the valley.Logan had given them a place on the border of Utah who would refuel without asking questions.Jhondie didn't say anything, but she knew the proprietor as someone who Eye's Only had helped about a year ago.

"Remote checking base, base you copy," Zack said into radio equipment that Logan had provided.The headsets were wireless, and had a built-in scrambler to keep someone from tracing it.Only a special chip could de-code what was being said.

"Base copies loud and clear," Zack heard Alicia say."ETA?"

"ETA five minutes," Jhondie replied.This equipment was excellent.She used her enhanced vision to bring the ground closer, scanning for problems with their runway.It wasn't in the best condition, but there weren't any large rocks or cracks that could disable the plane.Justin would kill her if she messed up his ride.

They could all feel the adrenaline rush as the plane began to descend.This was it.They were going to get Bryn.All they could do was pray that their intelligence reports were accurate and that she was still there.The landing was rough, but Jhondie thought it was pretty good all things considering.She taxied onto a dirt road away from the main one.Alicia had said there was scrub brush in that area that could hide the plane.

There weren't really any trees around, but the brush would hide the plane from a ground search.Any further in and they might not be able to get the plane back out.The got out and checked their equipment.Everything was working great.They had all memorized the maps they needed, and now Zack mentally checked it before continuing on foot.

Jhondie and Max didn't know it, but Zack was wearing a tracking device. At Logan's, Alicia had it superimposed over a map so that she would know where they were.Logan wasn't too happy about it, but he knew better than to try and warn Max.He had to trust that Alicia wasn't setting them all up for a very nasty surprise.

Zack gave a hand gesture for Jhondie and Max to follow.It was strange how easy it was to follow his lead just like they had back at Manticore.They started to move carefully through the night to the tunnel entrance.After a fifteen-minute hike, it was there, right where Alicia said it would be.Zack made another signal, and he and Max took up guard positions while Jhondie started in on the security.

There was brush and the like in front, but that actually helped them.There was a camera, but the brush had long since grown over it, obscuring the view.Nobody knew about the tunnel, and who would want to go to the island anyways, so why take the time to fix it?There was a security system to boot.The trio silently blessed the complacency of idiots.

It was easy to get to the panel Alicia directed Jhondie to.She opened it, careful to first disconnect the warning signal that was supposed to go off if the cover was removed.She accessed the internal cameras, made them film for thirty seconds, and then put it on a loop.Some things just didn't change.She made a few cross connections and instead of the door opening, and other panel slid out.She mentally cursed.This was much harder than the systems she'd broken into over the last three years.

"It looks like a color-code system," she said to Alicia.

Alicia casually hacked into another A-1's personnel files that she knew of and pulled a list of codes.She'd done it a thousand times before just to see if she could, but never thought she would do it for real.They were just lucky that there wasn't a retinal scanner on this side.The Utah weather was too harsh for such delicate equipment.Once they got into the hospital, it was going to be a different story.

She gave the code to Jhondie who punched it in.Jhondie was starting to like having this X-6 on their side.She'd just saved them a few hours of decoding time.The door slid open.The tunnel behind was lit, and large enough to drive a car through.They were probably going to need one to get Bryn back.They knew it was going to be a ten-mile hike to get to the other end.

They started moving quickly.Zack made them pace themselves so that they would have plenty left to get them through.It took a little over two and a half hours at that pace, but they were doing good as they got to the end without incident.There was still several hours of dark left to get in and get to the objective.

They took a deep breath as Jhondie opened the other end of the tunnel.The two guards that were standing there nearly leapt out of their skins as it opened.They both drew down their rifles on the emerging trio.One had never seen the tunnel open before.Max stepped forward, trying not to play with her newly blonde hair.She'd never been a blonde before and now it was pretty weird.Still, she and Alicia had the same height and build, and with a few other small changes, the picture on the clearance could pass as an old one.

Max held out the clearance."You never saw us," she said firmly, and started to walk on through.Alicia had explained to her about how to act with that kind of high clearance.You do whatever you want.

"Hey," said the younger of the two guards."We have to see clearance on these two."Well, Alicia said you do what you want.Max backhanded the guard, sending him flying.She looked at the older one arrogantly.

"You want some clearance too?" she snapped.The guard had seen some weird kids like this before.He didn't know everything that was going on at the hospital, but he was very intelligent.There were kids with high clearance, and a mean streak.He'd accidentally seen one jump about twenty-five feet out of a tree once on the other side of the tunnel when he was trying to fix that broken camera.Whoever they were, whatever they were, you didn't mess with them.

"Don't need any, ma'am," he said."Never seen any of you."It seemed the safest thing to say.The last thing he wanted was to tangle with an A-1 that could take him out in a second.He didn't want to know what they were doing on Antelope Island at one in the morning, and he didn't care.There were some things enlisted men just accepted.He tried not to watch as the two girls and the guy slipped onto the base.


	49. Break In

Getting around on the base was suspiciously easy

Getting around on the base was suspiciously easy.Alicia kept track of them and told them of a few shortcuts that she knew of.At that hour, everywhere was pretty much deserted.They had been warned that they needed to be back at the tunnel by four in the morning at the latest.Most of the personnel were starting to get up then.It left a very tight window, but if anyone could pull it off, they could.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital's back entrance.Alicia had warned them that waving a clearance badge would not work at the hospital.From this point it was all covert ops.From a safe distance they could see a security camera at the delivery entrance.Zack made a hand signal, and they started climbing the building next to it.The hospital was only about three stories high.Most of the complex was underground.

The building next to it wasn't nearly as secured.It looked like an administration office but it was the same height as its neighbor.They were easily able to scale it in a few minutes.Zack set up a grappling hook, aimed, and fired it into the side of the hospital, just below where the roof began.He tested the rope, and started to do a hand over hand to get to the other side, swinging himself up onto the roof easily.Once he touched down, the other two followed.As soon as they got across, they undid the rope, not wanting to leave any evidence of a break-in.

They kept in the shadows as closely as possible.Their clothes were dark enough to blend into the night.Lights weren't needed at all.Before they could reach the roof entrance, they heard a feminine giggle.Zack made a hold gesture, and slid around absolutely noiselessly.A couple, both wearing lab coats, were standing up there sneaking a smoke.

"Isn't Charlie going to mind us being up here?" she was saying.

"Nah," the guy replied."At this hour, nobody cares."

"Oohh, isn't that breaking security protocol?" she drawled with a laugh, and then took another drag."You're so dangerous," she continued deadpan.They both laughed again.

"Charlie's been here for like four or five years," the guy continued."He knows this kind of cloak and dagger stuff gets to us poor foolish weak civilians.Besides, it's not like we turned off the security system and invited a bunch of friends over to stare at the freak show.We just needed to go up on the roof for a minute and grab a smoke.What's going to happen?"

Zack had to make himself not grin.He knew what was going to happen.Civilians, he thought disdainfully.They were the bane of any military operation.They didn't understand why you didn't expose yourself for any reason, no matter how safe you felt.He made a hand gesture that he knew Max could see.Take down the female.Do it fast and quiet.He didn't have to wait and see if she would move into position.

He held up three fingers, then two, then one.The second his finger went down, they both moved as fast as they could.It was over in a heartbeat.Neither of the civilians had a chance once the X-5's struck them.They were out cold without a sound.Zack pulled out a pistol with a silencer, but Max grabbed his wrist before he could aim and fire.She made a hand gesture.Zero Body Count.They glared at each other for a second.Jhondie approached them, her expression obviously agreeing with Max.She wasn't here to kill a bunch of people.

Zack put the gun away, not wanting to waste the time arguing with them.Jhondie grabbed some zip ties and had the two unconscious people tied up and gagged in a second.Zack might think she had gone soft, but they were going to be punished far worse when they were found then what simply killing them would do.There wasn't time to explain that to him now though.They found their security swipe cards before leaving them.

Jhondie went to the security door and started to work on disabling the cameras.This was hard.Time was very short.There's no bypass, she thought to herself.Jhondie thought for a minute, then access the remote controls for the cameras.She turned them away from where they were supposed to be guarding.It was only a slight angle change, but enough so that they would be able to slide down the other side of the halls without being seen.She hoped it would be enough.

They entered the hospital in formation."We're in," Zack whispered into his headset.There was a burst of static from the other end.The building was blocking the signal.Alicia was supposed to help them navigate through the ductwork they were going to use to get to the underground section.Now what?Zack made the decision.They were going down no matter what.


	50. Communications

Logan was impressed with the variety of curses Alicia was spewing out as she tried to reconnect the signal

Logan was impressed with the variety of curses Alicia was spewing out as she tried to reconnect the signal.He had no idea that a headset's mother could behave in such a manner, especially with a goat.He had never thought of placing certain items in certain places, and was pretty sure he'd never heard a certain curse word used seven times in a twelve word sentence.

Her fingers flew across the computer keys trying to bounce the signal through different relays to get through the hospital.Nothing.She ripped her headset off in frustration, flinging it to the floor with another inventive curse.She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes trying to think.Why wasn't it working?

"The signal should be using the hospital's satellite system to relay into the hospital itself," she said aloud, trying to talk through the problem."The shielding prevents a direct signal, so it's got to bounce."

"All the equipment you used before was Manticore?" Logan asked carefully.He didn't want to get her cursing again.It was interesting, but useless.She nodded, still in her own thoughts."And you were on government property when using it?"

Her eyes met his as comprehension dawned."Damn it!" she yelled, hitting the desk."Our equipment has scrambling signals built in, I knew that.Their satellites must have something that will only let a scrambled signal through.I didn't even think about it."She said a few other things, much more colorful.Logan was blushing by the time she was done.She definitely had the stereotypical military ability to curse.

Logan scooted another chair beside her and took control over the computer."We're going to have to scramble it to get it through," he said, "and then tell it to change the coding pattern to what the headsets will recognize."He started to get a fix on the satellites and get the coding."It's going to take some time."

"Time that we don't have," she muttered as the program began to run.She thought for a minute."Maybe we can do this by hand."

She started to run through the known frequencies.The communication equipment that they used ran at different frequencies that normal equipment used.Most tuners didn't have the ability to pick them up, and even if they did, it would be hard to pinpoint.There was an algorithm that changed it enough to keep unwanted listeners from tuning in.Unless of course, you knew what that pattern was.

"If I can find a usable channel now, we can funnel that to them," she said, trying to run it by hand."As soon as I get the start, the computer will keep pace with the change, and we'll be able to run that to the remote unit.It won't be encoded, but since I'll be watching it, if someone else picks up, we'll kill the signal."

Several minutes more ticked by as she worked.They'd been out of contact for nearly fifteen minutes.That was totally unacceptable in a mission parameter.What if Zack was waiting?No, he would proceed.He knew enough of the building to get down to the underground areas.If Jhondie were as good as it was claimed, they would nearly be down there by now.Unless they had been caught.No, don't think failure.

She heard a voice and nearly jumped out of her skin.Cray."Sir," he said."Sir, we have a security issue."She moved fast to get the algorithm running.It was incredibly simple, so simple that most people never caught on to it.Ah, success!

"Report 641!" Lydecker barked.

"Two lab technicians did not report back to their stations," Cray said.Alicia stiffened.What had they done?"No shows on the security cameras."OK, maybe Jhondie was as good as she said.

"Any signs of an intruder?" Lydecker asked.

"No sir, none as of yet."Cray was lousy with security systems.He wouldn't know if one had been tampered with unless there was a sign on it.Who had been the idiot that assigned him to security checks?

"Take 609 and 611 and find the lab techs," Lydecker ordered."Out."

Without even thinking, Alicia opened a new signal to the command line.In the past, only she and Lydecker would use it.She wasn't the least bit surprised to hear Cole speak up.

"604 on standby," he said.

"Any sign of an intruder?" Lydecker again.

Logan glared hard at Alicia's back.How did they know there was going to be an intruder on the base?Was she setting them up?If anything happened to Max, pregnant or not, Alicia was going to be the one to pay the penalty.If Lydecker wanted this baby so much, he would have to trade Max for it.

"No sir," Cole replied."641 is staying at the hospital as I ordered.622 and 619 are at security command.All reports are negative so far."He paused."The norm shakedown teams are in position."The disgust was evident in his voice."Sir, permission to have them removed?They're going to get in the way, and possibly get hurt like the last ones that got in 608's way."

"The director wants them there," Lydecker replied with an equal amount of disgust."You're only going to have a short time to talk 608 down."

"Understood.604 out."

Alicia leaned back in the sudden silence, digesting this information.How did they know about tonight?

"They think it's you," Logan said.

"They would be right if Zack hadn't asked me not to go," she replied, absently rubbing her stomach.Why was Cole assigning people so stupidly?619 should be at the hospital, and 641 doing a perimeter patrol.622 was in a good position at command, but 611 should be in the hospital already with Bryn.The only possibility wasn't a possibility at all.

"He's doing it all wrong," she said."He knows better than this.He's been trained better.He's acting like he wants them to fail." She froze, and then looked back at Logan.

"Didn't Zack say that Cole told him you needed him?" Logan asked, remembering what had happened when Zack broke in.

"Cole helped me escape," she said."I don't know how, but he knew I was going to make a run for it, and put some stuff where he'd knew I'd go for some supplies.My gym bag was there all ready to go.It had just been put there within a few days.He understood why I was running, but he would not understand why I would turn traitor."

"I thought he helped you find out about Bryn."

"He would expect me to do something about it, but not do what I've done.He'd…" she stopped as it hit her."He'd expect me to do it myself!"She groaned."I am so stupid!"

She jumped up and started pacing."I knew I should have gone!I knew it!Cole would let me go with Bryn, that's why he screwed up the placing.The minute he finds out that I went traitor, he's going to nail them all.Damn!They're in good placement to act as a flush, that's what he wants.If I'm not there, he's going to flush them right to the people that have orders to kill!"


	51. The Suprise at the Bottom of the Box

Zack had studied the maps well enough to be able to get them to the ground floor of the hospital

Zack had studied the maps well enough to be able to get them to the ground floor of the hospital.They should have made it there in less than seven minutes, but due to one wrong turn and a block, it took over eleven.Four or five minutes wasn't much time, but it could be critical to success.He had to stay calm and keep things moving.This was Bryn's only chance for freedom, and he wasn't going to let emotion ruin it.

They made almost no noise as they slipped through the ventilation system.Over some of the exits were laser alarm systems.If you broke the laser contact, the alarm would go off.Luckily they didn't need to use an exit just yet, and the red beams were easy to avoid.A couple of times they saw some people in the hallways, mostly medical personnel.Zack saw one guy that looked like one of the X-6 that had been in Seattle.He wasn't sure if it was one of them, and since the possible X-6 didn't notice them, he let it drop for now.It was too late to back out.

They finally came to the exit vent they wanted.Alicia said it dropped into a closet on the bottom floor.The vents didn't go to the underground sections.That area had a closed off air system.Still, the vent had a laser protection.Jhondie slid next to it, and dropped two mirrors in it to get the lasers to bounce back and forth on the sides so that she could reach her hands into its controls.Thirty seconds later the red lights went dark.

Zack undid the vent cover and crawled out carefully.It appeared to be a janitorial closet.He made a motion and Max and Jhondie came out.Max had the best hearing, and she went to the door, and listened very carefully.She could hear guards talking.The closet was supposed to be about ten feet from where the only way down was supposed to be.It sounded like there were only two of them.

"Who knows what they're doing to those freaks?" one of them said."I'm just glad I don't have to be part of it."

"You never wanted to go down?" the other one asked.

"No way!" the first one declared emphatically."You hear rumors once you've been around here long enough.Very weird rumors."He sounded like an older guard trying to scare a young kid.It sounded like it was working.

"L…like what?" the other guard asked.

"Oh, weird stuff like alien-human hybrids, and animal-human hybrids.You see lab techs looking real grim sometimes.Makes you wonder what happened.And sometimes a guard will disappear, never to be seen again."

"Now you're just messing with me!"

"Not about that," he replied, sounding serious. "Hey, there was this guy Sgt. John Kellman that came in here a few months ago for a special guard assignment.This blonde A-1 that none of us knew why she was here or what she was doing.A few days ago a buddy of mine at the airfield says that they got a body bag on a plane heading east, and the air bill says Sgt. J. Kellman is residing inside.Maybe it was a different guy, but I'm not going on any special assignments if I can help it."

The other guard didn't say anything back.Max smiled in the closet.If they were a little freaked about a blonde with A-1, maybe she could use the badge that she had again.

She pulled it out, and then casually stepped out of the closet.Both guards immediately had their rifles at her.She held up her badge before either of them tripped the alarm.

"You do not want to be shooting your superior," she declared arrogantly.They paused for a moment.Alicia had said several times to make sure nobody actually called in to check the clearance.Max walked towards the guards, motioning behind her back to Zack and Jhondie to stay put.

The first guard looked at the badge.Blonde.A-1.Had she heard them?It could be the same one.The picture looked a little off, but they only updated them every few years.

"We have to clear this, uh…" he glanced at the name.A.D. Lydecker.No rank."Ms. Lydecker.No offense, everyone has to be checked through tonight."

"None taken," Max said with a sweet smile.Before the guard could twitch, she grabbed the gun, pulling him forward, and kicking him in the head.The other guard froze for a second, and she was already on him before he could pull the alarm.Two hard punches, and a kick, and he was down for the count.Jhondie and Zack came out of the closet.

Jhondie checked the security cameras.Everything was fine.They were fourteen minutes into penetration.Zack and Max bound the guards, and gagged them.They couldn't risk a gunshot inside.If the silencer failed, half the world would be there in a second.The guards were put into a closet and injected with a tranquilizer.They would be out for hours.

They ran the swipe cards taken from the techs through the elevator slot and the doors opened.It only had one choice for the floor.They got in, and then crawled out of the car and onto the roof of the elevator.They didn't want any surprises when the doors opened.None of them noticed the A-1 badge still on the floor where the guard had dropped it when Max kicked him.

**********

The guard at the front desk looked up, startled when the elevator door opened, displaying the empty car inside.From where he sat, whenever the elevator was activated, the name of the person whose card was swiped was displayed.For security reasons there weren't any cameras on the elevator.Nobody wanted to risk a record that went upstairs of who was in that elevator.

Mike's card had been swiped to send the elevator down.Charlie knew that Mike and Amanda had gone for a smoke break.He wasn't supposed to let people come and go until their shift was over, but it was one in the morning, nobody was around, and it wasn't fair that those two had to be locked up here for sixteen hours, and no smoking was permitted within the facility.Mike had been here for almost three years, and Amanda for a little over two.Charlie knew they weren't a security risk.But the elevator was empty.

He'd been warned to keep an eye out on suspicious activity tonight, but he'd gotten that warning a thousand times.There were few people that knew about this place.Even if they could get onto the base, and to the hospital without detection, there was no manual override to activate that elevator.Without a swipe card, it was not moving.Not to mention there were two guards upstairs that knew to fire a warning at the least provocation.Nothing unusual had ever happened down here.Until tonight.

He keyed his LASH system.It was a communication device that hooked to the ear, and the microphone actually went to his throat.It more or less picked up on his voice vibrations and transmitted that.It meant he could be nearly silent, and still heard loud and clear.

"Two missing lab techs," he muttered."Doors opened with their key.Will fire on command."

"No known personnel should be there," came the reply.Charlie was glad to hear that from Bailey.That guy Lydecker and those kids were creepy.He'd much rather take orders from a normal person any day."Fire on any entry."Charlie leveled his rifle, and approached the empty elevator with extreme caution. 

From above the car, Jhondie could see the guard approaching in the mirror.The escape door on the top had been pulled back a couple of inches so that she could slide down a small recon mirror to scope out the area.One guard.Armed.He looked like his lips moved barely, and then starting approaching the elevator, rifle up.

Jhondie signaled to Zack.He motioned for them to back against the walls as tightly as possible, and then made another signal to Max.She nodded in response, and palmed some plastic packets filled with a red fluid.So far the guards had done exactly as they'd been trained to do.Alicia had warned them that if they kept that in mind, they could get around any norms on base.So far, she was right.

The guard moved forward very carefully.He didn't enter the elevator so that there couldn't be any attacks from above.He didn't risk communicating with the other guards upstairs.He aimed, and then fired half a dozen rounds into the roof of the elevator.There was a loud thump, and still cautiously, hit the release button on the side of the elevator that automatically caused the escape door to fall away.A blonde female fell through it, smeared with bright red blood.She lay there perfectly still, not breathing.He knew better than to approach before calling in.

"Subject down," he murmured."Single female, blonde, appears dead."

"Dead? Are you positive?" Lydecker came back.The guard mentally cursed himself.He'd accidentally hit the general frequency button instead of the one that took him just to Bailey.

Lydecker saw Cole turn white as they looked at each other.Dead?Alicia?No, she wasn't.It wouldn't end like this.It couldn't.She was trained to well to…she wasn't dead at all.

"I'm going to make sure now," the guard whispered.

"No!" Lydecker shouted."Do not approach! Do not approach!"

From the guard's communications Lydecker suddenly heard a surprised shout, crashing, a few more gun shots, and then silence.He was already at a dead run to get to his jeep and the hospital.


	52. Brotherly Advice

Alicia and Logan jumped when they heard Lydecker yelling into the radio

Alicia and Logan jumped when they heard Lydecker yelling into the radio.They could hear everything that was being broadcasted, could even jump in and say something if they wanted, but there was no way to warn their people what was going on.They knew the trio was in the secured part of the hospital, but had one of them been hurt?There was no way to tell what was going on until they heard the radio crackle to life once more.

"All right 'Deck," a strange voice spoke up.Logan saw Alicia perk up a little like she recognized it."Exactly who is A.D. Lydecker?" he snarled.

"What's going on there Bailey?" Lydecker yelled into the radio as he flew towards the hospital.

"One of your creations is down there!" Bailey yelled back."Got her ID right here.The guards are missing.If I see another one of those things, they're being shot.Director's orders!Clear the building of those things immediately!"

"You will not be able to take 608 down by yourself," Lydecker insisted.Alicia could hear the frustration in his voice.He understood what they were up against.He knew that a team of norms couldn't take her down.But the norms were being stupid.They had no idea there were three of them there.They still thought it was just her.

"I got the scrambling codes!" Logan shouted, triumphant.

"Put it on the general frequency for the guards," Alicia ordered.He hesitated.They needed to warn Max."Time to run interference," Alicia snapped.Logan did as he was told.

She wet her lips and keyed the microphone, feeling sick as she did so.After this, there wasn't going to be any doubt about her role in this.They would all know she'd betrayed everything that she had held sacred in her life.She was going to have to do it to save them."Fast as fast can be, you'll never catch me," she sang in a mocking manner."Didn't you figure that out from your little brother, Bailey," she continued.

Logan could see the tone of her voice didn't match her expression in the slightest.She looked like she was going to be physically ill."He had what, twenty men with him?"She rattled some paper on the desk."Ah, there, that's what I was looking for.Bet you're still trying to break into the elevator shaft.Too bad you're not smart enough to try and…well, you're so much better, you'll figure it out.Ta!"

There was dead silence.Had he heard her?The sudden stream of profanities confirmed that he had.Alicia could see Logan looking at her quizzically."His brother was one of the ones sent after me when I first escaped," she said simply.

"Where are you, you bitch?" Bailey snarled."Come on out you fucking coward!I'll show you what we can do."There were several more creative epitaphs.He was spitting with rage, and that was just how Alicia wanted him.He was going to be looking for her, and the rest of the mission could wait.

"There's another way in and out," she teased."I'd tell you, but I know the director told you that important piece of intelligence.See you there!"She keyed off the microphone, wanting to scream.This wasn't fair.She didn't want to do this at all.

The command frequency crackled."Dad," Cole said calmly, "can you give us a few minutes?"She could almost hear Lydecker's thoughts in the moment of silence.Was she really there?A blonde had been mentioned.They saw her clearance badge.She had to be there.Who else could it be?He knew she was listening, and whatever they tried, she would know about it.She was the best sixer there was.She knew what their strategies and contingencies were.How do you defeat yourself?

"Stand down 608," Lydecker said firmly."You are to report to command and surrender yourself immediately."It was a voice that before she would have obeyed without question.Had she been on the edge of a cliff and ordered her to step off in that tone, training might have carried her over before her rational mind could stop her.

"Dad," Cole said again in that very calm and relaxed tone, "she's not going to listen to you, or anyone else that might have betrayed her.She knows I didn't, don't you 'Leecee?Let me talk to her alone."

Lydecker keyed off.It was just the two of them on the command frequency."You OK little sister?" Cole asked.Alicia didn't respond."I know you're listening," he said."You're still there.For everything I did for you, just listen to me OK?"

Logan reached to disconnect.He didn't like the way Alicia was looking.She looked like she was really going to listen to this guy.They needed to be reconnecting with Max.They had heard gunshots.Anything could be happening, and Alicia was getting sidetracked.Before he could touch a button, she grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.Cole had risked so much to help her; she owed him this.She didn't notice Logan start recording the conversation.

"It's just us now," Cole said."Me and you just like always.You're somewhere, moving fast, not liking where you are, or that hideous feeling of being alone.You don't have to be alone little sister.The director made a huge mistake.I know where her office is.You got that?I know where her office is."

"If she was gone, maybe Dad would take her position.We could work it.We've gotten into trickier political situations.You know how you really wanted your baby to be raised.When you found out, did you immediately think of having a little house with Zack, and baking cookies with baseball games on the weekends?Or did you think about training him like we should have been trained?I already know the answer to that, and if you're willing to be honest to yourself, you know it too.Dad didn't lie to you 'Leecee.He'd let you train the kid."

"You want him raised on the Outside?He'll always feel different.He won't be one of the crowds.Look at those X-5's.Always running, never having a home or life.They don't even know each other probably.Come home.He'll be with his own kind.He'll never be an outcast.He'll always know where he belongs."

There was a pause."All you have to do is to tell me where to meet you," he said."I'll go anywhere in the world, no questions asked.We'll make tonight go away.We can do it.We'll make it work.Just tell me where."

She wanted to say something.Anything.He was right.Absolutely right about everything.He knew that originally she had no intention of ever seeing Zack again when she found out about the baby.That's why Cole had sent Zack.To remind her of what her son was going to become if she didn't come home.Cole wanted Bryn out of there.What was happening to her was flat out wrong.Zack would remind Alicia of why she needed to come home, and then he could get Bryn.Cole was a better strategist than she'd ever thought.Well, he was when he could get into the minds of the people he was working on.

She jumped from the table and ran into the bathroom to throw up.It was too much.He'd risked his life for her over and over.Didn't she owe it to him to go back?They could take out the director.It would be easy enough.Everything could work.She retched again, and didn't hear the last thing he said, but Logan did.

There had been a long pause of silence."'Leecee," Cole said softly. "Remember everything that Dana and I were.Remember that, and decide what you want.That's all I'm going to say."

At the edge of the Utah base, Cole got moving.Her silence had spoken volumes.He'd prodded her weakest spots, said everything that would remind her of why she needed to come back, and she couldn't respond.He knew full well she wasn't on base.The stupid norms were so impressed about what a pregnant girl had done to a group of them a week before, they weren't being practical.Well, they didn't know she had access to others as good as she was, so they weren't even considering the possibilities.

He was considering the possibilities.Step one had been completed.It was time for the next move, and that was going to be checkmate.


	53. Rescue!

When Zack had jumped on the guard from the top of the elevator, he didn't have a chance

When Zack had jumped on the guard from the top of the elevator, he didn't have a chance.His gun fired once when it hit the wall, but the bullets went harmlessly into the ceiling.He was unconscious in less than three seconds.Max stood and looked at the red goo on the front of her leather vest.The stuff better come out or she was going to be very unhappy.

On the other side of the guards desk was the only exit besides the elevator.Alicia had told them that the records of who was in there were in the room on the other side of the door.There was a nurse's station, and then a long hall of rooms.She had no idea which one Bryn was in, or if there was another floor.With luck the records would show them.

They were worried about if the guard had gotten out to others that there was a problem, but it was too late to turn back now.Jhondie used the swipe card, and the other door opened.If it was still working, then the guard hadn't used the lockdown alarm.Maybe they would get lucky, and be out of here before anyone knew they were here.On the other side, one nurse looked up, surprised when three armed people came through the door.

Her hands went up immediately.She eyed them for a moment.They were painfully young.They looked to be the age of those kids running around the last few days.She didn't recognize them, but she was sure there were several that she had not met yet.

"Is there a problem?" she asked."Everything is quiet down here."She gave them her best nurse's smile.

It hit them that she didn't understand they were intruders.The walls probably had soundproofing in them, so she wouldn't have heard the gunshots.

"There's been an issue," Zack said firmly."We're supposed to move one of your patients to another location."He tried to sound slightly bored, like this was beneath him.A Manticore solider would not be babysitting.

"I…I haven't received any orders," she said, a little confused.Patient transport was arranged well in advance.

"We're giving you orders," Max snapped.She reached into her pocket for the ID, and felt more than a quiver of nervousness when her hand closed on nothing but lint.She couldn't remember getting it back from the guards upstairs.Damn, not a mistake she'd wanted to make.Maybe they could bullshit their way through.

Zack glared at her, and continued before she could say anything else."We were given specific orders to move the patient immediately in response to a ground situation," he stated."If you want to clear it, go ahead, we'll wait, and you can explain why you're personally holding up a classified operation."

He was counting on her being military and not wanting to disobey orders.If she'd been around here long enough, she'd learned not to ask questions."Well, which patient did you need?" she finally asked.

"Asian female," Zack said.He had no idea what name Bryn was being held under.Would they know her by barcode?Time to play black ops.

"Do you know her admission code?" the nurse asked, feeling confused again.Didn't they know whom they were being sent after?

"We can neither confirm nor deny any further information," Zack said formally.

"Oh," she said."Well, umm…actually we only have two at the moment.Would you know by sight who you were supposed to take?"She didn't like what was going on at all.She should call the charge nurse, or maybe Charlie outside, but they were making her too nervous.These kids had been all over the last few days, and she'd seen a few things that were very scary.For a nurse in a classified research hospital to find something scary, it had to be intense.

"Of course," Max snapped.She was getting a bad feeling.It was like right before a burglar alarm went off when she was picking up a few things from the over-privileged.Like time was running out.

The nurse stood, and took them down the hall, and then through a maze of corridors off of the main hall.Jhondie kept back a pace, and kept watch over where they were going.It was confusing, but she was building the map in her head.Finally they came to the first room.The woman inside looked like she'd been burned terribly.Her skin was charred, but she wasn't in any kind of special containment unit.They didn't want to think of what was being done to her.

"Not her," Zack said.Thank God that wasn't Bryn.

They went to the next room, and there she was, sleeping.There were several monitors that announced she was alive and well, but there was no way to tell what had been done to her, except that she was in restraints.

Jhondie came up behind the nurse with the last syringe of tranquilizer.Her hand went over the nurse's mouth, and she slid it into her.The nurse tried to fight, but there was no way she was getting away from the steel bands that encircled her.Within a few seconds she was limp on the ground.

Max grabbed the chart at the foot of the bed as Zack and Jhondie began to unhook the equipment.Four weeks ago the in vitro procedure had been performed.Ten days before it was determined to be a success and pregnancy had occurred.Three days before, she had miscarried.There was a handwritten note that the doctor thought that maybe she was so against the pregnancy that her body went along with her mind.She should be firmly drugged the next time, and kept down until she gave birth.Max wished the doctor were there.She would love to show him the error of his ways.

Bryn stirred a little."No," she protested, weakly trying to push them away with her now free hand.

"It's me, baby sister," Zack said quietly."We came for you just like we promised."

Her eyes opened slightly."Zack?" she murmured.She looked away."Not real, another lie."Zack wanted to kill Lydecker for what he had put her through.

"We're here," Max said."You're all fixed.Time to take you home."

There were tears in Bryn's eyes.She was so tired.She had resisted them and their attempts to re-indoctrinate her into Manticore.They didn't realize how strong their minds really were.Then two months ago, she had been taken here, and they had…had they?Was it another illusion?Was Max and Zack an illusion?She felt herself being lifted out of the bed.If this was another trick, it was perfect.She really could believe that Zack was carrying her.

They started to leave, Jhondie leading the way, when their headsets suddenly crackled, and Logan came on the line."You've got company upstairs," he said quickly.Lydecker is on he way, but the other sixers were ordered to clear the building."

They paused, looking at each other.There was only one way out of the building, and it was cut off.Not for long, Max thought as she grabbed the chunk of C4 out of its bag.She wasn't sure how Zack scored it, but she wasn't going to complain now.She keyed her headset."You know how many people and the deployment?" she asked, feeling more like a solider now than she had since she was nine.

"Five man team standard, in the Gamma Delta formation," Alicia returned.She had sat back down and heard Max ask.She froze out all other feelings for now.There was a mission to complete.She'd committed to it now, and she was going to stick with it to the bitter end.

"You sure?" Max asked.

"Open area to a closed area to another open area," Alicia replied coolly."Gamma Delta is the best start point.Says so in the manual.It's what they were trained to do.They won't deviate."

Max deftly shaped the plastic in her hands so that the force of the blast would be in the proper position to take out the men at the top of the elevator.The blast should go out rather than up or down.The elevator would be destroyed, but they should be able to climb the shaft.

Without hesitating Alicia keyed the command line."Get every sixer out of the hospital now," she snapped then closed it before there was a response, and flipped back to the remote team.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Logan yelled.

She glared at him hard."I don't know if the building's been cleared yet," she snapped."I'm not trading one of my brothers' life for Bryn's."

She could tell he wanted to hit her.Let him.She could stand the thought of betraying them.But she would not, ever, for any reason, kill one of them. She couldn't.Bailey had ordered them to clear, but she wasn't going to take any chances.Dad would know that she was about to do something grandiose if she was there.He would know that she didn't want to get any sixer hurt in the process.If Bailey wasn't there, he'd fill the place with sixers to stop her, but since Bailey was ready to kill them all, Dad would clear the place.

Max shaped the charge, and hooked it into the elevator."They're still trying to open it," Alicia said, listening in on the occasional comment from above."They'll think they actually did something good for once."Nobody missed the disdain in her voice for the norms.

Max swiped the badge, hit the up button, and jumped out of the car.The four of them jumped behind the desk, and waited for a few seconds.The blast rattled them down there.Now alarms were going off everywhere.Red lights flashed, and the sprinkler system came on overhead.There wasn't much time at all now.

Zack put down Bryn for a moment, and he and Jhondie forced the elevator doors opened.They appeared to be about three stories down.The cables appeared to be intact.Max had done an excellent job.Nobody was pointing and shooting.They must have been in the position Alicia had said.She was right about the norms.They forgot whom it was that wrote the manuals they were using.

Within a few minutes they were back on the ground floor.Zack had strapped Bryn to him, and hauled her up.The two girls went ahead and made sure everything was clear before trying to get the semi-conscious Bryn from the shaft.There were five bodies lying in the smoke filled hallway.They could hear people running around, trying to get patients out of the building that was starting to ignite.That wasn't their problem now.

"There should be a red-headed guy with a real crooked nose," Alicia said.He'll have keys to the jeeps out front.Max searched the guy fitting the description and found a set of keys.She thought he might be alive, but there wasn't any time to do anything about it.

"Got them," she said.

"They'll be parked right out front," Alicia said.

"That in the manual too?" Max said a little sarcastically.

"No," Alicia replied in the same tone."Egomaniacs like to come through the front door because they feel important when others are staring at them."

Zack scooped up Bryn and they headed out.There were so many people running around that nobody even noticed them.They were just hoping that there wouldn't be any of Alicia's siblings to run into.The place should be filled with them, but they were curiously absent.They headed out the front door, and there was the jeep, illegally parked.

Max jumped in the driver's seat, and they tore out of there thirty seconds before another jeep containing Lydecker came tearing up the street.His radio crackled to life.

"All teams…"Bailey coughed."All teams…blonde female subject…shoot to kill…take the rest if you can…kill resistors…authorization code Troy."There was a crunching sound like the radio hitting the floor, and then a hiss of static.


	54. Wild Rides

Max drove wildly through the streets, whipping around the few other cars

Max drove wildly through the streets, whipping around the few other cars.Most everyone was heading towards the explosion.They got away from the populated area, and headed as fast as they could for the tunnel.The base was coming alive with MP's and assorted others trying to find out what happened.Red alarm lights were flashing all over the base.

One MP tried to stop them, but got nearly run down in the process.The MP gave out a warning to the others around about the wild jeep.Two of the Special Forces units picked up on it, and realized who might be in the jeep when the MP said there was a blonde female driving.

Max started to relax as they headed out of the main area until the helicopter started up behind them.A spotlight flooded the jeep, but they didn't slow for a second.

"Get Max down now!" Alicia yelled when Zack relayed they were being followed by helicopter.She had heard Bailey's last message.Zack didn't hesitate.He grabbed Max, and yanked her towards the seat, a fraction of a second before the headrest practically exploded from gunfire.

The jeep, freed from control, skidded, nearly tumbling over.Max hit the brakes from the flattened position to try and keep them from flying off of the road uncontrolled.Zack glanced up, not sure what to do next when his eyes caught a spark from behind the helicopter.It suddenly exploded in a ball of flame.That was all they needed.Max sat up, put the pedal to the metal, and roared off into the night again.

"Air traffic eliminated," Alicia heard Xander speak up.She almost laughed at his tone.He always sounded like that when he did what he was being mischievous.He sounded serious, but she could hear the laughter waiting to come out.

"You goddamn idiot!" someone screamed."That was one of ours!"

"All air traffic is to be eliminated," he replied calmly, almost robotically."That's the directive."

"It meant all foreign air traffic!"

"It said air traffic.There was no designation.Since our people knew it, they wouldn't be using air conveyance.Therefore, all air traffic is enemy forces until the directive is rescinded."

Now Alicia laughed."We get treated like robots, we behave like robots," she said, more to herself than Logan.He gave her a strange look."The other sixers think it's only me too," she said with a smile."They'll deal with me themselves, but they won't let anyone else touch me."Her smile fell.She wasn't ever going to see any of them again.

With Max driving like a maniac, they reached the tunnel entrance a few minutes later.She slammed the brakes to let Jhondie out so she could open the doors.In less than twenty minutes they should be in the plane, and headed towards freedom.Bryn was still out of it, but that would be OK for now.

They had driven up in pitch-blackness.Max had long before turned off the headlights, and relied solely on her night vision to pierce the dark road ahead of them.As Jhondie jumped out of the jeep, something seemed wrong to Zack.Then it hit him.It was still pitch black.When they came through the tunnel the first time, there was a light for the guards at this end.And what was that odd smell?

"Stop," he yelled.Jhondie instantly dropped to the ground next to the jeep.It was dead quiet.They could hear their own heartbeats.

At the edge of the entranceway to the tunnel, deep within the shadows, a single orange-red light flared, and then dimmed slightly.Now Zack could place that smell.Cigarette.In the post Pulse world, not many people could afford the luxury of smoking, so it wasn't nearly as common as it had been twenty years before.He leaned next to Max, and turned on the headlights.

The shadows parted, and they saw Cole leaning against the doorframe casually, obviously waiting for them.He was dressed in black, and knew how to blend in with the shadows so that even their night vision would have a hard time spotting him.He took another drag, blew the smoke out, and then dropped the butt, grinding it out with his boot.He looked at them, a small smile on his face.

Cole had been waiting patiently for them.Norms would have used an insertion point close to the hospital so that they could make a quick getaway.Someone who has absolute faith in their abilities, and knew about it, would use Antelope Island.He had been a little surprised that Alicia wasn't with them.She'd want to be here.Cole lit a cigarette and contemplated how Zack managed to keep Alicia out of here.The only thing he could think of was duct tape.Guy was good; he had to give him that credit.

He listened, amused as heck, to the broadcasts.There was a blonde in the group that was running.They thought it was Alicia.He had to snicker when Xander took out the helicopter.It was rather quiet over here though.He had told the guards to get lost when he showed up a little but ago, and they moved out quick.One had a split lip.Yeah, this was their route.

He had turned off the lights and stepped into the shadows.There was a squawking sound overhead at one point and a few feathers drifted down.He heard a car approaching at high speed, and pressed back a little more.There weren't any lights, but his ears told him the vehicle was very close.Finally it roared up, and a girl jumped out.He deliberately held up his lit cigarette and took a drag, causing the tip to flare up a little.It was time for phase two of the plan.

Zack jumped out of the jeep, and Jhondie got to her feet.Zack made a gesture to Max to order her to stay with Bryn.It really didn't matter since Cole obviously knew the signals they did.Max climbed into the backseat as the other two slowly approached Cole, who started walking towards them. It looked like an old west gunfight. They had no idea what his game was, and they didn't care.The fivers were faster and stronger than the sixers.Two of them should be able to take him down within a minute or two.

Zack attacked first.He punched at Cole, who sidestepped easily, ducked the kick Jhondie had aimed at him, and grabbed her leg, flipping her back.Zack tried a leg sweep as fast as he could, but Cole's feet were already off the ground as he somersaulted over them to get a better vantage point.Jhondie's kick made contact with his back, throwing him towards Zack.Zack punched, but Cole moved to the left, and grabbed Zack's arm, using the momentum to swing him into Jhondie.

Max watched the fight for a few minutes.She was going to jump in, when something hit her.Cole's reflexes weren't as fast, but he was still outmaneuvering both of them.They were moving much faster than him, but he wasn't getting hit like he should.Zack was awesome at hand-to-hand combat.Not as good as Tinga, but a very close second.He was moving so fast it was hard for her to keep up, but Cole was still ducking his blows, and fending off Jhondie.

The three of them parted, forming a triangle.They were all panting.There was a little blood at the corner of Cole's mouth, and a red blotch on his face, but he wasn't down by a long shot.Max stood up, everything suddenly falling into place.Watching him fight, it was suddenly blatantly obvious what was happening.

Cole! She yelled as loud as she could, but only in her mind.He glanced up at her.Max felt her jaw drop, and she snapped it shut, leaping out of the jeep.

"You heard me!" she accused.Zack and Jhondie shot her a glance that clearly stated they thought Max had lost her mind.Cole had been rather relaxed during the fight, looking smugly amused the entire time, but now he wasn't happy."You heard me," Max said again, this time her voice filled with wonder.

"Don't bother going after him," she said, putting her hand on Zack's shoulder."How do you fight a solider that knows everything you're going to do before you do it?"Her eyes met with Cole's."The latent genetics aren't always latent are they?"

Zack and Jhondie realized what Max was talking about.Cole paused for a long moment, looking a little unsure for the first time.They weren't supposed to realize this.

"Not always," he said simply.He glanced at Jhondie."No, not X-7, my genetics just picked up some recessive traits."She paled and stepped back.X-7 was the first thing she'd thought.

Cole backed out of the defensive stance he was in, and wiped the blood on his mouth."Good one," he said to Zack."I didn't hear that one coming.And stop worrying about Alicia.I can't pick up on her thoughts unless they're real loud and close by."He smiled smugly."It's how I knew she wasn't around here."

"That's how you knew she was going to run," Zack accused.Cole nodded.He'd been staying close to the institution so that he would know when it was time.He knew her well enough to know she would do it, and when she did start to break out, he'd picked up on the flashes of emotion rather than actual thought.When he knew she'd cleared the perimeter, he'd gotten things in gear."Why'd you tell me?"

"I wanted her to see you," he replied."She needed to be reminded why she needed to come back.So her kid wouldn't end up like you."

"Free?" Max snapped.

Cole snorted disdainfully."Always running and hiding is free?You got a warped definition of free."He looked back at Zack."Alicia's Manticore to the bone.You think she's going to be waiting for you?Maybe.You better keep a close eye on her though.She'll come back where she belongs.She always has.Just like when she left you cold before."

He stepped to the side a little."Get on out of here.Take your sister.She's not really needed for stage three.Stage three isn't really needed at all, come to think about it.We'll have a true X-7 soon enough without her."

"He's trying to play with your head," Jhondie, said, seeing Zack ready to spring again."He knows that Alicia will be killed if she comes back.She knows it too."

"Don't be naïve," Cole sneered."Our minds are so much stronger than a norm's.If I can catch your thoughts, what do you think I can do to a norm's mind?Alicia will come back.We'll take care of the director, and I'll just have to make sure Dad gets put in her place.Alicia knows we can do it.We'll be running the whole project then." 

"So why let us go at all?" Jhondie, always the investigator, asked.

"Let's just say I have my own games to play.It suits my needs to let you go for now."The look on his face turned pure evil."Don't worry Zack," he said, sounding like the devil himself."When we're raising the boy the way a Manticore solider should be, I won't have him call me Dad."

Max couldn't hold Zack back.He sprang at Cole, and decked him hard.Cole was thrown back against the frame of the tunnel opening, hitting his head hard against the metal.He sank down to the ground.The trio glanced at each other, a little shocked.Guess he isn't as good as he thought, was their unspoken consensus.

Max and Zack jumped back in the jeep while Jhondie opened the doors.The cameras were still running the loop.She jumped in the jeep and they sped off down the tunnel, the tires peeling rubber as Max hit the gas.

Cole lay there for a moment, still shamming unconsciousness as he listened to the sound fade.He had let Zack hit him.Those fivers had a heck of a swing.His head ached, and he could feel blood trickling down his neck.That was good in a way he supposed.Phase two of the plan was completed.He let his mind fly outward, zeroing in on Lydecker.It was amazing how three years ago, he and Dana had first started getting "funny feelings" about things, and now he could easily manipulate a norm's mind.He had to know the norm somewhat to really do anything, but picking up on thoughts was pretty easy.

Lydecker still had not turned back on the command frequency.Cole keyed his."I'm letting them go 'Leecee," he said softly."It's a peace offering to you.The director has a team just around the corner with orders to shoot to kill.They could be ready to shoot down a plane before your people could get to theirs.I don't mind trading a sister for a sister.Come home."

He keyed it off, dropping it beside him, and then pulled out a zip tie from his pocket, and bound his own wrists.It was a little awkward doing it behind his back, but possible.He waited another ten minutes, and then keyed the general frequency.

"Suspects in AI tunnel," he muttered, sounding like someone who'd been knocked senseless."Three…two females…one male…608 not there.Take down all aerials.Can't escape."He fell back like he'd lost consciousness.A few minutes later he could hear several jeeps heading towards him.He closed his eyes and made his face perfectly neutral.Everything was going just as scheduled.Now it was Alicia's move.He thought about what he'd said to her.Of anyone, she'd understand what he'd meant.He hoped she would make the right decision.For everything that he'd learned from Dana, he hoped she would.


	55. Bringing It All Home

As Jhondie took off from the island, Max realized this was some kind of poetic justice for all of the people that she'd terrif

As Jhondie took off from the island, Max realized this was some kind of poetic justice for all of the people that she'd terrified on her motorcycle over the years.Jhondie hugged the ground, lights off, trying to get to the other side of the mountain that jutted out of the island.She had to stay low enough to avoid radar.Once they got around the mountain, without running any lights, it would be almost impossible to find them.

Every thought in Jhondie's mind was focused on getting the plane to the other side of the valley.They had the fuel to make it a good portion of the way to Seattle.She already knew where she could refuel, no questions asked.Her eyes scanned the dark, the enhanced vision making the shadows into solid objects.She flew directly towards the mountain, banking hard at the last second.At this altitude, there could be no mistakes.There wasn't any room for a recovery.

Then suddenly, they were over the water.Behind them, they could see searchlights whipping around, trying to spot any aircraft.She throttled the engine to the edge of its envelope, trying to get out as much power as she could.Within a few minutes, the edge of the East Mountains cropped up.She raised the altitude, bringing the nose up to just under the stall point.Towards the north, she could see the running lights of other planes that had been scrambled.If one of them spotted her, they'd all be toast.

The plane scraped over the mountains, and Jhondie jagged towards the northeast, dropping back into a low altitude.Once she thought a fighter whipped over them, but since nothing blew the plane up, she continued on, not speaking, barely breathing, everything focused on getting them home.Her eyes ached from the strain of continually using the enhanced vision, but that was the only way to avoid low objects and still run in the dark.

Dawn began to spill over the edge of the eastern horizon.As the sun started to fill the sky with light, all three of them began scanning the sky.They were alone up there.They had gone into the jaws of Manticore and had made it back out alive.

As the plane began to fill with sunlight, Bryn started to stir a little.Her dark brown eyes blinked a few times as she tried to figure out what Lydecker was doing to her now.

"Bryn?" she heard a familiar voice say.There was someone up ahead turning around.She was in a confined space, but she wasn't tied down.She tried to focus on the person speaking to her.A face swam into view.Max.

"Max?" she croaked, reaching up to touch the face.She wasn't sure if this was real or not.She felt real skin under her fingers.Max's hand closed over hers, her face filled with happiness.

"It's me," she said brightly."We promised we'd come for you."

Now Bryn could vaguely remember being taken from the hospital.There had been others there too.Who was it?Of course.Zack.

"Hey, baby sister," she heard him saying."Welcome back."She smiled at him.They had kept their impossible promise to her.She was in a plane.Who was flying this thing?

"Zack, hold the stick for a second," she heard a girl's voice pipe up.It was familiar somehow.The pilot turned around, removing a pair of aviator sunglasses.She smiled at Bryn, and Bryn realized that she would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Jhondie," Bryn said with a smile.Jhondie took her hand for a second and gave it a squeeze.The plane dipped slightly, and she let go fast to get control back from Zack.Bryn leaned against Max, and closed her eyes.She was still exhausted, but now she had her family with her.That was all that counted.

***********

When they heard that the plane had cleared the valley, both Alicia and Logan gave a huge sigh of relief.There had been silence for way too long to make them comfortable after they heard Cole's transmission.They didn't know about the fight, or what had been said then, but Alicia had a horrible feeling that Cole might have played them.As dawn raced towards Seattle with the approaching aircraft, she felt a great deal of tension ease, only to be replaced with uncertainty.

Now what?She had listened to Cole.Every word.As much as she wanted to deny it, he was terribly right about so much.She didn't like being outside.And they would hunt her now.Her and the baby.Was it fair to do that to her son?All it would take was one call, and Cole would meet her wherever she wanted.We can make tonight go away, she kept hearing him say in her mind.She could deal with loneliness.That was simply part of being the leader.What she didn't like was the feeling of being alone.Even here, where she was supposed to have allies, she was not trusted in the slightest.

She stood up, and left the room.Logan followed her."You okay?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.She stared out the window.It was still dark, but she could see clearly.The whole city was perpetually dark.Dark, dirty, and full of miserable people.None of them would ever be able to accept her as one of them.She'd been different for far to long to ever be a norm now.

"I'm fine," she said softly."Just a little tired."She looked up at him."I just need a few minutes to myself," she said.He nodded and started to go back to the computer when she stopped him."Did you ever find Max's mother?" she asked.

"The institution where she was sent was attacked by terrorists about two years after she was put there," Logan answered."They said the women there were victims of a government breeding program.Nobody really believed the story after the terrorists burned all of the records, and ended up getting half a dozen of the women they were trying to 'rescue' killed.Without the records, we don't know who she was or if she died then or later."

"I'm sorry," Alicia said softly.She was silent, and Logan went back to the computer.

He keyed the headsets."We have a possible problem with our guest," he said quietly, not wanting Alicia to hear."One of them did a number on her head.She's not looking like she'll be here long."

"Keep her there," Zack ordered coldly.Cole got to Alicia?He cursed mentally.After what he'd learned about what Cole could do, yeah, he could have gotten through to a scared, vulnerable person.

"That may be easier said than done," Logan replied thinking about the last time he'd tangled with Alicia.He couldn't help but look at the wall she'd cracked with his body.

"Cook her something," Max suggested."Keep her busy there.Jhondie, what's the ETA?"

"We're going to have to refuel.Couple of hours maybe."

"Listen to this," Logan said low.He set the recorder to play into the headsets, but not out loud so that they could hear what Cole said to Alicia.Logan got up and went into the living room.Alicia was still staring out of the window, her arms crossed, face perfectly expressionless.

"They're going to be here real soon," he said."I'm going to whip up a huge breakfast for everyone."She didn't respond.

He went into the kitchen, and didn't notice her go back to the computer.She wanted to talk to Zack.It was silly, she knew, but a little reassurance would help right now.Something to say that she was one of them in a strange way.He wouldn't say anything in the slightest bit intimate in front of others, thank God, but she just needed him to be there for a minute.

The headsets were already busy.Strange.She turned the volume to the speaker extremely low, and listened in, rage filling her as she heard what was being said.That son of a…he'd recorded it.That way they would all know why she cut and ran.Cole was right.There was only one group of people in the world that she belonged to.She snapped off the volume, and went into the computer.

A good solider prepares for every contingency.Long ago she had done a few things so that if she were ever stuck somewhere without any funds, she would not have to contact base to get supplies.It was more a point of pride really.If she fouled up with what she'd been given, she wouldn't want to have to admit to needed more.So, she'd redirected some funds from various locales.Not enough for any one to be alarmed, but enough to assist her if needed.She had never been worried about those government accounts being audited.There were enough people that wouldn't want an accounting of that cash to keep her dabbling safe.

The bulk of the money was held in a Swiss bank account.It would be routed through a Caribbean bank, and then put to the US institution of her choice.She checked the exchange rates.At current, there was a little over two million dollars in there.Enough to keep her settled for a good long while.She made a couple of transfers, and got the codes to remove the cash from the US bank.

She went into the kitchen."I'm going to lay down for a while," she said, sounding exhausted and pitiful."Let me know when they come in, OK?"

"Sure," he said, glad she was going to go to sleep."You need anything?"

She smiled a little."Just some sleep."She left the room, and went into the guest room.She grabbed her gym bag, and peeped out the bedroom door.He was still in the kitchen.With absolute stealth she slipped out of the apartment, making no noise whatsoever.To Hell with him.To Hell with them all.She was a solider, and it was time she started acting like one.Soldiers did not need emotional ties to outsiders.They relied on themselves, and maybe a few of their own for backup.As she left the building, her eyes were cold and dry.She was a solider. 


	56. Searchparty

It was déjà vu, Zack thought as he tried to figure out where Alicia had taken off to, and why

It was déjà vu, Zack thought as he tried to figure out where Alicia had taken off to, and why.Something had to have set her off.He didn't get the feeling that she would have walked just on the basis of what Cole said.Now something Logan had said, that was a possibility.All Zack knew was that the last time Cale upset her like this, she'd nearly gotten killed.That was not going to happen again.

They had come back in a few minutes before.Bryn was on her feet, a coat wrapping around her hospital gown.They went to put her in the guest room, and Logan had told them Alicia was sleeping in there.Max and Jhondie put Bryn in Logan's room, and Zack went to check in on Alicia.He knew she'd still be upset and, well, as sappy as it sounded, he just wanted to see her.

Logan was putting food on the table when Zack came in."Where is she?" Zack asked perfectly neutral.Logan had no idea how close to death he was.

Logan looked a little confused."She said she was going to sleep.Is she in the bathroom or something?"

Now Logan could see the hint of the fury that was building in Zack."Exactly what did you say to her this time?" Zack snarled, his hands clenched into fists.Max heard him, and came running into the kitchen.

Logan didn't back down.He'd gotten rather immune to Manticore threats.How many people in the world could get menaced by a genetically engineered killing machine and consider it routine?"I told her that you were coming back soon," he snapped.He could see Zack back down almost imperceptibly."I also told her I was going to make breakfast.Which one do you think spooked her?"

Jhondie heard his last sentence."You don't know where Alicia is?" she asked, worried."What about the cameras?"

They all went to the computer, and Logan cued up about two hours before when Logan told Alicia that he was going to make breakfast.She went into the computer room, and they could see her going to get on the headsets.Her brow wrinkled a little in confusion, and she listened to what was being said.They all knew then what had happened when she sat up, her face rock hard.She did something at the computer, and then told Logan she was going to sleep.A few minutes later, she slipped out of the apartment. 

Logan's fingers flew over the keys on the computer.Unless you logged in with a special password, it would track everything that you were doing, including passwords.He pulled up what Alicia had been doing, and couldn't help but whistle low when he saw the dollar figure in the account.He tapped the screen.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you got paid so well?" he asked.They could all see what had impressed him.

"Looks like she wanted to keep daddy from that," Max said."Can you lock it down so she can't score any more off of it?"

"Maybe," he muttered, looking at the last transactions."But she just moved a big chunk to another location, and bounced it again.It might be an automatic transfer from where she put it to make it untraceable."

"How big?" Zack asked.If it weren't too terribly much, maybe she would need more soon.

"At current exchange rates, about a quarter million dollars US," he replied matter-of-factly.He tried to find what US bank she'd sent it to, but no luck.

"Cole said he would meet her anywhere in the world," Max said."She got the cheddar to make that work now."

"She won't put the baby in that kind of danger," Zack muttered.She'd promised him that.He kept thinking of what Cole had said.She was Manticore to the bone.She would always come back.He'd taunted them because he knew she didn't want to be outside.Did hearing it said again upset her, or was it that the others knew what he'd said.It didn't matter.He needed to make sure she wasn't going back.

"Unless she contacted Manticore, it's going to take longer than two hours to get good enough sector passes to leave the city," Jhondie said."And you don't just hop down to the bank on the corner and ask for a quarter million dollars.So, you think she's going to go for her people or her cash first?"

"People," Max, Zack, and Jhondie said simultaneously.Money was a tool.It could be grabbed at any time.People counted.

"Max, stay here with Bryn," Zack ordered.Max went to protest, but Zack cut her off."She knows who you are," he said."I don't want her waking up alone."

"Besides," Jhondie said with a little smile, "just ask my boss.I'm very good at finding people that don't want to be found."Her eyes met with Logan's, and he smiled a little.It really explained a lot about the LA team knowing she was Manticore.It was actually a relief in some ways.

Zack and Jhondie left, and got into the elevator.Zack had a cell.If Logan spotted Alicia on any of the cameras around the city, he was going to track her and call Zack.They got onto the elevator.There was a moment of silence until the other rider got off on the next floor.

"You love her don't you," Jhondie said, not asked.He didn't reply."That's why you were so messed up five months ago.You were so furious when you found out that Justin and I were serious, but you were perfectly OK a few months ago when I told you we were getting married.Not one lecture on security risks.You understand what the real thing is now, don't you?"

His grunt was rather noncommittal.Jhondie sighed, thinking about her adoptive sister."You're going to break Kayla's heart if she finds out."

That at least got him to look at her."She's not that bad."

Jhondie rolled her eyes."She picked out her wedding dress when I picked out mine," she informed him."And if anyone asks about the motorcycle charm you got her for her birthday that she wears on her necklace, she tells them," she began to imitate Kayla with devastating effect, "a VERY special friend gave it to me.Not a boy from school.He's…older."

Now Zack smiled a little."She's a sweet kid."

"You don't have to live with her."

The elevator doors opened on the lobby floor.Zack's voice lowered."We're going to check the cyber-café's first," he said.She might be getting hold of Cole that way.If not,"

"If not," Jhondie interrupted, "we start doing real investigating.I've been doing this for a while, remember?"He nodded, and they left the building in search of the missing.


	57. Manticore Intrigues

Cole stood on the roof of the hospital watching the sunrise over the eastern mountains

Cole stood on the roof of the hospital watching the sunrise over the eastern mountains.He was supposed to be sleeping to regenerate the hairline fracture in his skull, but sleep wasn't going to happen for a while.He put the cigarette to his lips and breathed deeply.He held it for a second, and then blew out the lungful of smoke.He knew smoking was supposed to be a crutch, but when you break a leg, you need a crutch.

He smoked for the first time after Dana died.After Lydecker told them what had happened, he ended up that night in the PX and bought a carton.He went through the entire thing within twenty-four hours.He figured if that wouldn't kill him, then he needed to live.Now it helped him to relax when everyone's thoughts tried to break into his head.Not that he could tell anyone that, even if he thought Alicia suspected a little.He wasn't sure how much she knew.He could pick up strong emotion from her, but never her actual thoughts.Oh well, if smoking was seen as a weakness then so be it.Better that than screaming at everyone to think quietly.

"I thought you were told to quit," Lydecker said from behind him.Cole immediately flicked the half smoked cigarette onto the ground.

"Just did," he replied, still looking into the brightening horizon.

Lydecker walked up beside him.He took the pack from Cole, and looked at them ruefully."It's been well over twenty years since I had one of these things," he said thoughtfully."You keep this up and you'll never see seventy."

"What's the chances that I'll see seventy if I do quit?" Cole asked dryly.

Lydecker pulled out two, lit them both, and then handed one to Cole.The first drag made him cough and his eyes water, but it was amazing how fast the habit came back.

"The Director coming down herself?" Cole asked.He knew Lydecker had been talking to her when he came up here.

"Probably."

"She's the one who took charge," Cole said.He smiled a little."Told us to obey the norms that she put in command."

"You got everything on tape?" Lydecker asked.He'd briefed a few of his kids one what to do.There was no way norms could catch Alicia, and he knew it.It was funny that he didn't consider himself to be a norm.Not that he could physically subdue any of them, but they always deferred to him.

"Shawna kept track and recorded the time for the important parts like the guard approaching the fiver when you told him not to, and Bailey saying that any Manticore would be killed on sight.She even has when Bailey said shoot to kill on Alicia when I believe the director said that Alicia was to be taken alive.Shawna even notated that Bailey forgot to mention there were three of them, not just the one he thought was Alicia."

Cole touched the back of his head gingerly."I wouldn't have been there alone if I'd thought there was more than one."He'd told Lydecker a version of the events already.They'd been told several times it was Alicia.Cole knew that in her physical condition, he could take her on, and she might even surrender willingly to him.If Bailey had mentioned there were three of them, Cole would have had every sixer on base meet him there.

"Heads are going to roll over this," Lydecker said conversationally.He was starting to wonder what was going through Cole's head.He didn't seem very upset that they'd lost the only X-5 to be captured.

"The Director's going to look like a fool," Cole replied in the same conversational tone."She took command from the only person that knew enough about a Manticore solider to subdue one, and gave it to a person that got sidetracked with a personal vendetta."

A thought occurred to Lydecker.Did Cole let them escape?He'd said he didn't call for the norm reinforcements close by because they would have shot him too after Bailey's orders, but was it really to give them time to escape?With their escape, it was possible the director would lose her position.If she was lucky, that was all she'd lose.Cole wasn't happy with her over Alicia.Lydecker didn't notice the sudden tension in Cole's mouth and eyes.As quickly as the thought had formed, it dissipated.No, Cole was far too loyal to let that happen.

"Go back to the barracks and get some sleep soon," Lydecker ordered.

Cole nodded.He finished his cigarette and ground out the butt.The sun was coming over the mountains now.He wondered what Alicia was doing.Make the right choice, he thought almost desperately.Think about things we've said in the past.Think about Dana and me.I know I hurt you, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.I relied on your strength when she died, now it's time for me to pay you back.

He sighed deeply.His head ached, and he was tired.He'd done all he could do.Now the cards he'd dealt would have to start playing out on their own.He stood there in the early morning light.Make the right decision, he thought.Please God, if you're listening, help her make the right decision.


	58. Lost in the Wilderness

Alicia sat at the computer, logged into the on-line game under a new name and persona she'd just made up

Alicia sat at the computer, logged into the on-line game under a new name and persona she'd just made up.The Dark Knight was there, waiting.He'd probably been there for hours, waiting for her.All it would take would be a click, two words, and then another click.Rendezvous Italy.He'd know exactly where, and would meet her at the hotel as he had before.She wouldn't even need to apologize.

Why couldn't she type the words?She couldn't stay here forever.Eventually they were going to come looking for her.They would always come looking for her, and not because they cared.The sixers cared.The ones here would think she was double-crossing them.Did Zack think that?She didn't know for sure, and that was why she was here, but not typing.

She supposed she could go back to the penthouse.Tell everyone she just needed to clear her head for a little while.Then what?Zack couldn't stay with her, even if he wanted to.He had other responsibilities.The others would always look at her like she was about to betray them at the slightest provocation.She was not, nor would she ever be one of them.She'd been Manticore for far too long.Hell, they should think she would betray them.Look what she'd done to the sixers.

The baby started to move around a little.If she went back, he was the lingering question.What would happen to him?And then there was the scariest thought of them all.Cole had asked her it.What did she want to happen to her son?He'd pushed her on that point.What did she want to happen to him?

She got up and left the café quickly.There were plenty of other things that she needed to do before she had to make a commitment anyways.There was a passport and ID to be arranged, transport needed to be taken care of, and a million other details that needed to be attended to so that she could go to Italy if she wanted.In any case, she needed to get out of this city.Maybe she could go to New York.She had liked it there the last time.Mexico was a possibility.Maybe it would be best to not be in the States when the baby was born.The Mexicans would be less likely to be looking for a baby with a black mark on the back of its neck.

She wasn't sure how long she wandered around the city.This time she avoided the docks and warehouses all together.Too many bad memories.She got some of the money that she'd transferred and got some new clothes.They made her look more overweight than pregnant, and that was fine by her.If someone were looking for a pregnant female, she'd be less noticed.

She did notice when the dark began to set in.She'd gotten the things she wanted accomplished.She'd been trained in how to decipher who could get things for her.It was in the way they looked and carried themselves that spoke volumes.She had ID now.They said a passport and sector pass would have to wait until the next day.That would be fine.Well, not really, but you can't have everything.So now what was she supposed to do.She finally noticed her surroundings.

Most of her day had been run on instinct and training.She didn't care where she was, but she'd kept moving, and stayed out of the way.She blended with the crowd.Once she thought she saw Jhondie, but then she was gone again.Seattle was a big city.It was easy to stay lost here.Now she realized she was at a familiar park.This was where she first rested at the last time she was in Seattle.

She sat down heavily on a park bench.She was tired, but too close to Logan's to feel comfortable.She would have to get moving soon.She sat there for a while, trying not to think, but the question kept circling her.How did she want this baby to be raised?

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the future.She could see him at twelve at Manticore.Coming home from his first successful mission that he'd done by himself.She'd be so proud of him.He'd know that she was his mother.His trainer.His support person.He'd have people around him that would be thrilled at his accomplishments.They would know what it was like through all of his ups and downs.

And what if she didn't go back?Zack couldn't stay with her.So, it would be her and the baby, running, and hiding.Would he ever have a home?She would have to train him to hide himself from babyhood.He'd never know anyone like himself.She'd be utterly alone for the rest of her life too.Would she be able to keep from taking that loneliness out on him?

She had never exactly been the nurturing type anyways.What did she know about taking care of anyone else?She could train him, but there was more to being a mother than that when you were outside.What did she know about comfort except what Zack had shown her?She knew for sure she didn't want to do this on her own.She knew for sure she wanted…wanted…wanted something.

Zack.Why did so much come back to him?He could not stay with her.Would he even want to?He didn't want to be tied down to anything.He couldn't be.The memory of his face when he felt their son move for the first time flashed in her mind.She could hear him tell her how much he missed her and loved her.Cole told him she needed him, and he'd come for her immediately.Did he not want to be tied down, or had there just never been a good enough reason in his life to stay connected to something?

She was contemplating her next move when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

Alicia tried to jump up and shake off the hand, but it jerked her right back onto the bench.She looked over her shoulder to see who it was.It had to be Manticore.There wasn't anyone else that could have held her in place with one hand.Jhondie was standing there, looking a little amused.

"Sit down," she said.She gestured behind her."I'm all alone right now." 

"Where are the rest of them?" Alicia asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Logan and Max are at the apartment with Bryn, and I made Zack go crash," Jhondie replied.Alicia didn't say anything, but Jhondie noted the odd look of disappointment when she said Zack was sleeping.Interesting.Time for a little more digging."Zack actually needs more sleep than me or Max," she said conversationally."It appears he can only go two days on sheer determination before he crashes and burns."Alicia looked the slightest bit relieved to hear that.

Jhondie sat down on the bench, releasing Alicia.She didn't try to run away.That was a good start.Maybe it was because Jhondie wasn't there the first time, but she seemed different from Max and Zack.

"So how did you find me?" Alicia finally asked.

"I've been working for our mutual friend for three years," she said in a low voice."You learn how to find people doing that."She shrugged."Zack was too intimidating, so I had us split up.You know, cover double territory while searching."Alicia nodded.Standard tactics.

"So, I know how to look for people other than shoving them against a wall and demanding information.You noticed you been in this park for a while and you haven't been bothered?"

It was true, Alicia thought as she contemplated it for the first time.The last time she'd been here, she'd been attacked within maybe fifteen minutes.She'd been here for well over an hour this time, and Jhondie was the first person she'd seen.

"Five months ago there were two gang members killed here.One was named Immortal.He'd been shot, stabbed, and possibly hanged, and nobody could kill him.Until of course, you came along.The word is that you wanted this place for your own, so you took him out.This park is now your territory.A couple of guys saw you around here, and ran 'cause they didn't want to be next.I had the word out that I had some green for anyone who let me know if you showed up in your hunting grounds."She shrugged.Diplomacy tended to yield better results than force.If she'd learned one thing from her work, that would be it.

For a long moment, neither woman spoke.Jhondie didn't know Alicia very well, but she knew that Alicia had gone through Hell to help them.When she had left Justin in LA five months before, they both said it was for the story, but in her heart not knowing if she'd ever be able to come back, that was easily the most painful thing she'd ever done in her life.She could imagine what it would be like to turn him into the police or something.She knew without a doubt she didn't have the ability to turn on him like that, no matter what the reason.She thought about something Cole had said to Alicia about belonging.

"You know, I have a family," Jhondie finally said."My father died a few years ago, but I have a mother and sister, and then there's Justin's family that I'm pretty much a part of.None of them are genetically enhanced, but they are definitely my family."

"How many of them actually know about you?" Alicia asked flatly.Sure, you could have a family, but you'd still have to hide all of the time.

"My parents did from the start," she replied."My sister found out last year.I would have told her sooner, but since she didn't even remember that I was adopted, I left things the way they were.I had a normal life really.I went to school, had slumber parties, and went on dates, fought with my sister, the whole nine yards."

Was a normal life possible?Now Alicia could see why Jhondie was a little different.She had grown up as a normal person.She obviously had a steady home, and family, and a person in her life that cared for her.Was a normal life possible?True Zack would have to do a lot of "traveling", but he could always have a base of operation.Instead of seeing the future as bleak, she suddenly got a mental image of Zack, and a little boy that looked very much like him playing football in a back yard.

No, stop this now.Even if Manticore life wasn't the best way to raise this child, and who said it wasn't, she had to face reality.When she didn't come back on her own, the sixers were going to hunt her into the ground.The best way to survive would be to keep moving until she had the baby, and then send him to Max and Logan.They could take care of him, and Zack could see his son whenever he wanted.Then she could surrender herself, or at least make sure her body was found by Manticore.She promised she would keep their baby safe.

"But you still have to hide," Alicia said flatly."No matter what, you're still Manticore."

"I've lived in the same city since I was twelve," Jhondie replied."The only thing I have to actually hide is the barcode.I learned to leave the rest of Manticore behind me.It's a huge world you know.Cole said he couldn't pick up one your thoughts unless you're real close.How's he ever going to know where you are?"

The look on Alicia's face spoke volumes."He said what?" she asked very carefully.

She didn't know?He had hid it that well?"You didn't know that he…he had some extra X-7ish abilities?"

She had suspected a little.Now hearing it confirmed, Alicia had to laugh.It made perfect sense.Dana had said some things to her about picking up on stuff that she shouldn't know.Cole had agreed with her.Dana had her yin-yang necklace before she'd gotten back from DC.And Cole…he always seemed to be able to pick up on people's real intentions.He knew she was going to be at the hotel the last time she was in Seattle.He knew when she escaped.How many times had she had him with her on a mission because he could tell her if someone was lying?

Jhondie was looking at her like she'd gone insane."It makes sense," Alicia finally choked out."He always was a little upset when I would push down thoughts.I guess I was locking him out.Son-of-a…it explains so much about him and…" she broke off, not wanting to go there.

They both sat there for a little while, not speaking.Alicia wondered how strong Cole really was.His ability to read people had become extremely accurate over the last couple of years.Could he manipulate people by now?He must be able to to have kept Dad from noticing.She had mentioned it once or twice, and he'd shrugged it off rather uncharacteristically of him.If he could catch her thoughts, then she was already sunk.Was he telling the truth when he said he couldn't from a distance?Taking that knowledge, he would expect her to stay on the move to keep away from him.He wouldn't expect her to stay in one place wherever it was she decided.

Jhondie finally broke the silence.She had something else that needed to be said, regardless of how angry Zack was going to be."Zack loves you a lot," she said."For him, to care at all is a big deal.When Bryn was taken he was able to hide it from me.When he lost you, he couldn't hide it at all.I could see how bad he was torn up over something, and he didn't have to say a word."

"No matter what you decide," she continued, "you owe it to him to tell him to his face."

Alicia nodded slowly.After everything, she owed him that much."You know where he is now?"

Jhondie looked a little surprised."Sure.You know what you're going to do?"

"No," Alicia said, standing."But I'm Manticore.We're good at finding the answers on the fly.I think it's in the genes."


	59. Final Decisions

Jhondie dropped Alicia off at the hotel that Zack had been at before

Jhondie dropped Alicia off at the hotel that Zack had been at before.She gave Alicia the key, and wished her good luck.Alicia watched her speed off, a little surprised at that kind of trust.She could easily walk away again.She still had no idea what she was going to say or do.Walking away seemed like the easiest thing to do.Hey, look, her feet were moving!Good feet, just keep going.

They were carrying her in the wrong direction.They took her into the hotel.Stupid feet.She knew exactly where she was going this time at least.And then she was at the door again, debating on if she should go in.She had the key this time.What was she going to say to him anyways?Maybe a note would be the best thing.Well, Zack wasn't opening the door this time.It was up to her completely.She felt sick.

Alicia took a deep breath, and put the keycard into the slot.It buzzed red.She ran it again.Still red.She hated these things.Why was it that she could disable high powered security systems within seconds, disable computer passwords in minutes, and disable the guards surrounding them just for fun, but she could never make a hotel key work the first time?

She put it in the other way, and the light flashed green.She opened the door.The room was pitch black.Jhondie had said Zack was sleeping.The mental image of her just crawling into bed with him came to mind.That wouldn't get any decisions made, but it would be much more pleasant than any talking.She smiled a little wondering how clothed he would be, and then slid into the room quietly.

Something grabbed her arm from behind the door.She was whipped around violently, her training taking over before her mind could even react.She grabbed the hand holding her, and dropped to the floor, pulling her assailant down, and bringing her knee up at the same time to throw him over her.He caught the move, and his free hand went to the floor first, keeping her from jamming a knee in his solar plexus, and keeping him in control of the flip.

Alicia was slammed hard against the floor as she lost control of the fall.Her body was not in the best shape for fighting.She was too tired, and too awkward.The blow stunned her for a second, and then her assailant jerked her up.She tried a leg sweep, but she just could not move fast enough.She was slammed against the wall, her feet off of the ground, and then the light switch was hit.

The look of absolute shock on Zack's face almost made up for the throbbing in her head."Alicia!" he gasped, immediately letting go of her arms.She lost her balance a bit as she hit the ground, but he was immediately holding her up again, against him.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry…I didn't know."He looked into her face."Nobody was supposed to be here, and oh my God, are you all right?"

Well, this was not the greeting she'd been expecting.She blinked a couple of times to clear her head."I'm okay," she muttered, trying to get back her sense of equilibrium.Being spun around while pregnant was definitely off of her list of things to do.And if he didn't stop jerking her to him, then pulling back to look at her, she really was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again."I heard someone at the door, and anyone else would have called first…and oh, God are really ok?"

It was just to stop him from talking.That was the only thing she had in mind.It seemed the more he talked, the more he kept moving, and she was really feeling sick.Her arms wrapped around his neck suddenly, and she pulled his face to hers.The moment their lips touched, whatever reason she had for kissing him, coming here, breathing in general, disappeared in the flash of electricity that contact sparked.She had thought they would talk for a while, and then she would have to leave, but if for any reason he decided never to stop kissing her that would be perfectly fine as well.

Since both of them required oxygen after about four minutes, they reluctantly parted."What are you doing here?" he asked, touching her face tenderly.She could feel every bit of resolve melting under his touch.

"I ran into Jhondie and we talked," she explained."And she made me see that I needed to talk to you before…" she broke off.Zack's eyes hardened, and he let go of her abruptly.At least she could stand on her own now.

"Before you leave," he said coldly.

"I'm not going home," she said quickly.He flinched when she so naturally referred to Manticore as home."I don't want him raised X-7."She wasn't sure when she'd made this decision, but she knew it to be the right one.

"And you?" he said tonelessly.

"You know better than anyone why we have to keep separate.It's the same reason you kept the twelve separate.Operation security is compromised with each meeting."Did he realize that the coldness he was projecting was killing her?She steeled herself.She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she'd been trained to do the most difficult things and succeed.

Zack turned away from her, acting like he was staring out the window.He didn't want her to see the tears."Then go," he said brutally."Just get out."

The pain was physical.If she could have found a voice, she would have screamed.She didn't want it to end like this.Absolute Zero, she thought.One last time, she needed that ability to feel nothing."They'll be looking for a young woman with the child.I'm due in mid-July.Be in Seattle then.I'll send him to you, and it'll be up to you to keep him safe then." Neither of them could see the tears on the other's cheeks.

She turned quickly to leave."You'll go back to Manticore then," Zack said, trying to keep his voice steady.Cole brought out Dana to hurt you, and you're going to take the bait."

She didn't turn around, but she did pause at the door."Cole didn't mention Dana."

Zack glanced over his shoulder.She was still facing the door, her hand on the handle."When he said for you to remember everything that he and Dana were, and to make the right decision.You trying to say you didn't hear that?"He sounded extremely doubtful.

She froze.He had said what?That must have been when she had to throw up.Zack got concerned when she leaned against the doorjamb."Oh, God," she whispered.

"Alicia?" she heard Zack say, sounding concerned.

"You wouldn't understand," she said softly."He knew that only I would.Nobody else in the world knew but us three.He knew I would understand him."

She wasn't sure why she explained."Dana and Cole were lovers," she said in the same wondering tone."They had been for several years.He loved her more than life itself.When she died, part of him did too.He wanted to remind me that he knew what it was like.He would have given up anything for her."Part of a conversation she'd had with him once came back to her.

"I asked him once why he was risking so much.They would have been in so much trouble if Dad found out.He said that when it was right, you don't let anything come between you."She finally looked over her shoulder at Zack."Maybe that's what's wrong with us."Everything comes between us because it has to come before us.You have responsibilities, and so do I." She nodded a little.They couldn't think of themselves first.Ever.That was the curse of leadership.She would have to make sure Manticore didn't fall so that the other sixers would be safe.Whatever it took, she would do, except turn in her son to them.

"Goodbye Zack," she whispered, and then walked out the door.He didn't even try to stop her.She knew that he knew she was right.It was better that two people got hurt than so many others.She wiped her eyes, and got back onto the elevator.He didn't come out of the room.Good.She would always love him, but that wasn't always enough.

There weren't that many people on the elevator, but it seemed to have to stop a hundred times before the lobby.She kept thinking of Cole and Dana, and everything that they had between them.Cole would have done anything for Dana.Literally.One time they got wind that Dana might be used for some experiments because she was the least productive X-6.Cole had been furious.He swore that before anything would happen to her, he'd take her so far away; they'd never find her.

He paced, and raged that there was no way he was going to let anyone ever hurt her."If a few fivers can do it, so can I," he'd growled. Alicia had been shocked.There was something in this world worth leaving Manticore over?There was something worth dealing with the outside permanently?As the elevator reached the third floor, it suddenly hit her what Cole had done.What he had really said to her.

He'd hit her at all of her weak points.He'd pointed out how much she didn't want to be outside, and what she would lose if she left Manticore.He'd reminder her of everything that she had always said she wanted, and he pointed out how much she hated the outside.There was only one thing that made outside appealing to her, and he knew it.He knew how to push her.And he wanted to tell her something.If Zack was worth giving up everything for, facing being outside forever, that was something Cole understood.If he was worth that much to her, then Zack meant as much to her as Dana did to Cole.

If he meant that much, then Cole wouldn't come after her.He had been willing to give up everything for Dana.If he had run with her then, he knew Alicia wouldn't have really hunted him.Acted like it yes, but done it, no.He would give her the same courtesy.

The elevator doors slid open to the lobby.Alicia stepped out, not really seeing anything.She wasn't sure if she would kiss Cole or kill him if she ever saw him again.None of the other sixers stood a chance of finding her.It was almost funny really.Cole set her free to be with Zack, and Zack had told her to get out.

She wasn't prepared for someone to grab her upper arm.She went to jerk back from whoever it was, probably with a string of creative explicatives, but then she saw who it was, and the words died on her tongue.Zack.He was gasping for breath too hard to talk.From the corner of her eye she could see the doors to the stairs still swinging shut.So he was faster than a speeding elevator.Yippee.

"No," he gasped, shaking his head."I'm not gasp letting you go gasp this time."He'd realized that the minute he's heard the elevator doors close.No matter what, he didn't want to live without her.Jhondie had once told him that he had to let wounds heal.There were scars to remind you, she said, but you have to let the wound heal to be happy in life.Now he understood.He'd run to the elevator, but punching the button half a dozen times didn't make it open, he'd hit the stairs.The last time he thought he'd moved that fast was heading towards the perimeter fence in Gillette.

For the first time, he didn't care who saw what.His only thought was to get to the lobby before Alicia could make it out.He had to make her stay.He'd jumped over the railing, and cleared about four flights of stairs at a shot.He'd skidded around bends, almost taking out a hotel maid at one point.He didn't even hear what she had to say, as he cleared the next set of stairs.She was furious.First some nut on roller blades goes flying through the lobby earlier that day, now this guy.And it wasn't even a full moon yet!

But he'd caught her.His ability to breathe and talk was returning as she glared at him."I'm not letting you walk out on me ever again," he finally said.

"You told me to go," she spit out in a low voice.She made a half-hearted attempt to pull away from him.Not like she could if he didn't want to let go.He was stronger.

"Dammit woman, do you not know what an argument is?"From the sudden look on her face, he could see he hit the truth.She wasn't used to arguing with people.She didn't question Lydecker, and the sixers did as she said.He almost laughed.He'd gotten almost all of his practice arguing from Jhondie and Max. 

"Stay," he said in a much softer tone, not even noticing the curious looks they were starting to get.He reached out and touched her face."I don't want to lose you.I'll keep you safe no matter what."He could see her anger draining."Please don't go."

"But you'll have to leave me," she said sadly."You have to take care of them."

He was so frustrated because she was right.He would have to leave, but not for long.They were actually taking better care of themselves over the last year or so.Maybe a week here or a few days there, but he'd come back to her."Marry me," he said firmly.Her eyes became huge with shock, and Zack knew this was the right thing."Marry me," he said again, more of a question this time."I may have to do a few days of traveling every now and then, but I'll always come home to my wife," he smiled almost boyishly, "and all of our kids."

He didn't know Cole wasn't going to look for her.He still wanted this anyways.Oh my God, she thought.It was pretty much the only thing in her head.In reality she didn't have to worry about the sixers.Cole could make the little mental readjustments required to the people deciding their future.He knew that too.Another reason why he could let her go.

"I…I…Uh…um…" she stuttered, not really able to talk quite yet.

"Just say yes," he said, still smiling at her.He pulled her close to him, their foreheads touching."That's an order solider," he whispered.

She laughed, and then looked at him, their eyes meeting.This was crazy.It would never work.But they could make it work, and that's what counted."Yes," she said softly."I'd love to."

His eyes brightened."Yes?"

"Yes!" she giggled.He swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, both of them oblivious to the sudden burst of applause from the people around them.


	60. Brother

Almost four months later…

Almost four months later…

"Hey, hand me the 9/16 wrench there.Thanks buddy.So anyways, there's Gigi with a shotgun screaming at the top of her lungs, while Laura looks at me and drawls out "does _she_ know you broke up wither her?" while I'm trying to get my pants on without getting shot, and I say…"

"You say this isn't what it looks like because I can hardly get one girl, much less two," a very familiar voice came up from the garage door.

Zane jerked up at the voice.His head hit the hood of the car.He let out a couple of explicatives before coming around the car to see Zack standing there.The guy Zane had been talking too slid out from underneath the car.Zane wasn't a guy to talk about his past, and he knew all of Zane's friends from town.Hell, in a small town like this, you knew everyone anyways.He wasn't about to miss out on meeting this new guy.

Zane walked over to Zack, wiping the grease from his hands.He was a little worried to see Zack there.Usually that meant it was time to move on.Zane was actually enjoying the life he had in this small town, and hoped he wouldn't have to leave it.Zack looked a little weird though.On another man, Zane would swear he was looking happy.Zack and happy didn't exactly go together very well though.

"Hey, bud what's up?" he said, glad to see Zack in any case.He was the only escapee that Zane had any contact with, and he missed his siblings.

Zack motioned to his motorcycle."Picked up a nail on my way through," he said."Thought you might know a decent mechanic that could patch it."

"I think we could find one in this town," he replied with a grin.Zack didn't joke much, so Zane figured he was safe from Lydecker for now.He turned to see Mike there, wiping his hands, looking at them expectantly.

"Zack, this is my gainful employer Mike, Mike this is an old friend of mine, Zack," Zane introduced them.

The two men shook hands."Hi there Zack," Mike said."Zane and Zack?You two have got to be brothers," he joked.He looked at the injured tire, and didn't notice the sudden uncomfortable look on the other two men as his innocent mark hit way to close to home.Mike sighed sadly."You got the look of a man on a mission," he said."Too bad you're a friend of my best mechanic.I could really rack in some bucks for this."He grinned at them both."You two bring it in while I get a patch kit," he ordered.

Zack did look a little like he was intent on a mission.Any other time Zack just popped in, they'd usually grab a beer and spend a couple of hours together catching up.Well, more like Zack not saying anything that would compromise security, which meant he was mostly silent, and Zane telling him about the shop and his life.Zack didn't look too eager to hang around.

He glanced at Zack's short hair.Zack's collar was turned up to hide the barcode."You not getting burned anymore?" he asked in a low voice.Zack always got burned.Zane was sure if Zack was a masochist or just really brave.He'd done it a couple of times, and then decided the ponytail that he now sported was the way to go.

Zack shrugged."Been busy," he said rather non-commitally.

Zack stretched a little, and flexed his gloved hands while Zane wheeled the bike into the shop.He'd been riding for Seattle for about eighteen hours straight.Alicia was due in a couple of weeks, and there was no way he was going to miss this.He was still about seven hours out when he picked up the nail.Luckily Zane was close by.Even with most mechanics being crowded the day before the 4th of July, he knew Zane would take care of him.

Mike walked back out and saw Zack stretching.He looked absolutely mournful."Sad to see another man with the Mark of The Beast, he commented, tossing the kit to Zane.Zane almost dropped it in shock.Zack glanced at him accusingly, but Zane's honest surprise said better than words that he had never told Mike anything.

"The Mark of The Beast?" Zack asked levelly.This better be another joke.He needed to be getting back to Seattle right now, not relocating Zane.

Mike smiled at him.He held up his left hand, showing the white tan line on the third finger."Saw it through your glove," he said."You must still be on number one.When you get to old lady number four like me, it's the Mark of The Beast.The She-Beast," he joked."I'm just kidding you.You still got that "she's it forever" look to you.How long has it been?"

Zack mentally cursed.He'd forgotten to take it off.At some point during the night when he and Alicia had decided to stay together, she told him that she didn't want the whole wedding deal. It wasn't like two people who didn't really exist could get legally married anyways, and she didn't want a bunch of people hearing her say things that were personal between her and him.He'd been relieved to hear that.He would have endured it for her, but he didn't want to.

Still, he thought early that morning while he watched her sleeping, she does like outward symbols.He touched the medallion on the necklace he was still wearing.Inspiration struck.When she'd woken up a couple of hours later, she was alone.There was a note in her hand telling her he'd be back real soon.He'd come in half an hour later, and slid a simple gold band on her finger.The look on her face told him that he'd done a good thing.A very good thing.She'd taken her ring's twin from him, and put it on his finger.Zack could almost hear the words, "you may kiss your bride."It seemed like a good idea.Legality didn't matter.She was his wife.

He wore his wedding band constantly while in Seattle.If he were going to be on the move, he'd still keep it with him, and wear it whenever he could.He knew it meant a lot to Alicia.He'd been wearing it under his very thin driving gloves, and didn't think about it when he pulled into Zane's garage.

"Yeah, bud," Zane said, "how long has it been?"Zack was wearing a wedding band?There had to be something more.Zane didn't know how many lectures he'd gotten about getting involved with women from Zack.Phony sentimentality.Zack should have that tattooed beneath the barcode.It was his motto in life.

"Uh, almost four months," he said, trying to appear casual in front of Mike.

Zack's cell phone rang.This questioning was the last thing he needed.Jhondie, Max and Bryn knew about Alicia.That was three Manticore escapees too many.Bryn was too shaken up to disobey his order to come with him and not to contact the others.Max had been furious, but Zack was going to get things back in order.Lydecker was coming after them with a vengeance now, strangely enough things just kept going wrong for him, but still Zack want to risk anyone to get caught in the Manticore net again.Despite his order, Jhondie kept in contact with Max and Alicia, but that was to be expected.Alicia had laughed at him when he said not to talk to Jhondie.She was so irritating sometimes.

Zane watched Zack answer his phone.Zack was not leaving until he got some answers.Mike had taken off the tire, and it wasn't going back on until Zack talked."Hey," Zack said into the phone.He listened for a minute."WHAT?It's not time yet!"Mike perked up at hearing that.Zack listened again."Okay…mmmhmm…Okay…She doing okay?"He listened again."How long?"The frustration on his face was evident."Tell her to hold on and I'll be there as soon as I can."Zane could hear feminine laughter through the receiver."Yeah," Zack snapped, "he doesn't listen, and that just proves he's related to you somewhere.Let me go so I can get moving.Bye."He hung up.

Mike laughed."Been down that road, buddy," he said.He looked at the tire then Zane."You *sure* he's a friend of yours?I could get quadruple normal price for this little guy."He grinned, and went back to the tire.

Zane looked at Zack."That tire's not getting fixed till you talk," Zane said low.Zack glared at him."C'mon man, who is it?One of the others?Jhondie?Max?Tinga?"

"Alicia.You don't know her," Zack snapped."Just get it fixed quick."He couldn't help smiling a little."I promised her I'd be there when my son was born," he said a little louder.

"And that's a promise you want to keep," Mike said."Trust me on that.I was driving a truck when my second was born.She didn't stop reminding me of that even after we broke up."He took out a blow dryer, and turned the air onto the patch to get it to harden quicker.That man needed to get to his woman quickly.

"When am I going to meet her?" Zane said, half-jokingly.He knew if Zack wouldn't bring around another X-5, there was no way he would bring around his wife or son.Zack with a family.That was just flat out not right.

"Maybe one day," Zack said.Zane felt his jaw drop.Zack had never, not once, even joked about an X-5 reunion in any way.Zack smirked a little."There's been a few problems there," he said."Things fall apart."

Mike finished with the tire, so Zane couldn't question further.He wanted to choke Zack for information, but he knew from painful experience, that didn't work on Zack.So Lydecker couldn't keep it together forever.Maybe there was a light at the end of this tunnel.Maybe.

Mike got the bike together in a matter of minutes.Zack tried to pay, but Mike waved him off."No way man, you got to be getting home to the little lady and the kid.Good luck to you!"

Zack throttled back, and tore off towards Seattle, pushing the motorcycle as hard as he could.


	61. A New Life

"I am not having this baby until he gets here, and that's final

"I am not having this baby until he gets here, and that's final!" Alicia snarled at Max."That's an order," she said to the baby.

Max wanted to laugh, but Alicia had been in labor for a little over nine hours, and it was starting to look doubtful if Zack would make it.Alicia had gone into labor, but there was major rioting in the city, and she hadn't been able to get anywhere.Buildings were being burned, and cars flipped over no matter who was in them.She had hoped it was false labor since she wasn't due for a couple more weeks, but after about two hours the contractions were becoming regular and more intense.Kendra had been with her, and she knew well enough that this was real labor.

Oddly enough, Alicia and Kendra had become good friends from the time they met.Kendra said it was because she was an outcast after hooking up with Walter.It was supposed to be a joke, but you had to wonder a little.It was a strange combination, but since both Alicia and Kendra were bumbling through learning domesticity, they had found a common bond.Kendra was almost as excited about Max's "nephew" as Alicia was.

Kendra had called Walter, and he managed to get some help to his little cupcake and her friend.He approved of Alicia far more than Max.She was so much nicer than Max ever was.He had yet to meet Max's brother, but he was sure that Zack had to be less of a jerk than Max.A riot squad had ended up outside of the apartment building, and took them to Logan's place.They called the doctor, and started to wait.Max had called Zack, and he promised to be there as soon as he could.

Kendra had gotten things ready while they waited for Dr. Kershaw.Sebastian had recommended him as a very trustworthy doctor.He'd been shocked to hear about the medical history involved, but was excited to see what would happen.So far, as far as he could tell everything was going along quite well.He'd said it would take a while to get through the tail end of the riot, but Alicia probably wouldn't have the baby for another ten hours or so.He'd forgotten Manticore efficiency.They appeared to do everything as efficiently as possible, including giving birth. 

Kendra was quite the OB nurse.Her mother had died when she was seven, and when she was nine her father remarried.Her stepmother promptly had six kids in eight years.After the Pulse, the births were all at home.She'd learned how to assist in the labor and delivery, and clean up the baby once born.She didn't know the real reason why Alicia was so determined not to go to a hospital, but she accepted that the reason was Alicia just didn't trust hospitals.It was a common attitude in this world.

Now, hours later, Alicia was well into hard labor.She knew she could deal with pain.She'd been stabbed before and had laughed it off.She'd broken bones and had to walk on a cracked ankle.But this…this hurt!It felt like her lower abdomen was trying to turn itself inside out with every contraction.He's never touching me again, she thought furiously as another contraction started to build.

"Oh God," she groaned.Max held her hand as the pain crested, and then receded slightly.Logan had tried to help with the handholding thing, but learned another valuable lesson he hoped he would use later.When the genetically engineered go into labor, they can crack bones without even meaning to.Max was going to be bruised as it was.

"Breathe with it," Kendra said, trying to coach her in Lamaze.A few minutes later another contraction came on even stronger this time, and Alicia was panting, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.This really hurt!

She was going to kill Zack.She had wanted to go to LA.Seattle wasn't all that much of a thrill to her, and to be honest, she'd rather have Jhondie around than Max and Logan.Jhondie seemed much more normal, more like the way she wanted her son to be raised.Zack had asked her to stay here.It was the way he said it that told her Seattle was more central to where he had the fivers stashed than LA was.And, worse case scenario, Logan would be able to get her to a safe location faster than Jhondie could.Alicia had agreed, at least until the baby was born.She'd stayed, and he still wasn't here.If he dared show his face around here she was going to tell him what a no good son of a bitch lousy jerk of a self-centered…

"OK, Alicia, you're ready to start pushing now," Dr. Kershaw said, interrupting her mental rant.

"No," she snapped, and then cried out as another pain swept over her.She didn't notice that she about brought Max to her knees when her hand clamped down."Oh God," she groaned again."I don't want to do this anymore."

"Then get ready to push with the next contraction," he replied calmly, the veteran of many rants from women in labor.He checked the monitor hooked to her.It wouldn't be long now.She was fully dilated, and the baby was in position.He was a little surprised at how fast this was going with her first child, but when dealing with a person like Alicia, he had no idea what could happen.

"Okay," the doctor said, watching the monitor, "here it comes, push until I say stop.Ready?Push!"

She couldn't stop the small scream as she strained.Contractions had been bad?What was this kid doing, disemboweling on his way out?Vaguely she heard a door slam, and suddenly Max was jerked away, and an arm came around her, a hand gripping hers.

"Keep pushing," Dr. Kershaw ordered."You're doing good…three…two…one…ok, relax."

She was gasping already, soaked with sweat as she looked up into Zack's face."You asshole!" she yelled at him."You go running around, leaving me all alone, and you're not there when I needed you!"She cursed a few more times rather creatively.It was a good thing Zack didn't really have a mother.She would be rather embarrassed to have such disturbing things about her behavior brought up."Get out!And don't you even think about touching me again or I swear I'll…" Alicia suddenly cried out as the next contraction started.

"You're almost there," Kendra encouraged her, watching for the crowning."You're doing great!"

Alicia didn't feel like she was doing great as she pushed again, feeling like she was getting nowhere.Zack didn't let her go for a second, bracing her back as she squeezed as hard as she could.In another minute she was just going to reach up there and yank the kid out herself.She fell back, panting.Her eyes met Zack's again.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly sobbed."I didn't mean that, I don't want you to go, it just hurts so bad."

"It's alright love," he said, not sure how to react to the pain in her eyes.He'd seen her running around with broken ribs and not once complain about hurting, but now it was his fault now she was in this much pain."I'm not going anywhere, I promise."He let her go and quickly took off his riding jacket and gloves.

"Okay," the doctor interrupted, "time for another."

"No," she gasped, and then looked at Zack."I can't do this, please, it hurts too much."

Zack would have given anything to be able to call this off just to get rid of the pain in her face."You can do it," he said softly."You can do anything, you always could."

The contraction hit fiercely, and with Zack's encouragement she bore down hard, every muscle in her body tense to the point of breaking, and then she felt something give deep inside of her.

"Oh my God, there's his head!" Kendra squealed.Max came around.This was something they never taught at Manticore, and she wanted to know what it was all about.

"One more time," Dr. Kershaw ordered."Ready…set…push!"

Zack felt the bones in his hand grind as she tensed once more. "Keep going," he encouraged."Almost there, love, it's almost over."If it wasn't she was going to snap his hand off at the wrist.

And then they all heard the cry of a newborn baby.It was 12:04 AM on Independence Day.

Alicia couldn't help the tears as she heard her baby's strong, healthy, and very indignant wail.She looked up at Zack, and both of them were laughing and crying at the same time as the doctor announced it was a boy.Kendra cleaned him up quickly as Dr. Kershaw took care of Alicia, and then she placed the child in his mother's arms.She didn't notice Kendra shooing everyone from the room.

"He's so tiny," she whispered.She'd held guns bigger than him before.Kendra had said something about him weighing seven pounds, nine ounces, but she was too entranced by this tiny creature she and Zack had created together to listen.Zack slid in behind her so that Alicia had her back to his chest, his arm moving beneath hers so that they were both holding their tiny baby.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," he whispered back.She touched her baby's hand, marveling at the fingers, so perfectly shaped.Her finger touched his palm, and he clinched it tightly.He blinked, and then looked up at his parents solemnly.Alicia could almost hear him thinking, I've got too much to do to be this helpless.He looked like Zack already.

She looked up at Zack, and he looked down at her.They kissed briefly, and when they separated, she could see every bit of the love he had for his family shining out in his eyes."He's perfect," she said happily.She looked back at her new son."You've got a lot ahead of you," she said softly."You'll be the first one to have the chance to right the wrongs.Your daddy was a victim of it, and I helped perpetuate it, but you my little love are a blank slate altogether."She touched his face, and he yawned hugely, his eyes closing.He'd had a tough day.

There was a knock on the door, and Max, Logan, and Kendra came in.Max never thought she'd see the day Zack would ever have that particular expression on his face as he stared at the baby in Alicia's arms.It was still a picturesque scene, just seeing the happiness on both their faces.

"You come up with a name yet?" Max asked.

"Daniel Cole Raleigh," Zack said firmly.He pretended not to notice Max's grimace.They'd already picked out the name, and they knew what it meant.Anyone else knowing was irrelevant.Daniel was for Dana, Cole was for everything he had done for them, and Raleigh was the last name they had been using.

Alicia knew Zack wouldn't want their son being a Lydecker, so she asked him if there was a last name he used.He'd said Raleigh, and she thought it was fitting.He had been a great explorer whose much smaller fleet had outmaneuvered and eventually helped to destroy the huge Spanish Armada.It suited Zack.She thought of something else, and almost laughed herself sick until she could tell Zack.Sir Walter Raleigh had also defied his Queen and run off to marry his lover when she wouldn't give permission for them to marry.Fitting.

"Daniel Cole," Logan said quickly, before Max could make any unnecessary comments."It has a nice ring to it."

"Sure does," Kendra echoed.

Max finally had to smile.It was their kid.She hung with guys with names like Sketchy and Herbal.She'd find a better name for the kid.He was her nephew after all.

Daniel smacked his little lips a few times, and sighed in his sleep.He was warm and safe at that moment, and he knew instinctively that the people around him would always keep it that way.


	62. Tidying Up the Battle Field

Four years later…

Four years later…

Lydecker carefully opened the envelope that he had found taped to his front door.It simply said "Dad" on the front of it, and out of the two people that had ever called him that; this definitely wasn't Cole's handwriting.

16 July 2025

Dad,

I know this was the last thing that you were expecting to ever see, but I wanted to let you know that things are good for me where I am now.It's been real hard adjusting to life on the outside, and yes, sometimes I do miss home, and the life I led there.I think about all of the things I did, and the others, and you even, and I want to go back to being sixteen, and the ruler of the world.At least, that's what I felt like then.

Then I see my little boy.He's perfect.He's a little hellion, and I often wonder how you guys managed to keep all of us in line.I'm far more skilled than he is, and I have a hard time keeping up.Sometimes, I see flashes in him, and I think X-7.He seems to know when someone is coming when he's doing something he's not supposed to be.I'll be thinking of something, like what I was going to get him for his birthday, and he'll look up at me, and get this devilish little smile, and I wonder if he heard what I was thinking.

He's happy too, and I know that, and in the end, that's what matters to me most.Had things been different, then we would have a four-year-old X-7 running around Manticore, being trained to be a solider that would surpass all of the sixers, but I'm glad that things turned out this way. He's living like a normal little boy.He has friends, and a family, and I know I made the right choice when I left.

I am sorry about what happened to Manticore, and you.My leaving, and the loss of Bryn was the deathblow for it.I heard that the other sixers were place into various branches of the government.I hope they're happy where they are.I found out that Cole went into the Air Force as a pilot.He loved to fly more than anything, so I hope things are well for him.I think about all of them a lot.

I wish things could be different for you though.You deserve the Medal of Honor for all that you did for this country, and not to "be retired".But, you're the one who told me that the people who really make history are the ones that are never mentioned in the history books.You said there should be monuments, but we'll never even see our names on a plaque.I've been thinking about when we were in DC, and I saw the Tomb of the Unknown Solider in Arlington Cemetery.Maybe that is our monument.It's fitting to have our monument as the one celebrating all of the nameless ones.

I wanted to let you know that I don't hold any hard feelings against you, despite everything.I believe that you were sincere in what you said to me about my son.If things had been different, I believe that I would have stayed.But, only the future can be changed.I have no plans to come calling on you.Manticore is over for me now, and my life will continue on.I hope you can go beyond it as well.

Alicia

************

From the Des Moines Gazette, July 15, 2025

Woman Found Slain in Home

Neighbors discovered the body of Margaret Williams in her apartment yesterday, after hearing arguing and then a gunshot coming from the apartment."There was a terrible racket going on," Williams' neighbor, Richard Cullen said."Lots of yelling, and cursing like I haven't heard since I was in the service.I heard a woman yell about being a liar, and a stupid fool if they thought they could've caught her.I was about to call the police to shut them up when I heard the gunshot."

Williams was found with a single gunshot wound through the left temple.Eyewitnesses say that a single female jumped off of the third-story balcony, and ran into a neighboring apartment complex.Police were not able to locate the female who is now wanted in connection with the murder. 

The woman is described as being Caucasian, and between the ages of twenty and twenty-five with long dark hair.She has not been seen in the area, but police caution that she should be considered armed and dangerous.

Williams had been living in the apartment complex for two years and neighbors say…

************

For some reason Cole wasn't surprised at all when he saw the envelope with familiar handwriting in his mail. It had been four years, but he knew one day she would want to talk to him again.She must know about Manticore, and he wasn't surprised in the least that she knew his home address.He dropped the other mail onto an end table, and opened the envelope.

Cole,

Just thought you might want to see this.I miss you all.Maybe one day.Burn this when you're done.OK, at least hide it really good.Thank you for everything big brother.

Alicia

In the bottom fold of the paper, there was a single photograph of what looked like a Fourth of July celebration, but there was a banner in the back that said Happy Birthday Daniel on it.In the center of the picture Alicia was laughing, and trying to sit on a log.She was holding a baby girl in her lap, all dressed up in a frilly red, white, and blue dress.Zack had his arms around her waist, and for some reason it looked like he was trying to yank her off the log, but he was laughing too.A little boy with cake on his face and a mischievous smile was standing on the log, looking like he was about to pounce into the fray.

Cole flipped the picture over to see what was printed on the back.Zack, Heather Jhondie, Daniel Cole and me, she'd written.Cole felt his eyes get moist, and he had to blink back the tears.She'd named him after Dana and himself.He looked at the picture again, and he knew, without the slightest doubt, that all he'd done to make sure she stayed free had been worth it.Maybe he'd get to see her again, and meet his nephew and niece.

Seeing the future had never been one of his mental talents, but he suddenly got an unmistakable feeling that some day Alicia would walk back into his life.She wasn't ready just yet, but he would see her again.It would do for now.


	63. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

23 years later…

23 years later…

Lydecker looked up from his boat with interest as the car approached.He rarely had unannounced visitors this far out.He'd been living in his cabin by a lake in the Colorado Mountains for years now, and few people even knew he was still alive.He was still quite alive and well for a man in his seventies.Most days he still felt fifty.Cole was still his most frequent visitor, occasionally bringing along another sixer with him.

After Manticore had fallen apart, he'd been played with for a while, and then finally put out to pasture.Manticore's new ex-director had sabotaged any chance he had of going on to other things.She'd stopped him at every turn out of sheer vindictiveness.He was made out to be the incompetent, obsessed, drunken fool.He finally cornered her after she'd lost her position and reminded her that one of the ones he'd trained had managed to be physically disabled and still took out almost twenty of her men.He let her know exactly what he thought of her and her idiotic behavior, and then left.That was the end for him.He and Diane, his late wife, had talked about retiring to Colorado when they were both young enough that it seemed forever off.It seemed like a good place to go.

Cole had sent him the article about her getting killed.Cole had warned her very clearly what was going to happen.Lydecker knew she lived with bodyguards for three years after the escape.He wondered how Alicia knew the director felt safe enough to go without.He didn't have to wonder, she was one of his kids.He felt an odd sort of pride that she hadn't gone soft after living on the outside.She'd decided it was time to put Manticore behind her and tidy up the loose ends.He'd gotten a letter.The director got a bullet.Sometimes he wondered who got the better deal.

Now he watched the young man getting out of the car.There was immediately a sense of déjà vu, but as he came closer, he didn't recognize him at all.He was dressed in a well-tailored suit, and was looking around as if he wanted to memorize every detail of what was around him.He approached Lydecker who finished tying off his boat, and went out to greet his visitor.

"Donald Lydecker?" the young man asked.

"Depends on who wants to know," Lydecker responded.There was something so familiar about him, but he just couldn't place it.

"My name is Dan Guevara.I'm with "The Truth"," he said with a polite smile.

Maybe that was where Lydecker knew him.Everyone knew Dan Guevara, even if they couldn't recognize him."The Truth" was a magazine that had been started a little over ten years before by a couple of do-gooder rich-boy journalists, Logan Cale and Justin Carter.As the country had finally started to come out of the recession, laws restricting journalism had eased."The Truth" had been introduced first on the west coast, and then took off like wildfire.

They didn't care if advertisers threatened to pull out over a story.Nothing could stop them from publishing each issue.They had the money to subsidize it during the hard times in the beginning, and then the sheer circulation numbers kept it alive.It spread across the country like a cancer, and then its global circulation began to climb with breakneck speed.Every story they published had impeccable backup.They'd ruined many careers, and exposed far too many dirty little secrets to the light of day.

Of all the young reporters that had flocked to them, Dan Guevara had made his mark quickly.He was a meteor in the ranks of journalism.Six years before, he'd published his first story in "The Truth", and now there was hardly a politician that didn't run the other way when he approached.This guy had the ability to find the truth no matter how cleverly hidden.Things Lydecker had only heard hints of before, he had dragged out, full and exposed.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Guevara?" Lydecker asked, not giving away the slightest sign of worry.

"I'd like to talk to you about Project Manticore," he replied.

Lydecker looked honestly confused."Manticore?" he said."I don't remember anything I was involved with being called Manticore.You got the right name there son?"

Dan smirked."Mr. Lydecker," he said."I know you were place in charge of training the Manticore kids in early 2001, right after the X-5 group was deemed viable.I know you trained them all, and after the X-6 group started doing fieldwork, you were their commanding officer."

He may have seemed to be an old man, but every bit of the hard solider that he had been was still very much evident in Lydecker's eyes."You have the wrong person," he said coldly."And you're trespassing."He turned and started to go into the cabin.

"This will be published," Dan called out firmly.

"So you'll be sued for slander," Lydecker said over his shoulder."Your bosses will lose millions because you can't prove anything, and you'll end up writing for a less glamorous tabloid."

""The Truth" was started for one reason," Dan said firmly, walking after him."It was so that someday there would be a forum for the truth about Manticore to come out.There've been rumors about starting up another genetic engineering project.It's going to happen unless there's enough outrage over it ever happening again.I'm going to drag every detail into the light, and make sure nobody ever has to suffer what the Manticore kids did ever again."Lydecker had made it to his porch, but didn't look back.Time for the big gun.

"You're not the first of my interview," Dan called after him.That made Lydecker pause for a moment."As a matter of fact, you're the last interview.You can be the villain of this story, or you can be a voice in it.It's up to you."

Lydecker turned back to him.Had this kid found X-5's that easily?He'd searched years for them without a trace."What do you know about Manticore?" he finally asked.

"I know its purpose," he replied."I know what happened there with the genetic engineering and the training.Most of all, I know what it did to the victims of it."

Lydecker snorted."Victims?There wasn't anyone victimized."

"According to you," he replied."That's why I want your story too.Mr. Lydecker, there's a reason why Max called you her personal Antichrist, and Jhondie, well Jhondie hopes that you and Hitler have plenty of bonding time while you're both burning in Hell.Zane said, well, actually I don't thing Mr. Cale or Mr. Carter will let me publish that kind of language.I'm paraphrasing their actual words of course."

Lydecker looked into Dan's ice-blue eyes, and from somewhere, the cross connections were made.He had her eyes, and her smirk.No wonder he had that odd feeling when he first saw Dan.He had Zack's hair, and build.Lydecker had every detail of his kids memorized, and now he could see so many of Zack's features on this reporter.

Dan could see the change, and suddenly felt nervous for the first time in a very long time during an interview.Well, he was in it all the way, or no way at all."Dad said," he continued much softer, "that one of his fondest wishes was to have you in the crosshairs of a rifle.Mom said you weren't as bad as they remember.They're looking at it from a child's perspective.She's the only dissenting voice of the ones I've interviewed, but she's the only X-6 too."

"You're the X-7," Lydecker said more to himself than anyone.Here was the stage three solider that had been snatched away from him.He should be in fatigues right now, fighting for his country.What could he do?What was inherent?How much had his parents told him?

"I'm not X-7," he said hotly."I'm Daniel Cole…" he paused."Actually Guevara is my pen name.I'd say my real last name, but you know how op sec goes."He smiled a little."Guess I am my father's son just like Mom says."He paused again, debating on if he should say it."And my parents told me everything about myself, and them, and why I have this weird black blotch on the back of my neck.None of the other kids of the X-5's have them, but they all only have one genetically engineered parent."

Lydecker looked shocked that he had picked up on that thought.He calmed immediately.Why should he be surprised?He was dealing with the X-7.No wonder this kid was so incredible at getting the story.He was genetically engineered, and had obviously honed some telepathic abilities.If he didn't expose himself in this story, he would become the greatest journalist ever.The X-7 was supposed to be the greatest at anything ever.Ironic that he would be the greatest threat to exposing Manticore.

"Mr. Lydecker, I know what my parents went through," Dan continued."Aunt Max still worries that one day you're going to swoop in and take her and her family back to Manticore.Aunt Jhondie said more than once that she would still rather die than go back to Manticore.All of this pain and suffering that I've recorded in every interview with all of them, it can't be repeated.And if someone starts it up again, then all of them will be back at square one.But this time, it's their kids they'll be most worried about.And as far as I'm concerned, I know if anyone comes within a mile of my little girl, they'd be dead before they hit the ground."

Lydecker had spent years trying to figure out what went wrong with Manticore.He'd long ago reached the only conclusion he could.The soldiers they wanted had to be able to think on their own in case of trouble.He knew the Chinese had tried using mindless genetically engineered soldiers, but they were worse than useless.If they weren't specifically told to do something, they would sit there and let all of their own get killed because they weren't told to protect from ALL enemies.

His kids could think.The sixers would obey orders without hesitation, but they could adapt and think on their own.The fivers could think on their own.And they chose to leave Manticore life.No matter how well trained, Lydecker now realized that you couldn't force a person to that kind of life if they didn't chose it of their own free will.Out of the sixers, only one went to the CIA for black ops assignments.Cole wanted to fly.Shawna was a medic.Lon went into federal law enforcement.Even though they'd accepted it, none of them really wanted Manticore life.

Restarting Manticore would be a mistake.There would be someone else like him that would make it his life, and then have to deal with losing everything when the soldiers created stepped out of the game.There was no way to force them into that kind of life.They were too strong.Manticore built better than they knew.Looking at this X-7 in front of him, Lydecker knew he would do anything to accomplish his goal.The irony was just too much.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Lydecker finally asked.

"It's coming through a little vague," Dan replied."But after over forty years, I think you're ready to do the right thing"

"Come on in," Lydecker said simply.They went to go inside, and Lydecker had to ask, "Are you keeping track of my thoughts so I can't call for back up?"

Dan smiled warmly this time."Actually I don't have to.While you were on your boat, I took the liberty of disabling your phone, and silent alarm systems.Then I went back to my car and drove up, you know, less conspicuous that way.What can I say, I was trained by the best."

This is what I'm supposed to do, Dan thought as Lydecker laughed.I am X-7, just like my brother and both my sisters.We're the first generation that has the chance to make up for all that was done in the past.And I will correct the wrongs.He thought about his four-year-old daughter.For you, Tanya, he thought.For all of those who had to run scared from black helicopters in the middle of the night.This was the first real step to healing the wounds of the past.The scars would run deep as Jhondie had once said, but as he thought about the Manticore kids, and their kids and grandchildren, he knew that the truth would truly set them all free. 

THE END


End file.
